A Dragon's Will
by xxTrinityxx
Summary: Takes place after Eldest. Eragon must uphold all his promises he made, while keeping true to his duties. Betrayal looms just in the shadows. A new rider emerges. Contains later lemons.EragonArya RoranKatrina
1. After the Burning Planes

Disclaimer: I own nothing, as you all know. This is my first Eragon fic, so please forgive me if it's a little illiterate.

His eyes scanned the Burning Plains. Ten days before, Eragon promised his cousin Roran that he would help in the search for Katrina and help avenge Garrow's death. The red, setting sun looked beautiful in his eyes, yet he could feel Saphira's uneasiness about it. _What's wrong?_ He asked through the mind link the two shared.

_We haven't seen the last of the Empire_, Saphira answered in a low growl. _No, Murtagh and Thorn will return when Galbatorix finds out they failed in taking us back, or the King will come himself and rage havoc on the Surdans', Varden, Elves, and Dwarves._

_I sadly agree_. Eragon returned his attention on the sun. His muscles tensed as he felt someone come closer. He relaxed when he realized that Arya walked closer. He turned to face the elf and placed his first two fingers on his lips and waited for Arya to come closer. The elf followed suit.

"Atra esterní ono thelduin," said Arya first.

Eragon's eyes widened in shock at Arya speaking first, it had been her who told him that the lower rank speaks first and Arya definitely passed him in the ranks. He recovered by saying, "Mor'ranr lífa unin hjarta onr."

Arya smiled slightly. "Un du evarínya ono varda, Eragon-vor."

"Arya svit-kona," muttered Eragon breathlessly. "Tell me, what brings you here? I remember you telling me that you had work to do with Nasuada." He eyed her with curiosity.

"I came to tell you how sorry I am that you found out about your family, and again, that I don't care about that," answered Arya. "I don't know about anyone else, but I know you're a good person and will never join Galbatorix. Which brings me to the reason I came out of the camp. No matter how Galbatorix threatens you with those you care about, you mustn't join him. If Murtagh is really on Galbatorix's side, you're our only hope of throwing the king from power."

"Arya, what are you saying?" asked Eragon.

_Be careful, Eragon! You mustn't anger her_, warned Saphira.

"I am saying that I know you have feelings for me that are greater than friendship, but you have to put that aside, at least until everything is back to the way it was before Galbatorix took the throne." Arya looked deep into Eragon's golden eyes. "I don't want to see you throw your life away for me or anyone else," she added softly. Tears suddenly ripped down her face.

"Arya—" Eragon stopped himself before he said anything stupid. He walked up to her and took the older elf in an embrace. "What's wrong?" he asked softly. No answer came. _Saphira, help me! I don't know what to do with a crying elf!_ Saphira growled deep in her throat, which Eragon guessed that she was laughing at him for his helplessness. She curled up around them and placed a comforting wing over the couple.

Soon, Arya had calmed down, but she remained there with the young man that had saved her life so many times without realizing it. She pulled him to the ground and gripped his shirt. "Eragon-vor, when Galbatorix is dead, we can spend our entire life together, but until then, we can't seem to be too close around the camp. We have to train ourselves to block our memories of each other out so that Galbatorix doesn't find out about our weaknesses."

"Arya—" Eragon stopped when the elf placed a single finger on his lips. She shook her head and moved closer to him. After a quick peck on the lips she moved back into her original position. Eragon's eyes widened. He felt his face grow hot. A smile crossed his lips and he rested his back against Saphira's side with the woman he had fallen in love with in his arms. Nothing could ruin his moment with her—nothing . . .or so he thought.

Thorn landed in the courtyard of the castle. Murtagh jumped down from his dragon and walked strait to Galbatorix's lair. He stopped outside the door to the king's bedroom. Thorn looked down at him with golden, cat-like eyes.

_Are you sure about this, Murtagh?_ The dragon asked. _Your report could wait until later._

_No, we can't mess up again! If we do, both of us will die._ Murtagh sighed and knocked on the oak door.

"Who is it?" a loud merciless voice asked.

"Murtagh and Thorn, Galbatorix-ebrithil." His answer remained clipped and cool.

"Come in," ordered Galbatorix. Murtagh sighed and clenched his teeth before opening the door. He walked strait to Galbatorix and knelt down. Thorn followed him in, but did nothing short of bare his teeth at Shruikan. "Why did you disobey me, Murtagh?"

"We had no choice but to retreat, my lord," said Murtagh quickly. "I did not completely fail you though. I told Eragon about the fact that he's my younger brother and I took Zar'roc from him." Murtagh unsheathed the bright red sword and held it out for Galbatorix to see.

"I see," replied Galbatorix. He smiled evilly and put his hands together like a greedy child would on Christmas. "Never mind your failure now, there is work to be done. Tomorrow you fly to Du Weldenvarden and wage war on the elves. I want young Eragon's soul shattered before I have him in my grasps."

"Edrithil, I have some information for you, if that is what you want!" cried Murtagh. He dared his eyes to look up at his king.

"What would it be then?" asked Galbatorix, very interested.

"Eragon has fallen in love with Arya, my lord, he'll do anything for her," answered Murtagh obediently.

"Very good, Murtagh," laughed Galbatorix. "You may leave now." Murtagh gave one last, low bow before marching out of the room with Thorn right behind him. He sheathed Zar'roc just before completely exiting.

_Thorn, are you up for a ride?_

_I suppose_, answered Thorn in a monotone.

Disclaimer: Review your ideas and comments to me and I'll see what I can do about any complaints you might have. Flames are welcome.

**_Summary of next chapter: Arya becomes jealous when Eragon mutters the name of another woman. Eragon once again confesses his love for Arya and another battle is on the horrizon._**


	2. Battle of Feelings

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but a new character will show up later on in this chapter.

Arya lifted her head in the early hours of the morning. She looked down at Eragon. "Eragon?"

He jumped as his name was called. His eyes focused on Arya's form. "Yes?"

"After everything is done here, we should go back to Du Weldenvarden and give Queen Islanzadi a report on the battle that took place and how many are dead," said Arya coolly. She supported herself into a sitting position and looked into the depths of Eragon's soul.

"First, I need to arrange King Hrothgar's funeral," said Eragon. "It is my responsibility after all and he would want to be buried in Farthen Dûr along side his ancestors. After that, I'll go with you to Du Weldenvarden and there, we can celebrate our victory." Arya nodded. "Arya svit-kona," said Eragon to add respect. He received Arya's full attention. "Why do you call your mother by her name and not just 'mother'? I'm not trying to be rude or anything, I'm just curious. Is it another custom elves have that I just haven't learned, or is it something more?"

Arya sighed and smiled to herself. "I have run away from who I am, as I'm sure you're aware. Because of that, I call my mother by her name. I don't want to be the heir to the throne. It just doesn't suit me."

_We have company,_ warned Saphira.

_Who is it?_ Eragon asked.

_An elf that I don't recognize,_ Saphira answered.

_Go ahead and lift your wing, Saphira,_ ordered Arya kindly. Saphira did as she was told.

Walking toward them was an elf of outstanding beauty in Eragon's eyes. Arya glared evilly at him and back at the woman elf walking toward them. Her black tunic matched her ravening hair. Her pointed ears stuck out the most in her appearance. A thin sword hung to her side. An Elvin made bow, quiver, and arrows strapped to her back. Her chocolate eyes scanned the trio standing in the dessert. When only feet from them, she placed her first two fingers on her lips and Eragon and Arya followed suit.

"Atra esterní ono thelduin," the elf said first to Arya.

"Mor'ranr lífa unin hjarta onr," replied Arya.

"Un du evarínya ono varda," said the elf. She repeated this with Eragon.

"Who are you?" Eragon asked.

"My name is Yume. I am here on Queen Islanzadi's orders. First, she congratulates you both on your victory in the Burning Plains and sends her regrets to Eragon-elda about your misfortunes. She also asks that you both return to her halls immediately for Galbatorix marches to Du Weldenvarden as we speak. Last, Oromis requests that Eragon and his dragon, Saphira complete their training."

"Is that all, Yume?" asked Arya seriously. Yume nodded. She turned to Saphira.

"Something wrong?" asked Eragon.

"No, it is just that I am honored to be in the presence of a dragon and rider," answered Yume. "Good day to you." She bowed and walked away.

"Do you know her?" asked Eragon.

"She used to be directly under me, but she disappeared for many decades," answered Arya. "I thought that she was dead, but I guess that I am wrong." She turned to Saphira. _What do you think we should do?_

_I think, we should go back to Du Weldenvarden and fight_, Saphira replied.

"Then we should go and tell Nasuada," said Eragon out loud. "The allied forces between the elves and the humans cannot be broken at a time like this." He turned to Arya. "Race you back to the camp," he said playfully. Arya smiled at his childish behavior and ran beside him. Saphira growled lowly at the couples' ignorance and took flight above them.

The 'race' ended in a tie with neither of them tired. "You've gotten better," commented Arya light heartedly.

"Only since the Agaetí Blödhren," replied Eragon modestly. Arya nodded and led him to Nasuada's tent.

"Eragon, Arya," said the young woman. "Where's Saphira?"

_I'm circling above the camp_.

Eragon relayed the message. "Lady Nasuada, today Arya, Saphira, and myself go for Du Weldenvarden. We have just received news that Galbatorix's army moves to destroy the elves. I request that you send for Orik immediately."

"Is he coming with you?" Nasuada asked.

"Not with us, no," answered Eragon. "Arya and I will be on foot while Saphira flies and I will not have enough time to adjust her saddle to meet Orik's needs and he is not fast enough to keep up with Arya's and my speeds on the ground."

"Understood," said Nasuada. She motioned to one of her three guards. "Go and bring Orik to us," she ordered.

"Ma'am!" said the soldier. He ran out of the tent.

"What of your cousin, Eragon, and the other villagers from your home?" asked Nasuada.

"With respect, My Lady, are you too going for war?"

"I will," Nasuada answered. Eragon nodded.

"With the speeds of Galbatorix's army, Nasuada, you'd be able to attack from behind," added Arya. "This could mean the difference between victory and defeat. Elves are strong, yes, but we do not have the numbers to take on all of Galbatorix's men. We can hold them off long enough for you to get there in time."

"Thank you, Arya," said Nasuada. She looked between them. "Why didn't you two return to the camp?"

"We—" began Eragon, but he did not know what to say without giving anything away. _Help me, Arya_, he pleaded.

"We wanted some time away from the army," finished Arya strongly.

_I owe you one, pömuria fricai. _

_Yes you do, Eragon-finiarel_, mussed Arya. She scowled slightly at calling her friend.

"Eragon, what of Hrothgar's funeral?" Nasuada asked.

"That is why I had you call for Orik, Lady Nasuada," answered Eragon.

"Lady Nasuada," the guard from before stuck his head into the tent. "I brought Orik here just as you requested."

"Good; send him in," said Nasuada. "I leave this to the two of you. If you don't mind, I have some work of my own to take care of."

"Of course, Lady Nasuada!" said Eragon loudly.

"May good fortune rule over you, Nasuada," added Arya softly.

As Nasuada left, the short dwarf, Orik entered. He looked at the two in front of him with a confused expression. "Didn't Nasuada just call for me?" he asked, twisting his beard.

"You were called here because I requested so," said Eragon. He turned to face the dwarf, as did Arya. "Can I trust you to run Hrothgar's funeral and give him my blessings for me?"

"Of course, Shadeslayer!" said Orik. "But may I ask why?"

"Arya, Saphira, and myself must return to Du Weldenvarden," Eragon answered. "I know it is my duty to arrange Hrothgar's funeral, but there is little time for that during a war that cannot be afforded to jeopardize. Galbatorix's army moves for Du Weldenvarden and I have been called there by the elves. Can I trust that you'll have your army ready to leave in three days?"

"You can count on it, Shadeslayer!" cried Orik with great enthusiasm.

"Good," said Eragon. "Tell Nasuada that your armies are to attack at different angles. It will be beneficial for the elves, I am sure."

"And how do you, Eragon Shadeslayer," said Arya in a dangerous tone.

_You've done it now_, said Saphira, almost laughing. _You'd better tell her that you're sorry and in times like this it's hard for you to control how rash you are._

_I'm not rash_! Eragon protested.

"Know how my people fight their enemies?" finished Arya. If it were possible for fire to be behind her, it would have and lightening would go with. Her eyes narrowed.

"Arya—I—I'm sorry if I offended you in any way," said Eragon and he meant it.

"Are you saying that because Saphira told you to?" cried Arya.

"Arya svit-kona, eka celöbra ono un malabra né haina. Thornessa er vel eïnradhim iet ai Shur'tugal."

"You are of no fault," said Arya. Eragon sighed. "You didn't know what you were saying, so take this as a lesson to keep your mouth shut when you know nothing of what you speak of. That is why we elves speak mostly in the ancient language."

Orik looked between the two and shook his head hopelessly. "You two need to quit fighting like children all the time," he said gruffly.

"And you need to keep out of matters that don't concern you, ebrithil dvergar," Arya replied coolly. She turned to Eragon. "Is that all?"

Eragon nodded. "You are dismissed, Orik." Orik bowed his head to the dragon rider and nodded to Arya before marching out of the tent.

"We should go see your cousin before leaving," she said in a formal tone. Eragon stared at her, but in the end decided that it would be best to keep his mouth shut to the elder woman. He nodded and followed Arya through the crowd of soldiers that wished for his blessing. Arya had to take hold of her sword and swing it dangerously before they would leave them alone.

"Eragon!" Roran cried when he saw his cousin. "Are you ready to track down the Ra'zac?"

"Roran, I have been called forth to Du Weldenvarden at the last home of the elves to help defend them," said Eragon softly so that no one could here him. "There's a chance that the Ra'zac will be at the battle there. Follow Nasuada and the other soldiers there. Arya and I are about to leave on foot with Saphira flying above."

Roran punched him in the arm playfully. "I see that you've finally found yourself a good woman," he laughed. Eragon was glad to see his cousin back to normal, but it was such an unwise thing to say in front of Arya.

"Arya svit-kona and I would never work out," said Eragon sadly. "She is older than I and she will live beyond me by many years."

_A wise thing to say to him_, said Arya with calmness.

_Please don't hide your emotions_, pleaded Eragon.

_And what is that supposed to mean_? Arya asked dangerously.

_I mean your anger, fear, confusion, and sadness_, said Eragon as though it were that obvious. _If you bottle up your emotions, sooner or later they'll get to you_.

_Are you sure that's what you meant, little one_? Saphira asked.

_Yes_!

Arya giggled lightly.

"So, I'll see you after the battle then," said Roran.

"Yea—I guess so," answered Eragon, unsure of him.

"Just don't get yourself killed." They each placed a hand on the other's shoulder.

"I'll try not to," replied Eragon with a smile. "The same goes for you though." Roran nodded. After saying their goodbyes, Arya and Eragon ran at their top speeds away from the encampment.

_Are you sure that you want to leave Roran in such a state_? Arya asked.

_We haven't got much of a choice_, answered Eragon. _Saphira is already carrying all our food that we'll need and it's slowing her down too much as it is_.

_Are you saying that I fly too slowly_? Saphira asked dangerously. _You know full well that I can burn both of you to a crisp at will and I'm a mile ahead of you_.

_Saphira, you can't burn me to a crisp, I'm your rider and I have to stay alive for you to have any hopes of surviving_.

_That is to say, **alive**_, corrected Saphira. _I can burn you and you still live_.

_Will you two quit the arguing_? Arya asked, irritated already by the fact that Roran thought that she is paired up with Eragon when they had agreed to remain friends, but that friendship . . .it had . . .turned into something more. No, she told herself. He's a dragon rider and whether by her will or not, she's the soul heir to her mother's place.

Murtagh took a deep breath from on top of Thorn's saddle. He enjoyed riding his dragon, yet he had no true feelings about him. Thorn, to him was just a tool for war.

_Murtagh, Thorn, you both will fly to Du Weldenvarden immediately_, said Galbatorix. _Stay with the army at all times and wait for further orders_.

_Yes, my lord_, answered Murtagh. _You heard him, Thorn_. Thorn heaved a sigh and flew off to the east.

_Do you think your brother and his pitiful dragon will be there_?

_Of course he will_, answered Murtagh. _He's got a soft spot for the elves and Saphira goes everywhere with him_.

And so they flew in silence. They soon found the camp of Galbatorix's army south of Marna. Thorn landed on the outskirts of the camp. Murtagh jumped to the rough ground below him. He untied Zar'roc from Thorn's saddle and belted his father's sword. _Go ahead and hunt until your heart's content, Thorn_, he said coldly. Thorn arched his neck before taking flight again.

Murtagh walked through the camp until he found the General's tent. "Murtagh!" cried the elder war chief. His armor shined in the light of the setting sun.

"Sir," replied Murtagh. "What are the plans for the upcoming battle against the elves?"

"Come, come," gestured the man. He waved for Murtagh to follow him to the map of Alagaësia. "Lord Galbatorix has ordered us to first attack Kirtan. There's another attack force that's going to attack Olison and another in the south that'll take Ceris and ĺlia Fëon. From there that unit will also take Sílthrim and Nädindel. While this is going on, we'll wait for Lord Galbatorix and Shruikan and all remaining men will launch a full assault on Ellesméra. The elves won't stand a chance against our magicians. Even if Eragon is in the battle it is impossible for them to resist defeat."

"I wonder who we'll attack after this task is done," laughed Murtagh at the own ingenious plan his king had thought through.

"Personally, I think we'll move back south to Surda and attack there, sir," said the general. Murtagh nodded and looked at the map thoughtfully. "Something wrong, Murtagh?"

"Have your men keep watch at all times," Murtagh said finally. "Have them report to me at sunset every day of anything and everything that happens. There's a chance that the filthy rebels know where we're heading."

"Sir!" The general stood at full attention. Murtagh swept out of the tent and marched toward his private headquarters.

_Thorn, return to the camp immediately_, ordered Murtagh.

_Is there a problem, Murtagh_? Thorn asked.

_Just meet me at my tent!_

Arya and Eragon didn't stop running until the sun began setting. Saphira spiraled into a dive and landed only feet from them.

_I know you two can continue moving, so what's the hold up_? Saphira asked.

_Because if we need to stop for any reason tonight, we won't have the cover of mountains_, said Arya. _It is best that we stay here for tonight Besides, I need to sharpen my sword_.

_You came out here with a dull sword_! Eragon cried in anger and worry. _What if we were attacked? I can't save you from everything_!

_Calm yourself, Eragon. I don't expect you or anyone else to be at my side every time I mess up because I know of more ways of fighting than just with swords or has it occurred to you yet that I'm not like your human women who depend on you men to fight. Never forget that I can beat you down_. Arya spoke calmly and smoothly.

_Things have changed for me_, challenged Eragon.

_Eragon, you might have gotten stronger, but let us be sensible, Arya has more knowledge of the ancient language than Oromis is willing to teach us_, said Saphira.

_Thanks for the support, Saphira_! Eragon cried.

"If you want to fight with me, then let us fight and quit hiding behind your dragon," stated Arya peacefully.

"You saying that I hide behind Saphira!" yelled Eragon.

_Eragon! Be rational about this! I'm sure that Arya meant nothing of it_, cried Saphira in vain.

"Rational? Rational! Since when have I ever been irrational?" cried Eragon in frustration.

Arya raised her eyebrows. "Are you two going to quit the arguing?" Eragon turned to her and stormed off. "Eragon!" she cried out. "Where are you going?"

"Taking a walk!" he yelled without looking back. He stopped and just as suddenly bolted off.

Saphira sighed, as did Arya. _We're both at fault for this_, said the dragon lowering her head to the elf's level.

_That may be_, replied Arya. _But he's being stupid running off like that unarmed_.

_Do you want me to go get him_?

_No_, answered Arya. She looked out into the horizon with a cold expression. _I'll get him. Find a suitable place to form camp_. Arya waited while Saphira took to the skies. She sighed yet again before tracking down her friend.

Eragon continued to run without paying the slightest bit of attention to his surroundings. His anger throbbed to his head and all throughout his body. He felt his body grow tired and weak. It ached all over. He knew that he had overdone it and that he had most likely angered Arya beyond forgiveness. And so he finally collapsed in the desert sand. He didn't know how long he had been there, but he felt a warm hand touch his shoulders. That hand turned him over to his back, yet he refused to open his eyes. He knew who it was . . ..

Arya followed the indented footprints left behind by Eragon. She halfway felt sorry for him. During the training he went through with Oromis, she knew that the other elves ridiculed him for being human and wouldn't trust him. In a way, they were the same. Both of them left their homes to help overthrow the king and would always be outsiders. She stopped in her tracks and saw Eragon lying in the sand. She slowly approached him. Once near him, she knelt down and placed a hand on his shoulder. She rolled him over.

"Eragon?" she said in a worried voice. She shook him once. "Eragon, quit playing jokes with me!" She shook him twice more. "Eragon!" Panic took hold of her heart as she shook his limp form frantically.

He moaned loud enough for her to hear. "Trianna . . .." Eragon mumbled. Arya stiffened. Fire squeezed her frail heart. What is this feeling, she thought about it for a moment. Had she been growing jealous over him with someone she didn't even know? No, she couldn't be. She knew that it couldn't work between the two of them. Yes, she would ask him who this woman was, but not go any farther into it.

"Eragon . . .forgive me," whispered Arya. Her face gradually became closer to his. She stopped when they were only centimeters apart. Before second-guessing it any farther, she rushed the rest of the way to his mouth and hoped that her kiss would bring him to his senses and that if it did, he would say nothing of it.

Eragon opened his eyes to Arya's kiss. At first, he was shocked, but he soon returned it. Slowly, the elf pulled away. "It is unwise to travel alone when so many farmers would dream of the reward money for your capture, Argetlam," she said soft and kindly, but in a taunting sort of way.

"Neither should you," Eragon retorted, smiling. He grabbed Arya's hips and turned her over to her back. She squealed in surprise and to Eragon's shock, she seemed pleased by his actions.

"By the way, Eragon, who's Trianna?" asked Arya.

Eragon's face turned beat red from embarrassment. "She's the leader of Du Vrangr Gata," he answered simply, letting Arya up.

"Well—I'm glad that you've found someone you can spend time with after the war," said Arya coolly. Even though her voice kept its cool, her heart became engulfed in flames. She stood and helped Eragon to his feet.

"I have no feelings for her," answered Eragon. "She just helped me out during the last battle. I don't really like her, even as a friend." He let out a snort as they walked back. "She tried seducing me when I first met her." Arya gave him a reproached glare and stomped off. Eragon shook his head and wondered what had made him fall in love with the fireball in front of him. He jumped in front of her and took his shoulders. "What's wrong, Arya svit-kona? I'm sorry if I've angered you, but I can't prevent it next time if I don't know more about you. Arya, I love you and I don't like to see you hurt like this."

His face remained calm while her's turned pink. "Eragon, how many times do I have to tell you that we wouldn't work out?" she said softly. "I don't want a mate . . .."

"Arya, every time you say that, I want you even more," said Eragon passionately. "From the first moment I saw you, I came to love you.

Disclaimer: Awwwwww, Eragon's being so sweet. How should Arya react? Review what you think she should do. I might go with the majority of the voters, but it depends on my mood at the time.

**_Summary: Eragon and Arya continue there way to Du Weldenvarden, but someone blocks the way for them. Nasuada leads her people along side King Orrin and his people._**


	3. Feelings That Can't be Returned

Disclaimer: Thank you for all the reviews and sorry for those of you that got a little confused by how I wrote things in the first two chapters; on with the story.

"Eragon," she said in a slow and irritated voice. She closed her eyes and her eyebrows twitched. "We are not meant for each other. You are a dragon rider and I'm—whether I like it or not, the Elvin princess. I would only get in the way of your duties."

"Arya, you know what you speak is not true," said Eragon.

Arya took in a deep sigh. He was right; she didn't speak the truth for she hadn't said it in the ancient language. Yet, she had to protect him from his desires lest they destroy both of them. "After we reach Ellesméra, you are not to come and see me," she said coldly. She looked at his shattered soul deep in his eyes and truly felt sorry that she had to do this, but he's the one that voiced his feelings. "I cannot control your feelings, whatever they may be, but I can draw the line."

"Arya, do you really feel nothing for me?" asked Eragon. He looked up at her with passion filled eyes.

She bit her tongue. How could she get out of this? Her morals told her to protect Eragon from herself, but her heart told her to tell him how she really felt. The problem that created was that she wasn't entirely sure what feelings she had for him. Whatever it was she felt, she had never experienced it before and she enjoyed it, but it would hurt both of them in the future. "I'm not sure what my feelings are for you, Eragon," she said calmly. "But I cannot return the love you feel for me. If I were to get captured again, I know it would drive you mad with sorrow and Oromis will not tolerate you sacrificing yourself for me when everything depends on you. I am expendable, you are not."

"So you do have feelings for me!" cried Eragon in a high-pitched voice. He staggered toward her and embraced the one he loved for so long. "Arya, I'm sorry if I make you uncomfortable, but I've become so close to you and I have found the one who understands me the most, outside of Saphira, and that's you, Arya svit-kona!"

Arya pulled him away at arms length. "Tell me, Eragon-finiarel, would you sacrifice my happiness for your own gain? I don't love you the same way you love me and you need to understand that quickly." Her voice remained calm, even as her body shook. "We are not meant for each other and I will not have you abandon Saphira or your duties for me." She gave him a small smile. "You'll understand my reasoning when we return to Ellesméra."

"Arya—" said Eragon helplessly. He lowered his head in defeat.

_She's right, Eragon_, stated Saphira. _You two would hardly see each other_.

_What would you know_! Eragon snapped at her.

"Lets keep moving, Eragon," said Arya calmly. She removed her hands from his shoulders. "Saphira's waiting and we still have quite a ways to go." They walked back in silence.

The cave Saphira found was truly an enormous size. It could fit the great sapphire dragon and both Arya and Eragon without a single problem. Eragon walked to the center of the cave and muttered with his silver hand pointed to the floor, "brisingr." A small fire started.

"Why'd you start a fire when we can all see fine and no meat is needed to cook as Saphira's the only one who eats meat and she can eat it raw?" asked Arya curiously.

"For warmth," answered Eragon. "If I feel any human or dragon coming this way, I can put it out."

"You're being reckless," stated Arya.

_Once again, she's right_, agreed Saphira calmly.

_Shut up_, muttered Eragon.

_You're just mad because you've been turned down for the fourth time_, Saphira mocked him.

Eragon's anger boiled. _I said, shut up_! He got up and walked to the outside of the cave and plotted himself down. He cleared his mind and began his meditation.

"Eragon—" said Arya uncertainly.

"I'm just meditating," said Eragon through the night air. He took in a deep breath and slowly let it out. He could feel every life form within ten miles of a radius where he sat. The soft wind blew in his face and soothed him. He felt Arya sit next to him. Just being next to her loosened his ever so tight muscles.

Murtagh sat ready on Thorn's saddle. He held Zar'roc contently in his hand and swished it through the air as if he were removing the head of an enemy.

_Are you ready_? Thorn asked.

_Lets go_, answered Murtagh. Together, they took flight and soared in the night sky. Murtagh relaxed as he felt the wind surge in his face.

_Remember our mission King Galbatorix gave us_, said Thorn, reminding Murtagh why they were out in the first place. This caused Murtagh to grow stiff again.

They circled above Daret. The village was to be destroyed by them to make the peasants of the empire more eager to find and capture Eragon and Saphira and any who might travel with them. _Fire away_. As Murtagh gave the order, Thorn breathed out his deadly flame. Many houses illuminated the night sky and the smoke made Murtagh cough. He jumped from where he sat and run through the village, killing all who were in his way with Zar'roc. He spotted a young girl galloping a horse toward him with a thin sword. Her pointed ears and raven hair reminded him of Arya. He ducked out of the way as she passed and stabbed her horse. The steed gave a squelch as it hit the ground. The woman stood and twirled her sword at her side.

"My, my, aren't we a beauty," he said mockingly. She charged at him. The sound of metal on metal rang with the villagers screaming.

"Murtagh," she growled.

"Do we know each other?" Murtagh asked. "I swear, you look just like Arya." Both fighters jumped back. Before the elf could react, Murtagh charged forward and sliced her shoulder. Her scream filled the air. "How Eragon could ever have been defeated beats me," laughed Murtagh. "Malthinae," he said calmly.

The woman tried to move, but found that the ancient magic was too powerful. Murtagh smiled and ran toward her with his sword ready to strike . . ..

Eragon sighed one last time and looked at Arya. "I truly am sorry, Arya svit-kona," he said softly.

Arya simply nodded and said nothing. After a moments silence, she asked, "Can I borrow Saphira? I'll be back by morning."

"Sure," answered Eragon. "Anything."

"Will you be alright on your own?" Arya asked softly. A stupid question, but she didn't want to leave him in such a mental condition, nor would it be wise for her to take him with her.

"I'll be fine, just look after yourself and Saphira," he answered, looking at her in the eye. _Saphira, let no harm come to her_.

_You don't need to worry, I'll keep her safe from any danger_, Saphira answered.

Arya smiled and kissed him lightly on the cheek and climbed on Saphira's back. Eragon stood and walked behind his dragon partner and waited there, as his two best friends became tiny specs in the sky.

Nasuada walked in the lead with her soldiers trailing behind. They had left shortly after Eragon, Arya, and Saphira and were making very little progress in their trip to Du Weldenvarden, but it was Eragon's plan to have them come in and attack from behind. Roran walked up next to her.

"Yes, Roran?" she said.

"Lady Nasuada, do you wish for me to run ahead and find a suitable camp?" Roran asked.

Nasuada looked back. The soldiers had weary expressions and looked too tired to walk on. She too felt tired. "Yes and come back when you find a place," she said with authority. Roran nodded and ran ahead.

He stopped at a cave that looked as though humans, or dwarves had dug it. Orik had mentioned dwarf caverns in that area, so it seemed likely to Roran. He ran back and led Nasuada and the rest of the group to his findings.

"Nice work, Roran," complemented Nasuada. "We sleep here tonight, men." Everyone cheered and single filed into the cave. Many small fires started and they ate.

Disclaimer: Sorry the part with Nasuada is a little lame, but the Varden's part in this story is very little until the end. Hope you liked the rest of it. Review your ideas and there will be no more summaries for the next few chapters.


	4. Lost Feelings

Disclaimer: Thank you so much you guys for reading this story, I would like to see more reviews though. I've noticed that the more reviews I have for my other stories, the more readers I get. Well, thank you anyways for being such wonderful readers. I love you guys!

Arya could not, nor would not feel the wind against her face as she flew in Saphira's saddle. The two of them moved as one. _Where is it that you felt the deaths going on_? Saphira asked in a low growl.

_In the village of Daret_, answered Arya quickly. _It isn't far from Gil'ead_.

_Are you sure we'll make it in time_? Saphira asked. The dragon glided above the clouds for more wind support.

_If not, we'll at least be able to set up decent memorials and in the mean time, have Eragon meet us in Gil'ead_, answered Arya bitterly, remembering how she was tortured for months before Eragon, with the help of Murtagh and Saphira rescued her. _If they take any prisoners, they'll be kept in Gil'ead. I never really got to thank you properly for helping Eragon take me out of that cursed prison_.

_There's no need to thank me for anything_, growled Saphira. Arya smiled. _I'm just glad that Eragon has found an interest in someone that I feel is suitable_. This comment made Arya grimace. _However, I do not agree with how he woes you_.

_He's too open_, said Arya. _Just don't tell him I said anything about him_.

They continued to fly, discussing how silly Eragon had been towards Arya in the past to pass the time. It passed quickly. At the break of dawn they came to the village burnt to the ground. A few stray embers still danced in the early morning. Saphira landed lightly and Arya jumped off. Both had anger surging through them at the sight. Many bodies remained, singed beyond recognition. Saphira stood on her hind legs and let out a deep, agonizing roar. As the last note echoed, she stomped the earth. Arya swayed as the sight made her sick.

_Contact Eragon and tell him what we have found and to meet us in Gil'ead_, ordered Arya hollowly. _We will make the Empire tremble at what they have done and hopefully we will gain allies with any family members of those who were slain here_.

­

Zar'roc clashed with her sword. Being unable to move made it hard for her to fight back, yet she dared not give up if she was to save any of the villagers. Thorn landed next to his rider. The flames danced in his eyes as he looked at the helpless woman. His eyes betrayed his hunger to feed on her flesh.

"What is it?" asked Murtagh as he laughed maniacally. "I thought all elves knew the ancient language like we humans know our own."

"Shut up!" she spat. "You know nothing . . .." She sliced her delicate sword down Zar'roc and swung at his neck. Murtagh blocked it lazily. Her eyes widened in fear.

Murtagh smiled and knocked the sword from her hands. She screamed in horror. She had lost and it was likely that she would die without warning the other rider and dragon. The hilt of Zar'roc hit her over the head and she knew no more.

_Why not just kill her_? Thorn asked, hopeful that Murtagh would take his advice.

_We need to take her to Gil'ead. She might have some useful information for King Galbatorix_. Murtagh put the mysterious woman over his shoulder and walked past Thorn. The scarlet dragon walked after him.

Eragon began to grow worried as the earliest form of the next day showed itself. He stood at the entrance of the cave with his muscles tensed. Arya had told him that she would be back with Saphira before morning and she had never lied to him before. "I hope nothing happened to him," he said out loud.

_Eragon, meet us in Gil'ead_.

_Why? What happened_? Eragon asked. Saphira answered by letting him see through her eyes. Eragon saw destruction beyond his wildest dreams. Smoke rising from the burnt village, the remains of houses singed on the ground, and bodies, many bodies burnt beyond any recognition. Eragon's head swam. He felt destroyed by what he had seen and wanted to inflict as much pain to the culprit behind it.

_Eragon, are you ok_? Arya asked seriously.

Eragon took in a deep breath and slowly released it. _Wait for me before you attack_, he said. He ran faster than he ever had to the west. His feet felt light and with his bow tightly in his hand, he felt that no army could stop him. His senses became more acute to his surroundings and he touched every being with his mind.

_Do you think it was wise to tell him in his state of mind_? Saphira asked.

_We don't have much of a choice right now_, replied Arya. _What happened to those villagers should not be ignored so lightly. They were burnt to death. The worst way imaginable to die, I hope some of them managed to escape whatever it was that happened._

_Who do you think did this_?

_The only possibilities are Thorn and Murtagh, or Galbatorix and Shruikan_, answered Arya. _Based on what Glaedr taught you, what do you think, Saphira_?

_I think_, began Saphira slowly. _We should do our best to save any possible prisoners and find out from whomever they may be before jumping to conclusions. Either way, I fear that more pain will be brought when we learn the truth, if we do_.

_You're much wiser than Eragon_, giggled Arya before becoming serious again.

_What are your feelings for him? I know you must feel something for him. Even when he's strait forward with his feelings, you don't leave him_.

_My feelings for him are no more than a deep friendship_, answered Arya coolly.

_If you say so_, laughed Saphira. _You know, I can keep things from him even though we have a bond that runs deeper than anything_.

_You'd do well to remember that_, advised Arya. She gripped her sword, as Gil'ead grew close enough for them to see. _We should land somewhere close by_, she said, observing the advancing sun. Saphira dipped low and landed close to the borders of the city, but far enough that no soldier could see her.

They waited there for Eragon's word, ready for battle and they remained silent.

Murtagh set the elf's unconscious body in a prison cell rather roughly and chained her arms. He waited there for Galbatorix. Thorn remained outside and kept close guard. He heard the click of footsteps down the dark corridor.

"Ahh, Murtagh," came Galbatorix's cold voice. "What have you brought for me?"

"Ebrithil, eka grind aí vanyali koma," reported Murtagh. He gestured at his prisoner.

"Excellent, Murtagh, very excellent," praised Galbatorix evilly. Murtagh smiled himself and bowed out of his king's way and left him with the woman he took.

"Wake, elf," Galbatorix said in the ancient language. She opened her eyes and looked at the evil king. "Kvetha fricai," he said.

"We are not friends." She spat at his feet. Galbatorix grimaced and slapped her across the face. Oh, it stung, but that little bit of pain was worth overthrowing him. She glared at him with such loathing.

Galbatorix smiled and injected a needle into her arm. "Now, tell me elf, where is the new dragon and her rider?" he demanded.

"I don't know," she answered through clenched teeth. "I've never met them and if I had, I still wouldn't tell you."

"Ok then, where is the other elf I held captive that escaped? She ferried the dragon's egg which Brom stole from me."

She laughed at his stupidity. "I don't know. I haven't been with the elves in nearly two centuries."

Her torture went on for five more hours until Galbatorix gave up and left her unconscious and bleeding over the head.

Eragon stood just outside Gil'ead with his bow strung and ready. _Saphira, where are you_?

_Are you near Gil'ead_? Saphira asked impatiently.

_I'm right outside the borders,_ he answered.

_Wait to attack until you see me_.

Eragon waited and waited. Each second passing that he waited to fight seemed to him like a lifetime.

Saphira turned her head to Arya, who nodded at the dragon to take flight. They soared through the air as one. Arya maneuvered herself to match Saphira with her flight patterns.

_Did you ever ride Glaedr_? Saphira asked.

_As a young child_, Arya replied. _It was during a battle that claimed my father's life. Oromis ordered that Glaedr take me to safety, as I was too young to fight_. Arya became silent after that and tightened her grip on her sword. She smiled slightly as she caught sight of Eragon running to meat the guards' head on.

Saphira dove to the city and put it to flame. Arya put the image of the cell she had been kept in into the dragon's mind and muttered only a few words in the ancient language to kill the army.

Eragon fired many arrows at the army that charged to bring him down. Each arrow hit its mark. He winced as he felt the lives disappear and forced himself to continue lest he die there. _Arya, have you and Saphira­—_his thoughts got caught off at the sight of Thorn, Murtagh's bright red dragon. Murtagh sat high in his saddle. _Saphira land by me! Arya, as soon as she lands, get out of here!_

_Eragon_? Arya and Saphira asked at the same time, making the young rider's mind ring.

_Now_! Eragon cried urgently. He altered his arrow assault at his older brother and his dragon.

Disclaimer: Well, what do you think should happen in the next chapter?


	5. Elvira

Disclaimer:p I own nothing, but my own character that I made up. C'mon people, review! Please! I really need reviews.

Thorn swooped under Saphira. His horns made contact with her stomach. Saphira let out a roar of pain. She bent her neck and bit the base of Thorn's. Both dragons fought it out in the air, each attack changing who gained control. Arya swung her sword at Murtagh every time she faced him.

"You remind me of that other elf I met earlier," laughed Murtagh softly.

"Traitor!" cried Arya.

_Arya, jump down from Saphira! There's no way you can beat him! He's a dragon rider and you're an elf princess!_ Eragon cried desperately. He aimed his arrow at one of the soldiers and killed the man with it.

"Are you going to listen to him?" wondered Murtagh.

"Sick bastard!" yelled Arya. She cut the leg holsters and climbed on Saphira's neck spikes. _Try not to loop_.

_Be careful_, warned Saphira. _Eragon would never forgive me if anything were to happen to you_.

_That's why I'm telling you to be careful with how you fly_, said Arya. _If I die and you live, watch out for Eragon. That's my only death wish is that he finds happiness without this war or politics. Can I depend on you_?

_I'll do everything in my power to see to your wishes_, assured Saphira.

With one hand on Saphira's spike and the other with her sword, Arya fought together with the dragon at her side.

_Going up_, she warned. Saphira gained altitude and made Thorn chase her. _Wrap that sword around my neck. I'm going to take a sharp turn_. Arya nodded and complied with what she was told. She barely held to Saphira and for the first time, truly feared that it was the end.

_Saphira, land and let me help with Thorn and Murtagh_! Eragon cried out with his mind desperately. He took a sword from a fallen soldier and slew through his enemies. _Saphira_!

_You go and find the prison, Eragon. We'll give you the time you need_, said Arya with forced calmness.

_I don't want that_, said Eragon. _I couldn't live with myself if something were to happen to you because I couldn't be there. I don't care what your elf customs are in the matter. Your life is not to be thrown away like and old rag. You're more than that to me. Much more_.

_Eragon-finiarel, this is an order from the elf princess_, said Arya. _You are to rescue any prisoners and leave. Saphira and I will meet you later_.

_But—I—_Eragon became lost for words as he protested a lost argument. He clenched his teeth and tried to think of a way out of their current situation.

_We'll be fine_, assured Arya. _Just worry about yourself for now_.

_Don't worry, little one_, said Saphira. _I'm with her_.

Eragon nodded to himself and ran through the city. He struck all who were in his way with his sword. His inhuman speed posed a great threat to Galbatorix's soldiers. He leaped over a catapult and slit three throats. Blood began dripping from his sword.

"Catch the rider!" yelled one of the opposing soldier's. "Murtagh can take care of his dragon and the elf! Bring the rider down!" Flaming arrows came flying at Eragon. He gracefully dodged each one and killed the archers. Many of the soldiers became scarred and fled the battle. Eragon smiled at what a little fear can do to a man and progressed. Only killing soldiers, he avoided villagers and granted them mercy for the king's crime.

Very soon, he barricaded the prison. Eragon found it more difficult to take down the guards than he did the soldiers outside because of the small space they left him to move. He was then forced to use his sword and magic more.

Arya swung on Saphira's neck as she struggled to stay on. She dropped her sword as Saphira continued to dodge Thorn's assaults and Arya's panic soon became apparent. _Saphira, we need to retreat_! Arya cried. _There's no way we can make it without Eragon's help_.

_What about Eragon_? Saphira asked. Her claws struck Thorn's left wing. They watched silently as both Thorn and Murtagh were sent down to the earth. This gave Arya the break she needed to swing her leg over Saphira's neck and stay on.

_Eragon, are you busy right now_? Arya asked. She breathed hard and sweat dripped down her forehead.

_Is everything ok_? Eragon asked. His connection became strained and cost him all his concentration.

_Yes, everything's fine_, replied Arya. _Saphira just saved my life and Murtagh and Thorn just had a hard landing_.

_Good, I can see the elf now_, said Eragon. _Have Saphira land in the village of Yazuac. Well—right outside of there anyway. It's near Du Weldenvarden and we can rest there cause I can tell that even you need a break_.

Arya nodded to Saphira and they flew off to Eragon's chosen destination.

Eragon blocked an assault of five men and pushed them back. "Murtagh, my brother, I don't want to remember you now, but our battle will help me," he said softly in the ancient language. "Malthinae!" he shouted. Every guard suddenly became unable to move. He smiled and walked to the unconscious elf. He knelt down by her sleeping form and looked disgusted at the chains that held her. He closed his eyes and wondered why things like that had happened and especially to elves. "Losna," he said softly. The chains unlocked. He smiled sadly and hoisted her up over his shoulders and ran out the back where no soldier could be found. He dropped the sword and ran hard and fast.

_Arya, Saphira, I've got the elf_, he said.

_Good, I can see you behind us_, said Arya.

Saphira landed in a field with tall grass. She lowered her neck and slowly closed her yellow eyes. Arya slid down and watched for Eragon to appear. It didn't take long and she ran to him. "Are you alright?" she asked, looking at a fresh wound on his left leg.

"I'm fine," he replied calmly. "I just noticed it a few minutes ago." He looked back at the setting sun.

Arya walked beside him and led him to Saphira. She helped him set the elf down and she carefully healed his wounds using words from the ancient language. Eragon did little to resist and he rested on Saphira's stomach. "You shouldn't be so rash," she scolded after her healed was complete. "I don't know what anyone would say if I let you die."

Eragon laughed harshly and looked up at Arya with tired eyes. He sighed and closed his eyes. His mind let down all its defenses and he let Arya's presence calm him. "How's the elf?" he asked roughly.

"She'll be fine for a couple of days, but its best that we get her to Ellesméra as soon as you and Saphira recover," answered Arya softly. She pulled the elf closer to Saphira to provide warmth and sat next to Eragon. Together they watched the night sky.

When dawn came Eragon stood and stretched his muscles. He set the elf prisoner on Saphira's saddle and tied her down. _Tell us if you think she's gonna fall_.

_Don't worry about that_, said Saphira. _I'll make sure she stays safe_.

"Her name is Elvira," reported Arya calmly. "The strange thing is, she's not a complete elf."

"Maybe one of her parents was a human," suggested Eragon. "I've heard about it happening from time to time in the past." Arya nodded but wasn't convinced. "I doubt she could be a dragon rider. It would mean that the third egg has hatched and I doubt that has happened yet."

"I suppose," said Arya. She looked at Saphira for a second before returning her attention to Eragon. "We should continue traveling." Eragon nodded and gave Saphira the ok to take flight.

Disclaimer: Ok, the ending sucked, but I didn't want to get carried away with the events in this chapter. Review your thoughts to me so that they might go into the next chapter. I plan for this story to be fairly long as long as I continue getting more reviews/or readers because I do check my stats for every story I have up.


	6. Kiss of Life

Disclaimer: Sorry about the long update time. I had to think about where to go with this next. Well on with the story.

Eragon and Arya ran side by side under Saphira. They kept conversation low and focused their minds on locating human life and avoiding it. Arya smiled as she saw the approaching forest that as a child had been her home. _We're nearing Du Weldenvarden, keep your senses up for I think they'll attack us before they can spot Saphira_, she warned. Eragon nodded and picked up speed. His grip on his bow tightened.

_How is Elvira_? he asked Saphira.

_Still asleep_, answered Saphira. _She's been clawing at the saddle for quite some time though_.

Eragon and Arya exchanged worried glances. _I think its best that you land somewhere close by and let either Eragon or myself carry her rest of the way_.

_Eragon_? Saphira questioned.

_You heard her_! Eragon said in annoyance. _Arya has more authority than I do_!

_Eragon, Dragon Riders have the right to deny any politicians orders regardless, or at least the Riders from the old_, said Arya in a warning tone.

_Arya svit-kona, I'm sorry if I have offended you, but I have pledged loyalty to both the Elves and the Varden_, said Eragon.

Arya came to a halt and so did Eragon. He looked at her with a questionable look. "Why'd you stop so suddenly?" Arya shook her head and gripped her sword hilt. (I forgot to add in that Eragon found Arya's sword and gave it to her after the fight). Eragon strung his last arrow. _Saphira, find a place to hide_! He felt life forms older than Arya approaching at inhuman speeds. They were—coming from Du Weldenvarden! _Arya, I think they're elves_! Eragon cried in excitement. _Saphira, its ok_!

_Eragon, they're not elves_, said Arya. She spun around and tightened her hold on her sword. Eragon watched her carefully. He unwillingly strung his arrow and stood with his back to Arya's. _Stay close to me_.

Eragon couldn't help but to smile. _You have no need to worry Arya svit-kona_, he said with sarcasm. _I'm not leaving your side, even if you should order me to flee_.

_This isn't a funny manner_, Arya scolded at him. She twirled her sword skillfully in her hand. A smile crossed her lips.

Soon, an army of elves surrounded them. Eragon turned his head to Arya with a fearful expression. These elves weren't from Du Weldenvarden. They carried the Empires armor on them and their swords were human crafted.

_Stay calm_, said Arya. _These are traitors of my people. They serve Galbatorix in exchange for what they hope to be power over the elves_.

_And I'm supposed to stay calm_! Eragon cried sarcastically. _It's two hundred to two and I'm not an elf_.

_You're close enough for me to be happy_, said Arya. "Traitors of my father, why are you here?" she asked loudly.

An elf with gold armor instead of the uniform gold stepped forward and faced her. "Arya, my you've grown in the last eighty years since I killed your father. Ahh, how I remember the look of fear in his eyes, you'll soon follow in his path. And what's this?" he looked at Eragon with mocked interest. Eragon ignored him. "I see you've found a mate, yet he isn't an elf even though he looks like one of us. A Dragon Rider, I suppose?" His eyebrows rose.

Eragon's mouth tightened. He turned and pointed his arrow at the captain. Arya forced him to lower it. _Don't let your feelings get in the way_, advised the elf.

_I will not let him make you relive any painful memories_, Eragon growled. He silently cursed each of the elves standing there. _Every one of them is no more than cowards working under Galbatorix's banner_!

Arya grabbed his shoulder tightly. _Eragon, get a hold of yourself_, she ordered. She lifted her sword so that the blade remained a level plain with her shoulders. "I dare you to attack us and see if you are forgiven for your vile intentions. Try and kill us and see if _my_ kin don't get their revenge on you!" As she spat these words Eragon's chest swelled with pride. His eyes narrowed at the surrounding elves. As one, the army charged at them. Arya slew several of them with mixing magic with her sword. Eragon took aim at the military caption. "Leave him!" she cried. "He's mine to kill." Eragon obliged and aimed his arrow instead at the left flank. He closed his eyes for a second and released the arrow. It killed one of the elves.

_Saphira, where are you_? Eragon asked in panic.

_Don't drag her into this battle_, advised Arya. She killed several other elves with her sword. She shattered many opposing blades and shattered spears. Eragon took up one of the swords that had been dropped by a fallen elf. He cringed as he slaughtered the army. Elves were above all his favorite race, outside of dragons. Both swords dripped blood.

_There's too many of them_! Eragon cried as he barely took out a single elf. He soon became occupied with five other elves while Arya fought ten single handedly. Both of them became increasingly weary. He pushed one of the elves to the side after their swords clashed.

_Reinforcements are on their way_, said Arya calmly even as her face betrayed her fear. She staggered back ten paces and felt a sharp pain in her back. A warm liquid ran down her legs. She looked down. Her blood mixed with those she had slain. She looked back at Eragon with a peaceful expression and smiled sadly at him. Her eyesight became blurry. All she saw was Eragon slaughtering as many of the elves in his rage to get to her.

His eyes widened as he watched his friend smile at him. He roared out in anger and stabbed his sword through anyone who got in his way. He ran to her side and defended her. It seemed like a lifetime, but he became glad to hear the sound of the elves battle horns that Oromis had trained him to hear. The opposing army receded and became locked in a losing battle. Eragon hoisted Arya over his shoulders and ran her out of the battlefield.

He waited outside her room two days later in the city of Ellesméra. The memory of the battle haunted his every thought. Sweat dripped down his forehead.

_Are you ok, little one_? Saphira asked from outside.

_I'm fine_, answered Eragon stiffly. _I just want to know if she's ok_. He hid his head in his hands and wished they had never left the Burning Plains. _How's Elvira_?

_She's recovering_, answered Saphira. _But it will be a while yet before she wakes_.

_Good_, grunted Eragon.

He rushed Arya to a clearing. He laid her down in the grass and held her hand. Tears began to escape his eyes. He cursed Galbatorix with every ounce of his remaining energy. "Arya svit-kona, I'm so sorry!" he cried. "I'm sorry for everything!"

_Arya smiled weakly. "Why? You've done nothing wrong, only showed me what it is to truly live without the restraints of political powers controlling you. Promise me that you'll find meaning in your life."_

"I promise," muttered Eragon. He lowered her head and touched her lips with his. He begged for entrance and Arya granted him with it. He prayed that this kiss would restore enough life in her for him to carry her to Ellesméra because he didn't have enough energy to heal her wound. 'Arya—you won't die, not now. I need you.'

Disclaimer: Once again, sorry for the time it took to update. The next chapter won't take as long now that I have it all set up. Don't forget to review.


	7. Leaving

Disclaimer: All original characters belong to Mr. Paolini, I'm just borrowing them for my own purposes and it's helping me develop a completely original story that I'll eventually put up on FictionPress; on with the story.

Eragon began pacing and fighting with his fingers. Queen Islanzadi walked up to him smoothly. He straitened up and placed his fingers instead on his lips. "Atra esterní—" She stopped him and looked at him sadly.

"There is no need for that, Eragon," she said with forced calmness. Eragon looked away for a second and then back. His eyes showed his anxiety for Arya's life. "She's fine Eragon, but she seems angered that you risked your life for her."

"I—may I go see her?" stuttered Eragon. Queen Islanzadi nodded and led him down the corridor to a closed off room. He turned to her. She simply gestured him inside. Eragon's eyes instantly fell on Arya, who lay in a white bed sleeping soundly.

_Arya_, he said allowing their minds to touch. _I'm sorry if I angered you, but if you would've died I would've been driven mad with revenge_. He sat at the foot of the bed and held her hand in his. He held it tight as though frightened that she might disappear.

_Eragon,_ replied Arya weakly.

_Don't talk unless you've got enough strength_, said Eragon softly. _You've done your share of fighting for now. You need to rest and regain your strength_. He looked helplessly at her peaceful form.

_How are you_? Arya asked, ignoring him.

_I—I'm fine, but it's you that I'm worried about_, said Eragon. _I was scared that I might have lost you_. Two solo tears ran down his cheek and fell on Arya's hand. _I never want you to fight again. You won't have to because I'll protect you_.

_Eragon, you fool_, said Arya.

_Love is foolish, but it happens anyway_, replied Eragon calmly. His heart beat hard and fast. _Arya, I don't want to lose you_.

Arya remained quiet. Her eyelids twitched. Eragon lifted her up to him and held her close. Chills ran down his spine.

_She's very strong, even by elf standards_, said Saphira. _If it were anyone else, they'd be dead by now and probably would've died before getting here_.

_Why does she have to continue fighting though_? Eragon cried out. He guessed that every elf and being in Du Weldenvarden heard him, but he did not care. _She knows that I'll protect her from danger, so why doesn't she let me_?

_I cannot answer that, little one, but maybe Oromis can_, said Saphira. _However, I'm guessing that she does not wish for you to sacrifice yourself for her_.

_Come in her room and watch her_, said Eragon. _No one is to come in unless it's Queen Islandazi or me. Give me updates whenever something happens_.

_I'm on my way, but—what about Elvira_?

Eragon sighed. In his worry for Arya, he had completely forgotten about Elvira. _See if you can take her with you_, he said finally. _I want to be the first to talk to her outside Queen Islanzadi and if Arya wakes up, her_. He kissed Arya on the forehead and set her back down. "I'll be back," he said to her softly. "I just have to go and talk to Oromis about something." He stood and left. He stopped by the guards outside the door. "My dragon, Saphira will be coming here shortly," he said to them. "Outside of her, Queen Islanzadi, and myself, no one is allowed inside. If Arya should wake up and I'm no where to be seen, come and get me at Oromis's place." Both guards nodded. Eragon nodded at them and ran off. He felt a gust of wind and looked up. Saphira flew past him from above. _I gave the orders to the guards; if they should let me down, punish them if they do_.

_With pleasure_, growled Saphira.

Eragon didn't stop again until he saw the familiar home of his teacher, Oromis. Glaedr sat outside with his head in the window. _Glaedr_! Eragon cried out. The golden dragon looked at him. Eragon waved happily; glad to see the old dragon. His grin widened when he saw Oromis walking out to greet him. He placed his fingers on his lips and Oromis followed suit. "Atra esterní ono thelduin," said Eragon loudly.

"Mor'ranr lífa unin hjarta onr." Oromis beamed at him.

"Un du evarínya ono varda, ebrithil," said Eragon. He bowed his head. "It has been a little while since I've been here, Oromis-elda and Glaedr-elda."

_Indeed it has_, said Glaedr.

"Yes, Eragon, it has indeed been a while since we last met," beamed Oromis. "Come, tell me of your travels since you fled to battle." Eragon followed the elf inside and they sat down at the table.

Oromis poured Eragon some tea and Eragon began telling him about what had happened at the Burning Plains, of how King Hrothgar was killed by a mysterious rider that he later found to be Murtagh, about how he and Saphira fought against Murtagh and Thorn, he mentioned Yume telling him to hurry back to Du Weldenvarden, he barely mentioned Elvira and rescuing the elf, and ended on his ambush that nearly took Arya's life.

"Quite a bit has happened then," said Oromis.

Eragon nodded. "Ebrithil, is there any way I can persuade Arya to quit fighting?" he asked.

Oromis closed his eyes thoughtfully. He opened them after a minute of thinking. "Is there any way she can do the same for you?" he asked.

"Well, no—but I told her that I'd protect her," answered Eragon.

"Do you not think that she has those she wishes to protect?" asked Oromis forcefully. "She lost her father because of Galbatorix and was tortured by the same man. Do you not think that she wishes to get some form of revenge for what she has suffered?"

"Yes, but—she's the princess!" cried Eragon.

_Do you honestly think that she wants the position_? Glaedr asked. _She doesn't think that she'll live that long_.

"Eragon, why don't you resume your training in trying to get to know Arya more?" suggested Oromis. "I will still expect you here once a day to receive your scrolls I wish for you to study. In your absence I have found some about the Dragon Riders of old. I think that you'll find them quite interesting." Eragon nodded. He smiled at the thought of his new training assignment. "Is that all you wish to speak to me about?"

"Yes, thank you again, Oromis-elda," said Eragon. He finished his tea and bowed. Oromis walked him outside. "Sé onr sverdar sitja hvass."

Oromis smiled at him. "Sé mor'ranr ono finna," he said.

Eragon ran off with newfound hope. He stopped only when he reached Arya's room. Inside Saphira nuzzled the old elf's face. Queen Islanzadi placed a wet cloth on Elvira's forehead. She turned to Eragon. Eragon placed his fingers on his lips and waited for Queen Islanzadi to follow suit. "Atra esterní ono thelduin," he said.

"Mor'ranr lífa unin hjarta onr," she replied. Eragon opened his mouth to reply but the Queen stopped him. "Please, Eragon, this is not a formal situation." Her voice became tired and worn.

"Queen Islanzadi, how's Arya and Elvira?" he asked.

"Arya was awake for a bit just before you came in, she's exhausted, but I expect her to be recovered within the next couple days. As for Elvira, how much do you know about her?"

"Other than her name and that she's not a full elf, nothing really," replied Eragon seriously. "Why?"

"She's the daughter of Vreal," said Islanzadi. "Her mother was human and after Galbatorix killed her father, she left Du Weldenvarden for revenge. She hasn't been seen since her disappearance and so we all thought that she had died of grief or in a battle."

Eragon looked sadly at the elf. "So what will happen to her after she wakes?" he asked. Islanzadi looked at him wearily for a second. "I mean—will she be allowed to stay?"

"She won't have much of a choice if she wants to live," answered Islanzadi. "The Empire has us completely surrounded."

_Eragon, are we going to defend the other cities_? Saphira asked.

_It depends on what Queen Islanzadi wants_, answered Eragon.

"I have sent messages to all the cities that everyone is to come here, Saphira," Islanzadi said sadly. "It would be best that we all unite."

Eragon nodded. "And the Varden will be coming from behind." He looked at Saphira. _Maybe we should ensure that they have a safe passage and know exactly where to go_.

_What about Arya_? Saphira asked.

Eragon looked back at the elf. _She'd want us to complete our duty before worrying about her, even if it goes against my better judgment_.

_Wisely said, little one_, said Saphira.

Eragon smiled sarcastically and repeated his question to Queen Islanzadi. He knew she heard every bit of it, but he guessed that she didn't answer him when he told Saphira out of manners.

"You may go," she said. "I will inform Oromis-elda of this as soon as Elvira's fever lifts. Fly cautiously, both of you." She smiled sadly. "I don't know what sort of depression my daughter will go through if either of you die, especially you Eragon."

Saphira snorted. She walked beside Eragon outside. _Where's your saddle_?

_It's in our headquarters_, Saphira answered as though it were obvious.

_Meet me there then_, said Eragon. Saphira took flight. Eragon ran bellow her.

Up in their headquarters he put his riding saddle on Saphira and jumped on. As Saphira flew, he thought of all the unfinished business he had to attend to; undoing his curse for Elva, helping Roran rescue Katrina, if he could make it to Hrothgar's funeral, he would, and something that no matter what he could not avoid, helping the decision of Hrothgar's successor. It all seemed to hit him hard at that second. _Arya, what would you do_? He wondered helplessly.

Disclaimer: I hope you enjoyed it. Review your ideas to me and I hope to get an update out to you guys soon.


	8. Healing Elva

Disclaimer: I hope you all are enjoying your summer cause I'm not. I own nothing except for Elvira.

Authoress Note: The beginning of this chapter is before Eragon and Saphira leave.

Arya woke abruptly. She looked around and instantly spotted Saphira, but no Eragon to her sorrow. She had been counting on Eragon being beside her when she woke.

_So, you finally wake Arya_, said Saphira.

_How very funny, Saphira_, said Arya sarcastically. She knew not where that remark had come from. She had lived in a very mellow way and had rarely laughed or found joy in anything and since she had come to know Eragon she had learned how to live life to its fullest and the meaning of protecting someone close.

_Eragon is with Oromis_, said Saphira. She nosed Arya gently. Arya patted her on the neck. Tears streamed down the elf's face. She mourned. Mourned for Eragon, Murtagh, and everything that had happened. Saphira covered Arya with her wing. _Arya, are you ok_?

_How could Eragon love such a woman that has caused him so much pain_? Arya cried. _I'm the reason his uncle died and therefore I have also caused Brom's death_.

_Don't ever talk like that again_, growled Saphira. _Eragon loves you for who you are even though you don't return the feelings to him; älfr ach thornessa woil ono_.

_I know_, said Arya. Her tears continued their river. _Saphira, I—I think that I've fallen for Eragon_.

_I know_, Saphira said, amused. Arya looked up at the dragon with puffy eyes. _I can tell by the way you look at him and the way you're always trying to protect him from danger when I'm unable or even if I'm around you at least fight along side him_.

_What do I do though_? Arya asked. _I know that it will never work out between him and I and yet, my feelings betray that_.

_You don't have to worry about me telling him_, said Saphira. _However, you should at least tell him, if not now at least when Galbatorix is dead_.

Arya nodded and curled up next to Saphira's large stomach. She thought over everything that had happened since she had met Eragon. How could she have been so stupid? Love had been right in front of her and she had denied it because of her duties to the elves and the Varden. She drifted back into a dreamless sleep.

Saphira thought that over many times since taking off from Ellesméra. She and Eragon had long since left the trees of Du Weldenvarden behind. She only allowed Eragon into her mind, though she kept that memory from him like she promised to Arya.

_Saphira, the Varden are south of Urûbean_, said Eragon.

Saphira turned her head back at him. _How do you know this_?

_I can feel the Sorcerers power and its coming from right around there_, Eragon answered. _If you would leave your mind open, you would've known that before me_._ Is anything wrong, Saphira_?

_No, nothing's wrong, Eragon_, she answered doggedly. She continued flying southwest and kept at a high altitude. Normally Eragon would gag at the lack of air at such a high altitude, but since the Agaetí Blödhren, he found that he could do things that he couldn't before. He smiled and let all his worries be whipped away by the wind. Nothing mattered to him at that moment, only that he felt the best he had since beginning his journey with Saphira and Brom nearly two years before. He laughed at how much he and Saphira grew in that time and how much had changed through their experiences.

Day slowly turned into night and Saphira continued to fly. Eragon suddenly became aware of how much he missed Arya's company as the thought of her crossed his mind. _Saphira, did Arya say anything to you when she woke_? Eragon asked.

_I'm afraid that I can't tell you what she said_, answered Saphira.

_And why's that_?

_I'm bound to my promise by the ancient language_, said Saphira as though it were obvious. She dived down. Eragon's stomach did a back flip and he soon recovered. _Galbatorix's lair is just ahead_, she said with much hate behind her voice.

_Keep your guard up, Saphira_, said Eragon unnecessarily. He took hold of his bow and strung an arrow to it. Adrenaline rushed through his veins. He sighed to release his nerves and focused on every living creature around him.

Saphira quickly landed outside a camp. Eragon jumped down from the saddle and led the way. He walked strait to Nasuada and bowed.

Nasuada sat in the front of her many guards. Her eyes widened in surprise. "Eragon . . .."

"Lady Nasuada," replied Eragon. He lifted his head. "Why are you camped so close to Urûbean? King Galbatorix will surely attack you here."

"I have reports that he has left the city to join his army," said Nasuada calmly. "There is no threat here. Now, I trust that you can heal Elva now that you are back once again."

Eragon nodded. "Yes, I will do that as soon as I find her. Have you word of the proceedings of Hrothgar's funeral service?"

"I haven't, but Orik did say before the dwarves left that they'll be joining us in battle," answered Nasuada. "Why have you come back? And where's Arya?"

"I came to ensure that you have a safe passage," informed Eragon. "As for Arya, we were attacked by a group of traitors; elves and she was wounded. Queen Islanzadi expects that Arya will make a full recovery in two days."

"I thank you and Saphira once again for all that you have done for me and my people," said Nasuada. "You may leave."

Eragon nodded and muttered his thanks to her before walking off. Saphira followed him and kept close. Many of the Carvahall villagers that had come waved and smiled at him. Eragon nodded his head to them and continued walking. He stopped when he spotted his cousin, Roran hunched over a small fire alone. Eragon walked up to him and stopped a few feet short.

Roran looked up to see who it was that approached him so calmly. He smiled slightly at the sight of Eragon and Saphira. "Eragon, when did you arrive?"

"Just now," answered Eragon. _Saphira, go and find Elva will you_?

Saphira snorted and walked off. Eragon and Roran watched as she left them.

"Any word on Katrina?" asked Roran, hopeful that there might be some news of his fiancé's whereabouts.

"None," answered Eragon sadly. Roran looked back at the embers. The flames danced lightly across his pale face. "Except—" continued Eragon. Roran snapped his head back up. "Oromis, my teacher with the elves once told me that the Ra'zac's lair is somewhere around Helgrind and that isn't too far from here. Once we get the Varden out of this foul place, we can go and check it out."

Roran nodded. His face became even paler. "Can you scry her, or whatever it is that you do?" He took out a mirror from one of his pockets. "This is Katrina's," he said.

Eragon nodded and muttered under her breath, "Draumr kópa." Katrina showed up in the mirror. Roran moved closer to get a better look. Katrina was alive, that made him sigh, but for how much longer he knew naught. Eragon cleared his mind and he disappeared. He muttered the words again and Arya appeared to be awake and eating. Memories of the first time he had sryed her passed through his mind. He sighed and cleared his mind once again and giving the mirror back to his cousin. "I advise that you get a sword," he said, looking directly at Roran.

Roran nodded. "Do you want some meat?" he asked to get his mind off of Katrina.

"I don't eat meat anymore, Roran," answered Eragon. "If you ever come with me to Du Weldenvarden, you'll understand."

"Eragon, so much about you has changed since I left Carvahall," said Roran. "Why?"

"Part of the change you see is because I'm a Dragon Rider," answered Eragon. "A lot changed for me in my stay with the elves. I have the elves advantage of their flexibility and yet, I still have the weakness of being mortal. Eventually, I'll die of old age if war doesn't take my life before then."

"Have you ever thought of running from battle?"

Eragon nodded. "I have," he said softly. "But I have always thought about those I wish to protect from Galbatorix's grasp. Even if those I want to protect won't let me." He thought about Arya without meaning to. "After you have Katrina back, what will you do?"

"I will continue to help the Varden," answered Roran. "It's the least I can do for all that they've done for me." He looked up at the star strewn sky. "What will you do after the war?"

"I don't know exactly," answered Eragon rather softly. "I guess living with the elves will suit me just fine."

"Why not stay with your own kind?" Roran asked, outraged.

"Roran, I'm not exactly a human anymore," said Eragon calmly.

"Nor are you elf!"

"No," agreed Eragon. "But Arya is and I want to live my life with her."

Roran opened his mouth in protest and then closed it. He grunted and nodded to Saphira who had just arrived behind Eragon.

_I have brought Elva_, she said. Eragon turned around and sure enough, Elva stood at Saphira's right side. She looked at him dreamily.

_Thank you, Saphira_, he said. _If you want, you can go and hunt_.

_I'll stay here, if that's ok with you, little one_.

Eragon nodded and walked to Elva. "Are you sure you want this?" he asked.

"I have had this curse for much to long," she said eerily. "I think it is time that I've lived a normal life."

Eragon nodded, uncertain that he had really learned enough to heal the pain he had put the little girl in front of him through. He swallowed hard and placed both hands on her shoulders and knelt down before her. "I'm sorry for everything I've done to hurt you, Elva," he whispered in her ear. In the ancient language he said, "May the curse I have put upon this child be lifted and may she live a long, healthy, and normal life." Elva began to shrink into a baby, the size she should've been if it had not been for Eragon. The gedwëy ignasia still remained on her forehead. Eragon bent down lower and lifted her into his arms. He wrapped her clothes around her. "Roran, go find a sword and be ready to spar when I return," said Eragon as he stood.

"Where are you going?" asked Roran.

"To Angela if she's here, if not, then I'm taking Elva to Nasuada," answered Eragon. He turned his heal and left with Saphira right behind him.

Disclaimer: Ok, see I didn't forget about Elva, I just wanted to put that in later. Don't forget to review. The next chapter probably won't have Eragon in it.


	9. Arya's Feelings

Disclaimer: Sorry for the long update time. The previous were prewritten with some editing after reviews. Now, I have got several reviews regarding Eragon's mortality and here is my answer to that, read this chapter and you'll get your answer. ;P

Arya awoke in the middle of the night. She looked around for Saphira and possibly Eragon, if he had stayed with her. Both dragon and rider were gone. The only one there, Elvira stood at the window with her back to Arya.

"So, you're awake," said Elvira calmly.

"Elvira, why did you leave?" asked Arya.

Elvira hid her smile. "Why do you ask?" she asked Arya and turned to face the elf. "You were only a small child back then, I'm surprised that you remember me."

"Queen Islanzadi told me about you when I woke earlier," said Arya stiffly. "Are you going to answer my question?"

"Well, if your mother told me who I am, then you must know," said Elvira in the same tone. "I left to get revenge for my father's death. When I discovered that there were two new Riders, I came back into the open to discover who they were and possibly teach them what I remember from my father."

"The elves only have one Rider on their side, Eragon is his name and his dragon is called Saphira. The other Rider belongs to Galbatorix, Eragon's older brother Murtagh and his dragon is named Thorn." Arya gripped her blankets tightly in her anger.

"Are you in love with either one?" asked Elvira. "You wouldn't be angry like this if you weren't."

Arya looked up at the half-elf with a dangerous expression. "Even if I did, he's a Rider and I'm a princess."

"So you are," said Elvira triumphantly. "Which one is it then?"

Arya looked away. "I don't have to tell you," she said bitterly. _Eragon_. She thought of him in the most glorious way possible, but he would eventually die, leaving her to live in loneliness. She sighed. "Have you found any weaknesses Galbatorix has?" she asked.

Elvira shook her head. "He's been twisted in so many ways that I doubt Eragon can handle fighting him. Tell me, who is the boy's father?"

"Morzan," spat Arya. "But Eragon is not like his father. He is very innocent and thinks only of others."

"Innocence will not win the war Arya, I'm sure you're aware of that now," said Elvira. "Why my father let those damned traitors kill him, I know naught, but I swore to avenge his death upon the hour of his last breath." She sighed. "Arya, why do you trust Eragon so easily? He is human, no matter how being a rider changes that. He has the same blood of Morzan and Galbatorix will eventually control him. The war is over, we cannot win."

"Why do you say that?" cried Arya angrily. "As long as I'm around and breathing, Eragon will not bow down to Galbatorix!"

"You let your love for him cloud your mind to the truth," said Elvira calmly. "Galbatorix will offer him something he will be foolish to deny and yet he will be a fool at the same time. We need the last dragon egg in order to stand a chance. We're outnumbered, even as elves, we cannot match the Empire."

"Do not underestimate our strength," said Arya coolly. "You have been clouded by the past and your father's death. Elvira, we stand a chance as long as Eragon and Saphira stay strong." Her body slowly became weaker and she could feel it.

The door opened and Islanzadi walked in. She eyed Arya and Elvira for a second before smiling. "You two are awake," she said. "I am glad. Elvira, if it were not too much trouble, Oromis-elda would like to speak with you. His headquarters are on the edge of the city. I am sure you can find it. It is near the training quarters for Dragon Riders."

Elvira nodded and walked out of the room, leaving Arya alone with her mother.

"Where are Eragon and Saphira?" Arya asked suspiciously.

"They left to ensure that the Varden have a safe passage," answered Islanzadi. "I heard your argument with Elvira. You two haven't changed much with your disagreements." She smiled fondly at her only child.

"Why does she hold little faith for Eragon?" asked Arya. "She doesn't want to give him a chance."

"Eragon is the son of one of the Wyrdfell," said Islanzadi. "Can you not blame her?"

"But Eragon is not like that!" cried Arya. "He has good intentions."

"Sometimes good intentions can turn bad for someone like Eragon, he has feelings for you and I can tell you feel something for him," said Islanzadi. "It is not bad to have those feelings, Arya, my daughter, I just advise that you use caution until the war is over. Now, get some rest. You look tired."

Arya nodded and laid her head back down. However, she did not sleep, instead she mulled over what Elvira and her mother had said. _Eragon, why did you have to leave? Your duties belong to the Varden by your fealty and yet your feelings, no matter how much I disagree with them belong here in Ellesméra. Did you do this to try and impress me, or was it out of duties you must fulfill? Eragon, you are not mortal and yet I haven't the heart to tell you because it might come to a shock_. Silent tears crept out of her eyes as she truly realized how much she loved him now that he had left.

Disclaimer: Sorry its so short, but it's sweet nonetheless, right? Ok, there, Eragon is not mortal, but he isn't elf, not yet at least. I'm still debating on whether or not to make him full elf.


	10. Troubles on the Lines

Disclaimer: Thank you all who are working hard to read this story and the update times are regrettably going to be longer cause I'm trying to get longer chapters out.

Eragon walked slowly to Angela's tent where he hoped the seithr would be waiting for him. He looked down at Elva, the baby had fallen asleep only minutes before. His thoughts drifted to Arya. He missed her so much and couldn't wait to get the Varden to the point where they could just ambush Galbatorix's army and he could fly on Saphira to Ellesméra and ready himself for battle.

_Don't let your thoughts dwell on her too much, Eragon_, warned Saphira. She stretched her long neck so that she could look directly into his eyes.

_Why not_? Eragon asked. _I miss her_.

_I know you do, but you must focus on the task at hand and that is to get the Varden safely across the Hadarac Dessert and I am sure there are countless numbers of skilled assassins there to take us out. We must also help Roran rescue Katrina and I hope that doesn't take that long_.

_Quit worrying_, said Eragon. _As long as Galbatorix wants us alive, we can't be touched_.

_Tell me, Eragon, how long do you think it will take Galbatorix to decide that we're not worth the trouble anymore and for him to condemn my race to Hell_? Saphira asked angrily. _This is not a laughing matter! Our decisions now can very well alter the future of Alagaësia and if we fail, Arya will probably die_.

Eragon stopped in his tracks. _Arya **will not** die_, he said firmly.

Saphira growled dangerously at him. She snapped her jaws in warning to him and lifted her tail. _Let me remind you that Arya does not want you to risk your life for her. You are acting rashly and you need to stop_.

Eragon continued walking to Angela's tent. His face grew hot with anger and rage. He didn't even so much as look at Saphira the whole way there. He stopped at the entrance of the tent. "Angela," he called. "I have reversed the curse I so long ago set upon Elva."

Angela hurried out. She surveyed the three of them before inviting them into her tent. Saphira stuck her head through the opening and kept her eyes on Eragon. "So, you have finally healed her," said Angela.

Eragon nodded. "I am sorry it took so long, but after receiving that message from Yume about Galbatorix's army marching for Du Weldenvarden, Arya, Saphira, and myself had to leave right away. Will she grow up to live a normal life?" He looked down at Elva with pity in his eyes.

"Nothing it truly certain," answered Angela.

"But what about your fortune telling?" asked Eragon.

"That is just fortune telling," said Angela. "It is just that. There are ways to get out of the future I foretold to you if you believe that you can change it. Our actions now form the future. However, there are some fortunes that no matter what cannot be changed. I recall telling you that a member of your family will betray you and looked at what happened with Murtagh."

"Most of what you told me on that day has happened to me now," muttered Eragon.

Angela shook her head. "No, Eragon, there is still hope left while your companions hold true to their common enemy. However, even if Galbatorix is overthrown, I doubt that will be the end of the war. You must kill your brother's dragon to put an end to it."

"I—I haven't the heart to do such a crime," said Eragon.

"Then you are not ready to kill Galbatorix and Shruikan," said Angela sadly.

"Galbatorix is mad and that same madness has taken hold of Shruikan!" cried Eragon. "I am doing Shruikan a favor by killing him. He did not hatch willingly to Galbatorix, but there is still hope for Murtagh and Thorn. I know there is. As long as Galbatorix is alive, they have no choice but to do his bidding."

"Eragon, if Murtagh wouldn't have been captured, none of this would've happened and Hrothgar would still be among us. Every action determines the future," said Angela. "Or Murtagh could've chosen death. It is not fortune telling that determines one's future, but our actions. Your choices for healing Elva may very well decide the course of the war."

Eragon nodded. He felt a sudden emptiness in the pit of his stomach. _What do you think, Saphira_?

_I think she's quite right in saying that_, Saphira answered.

"Eragon," said Angela, taking Elva from his arms. Eragon looked at her with a curious expression on his face. "Will you promise me something in the Ancient Language?"

"I will," he answered.

"And I want Saphira to do the same," she said.

_I'll hear you out and then decide_, answered Saphira cautiously.

"Eragon, swear to me that when you face Galbatorix that no matter what he offers you that you won't give into him."

"Vel eïnradhin iet ai Shur'tugal," said Eragon. He pressed his right fist on his left pectoral.

"And Saphira, promise me that you'll protect Eragon no matter what happens."

_Vel eïnradhin iet ai Skublaka_.

Satisfied, Angela dismissed them from her tent.

_We should tell Nasuada that we plan on leaving with Roran to rescue Katrina as soon as they're out of harms way_, said Saphira. _More than likely, it'll be sometime tomorrow afternoon if they move quickly_.

_They're all on horses, so it shouldn't take too long_, said Eragon. _Hey, lets hurry to her tent_. He laughed playfully as he ran ahead of Saphira. Saphira smiled and jumped into the air. She spread her large wings and flew low and above Eragon. She landed by him outside of Nasuada's tent.

_Why did you fly_?

_Sorry, I couldn't resist_, admitted Saphira truthfully. _You try staying earth bound when you're met to be in the skies_.

Eragon couldn't help but to hold in a laugh. Instead, he snorted before entering Nasuada's tent. He had little surprise seeing her best guards behind and at her sides. "Lady Nasuada, I am sorry to bother you," he said apologetically.

"No need to be sorry," said Nasuada. "You must've came here because you have either discovered the Empire is nearing or you have to leave soon, is that correct?"

"The Empire is nearing?" asked Eragon.

"Yes, it is," answered Nasuada. "Some of my scouts report that they're coming in from the north, but they have not one magician with them which is the strange thing."

"Galbatorix," muttered Eragon under his breath. _Saphira, fly over the attack group coming for us, but don't get too close if there is no cloud cover_.

_What about you_? Saphira asked.

_Just go, I'll follow you at a distance_.

Saphira took flight.

"Lady Nasuada, do you wish for Saphira and myself to take care of this?" asked Eragon.

"I am not stopping you, but use caution when approaching them," said Nasuada. "I will send someone to tell your cousin where you have gone and that you'll return when its time to leave. What will you have me do if you should not return?" She looked into his eyes, no—through them into his very soul.

"Hide in the mountains of the Hadarac dessert and wait for the Empire to assault Du Weldenvarden, a messenger will be sent to you for further instructions from the elves," said Eragon. He left the tent at a run and jumped on Saphira's back.

_Does it hurt with no saddle_? Saphira asked, concerned.

_I can handle it_, answered Eragon. _Get above the clouds. When we see them, we'll attack_.

Saphira obeyed the command and soared into the clouds. Eragon barely held onto her spikes with his hands. He clenched his teeth at the cool wind ripping across his face. Within moments, Saphira went into a full dive. Eragon fought to keep hold. Arrows flew past them, though none hit. "Letta orya thorna!" cried Eragon. The arrows dropped before reaching their mark. _Saphira, breath fire_! Without questioning, Saphira let out a jet of flame burn the soldiers of the Empire. "Böetq istalri!" he cried fiercely. His flame added to Saphira's. _Saphira, pull out of the dive_. The dragon flattened out. _When I say the next spell, I want you to fly as high up as fast as you can_.

_What are you going to do_? Saphira asked fearfully.

_Just do it_! Eragon cried desperately. "Thrysta vindr!" _Now_! He cried this with his mind just as a big explosion started. Saphira flew higher in the sky to the point where they wouldn't be burnt.

_Good thinking_, said Saphira as the watched the fire burn.

_It was mainly instinct and Oromis said something of a theory the elves have about fire and air when the air is compressed it makes an explosion and if there's a big enough fire, you can cause a big explosion_.

_You should tell him it's true when we get back_, said Saphira. She glided away. Eragon felt slightly drained of power, but nothing he hasn't been through already. He just sighed and vowed to never use that combination again if he could avoid it. He jumped off Saphira as she dipped low to the ground and landed several feet in front of him.

"What was that?"

Eragon turned and saw his cousin, Roran in the front of many awed Carvahall villagers that had come to help the fight. "A bit of magic I used on some Empire soldiers," answered Eragon dully. "Hopefully they won't come after us knowing that I'm with you."

"That was amazing!" many cried. "How did you do that?" others asked. They all circled Eragon.

"Look," he said. "I can only do it because I'm a Dragon Rider. Otherwise you guys wouldn't be here with the Varden."

Disclaimer: That's the end of this chapter. I worked on it all day, so I hope you are all happy with the progress that I made. Don't forget to review and this story is a big success for me. I just hope that I get this and the sequel I plan on making before Christopher Paolini gets the next book out so that it doesn't ruin any of my fun here. ;P


	11. True Pain

Disclaimer: I am sorry for the delay, but I can't help it if I'm out camping. On with the story already!

Eragon and Roran walked silently back to their tent. Saphira walked peacefully alongside them. "One of the Varden's warrior's brought Snowfire for me to ride when we go to rescue Katrina," said Roran as they reached his tent. "He said that you have a connection with that horse."

"Yea, I do," answered Eragon. "Where will I find this warrior?"

"A tent close to King Orin's quarters," Roran replied casually. "Eragon, before I knew that you had become a Dragon Rider I didn't believe any of the old stories Brom told, but I realize that I need to learn how to work magic to rescue Katrina and defeat the Ra'zac. Can you teach me?"

_Saphira_? Eragon asked wearily. The dragon's eyes flashed in the darkness. _Should we_?

_Teach him about the Ancient Language_? Saphira answered. _I don't know. Now, his intentions remain true, but once he gains that power—humans are the greediest of creatures. Teach him what he needs to know and only that. I'll tell Arya to warn Oromis_.

_Why alert Oromis-ebrithil_? Eragon asked hotly.

_To keep watch over Roran after we rescue Katrina_, answered Saphira.

Eragon nodded. "Ok, I'll tell you what you need to know," he said. "Atra nosu waíse vardo fra eld hörnya. There, now we won't be heard. Now, you've heard the stories Brom used to tell; they're all true. Magic works by saying a phrase or sentence using the Ancient Language, which the elves use. By speaking in this language you cannot lie. The first thing that you should know is that if any magician knows your true name, they can control you."

"True name?" asked Roran with a puzzled look on his face.

Eragon nodded. "Yes, now before I start teaching you the Ancient Language, there is one more thing that you must know." Both men sat across from each other. Roran looked intently at Eragon. "Magic takes the same amount of energy as it would if you did a task on your own. I also want you to understand that magic comes easier to me because I'm a Dragon Rider." He took up a stone in his right palm. "Stenr reisa." The stone flew up over their heads. Roran watched with awe. Eragon smiled at his cousin with amusement. He remembered clearly how he had been when Brom began his training after he; Eragon had accidentally used the Ancient Language to save himself from an Urgal. "Master that and I'll teach you more."

"Why teach me such a useless spell when we're setting off to rescue Katrina soon?" asked Roran as the stone hit Eragon's palm.

"If you can direct the direction of the stone, you can knock guards out," said Eragon simply, handing Roran the stone.

_Arya_, called Saphira. _Are you conscious_?

_What happened to Eragon_? Arya cried.

_Don't worry, he's alive and well_, said Saphira soothingly. _He is teaching Roran parts of the Ancient Language to fight the Ra'zac with_.

_WHAT_? Arya screamed.

Saphira flinched at the force of Arya's rage. _Arya_?

_Stop him_! Arya cried.

_Ok, warn Oromis if you can_, said Saphira.

_I'm on my way there now_, answered Arya.

Arya marched off through the forest. Her anger boiled to its peak. She clenched her fists and shook from head to toe. Her guards had asked for her to stay in her room and she ended up having to fight them single-handedly to get out. Sure, her mother would be furious that she left her room without waiting to recover properly, but Eragon had stepped past the line with her. Her feet carried her in a direction she knew naught. She suddenly looked up. Elvira stood at the edge of the trail with Oromis. Arya and Oromis exchanged their greetings and when Arya turned to Elvira the older elf said, "You must be angry about something, so say it. There's a war going on and we're wasting time greeting each other!"

"Oromis-elda," said Arya shakily. "Eragon is teaching his cousin how to use the Ancient Language; how to use magic when we know so little about him." She struggled to remain calm and in proper control of her anger, rage, and even more so, her feeling of betrayal from Eragon.

"That is quite enough, Arya svit-kona," said Oromis sternly. "Eragon knows what he is doing. I am sure he is teaching his cousin spells that he can easily manipulate. He is a very smart man."

"He's only a boy!" cried Arya, her anger finally exploding.

"By elf standards, yes," stated Oromis kindly and as though he had not been yelled at. "He is still very young, but because of his hardships he has been forced through time and time again he has grown into a wise man who will not give into Galbatorix and he has a powerful dragon who will protect him until the end. He has achieved more than I could ever have hoped for." He smiled sadly as he remembered Eragon's moments of deathly pain from Durza's blade before the Blood-oath Celebration took place.

"Eragon shouldn't have to be put through any of this!" Arya cried fiercely. She wiped the tears away before they even hit the ground. "He's been put through enough!"

"Arya, älfr ach thornessa wiol ono," said Oromis calmly. "Without you, he would've given up a long time ago." She knelt down and could no longer keep back the tears and gave up in hiding them until she could be alone. Oromis knelt beside her and patted her lightly on the shoulder. "Arya, I think it would be best if you go to the sparring field."

She nodded and slowly walked away. Her form soon disappeared behind the trees. Oromis silently prayed to himself that Eragon would return soon.

Disclaimer: My friend said that I'm crazy for writing these things. I am sorry it is short, but the next chapter should be pretty long if it goes how I have planned. Ideas are always welcome!


	12. Plan

Disclaimer: I am finally caught up with everything and my schedule has finally settled down for a few days. When I'm in Hawaii it'll be a little hectic for a few weeks though and after Hawaii I have Daily Doubles for Volleyball. How very fun! I think I'm going to go puke my guts out now.

Three days had come and gone. Eragon safely led the Varden and Surda's army to where he considered and hoped to be safe. He felt a numbness that he hadn't felt since he lost Brom and could only imagine how his cousin Roran was feeling at that moment. Helgrind stood just beyond the horizon. He looked down from Saphira's saddle where he sat to see Roran galloping Snowfire as hard and fast as the horse could carry him.

_Something's out of place_, growled Saphira.

_I know_, answered Eragon. _Hey Saphira, why did Arya svit-kona ask you to stop me from teaching Roran the Ancient Language_?

_Actually, she more like ordered it_, said Saphira. _I don't know why, but she seemed angered, even upset about what you were doing_.

_Why_? Eragon asked. He began to grow frustrated with the elf. _Oromis-elda should teach me about a woman's mind instead of magic_! Saphira chuckled in his mind. _What's so funny? See, this is what I mean_! He sighed and tightened his grip on the bow that Islanzadi had given him before he left to the aid of the Varden.

_We should find somewhere to rest for the night_, said Saphira.

_Why_? Eragon asked. _We're nearly there_.

_Your cousin needs to recover as much strength as he can before fighting the Ra'zac_, said Saphira. _He's going to need it if he's going to live long enough to see Katrina_.

_Oh, all right then_! Eragon cried in anger. He wanted to see those beasts suffer for that which they had done to him and the villagers of Carvahall where he grew up. _Land in front of Roran and Snowfire, I'll tell Snowfire to stop_.

_No, we must find a cave or somewhere we can hide_, said Saphira. _Remember, Galbatorix wants us for himself and he'll kill anyone helping us_.

_Ok, you look for your 'hideout' then_, said Eragon.

Saphira snorted. _Tell Snowfire the plan then_. Eragon relayed the detail to Snowfire. They both smiled slightly as they heard Roran fighting with the horse.

_Roran, it's ok_! Eragon cried. _We're searching for a place to camp for the night_.

_We—can go a little further_, said Roran.

_If we continue like this without a good night's rest, you won't be able to withstand the Ra'zac_, said Eragon, mused with just how much the elves had helped him in his abilities. _I don't want to have to burry my only family member I have left because I was too arrogant from my own strength_.

_You still have that red rider_! Roran cried.

_I cannot relate myself to him until I have killed Galbatorix_, said Eragon.

An hour later they sat by a campfire thanks to Saphira and talked about battle strategies. Roran looked up at the star filled sky. 'Katrina, I will find you by this time tomorrow,' he thought. 'I promise.'

"Roran, so you want to spar for a little last minute practice?" asked Eragon.

Roran jumped in surprise and looked at Eragon with a skeptical look on his face. "We don't have swords," he said. "And by what you said, Arya forbade you from teaching me how to use magic."

"We don't need swords," said Eragon. He threw a long stick at his cousin whom caught it with one hand. "Though we'll have to find a way into Dras-Leona tomorrow so that we can get swords." He stood. Roran followed suit.

They battled for two hours, blocking, attacking, and striking each other. Eragon held back most of his strength, but still had only one hit whereas Roran fell twenty times. They ate their dinner before calling it a night. Roran instantly fell asleep while Eragon remained wide-awake.

_Are you sure about attacking Helgrind tomorrow, little one_? Saphira asked.

_I know that you want me to let Roran rest and become a better fighter, but we don't have that time_, answered Eragon. _Katrina doesn't have much time left. As soon as we rescue her, we'll need to go day and night with no rests for her to have a fighting chance. Don't forget, we also need to hurry to Ellesméra to fight along side the elves. We're in a tight situation. I gave my word to Roran and I'm not about to break it; not to mention the Ra'zac are the reason that I had to flee my home, the reason Garrow, Brom, and many others are dead, and if I don't kill them, what chance do I have against Murtagh or even Galbatorix_.

_You have learned a lot, little one_, said Saphira. She nudged him with her nose. Eragon smiled and stroked under her chin. _Brom would truly be proud of you and all that you have done_.

_Well, I'm glad you're here_, said Eragon. They looked together at the moon. _It would be complete if Arya could help us though_.

_You miss her, don't you_, said Saphira sympathetically.

_I do_, answered Eragon. _But I don't want to put her in more danger than she is in right now_.

_Be careful of your feelings for her_, warned Saphira. _Arya does not wish for you to give yourself for her_.

Eragon let out a sigh and wondered what Arya was doing at that moment. He looked up at the sky and allowed his thoughts to drift through different subjects.

He didn't stir once until he saw the first signs of sunrise. Then he got up and checked Snowfire's saddle. _You only have to do hard work part of today_, he said.

_Thank you_! Snowfire cried. _That human you put me with is worse than a yearling colt_!

Eragon tried stopping himself from laughing and instead he snorted. He walked over to where Roran slept. "Roran, we need to get moving," he said loudly. His cousin began snoring. _Great, just what I need_! He kicked Roran lightly in the ribs.

"What?" muttered Roran.

"Time to get up," said Eragon, smiling.

"Huh," said Roran, still half asleep. He sat up.

_Morning Eragon's nest mate_, greeted Saphira.

"My name's Roran, dragon."

"Don't call her that!" cried Eragon.

"Then tell her to stop calling me your nest mate!"

_I think you should call him Grump instead_, laughed Eragon. "C'mon Roran, we want to get to Dras-Leona before too many of the villagers wake!"

"Alright!" yelled Roran. He jumped on Snowfire's saddle. "But you're paying for breakfast."

"I don't think that we'll have time for any meals unless we eat while on the move until we get to Ellesméra and that's a long journey on horse back; no offense to Snowfire though," said Eragon glumly. "Once we reach Du Weldenvarden though, the elves will be able to aid us." He climbed on Saphira's back and remained relaxed as she took to the air. Roran kicked Snowfire on the sides, causing the horse to go into a full gallop.

_Any chance that you could try to communicate with Katrina_ _to see if she's ok_? Eragon asked Saphira.

_I can try, but that's about as far as it goes_, answered Saphira.

Eragon nodded and remained quiet. He thought over ways that he and Roran would be able to get into Dras-Leona undetected. A human could do none though. The only way he could think of to get suitable weapons would be to launch a full frontal assault and the elves and Varden would never forgive him if they found out. _Arya_, he called out with his mind, searching for the elf.

_Eragon, what is the meaning of you trying to teach your cousin the Ancient Language_? Arya cried out in rage.

_Arya svit-kona, I'm sorry_, said Eragon, _I need your advice on something different though. I can't make the decision on my own_.

_So you need to follow orders_?

_No, it's just—I can't live with that guilt_.

_And you're out to put it on someone else_! Arya cried.

_No—Arya first hear me out_!

_As if you're going to give me any choice about it_.

_Roran and I are nearing Helgrind to rescue Katrina; we need weapons before charging in; I mean, I have my bow and arrows, but what if they run out? So we're taking a detour to Dras-Leona and I tried figuring out a way to get in, grab what we need, and get out undetected, but the only thing that I can think of is to attack and by doing so I would be killing hundreds, if not thousands of innocent lives_, explained Eragon.

_There's another way_, said Arya calmly. _When Brom first formed the Varden, he built underground passages into each of the cities where agents of the Varden could flee the city if it was discovered where their true allegiance lie. You won't be able to fit Saphira in there though_.

_That's ok_, said Eragon. _I didn't want her to follow me anyway. Where is this tunnel_? Arya sent him a mental image. _Thank you_.

_You can thank me by coming back safely_, said Arya.

Disclaimer: Review your comments and I'll start working on the next chapter.


	13. Rescuing Katrina

Disclaimer: Thank you maddy midnight for your review. You are the only one I saw for the last chapter. Sorry if I haven't been answering all your reviews people, but I've been busy writing the story; I thank you all if you have made it this far and have reviewed at least once. This story wouldn't be a success if it weren't for you people. Thornessa er wiol ono.

_Katrina's alive_, said Saphira. _But for how long, I know naught_.

_That's better than I could hope for at this moment_, answered Eragon. _Saphira, can you find this tunnel_? He sent her the image he received from Arya moments before through their mind link.

_Consider it done_, said Saphira.

_Ok, I'll get Snowfire to follow us_. Eragon touched the horse with his mind and gave him instructions to follow him and Saphira. His muscles loosened, as he knew that there might be a way out of a combat situation.

Saphira landed with a soft thump on the ground. Snowfire also came to a halt moments later.

"Eragon, _what_ is the _meaning of this_?"

"Arya told me of another way into Dras-Leona," explained Eragon. "Snowfire will have to stay here with Saphira." He led his cousin through some brush and uncovered a bit of grass to reveal a door that led underground.

"We're going _in there_?" asked Roran, amazed that his cousin could even find such a place.

"Yes, we're going in there," answered Eragon softly. "We're going to have to rely on stealth. Don't fight unless we're in dire need of it!" He lifted the door open. "I'll go first in case there's some kind of ambush."

_Be careful_, warned Saphira.

_Aren't I always_? Eragon mused.

Roran followed close behind his cousin, unable to see in the complete darkness. It seemed like hours to both men when they finally came to their destination. They walked around the city for twenty minutes. Roran looked paler than usual and gripped his war hammer at every sudden movement.

"Relax, you're making us look suspicious," whispered Eragon.

"The Ra'zac—" began Roran, but Eragon cut him off.

_Speak of that with your mind_, he said calmly.

"Traders," greeted a shop owner at the end of one of the main streets. "What can I do for you?"

"How do you know we're traders?" asked Roran, pointing his hammer at the young man.

"You look as though you've traveled many miles," he answered. A missing tooth showing in his wide grin. "So what will it be?"

"I need to know where I can find a sword smith of decent quality, but will sell cheap," whispered Eragon.

"Eh, you've come a little late," said the man. "Two Ra'zac came and took all our weapon specialists to the King and they confiscated all weapons."

"Damn bastard," muttered Roran under his breath.

"What do you need swords for?"

"Whose side are you on?" asked Eragon.

"Erm . . .Varden," he said in no more than a whisper.

"Do you have a place that we can talk privately for a couple minutes, sir?" The shop owner led them down a beaten down path to a small house. "This'll do finely."

_Keep your guard up, little one_, warned Saphira.

_I'll be fine_, said Eragon. He walked in second, followed by Roran. "Atra nosu waíse vardo fra eld hórnya. Now, if you are with the Varden then you must know about what happened at the Burning Plains."

"I do. There are now three Dragon Riders."

"Yes, there are," said Eragon. He showed the man his gedwëy insignia. "I happen to be part of the Varden myself; along with my cousin, Roran here. My name is Eragon Shadeslayer."

The man gaped in shock. "E—Eragon! I have heard so much of you through the rumors." He bowed his head.

"My cousin and I are out to destroy what Ra'zac we can and to save his fiancé. Can you help us find decent swords?"

"I—I was able to put mine in the cellar incase Galbatorix finds out who I am." He hurried to his cellar and when he came back, he held two swords.

"Your services are much appreciated—err—" said Eragon.

"Jonathan," he supplied.

"Jonathan," said Eragon as he placed the broader of the two swords on his belt, handing the other to Roran. "You must swear to me in the Ancient Language that you will tell no one of this, even if you should be tortured." He said the oath very slowly. Jonathan repeated it. "We take our leave." Eragon and Roran ran through the city, Eragon having to go much slower than he wanted.

_Saphira, we're out of the city_, said Eragon. He gripped his newly acquired sword.

Hours later, when the sun barely shown behind them, Eragon and Saphira spotted Helgrind; the fortress had a type of gloom to it that Eragon feared it slightly. _Ready little one_?

_Of course I am_! Eragon cried. _Roran, can you hear me_?

_Loud and clear_, answered Roran, unsure of himself.

_We near Helgrind_, informed Eragon. _If we're lucky, we'll have night's shadows on our side_. He unsheathed his sword soundlessly. _Here goes everything Brom, Oromis, and Glaedr taught us_, he said to Saphira.

_Hold on tight_! Saphira cried. Eragon barely had time to comply as something rocketed past them. Two more dived at them from either side.

_What are they_? Eragon asked when he finally had time.

_Lethrblaka_, answered Saphira in a low, dangerous growl. She bit into the neck of a mount less one, tearing into its flesh. Eragon fought sword on sword with a Ra'zac. He twirled his sword above his head and quickly slit his opponents neck and kicked the dead body from the lethrblaka. He nearly lost his balance as Saphira dived lower to dodge another assault.

_Roran, we have trouble in the sky_, cried Eragon anxiously. He batted away at another Ra'zac; killing it almost instantly while Saphira took down the lethrblaka it sat mounted to. Only one more lethrblaka remained. _Saphira, do the last battle tactic that Glaedr taught you_.

_But we never got a chance to see if you will stay in the saddle with that one_, cried Saphira.

_Now isn't the time to be worrying about that_, said Eragon. _Right now is as good of time as any to try it_!

Saphira spun twice to avoid the lethrblaka's attack and quickly turned her body. Eragon stabbed the beast at the last second with his sword, piercing strait through the heart. The lethrblaka screeched horribly as it plummeted to the ground. It landed feet from Roran and Snowfire with a thud. Eragon let out a sigh of relief as Saphira continued flying to the fortress where their fate would be sealed. _At least Durza is no longer around_, commented Saphira.

_True_, agreed Eragon. _But lets focus on our current mission; rescuing Katrina_.

_You've grown up, little one_, laughed Saphira. She picked up speed.

Eragon's nerves once again hit their peak. He had so many unanswered questions, but the main one that kept popping up in his head was; had Katrina made it through the day, or had they been too late. Sweat dripped from his forehead. He wanted nothing more than to have Arya's guidance at that moment. The first thing he would do when he returned to Ellesméra would be to spend a whole day with her without any interruptions.

They landed at the base of Helgrind moments later and didn't have to wait long for Roran to ride up on Snowfire. The horse snorted as he came to a complete stop.

"The Ra'zac probably know that we're here, but _try_ not to make a sound; _even_ if _you see one_," said Eragon urgently.

Roran gave him a "what-do-you-mean" look before nodding. They silently crept inside. Both cousins covered their noses from the stench. Eragon led the way to a set of stairs going down.

_Saphira, if any Ra'zac come, sound the alarm_, said Eragon without need.

_So far, it's been quiet_, reported Saphira.

Eragon stopped and tightened his grip on his sword's hilt. A shadow could clearly be seen from the bottom of the staircase and moving toward them. He could also hear a woman crying. Holding out his hand, he stopped Roran from making any movement. _Let me handle this_, he said, touching his cousin's mind. _Once I engage in fighting, sneak past and see if you can find Katrina and get out_.

Roran nodded. Eragon leapt and the Ra'zac and stabbed it. Somewhere between thirty and fifty more Ra'zac charged at him. He killed two at a time. Roran slipped past the battle and to his horror, he saw Katrina held by chains. Bloodied and beaten, her head lulled to the side. Her malnourished body only covered by shreds of clothing, caused a deep anger to surge through Roran. He looked back at the remaining ten Ra'zac and charged them, crying in rage.

"Roran, no!" cried Eragon as Roran killed the Ra'zac like they were some kind of rabid dogs.

Eragon clenched his teeth and ran to Katrina. He looked at her nearly dead body with sadness. Shaking it away, he knelt down beside his cousin's fiancé. In the Ancient Language he said clearly, "Release the chains binding her to the wall." He caught her limp body before she could hit the stone floor. Roran walked soullessly to his soon to be wife and cousin. "She's alive," said Eragon, closing his eyes. _We've got Katrina_, he said to Saphira. He handed her to Roran. "We need to get out of here."

Roran carefully lifted Katrina's fragile form, afraid that he might hurt her if he held too tight, or that he might lose her if he loosened his grip. He nodded and followed Eragon back outside.

Katrina opened her eyes slightly. "R—Roran?" Her head hit his shoulder. Roran looked down at her, concern etched all over his face.

"She'll be fine, but we need to get her to the elves," said Eragon. "If it's ok, Saphira and I will take her until we get to Du Weldenvarden."

Roran nodded and helped his cousin to put Katrina into Saphira's saddle. Eragon climbed behind Katrina with such agility that Roran opened his mouth slightly. He stepped back as Saphira took flight and mounted Snowfire, sending the horse into a full gallop.

Disclaimer: 0-- How was it? Good, ok, horrible? Let me know and if you feel that I need someone to beta my fanfiction I would be pleased to know. In fact, if any of you who are fans of all my stories and would like to have your input of all my stories, that would be great, but you have to know the plot line going on in all my stories, I'll split the beta job if I need to though.


	14. Ellesmera

Disclaimer: Sorry for the long update time. I sent it to my beta, waited, and never got feedback. I'm sorry if it isn't the best, but if I don't update now, you wouldn't see anything for another week.

Three days had passed since Roran and Eragon rescued Katrina from the Ra'zac and they wondered through Du Weldenvarden. Eragon had sent Snowfire ahead of them so that hopefully an elf would spot him and come out to help them. Roran looked as tired as ever as he trailed behind Saphira, whom held the sleeping Katrina.

_Why not try to contact Arya_? Saphira asked.

_I've already tried_, answered Eragon. _Her mind's blocked off and so is everyone else's in Ellesméra_.

_Take Katrina and I'll fly ahead_, offered Saphira.

Eragon complied and jumped off with Katrina in his arms. He waited for Saphira to take off before explaining to his cousin.

"Roran," he said after handing his cousin Katrina. "Before we meet the elves, there is something that I must teach you."

"More magic!" cried Roran hopefully.

Eragon shook his head. "No, I'm afraid that Arya svit-kona has forbade me to teach you magic, _but_ she _didn't_ forbid me in teaching you how to act around the elves." Eragon explained with full detail how Roran would greet an elf and about rank arrangements. "I'm not sure how far up or down you would be to the elves, but unless it's Arya svit-kona or Queen Islanzadi, give the elf a chance to speak. If they hesitate, you speak first." He taught his cousin the phrases that would be used to greet an elf and the proper hand movements depending on the situation. It was tiring and irritating work, but Eragon seemed satisfied when he taught Roran most he had learned in his time with the elves in Ellesméra. By sunset he could feel Saphira flying toward them.

_Arya is on her way_, she announced.

_Arya_—_coming here_- choked Eragon. His eyes widened in shock and joy at getting to see her again at last.

_What's wrong Eragon Shadeslayer_? Arya teased. She stood on a limp above the two cousins.

_Nothing is wrong, I just wish that I would've gotten more warning that you were nearby,_ said Eragon.

_Sorry if I surprised you_, replied Arya in the Ancient Language. _But you really need to keep your guard up incase we are attacked this instant_. She jumped down in front of him. They went through the usual greeting.

"How are you feeling?" asked Eragon, meaning the state he had left her in.

"I'm standing, aren't I?" answered Arya. "There is no need to worry about me though, is Katrina alive?"

"She is, but she's in need of medical attention," said Eragon solemnly.

Arya nodded, understanding. "I'm sorry, both of you," she murmured.

"There is no need for that," said Roran. "I just need to know if she'll be ok."

"We need to hurry," said Arya. "Can you ride Saphira with Katrina?"

_I won't use my usual air tactics_, promised Saphira.

Eragon repeated what Saphira said. "Roran, Du Weldenvarden is a well guarded forest."

"Is that really so?" said a voice from within the shadows. Elvira stepped into the moonlight.

"What are you doing here?" asked Arya defensively. She gripped her sword's hilt.

"I simply came because I heard that Eragon had just arrived in Du Weldenvarden," said Elvira. "Don't be alarmed by my presence Arya. I won't hurt your dear Eragon."

Arya's lips pursed angrily. "Watch what you say, Elvira," she hissed.

Elvira smiled. "As you wish, Arya svit-kona," she said, bowing.

"Eragon, _who is she_?" whispered Roran in his ear.

"Elvira; she's the daughter of Vreal whom used to lead the Dragon Riders before—" began Eragon.

"Before Galbatorix murdered my father," finished Elvira. "I have been gone for many years trying to avenge his death, but obviously the damned king is still alive."

"We will save this talk for later," said Arya coolly. "Right now, Katrina is in need of medical attention."

"A mere human?" asked Elvira, raising an eyebrow. "And at that, two of them. Arya, what is the meaning of this? Humans are forbidden from Du Weldenvarden!"

"This isn't the time to argue, Elvira," said Arya with forced calmness. She looked at Eragon for support; when she got none she said with her mind, _Eragon, we need to hurry if Katrina's to make it! Distract her while I lead Roran to the Queen_.

_It will be done, Arya svit-kona_, replied Eragon. He bowed his head and touched his lips.

_Enough of formalities, Eragon_, hissed Arya, irritated.

"Elvira, I don't know much about you," said Eragon politely. "Why don't you tell me more about yourself?" He lightly touched Arya's mind. _Go_!

"You can ask your friend, Arya for that information," said Elvira coldly. She turned on her heel and walked away.

_There you go_, said Eragon. _She left_.

_Smart tactics_! Arya cried angrily.

_She won't follow us_, said Eragon calmly.

_Eragon, you can't make Elvira angry_, scolded Saphira. _She could be a dangerous enemy, even worse than Arya could be_.

_Well, lets go then_! Arya led the way. Her face turned solemn and she gripped her sword absentmindedly.

"Arya svit-kona, has anything happened of interest during my absence?" asked Eragon.

"I am sure that Oromis-elda would like to speak to you when we get into Ellesmera," answered Arya calmly.

_Why do women always have mood swings_? Eragon asked Saphira.

_Even I do not know, little one_, answered Saphira, cuckling.

Twenty minutes later, they walked into the outskirts of the capital city of the elves. Arya kept herself close to Roran and glared at any eyes that wondered their way.

"Roran, if you have a way to hide your ears, I advise you use it," said Arya in his ear. "Elvira has a right to say that humans aren't generally welcomed warmly to Du Weldenvarden. After we get Katrina medical attention; you need to come with me to meet with the Queen."

"Do you wish for me to accompany you?" asked Eragon.

_I will come with you, little one_, said Saphira in a corrective fashion.

"First, I want you and Saphira to go see Oromis," said Arya. "After that, you are free to go wherever you want, but yes, I think you should explain in more detail of your relation with Roran and Katrina."

Eragon nodded and climbed on Saphira's saddle.

Disclaimer: Things are going to be slower for the next few chapters. This is my longest fic so far and I thank you all for making it possible. Please review.


	15. Queen Islanzadi

Disclaimer: Wow, I'm updating all my stories in one day. That doesn't happen too often. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Eragon sighed as he and Saphira flew into the clearing where Oromis lived. _I'll be searching for Gleadr. Tell me when you're done_. Saphira looked up into the sky before arching her back.

_Why do you need to see Gleadr_? Eragon asked, but Saphira locked her mind away and took to the air once more. Eragon looked around and saw Oromis looking at him with disappointed eyes.

"Arya told me that you tried teaching your cousin about the ancient language," he said seriously. "Is what she said really true?"

"Ebrithil, forgive me," said Eragon. "It is. I thought it would be the only way for him to survive the fight against the Ra'zac."

"Eragon, we cannot depend our lives on the ancient language," said Oromis. "I think that you should keep yourself away from humans for a time. They have always been corrupted into thinking that magic is a way to wage wars when that is not its purpose. I heard that the Varden are coming to aid us for when Galbatorix's army arrives."

"They are," answered Eragon. "Nasuada and her army should be here in three days time."

"This is not something you should report to me, but to Queen Islanzadí," said Oromis. "Now, go and give her your tidings."

Eragon bowed his head and ran off into the direction of the main city. _Saphira, I'm going to report to Queen Islanzadí_.

_I'll meet you there as soon as I can_, answered Saphira.

Ten minutes later, Eragon ran into Islanzadí's hall. He bowed before the Queen and touched his fingers on her lips and waited for her to follow. She copied him. "Atra esterní ono thelduin," he said.

"Mor'ranr lífa unin hjarta onr," replied Islanzadí.

"Un du evarínya ono varda," said Eragon. He bowed his head and lifted it only when she spoke.

"Tell me, Eragon Shadeslayer," said Islanzadí. "What brings you here? I am sure that you have affairs to attend to."

"Queen Islanzadí, I come with news that the Varden are on their way here," said Eragon.

"Is there anything else?" asked Islanzadí.

Eragon could not tell, but he could swear that she looked relieved. "No, there is nothing else," he said.

_Eragon, Roran and I are walking to the Queen's hall right now_, said Arya in her mind. _Saphira is flying overhead_.

_I'm talking with your mother right now_, said Eragon.

_What are you talking to her about_? Arya asked.

_The Varden's arrival_, answered Eragon. _Do you wish for me to tell her of your arrival_?

_No_, answered Arya. She left his mind.

"Eragon," Islanzadí looked at him with concern written over her face.

"I'm fine," said Eragon finally. "I was just—thinking if there really was anything else to address to you."

"And is there anything?" asked Islanzadí calmly.

Before Eragon could answer, Arya, Roran, and Saphira walked in. He looked over at them. "Mother, I have brought with me Roran; Eragon's cousin."

Islanzadí's attention turned to the new arrivals. She looked at Roran directly. "Atra esterní ono thelduin," he said calmly.

_He knows the ancient language_? Eragon said, surprised at his cousin's knowledge.

_I believe Arya taught him just as she did with you_, said Saphira.

_He's not touching his fingers to his lips though_, said Eragon with disappointment. _Isn't that impertinence_?

_It is_, said Arya, touching his mind. _I told Roran too, I have no idea what he's doing. He has his mind blocked off at all corners_.

_I didn't teach him that_! Eragon cried before thinking of what he said.

_I know you didn't, Eragon_, replied Arya calmly.

Islanzadí meanwhile looked as though she could not believe what she was seeing. A human who came into her city, unwelcome, not showing any respect to her. True, he said the greeting first, but that didn't matter without the hand movements. "Arya," she called out coldly.

"What would my Queen have me do?" asked Arya. She looked at Roran with disgust before returning her attention on her mother with a blank expression.

"Take him away!" cried Islanzadí. "And bring me whoever taught this boy how to greet us!"

"I taught him," said Arya without moving. "And yes I told him that it would offend any elf if he didn't put his fingers over his lips. I will, however take the blame for his actions."

_Arya, don't_! Eragon cried.

_If I don't, Roran will suffer for it_, said Arya with forced calmness.

_You told Roran though_!

_I am responsible, as I'm the one who taught him_, replied Arya. _Eragon, take Roran and go to your headquarters. I'll meet you both their_.

_Arya—please don't_, said Eragon in a desperate attempt to stop her. _I'm the one who brought him here_!

_Leave Eragon_, ordered Arya. _Saphira, take him from here_.

"Queen Islanzadí, please!" cried Eragon. He bowed his head as low as he could bear. "I'll take all responsibility of my cousin's rudeness. I'm the one who brought him here."

"I will not stand for either of them to take whatever punishment is owed for my ignorance," said Roran, looking directly at Islanzadí. "Please, let them go and punish me!"

Islanzadí smiled. "I would not punish anyone," she said. Everyone looked at her with stunned faces. Arya however, looked as though she would strangle her mother. "Personally, I am glad that you chose to show disrespect to me instead of someone else."

"I am sorry," said Roran.

"There is no need for that, Roran," said Islanzadí comfortingly. "Arya, take Roran to Oromis and have him teach this young man proper manners and to find out more about our visitor. Eragon, you and Saphira may leave when you want."

"Thank you for your kindness, Queen Islanzadí," said Eragon, bowing before following Arya and Roran.

_I will see you soon_, said Saphira.

_Yes, we will meet again soon_, agreed Islanzadí.

Saphira followed them out and stayed behind Eragon. _I'm going out to hunt, little one_, she announced.

_Fly safe_, said Eragon, watching as she flew past the trees.

_Eragon, I'll see you at your head quarters as soon as I have delivered Roran to Oromis-elda_, said Arya, lightly touching his mind.

_Ok_, said Eragon. _I want to check on Katrina first though_.

_We'll go together_, said Arya firmly. _First, I want to talk to you in private_.

_Vel eïnradhin iet ai Shur'tugal_, promised Eragon.

_Let the stars watch over you, Eragon_, said Arya before hurrying away with Roran and breaking their mental contact.

Eragon stood there for a moment and ran to the tree that he had slept in and called home the moment he stepped foot inside it.

Disclaimer: I'm sorry this chapter is a little lame, but I had to get that out of the way. You will find out why I rated it so high in the next chapter. -


	16. Dawn of Battle

Disclaimer: Ok, I do not plan on Eragon dying of old age. You'll see what I mean in this chapter when Arya and Eragon talk. I'm not sure if I'm going to enter any more Ra'zac that could've been away during Helgrind or not. Right now I don't have either book in my possession as I borrowed both books when I read them and I can't exactly find either one in the Hawaiian Islands. I looked . . .. On with the story! For those of you who like Demonic Age, it'll be updated soon.

Eragon sat up in his study, waiting for Arya. _Saphira, what do you think she wants to talk to me about_?

_I don't know little one_, answered Saphira. _She didn't even want to be near you when you tried telling her your true feelings though_.

_It's all strange_, said Eragon. _Her behavior; just everything, all the elves are preparing for battle and they're all tense. Even when they try to hide it, it's obvious that they're afraid_.

_With good reason_, growled Saphira. _There's a chance that either Murtagh or even Galbatorix himself will show up during the battle. It only makes sense. We should be prepared for anything_.

_We need another Rider_! Eragon cried desperately. _Saphira, we're no match for Murtagh and Galbatorix. They know things that Oromis and Gleadr aren't going to teach us_.

_I don't ever want to hear you talk like that again_! Saphira yelled loud enough for all of Ellesméra to hear. _I agree, we need another Rider who can fight, we have one_.

_You mean Oromis-elda_?

_Exactly! I know what you're thinking that he won't survive the battle, but I spoke with Gleadr and he said that Oromis and he are willing to help us in the battle_.

_Yea, but we need another dragon egg and SOON_! Eragon yelled. _Just forget it Saphira. Either way, eventually we'll face Galbatorix. I just don't want to think that as of now that I'm the only hope for Alagaësia. It would be more comforting to think that we had a back up plan_.

_I know little one, I know_, said Saphira soothingly. _Will you be alright for a while? I found a deer_.

_Go ahead, Saphira_, said Eragon. He put his head in his hands and tried to let go of his fear at the battle to come. He jumped when he heard three loud raps on his door. Running down the stairs he reached out with his mind and realized that Arya had arrived. He opened to the door to reveal the princess.

"Arya—" he said before remembering his manners. He hurriedly placed his first two fingers on his lips, which Arya mimicked. "Atra esterní ono thelduin," he said calmly.

"Mor'ranr lífa unin hjarta onr," she replied with the same calmness.

Eragon smiled slightly before saying, "Un du evarínya ono varda."

"Eragon-vor, I'm sorry to keep you waiting," she said sadly.

"Don't worry about that, Arya svit-kona," answered Eragon. "I needed some time to think about my position as a Shur'tugal." He led her in and motioned for her to sit on his bed while he stood. "So, what has brought you here?"

"Eragon—I—atra nosu waíse vardo fra eld hórnya," she said with forced calmness. She sighed and said calmly, "Galbatorix's forces have been spotted near Marna. Reports say that they'll be ready to move out in two hours."

_Saphira, warn Oromis and Gleadr_! Eragon cried fiercely.

"I already told them, Eragon," said Arya. "I have also told my mother of their advance and she is holding a meeting with our best warriors to be ready for battle at a moment's notice. Eragon, I'm sorry!"

Eragon looked down at the distraught elf helplessly. He sat next to her and placed an arm around her shoulders comfortingly. "What are you sorry for?" he asked softly. "Everything will turn out ok, I promise. Arya, I won't die. The only thing that can really kill me is extremely old age."

"Eragon, you won't die like that!" cried Arya. She gripped his upper tunic and forced him down. "I've kept the truth from you for too long! Eragon, as long as a blade doesn't take you, or magic doesn't weaken you, you'll live forever." She rested her head on his chest.

"Arya, calm yourself," whispered Eragon. "I won't let Galbatorix kill me. If I die, I'm taking him down with me."

"Then what about Murtagh?" cried Arya. She pinned him beneath her and to her surprise Eragon didn't fight back; he only looked at her with hurt, sadness, and passion. "He's turned his back on Alagaësia; get it through your thick head. If Galbatorix dies, he'll want his revenge."

"Arya, no matter what happens; wiol pömnuria ilian, live your life fully and don't dwell on anything from your past," Eragon pleaded. "Arya, I don't care if you can't return my feelings, but I will always love you and I want to see you smile everyday without forcing yourself. You shouldn't have to live in fear of the future. Saphira once told me to 'remember the past, fear not the future for it doesn't exist and never shall, there is only now'. Arya, you can only control the present and nothing else."

They looked at each other for several minutes. Arya calmed down after a while and fell over to his right. She smiled and closed her eyes. She opened them when she felt Eragon's touch on her face. "Eragon—I really should get back to preparing for battle," she said shyly.

"Don't worry about it," said Eragon softly. "I'll protect the city long enough for reinforcements to come. Arya svit-kona, I won't let Du Weldenvarden fall to Galbatorix. If he kills me, I'm bringing him down with me."

"Eragon—"

He placed a finger on her lips. "Slytha," he said softly. Arya fought it, but she soon fell asleep and no longer knew the world around her. Eragon smiled at her sleeping form. He sat up and covered her with one of his many blankets that he kept in case it got cold and Saphira went out hunting. Kissing her on the forehead, he decided to leave.

_Are you going to just leave her_? Saphira asked.

_She needs some rest_, Eragon answered. _Can you go and watch over her_?

_And what will you be doing_?

_Getting a fitting sword_, answered Eragon. _The one I got from that man in Dras-Leona is too light for my use_.

_Be careful and return soon_, said Saphira. _You need some rest too before the battle_.

_Let me know if someone tries entering our quarters_. He wondered through Ellesméra. He got a sickening feeling when he saw the elves sharpening their swords in an attempt to ready themselves for battle. He also noticed some great number of newcomers; elves from the other cities no doubt. He hurried forward, remembering all the times he had spent with Arya in this city. Smiling sorrowfully to himself at the memories, he put them at the back of his mind and continued to where he had first met Rhunon.

Murtagh watched from his saddle on Thorn as the soldiers packed up and prepared to march to battle. He smiled, thinking of the destruction that they would cause the elves. _What are your personal plans, Murtagh_?

_As soon as we reach the capital, I think I'll go and captor Nasuada; the leader of the Varden_, answered Murtagh. _What about you_?

_Kill_, answered Thorn.

Murtagh smiled and unsheathed Za'roc. He looked at the red blade and thought of his father, who had been killed by Brom. He wished that the old man had lived after saving his little brother so that he could kill him. _Father . . .. Eragon will die instead. Then I will make sure that no other rider will rise and betray Galbatorix_.

"Sir, we're ready to move out to the city of Kirtan. We wait your command." A soldier stood next to Thorn and awaited his orders.

"Move out," said Murtagh. "I meanwhile will meet the Varden's forces to make sure that they won't come and aid the elves."

"Sir!" he said and gave the word around the camp.

_Galbatorix won't be happy_, said Thorn.

_I don't care_, said Murtagh. _There's something I have to do before the king makes me swear not to_.

_Where to_? Thorn asked, sighing.

_Track down the Varden soldiers_, answered Murtagh. _Once we find them, I need you to land_.

_Are you going to see Nasuada_?

_I have to_, said Murtagh with force. _Chances are we won't survive the next battle. I have to tell Nasuada something._

Thorn growled lowly and took flight.

An hour later they landed outside the Varden's encampment. _Be careful_, warned Thorn.

_Stay out of sight_, ordered Murtagh coldly. He walked away from his dragon and snuck into Nasuada's tent with one thing on his mind. Nasuada stood with her back to him.

"Who has come?" she asked before turning to face him. "How did you—"

"Hljödhr," he said quietly. _Nasuada, I had to see you_.

_Why_? Nasuada asked timidly.

_I had to tell you before Galbatorix finds out_, said Murtagh, fighting to control his desires. _Nasuada, I love you_.

_Murtagh, we're on opposing sides_! Nasuada cried. _It will never work out_.

Disclaimer: The next chapter will have a naughty scene in it. For those of you who want the next chapter of Demonic Age, I will start writing it either this weekend or on Monday sometime. Sorry for the long delay on everything. I will be out of Hawaii during the middle of next month. Hope you guys are having a nice summer.


	17. Making of a New Sword

Disclaimer: I am really busy so I'm sorry if it's taking longer than usual. Trust me, these waits are nothing compared to what you'll get when school starts and I enter my sophomore year in High School. I've heard it's one of the hardest school years you get. Well, I'm working on getting everything out in a reasonable time.

_**Warning: Lemon scene! Skip to the next part where the font is the same as it is here if you don't read lemons!**_

Murtagh removed his shirt and walked up to Nasuada. _Don't tell anyone of this_, he warned.

_Or you'll do what_? Nasuada asked defensively.

Murtagh smiled. _You know what I'm capable of, Nasuada. Remember what happened to that dwarf I killed like it was nothing_.

_The dwarves have sworn to avenge their king, Murtagh_, said Nasuada.

_Really now_? Murtagh proceeded to remove Nasuada's night gown and threw it to the ground. He removed his shirt and advanced on her. "Slytha," he smiled as he heard all the surrounding troops drop over and fell asleep. _Don't even try to contact Eragon. He won't help you anyways._

_I am his liege lord_, growled Nasuada. _He does whatever I command him_.

Murtagh smiled and pinned her under his weight. _Don't fight me; you know that you can never win against me_. He pried her legs apart. She fought back slightly out of instinct, but Murtagh muttered the words of the ancient language that disabled her movements.

_You sicken me, Murtagh_!

_I am doing you a favor, My Lady_. He chuckled to himself. _This way, I won't have to fight you. Even if Galbatorix makes me swear to it, I couldn't kill you if you end up with my child_. He entered her body and began his thrusts gentle and slow before he gradually sped up. He blocked his mind before thinking, _I'm sorry Nasuada, but this is the only way. I wish that we could truly be together, but my Lord forbids it_. His tongue entered her mouth and moved around, distracting her from the pain of their intercourse.

_Murtagh, what do you think you're doing_? Nasuada shouted through their mental link.

_The only thing that makes sense to me, now all that I ask is that you relax and help this_. Murtagh had a faint glint of sorrow in his eyes. _I need to ensure that I have a child before Eragon kills me. You're the only woman whom I can think of that will raise a child worthy of a Rider's blood. Think of this as my death wish_.

Nasuada relaxed tremendously. She moaned when his hand found her breast and began stroking it. Her body began twisting in ways she didn't think possible. She tried to scream out for her release, but the spell Murtagh put on her earlier prevented her from doing so; instead, she clawed at his back, begging for her release.

Murtagh, being near his release as well, peaked at his thrusts in speed and power. He finally released out of her. _Nasuada, this may be the last time I see you, so I'll tell you now, I love you_.

_I—I love you too, Murtagh_. Nasuada smiled from under him.

**_Warning: End of lemon_.**

He smiled. "Slytha," he also muttered the spell that would enable her to talk. He sighed and dressed her in her gown and pulled the blankets over her. "Good night, Lady Nasuada: until we meet again." He kissed her on the forehead and got dressed himself. _Don't tell anyone what happened here between us_.

_I won't_, promised Nasuada.

_I'll awaken everyone when I'm long gone, continue sleeping_. Murtagh left the camp without a trace left behind of his existence there. He climbed on Thorn. _Catch up with the troops; we lost some time_. As they flew above the clouds, he muttered "awaken" in the ancient language and looked ahead, thinking of the massive battle about to take place.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eragon stopped outside where the old smith worked tirelessly on her welding. "Rhunon-elda, are you here?" he called out.

Rhunon poked her head out. "Eragon-finiarel!" the old elf cried in surprise. Eragon silently placed his two fingers on his lips and waited for her to follow. "Atra esterní thelduin," Rhunon said, much different from when Eragon had first met her.

"Mor'ranr lífa unin hjarta onr," he replied.

"So, why did you come all this way?" she asked.

"I—I need a sword fit for battle," Eragon answered.

"Not happening," said Rhunon thickly. "I already told you; I don't make those dirty weapons anymore. I heard who you let have Za'roc and you're a right fool for it!"

"I need a sword!" repeated Eragon firm and angrily. "Galbatorix's soldiers could attack any day and I can't fight with just my bow and magic. I'd die that way! You're the only sword smith I know in all of Ellesméra! Please, I'm begging you."

"I think that you should make an exception here, Rhunon." Oromis appeared from the trees.

"But I swore in the ancient language!" cried Rhunon hysterically. "Nothing can break that oath."

"True—nothing can break _swords used for destruction_," said Oromis. "If memory serves me: that is what you said. Now _there is a way_ to break that oath. Eragon won't use the sword you make to wreck havoc on Alagaësia so those words you said before mean nothing in this case."

"Oh—alright then, I'll make Eragon a sword!" She marched back and began working on a single Rider's blade.

"Thank you, Oromis-ebrithil," said Eragon needlessly.

"No need for that, Eragon," said Oromis, half laughing. "I was beginning to wonder when you'd go to Rhunon for a new sword that would suit you better than that human blade."

"Where's Roran?" asked Eragon.

"Vanir is taking your cousin to his personal sleeping quarters where when his fiancé as he introduced her to me wakes up will share quarters with him," answered Oromis chuckling to himself.

"How is Katrina?"

"She's fine. I just saw her and she was beginning to wake. It'll be some time yet before she's completely recovered as she's human who sustained wounds that an elf would be lucky to survive," answered Oromis. "I don't advise trying to see her now. She'll be shocked as it is probably being in the company of us elves rather than the Ra'zac. Come by my house as soon as your sword is delivered to you." He smiled and left.

Eragon nodded before walking in the opposite direction. _Saphira, did you hear the conversation_?

_Every word of it; things sure are tense in this city_.

_Tell me about it_.

Disclaimer: Chapters should be getting longer, so expect longer update times. I'm sorda wrapping up one of my other fics, so updating is really tight right now. Thank you for the reviews, keep it up.


	18. Yawe

Disclaimer: Wow, things are really boring when you're caught up on everything. I'm bored, so updating will come quicker hopefully. On weekends you probably won't see anything from me, so those are your times to get caught up if you fall behind in this story. I have 4599 hits so far in this fic. Thank you everyone!

Eragon walked slowly up the steps leading up to his room. He walked in to find Saphira looking outside and Arya sleeping peacefully. _I'm back_.

_I knew you were coming, little one_, growled Saphira. _Shouldn't you wake Arya now_?

_I'll let her sleep a little while longer_, answered Eragon. He looked at the elf fondly. _She probably needs it; she's always so tight and jumpy. It seems like she's expecting to get attacked_.

_I don't blame her_, said Saphira.

_Nor do I_, agreed Eragon. _She was ambushed when she ferried your egg to the Varden and then you came to me. I can't help but both thank and hate what happened at the same time. I thank that I got you and then I hate the fact that Arya went through so much pain. I will make Galbatorix suffer for what he did to her. Arya didn't deserve any of it_.

_No, she didn't_, soothed Saphira. _But it happened and we can only help her now_.

_When she spoke of what she went through in Gil'ead so calmly I felt even angrier for what had happened_, said Eragon. _I don't want her to go through any more pain. It kills me to see her like that_.

_Try talking your feelings to her in a normal conversation_, advised Saphira.

_She'll only push me away_! Eragon cried.

_Talk to her through a mental link_, said Saphira. _Don't worry; I will try not to listen_.

_Warn me if anyone comes_, said Eragon. He took a deep breath and slowly let it out. _Arya_?

_Eragon, is that you_? Arya asked.

_Aye, it is me_, answered Eragon. _I'm sorry if I forced you into sleeping. I just thought that you needed it before we fight the Empire again_.

_You forget that I'm not one of your human women yet again, Shadeslayer_, said Arya coldly.

_I said that I was sorry_! Eragon cried. _Look—there's something that has been bothering me ever since I came to Ellesméra_.

_Go on_, encouraged Arya.

_Well—it's about your imprisonment in Gil'ead_, said Eragon timidly. _Before I say anymore I want you to promise me that you won't hold against me what is on my mind_.

_I won't yell at you, Eragon_, laughed Arya.

_Arya, my feelings for you started when I first rescued you_, began Eragon. _When I heard you tell of what you went through I felt anger beyond any that I had ever felt. Any time I see you now, you're tense and sometimes you jump a little when someone approaches. Arya, I cannot bear seeing you like that. I want to see you smile and laugh. An elf as beautiful as you shouldn't be so sad all the time. The only time I heard your laughter, I couldn't help but to smile. So please, as a friend and a Rider I ask you to let me bear some of your pain and suffering. And no, I am not wooing for you; at this moment_.

_Eragon, I—you're—I can't Eragon_, cried Arya. _It'll only get in your way of what you need to do_.

_Arya, my anger towards Galbatorix might mean the difference between victory and defeat_, said Eragon. _That anger fuels me to do what I must_.

_We'll talk about this later_, said Arya stiffly. _Right now, I want you to wake me. I must speak to the Queen_.

_As you wish_, said Eragon. He muttered the words for her to wake. Arya blinked her eyes a few times before sitting up. "Arya svit-kona, you are not alone." She smiled at him before leaving. Eragon stared after her before turning to Saphira. _Did I say something wrong_?

_I don't think you did_, said Saphira truthfully. _I just think that she needs some time alone before letting you bear her pain. She doesn't want to let you die in battle because of her. I can also tell that she's hiding something from you_.

_Saphira, do you think she has feelings for me_? Eragon asked.

_I don't know_, answered Saphira. _No, I think that she's hiding something else. Do not confront her about it though. Someone is coming_.

_Is it Rhunon_?

Before Saphira could answer the distinct sound of knuckle on wood echoed throughout the room. Eragon walked over and opened it to find Rhunon standing there with a blue sheath and a sword inside. He looked at it with shock. "That didn't take long," he said with amazement.

"It is nowhere compared to my other swords, but I hurried when word reached my ears that Galbatorix's troops have the city surrounded and are moving closer as we speak," said Rhunon.

"Thank you, Rhunon," said Eragon. "I will take good care of this sword."

"You'd better do just that," said Rhunon with a nod. "I believe that Oromis wanted to see you as soon as the sword reached your hands." With that she left.

_What are you going to call that sword_? Saphira asked.

_Yawë_, answered Eragon.

_That sounds fitting_, commented Saphira.

_Meet me at Oromis's_, said Eragon. He belted Yawë and ran through the city. Saphira flew above him. She landed in front of him moments later. Oromis stood outside waiting for them. "Oromis-ebrithil," Eragon touched his fingers to his lips.

"We don't have time to exchange greetings," said Oromis strictly. "Let me see your sword." Eragon unsheathed Yawë and handed it to Oromis. The old elf examined it for a few minutes before smiling and handing it back to Eragon. "Have you given a name to your sword?"

"I have," answered Eragon, "Yawë."

"An interesting pick," Oromis commented thoughtfully. "Might I ask you why?"

"A symbol of all the oaths that bind me to who I am today," answered Eragon. He thought of Saphira, Arya, Nasuada, Roran, Katrina, Rhunon, Oromis, Gleadr, Islanzadí, and all of Alagaësia that he swore to protect.

"A fitting reason," said Oromis, satisfied. "I believe that you and Saphira should prepare for battle."

Eragon nodded and jumped on Saphira's back. He smiled as his dragon and friend took to the air; Yawë clenched in his hands.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Murtagh sat on Thorn's saddle, anticipating the battle that he knew would take place. He became angered that the cities of Du Weldenvarden had been deserted when the soldiers entered; expecting a full resistance and what they found angered them. _They must be all in Ellesméra_, said Murtagh.

_This battle will bring much bloodshed_, said Thorn. _It is likely that we'll both die here_.

_I am willing to accept that_, said Murtagh. _Let us take care of Eragon and Saphira in the beginning of the battle_.

_Shouldn't we wait until they're battle worn_? Thorn asked.

_Start following orders, dragon_!

Disclaimer: I need battle ideas. I will release that a death of an important character will take place in the next chapter.


	19. Final Battle Eragon vs Murtagh

Disclaimer: Sorry I haven't been working on my other stories, I need some reviews to get past the writers block I have.

Arya sat at the base of the Menoa tree. Her thoughts never stopped drifting towards Eragon and his willingness to share her pain. A bag with a large lump sat at her side. Just moments ago Queen Islanzadí handed it to her and made her swear to hide it where the Empire couldn't find it. Sure, Arya agreed to it, but she wondered who it would be meant for. She wished that she could tell Eragon, but she had sworn that she wouldn't. _Fäolin, if only you were here_, she thought. _You would know what to do_. Tears snuck out of the corners of her eyes that she hadn't meant to shed. _If I survive the war, I'll tell Eragon what I should've told him ages ago_. She curled up into a tiny ball and wondered what destruction the future would bring. She looked up as she felt a familiar presence near her. Elvira walked up to her with her fingers on her lips. Arya followed, eyeing the elf with suspicion.

"Atra esterní ono thelduin, Arya svit-kona," said Elvira calmly.

"Mor'ranr lífa unin hjarta onr," replied Arya, though her voice sounded strained.

"Un du evarínya ono varda," Elvira completed the greeting. "Arya, why are you here crying?"

"It's none of your concern," muttered Arya.

"Arya, I can tell that you're troubled by something and I cannot allow you to go into battle like this," said Elvira. She sat next to Arya and looked at the sky. "I'm sorry if I've seemed cold and all since I've returned, but you must understand my reasons. I'm only half elf and I'm trying to find my place in the world while trying to avenge my father's death."

"You and I are very different, Elvira-elda," said Arya coolly.

"We are, but we're fighting on the same side," said Elvira. "Eragon is preparing for battle and so are the other elves. You should be next to him in the fight."

"There is nothing between Eragon and myself," said Arya through clenched teeth.

"I didn't say that now did I?" laughed Elvira. "I just said that you should be next to him in the battle. He's going to need you for this one. Reports say that Galbatorix has been spotted. The boy isn't strong enough to fight the king alone. He needs your help whether he realizes it or not." She stood and walked away, leaving Arya to ponder what she had said.

Arya sat there for a moment longer before standing. She placed the bag over her shoulder and walked off to Eragon's sleeping quarters where she hoped to find him. She stopped when she saw him in a clearing by his quarters putting armor on Saphira. _Hello, Arya_, said Saphira.

_How's Eragon_? Arya asked.

_Scared, but other than that; he's fine_, answered Saphira.

Eragon turned to Arya. "Arya—I'm sorry if I asked too much of you," he said softly.

She shook her head. "There isn't time to discuss that right now, Eragon. I came to see how you were faring before we go to battle."

"I've been in better moods," said Eragon thickly, turning back to Saphira and tightening an armor plate on her left front leg. "To be honest, I'm a little scared."

"That's normal," said Arya softly. "Just know that I'll be at your side and I'll help you all that I can."

He smiled at her. "Thank you, Arya," he said. She smiled back at him and looked at the sky. "Arya . . .." She looked back at him and waited as he finished with Saphira's armor. "If things get too out of hand—get as many soldiers as you can and flee. Then wait for me to meet up with you before we launch a full attack against the Empire. Can you do this for me?"

She looked away from him. "You've grown up too much since we met," she said, nearly laughing at how far the boy she came to know grown and now had become a man.

"Can I count on you to retreat if needed?" repeated Eragon, taking her shoulders. He looked hard into her eyes and she looked back. Neither blushed nor blinked.

"I will, but _only if that's a last option_," answered Arya. "I see that you've acquired a new sword."

"Yawë," said Eragon. "I managed to get Rhunon to make it for me."

"How did you manage that?" asked Arya, interested by this new information. Eragon told her of his argument with Rhunon and how Oromis found a loophole in her oath and finally how he came up with the name. "All hope is not lost then," she said, giving him a small smile which he returned. "You should get your armor on. Who knows when the Empire is going to attack us?"

Eragon nodded. "Arya thank you."

"For what?" she asked.

"Everything you have done for me," Eragon answered. "You have shown me a world I did not imagine could exist. I mean—I always listened to Brom's stories about elves, dragons, dwarves, and magic, but a year ago I would've laughed if I was told that all that existed still." New found sadness hit him as he remembered his mentor; his friend.

_Oh, little one_, said Saphira mournfully. She nudged his shoulder with her nose in an attempt to comfort him.

He looked over at her and patted her head gently. _I'm ok, Saphira_, he said. _I just_—He looked at his chest as he felt Arya embrace him. "Arya—I—"Arya silenced him with a passionate kiss. At first, shock hit him and then he returned it.

_Think nothing of this, Shadeslayer_, she warned.

_Already have_, laughed Eragon. He wrapped his arms around his love. _Arya_ . . ..

They separated their kiss after a moment. Looking into her sparkling eyes, Eragon kissed her lightly on the lips before letting her go. They jumped a fraction when they heard horns blow throughout the forest. "The Empire's been spotted," hissed Arya. She clenched her sword tightly. Eragon unsheathed Yawë soundlessly and climbed on Saphira. "Go! I'll be bellow you!" She sprinted in the direction of the single note that had been blown through the night air. Saphira wasted no time getting in the air and stayed right above Arya, giving the elf the protection she would need.

_Arya, jump on Saphira_! Eragon cried desperately.

_That'll slow her down_, said Arya calmly. She picked up speed. Saphira followed suit.

Arrows flew at them from the right. Eragon turned to them quickly. "Letta orya thorna!" he cried. Late as he was, the arrows stopped in midair before dropping to the ground. He looked down at Arya who knelt down, clenching her stomach. "Arya! ARYA!" He jumped off of Saphira and knelt by her side. "Arya—let me heal those wounds . . .." He looked at her helplessly. _Saphira, sound the alarm around the city. Don't let anyone hurt you_! He forced Arya to lie on his lap while he tried to remove the arrows. She screamed in pain as Eragon yanked one of the three arrows out. _I'm sorry Arya, but I won't leave you like this_. He felt tears fill his eyes as he watched her fight for her dear life. He yanked out the second arrow and got a louder scream. Finally, he got the third and threw it to the side. "Waíse heill!" he ran his hand down her wounds. They healed quickly.

"You should've kept going," she said stiffly, standing up. She looked down at him. "I can heal myself if I need it." She offered to help him up and he took her hand.

"You were kneeling down," said Eragon. "I thought that I lost you!"

"It would take much more than arrows to kill me, Shadeslayer," hissed Arya. "Let's join the main forces before we miss out on all the action." She led him through the trees, though the bag at her side slowed her down tremendously.

"Arya, what's in the bag?" asked Eragon.

"I can't say," Arya answered. She stopped at the end of a clearing. The battle taking place in front of them was if anything else, chaotic. They couldn't tell which soldiers belonged with whom. The distinct sound of metal on metal as swords clashed could easily be heard. "May the stars watch over you, Eragon Shadeslayer."

"Be careful," said Eragon. Saphira landed next to them. _Any sign of Murtagh or Galbatorix_?

_None_, answered Saphira.

_That's comforting_, muttered Eragon. He climbed on Saphira's saddle and held Yawë tightly in his left hand.

_Saphira, I know you know that Eragon doesn't have any armor so I want you to take good care of him_, said Arya, just before charging into the mass of elves and humans.

_No harm will come to him_, Saphira swore in the ancient language. She ran into the mass after Arya, killing Galbatorix's soldiers along the way. Eragon helped with cutting threw as many of the soldiers as he could reach with his new sword. In the distance he could see Roran bashing away and a soldier with his hammer and Katrina; Katrina along side him fighting with an elvish made sword. He concentrated on his own battle instead.

With fear tugging at his heart he saw a shadow of a dragon in front of him. The battle stopped for a moment as everyone looked up to see Thorn and Murtagh fly overhead. Red jets of flame caught many of the trees on fire. Many of the Elvin spell casters rushed to destroy the flames with their magic. Saphira took flight after Thorn. Eragon could feel her rage and agony through their mental link. He too felt the same thing for his brother; his arch enemy.

They landed in a clearing away from the battle. Murtagh already had Za'roc in his hands. "Let's have some fun before my King gets here; shall we, _brother_," Murtagh smiled as he saw Eragon's rage and fury toward him.

"No brother of mine would join Galbatorix!" cried Eragon. He jumped off of Saphira, ignoring her protests at his move. "We fight without our dragons'"

"Interesting suggestion, little brother," laughed Murtagh. _Thorn, kill his dragon. I want to see the look on his face as he watches that entire he holds close to him fall into the dark void_. He dismounted Thorn and watched as the two dragons' took their battle into the air.

Eragon charged at Murtagh with all his rage, Yawë held to his side. Yawë and Za'roc clashed. Sparks came off the two swords as they clashed again and again. Neither Rider backed down. Each spell the two brothers' used backfired as the other counteracted the spell. Murtagh smiled as he knocked Yawë out of Eragon's hands, rendering the young Rider defenseless. He pulled Za'roc back and stabbed at Eragon, but only hit air. Eragon jumped in the air and landed next to Yawë. He took up his sword and circled around his older brother. Murtagh attacked first. Eragon rolled out of the way and ran into the forest.

"You're a coward, Eragon!" yelled Murtagh. "You are running from a fight. That isn't like you. Tell me, is this what the elves do when a war is happening. From the moment Galbatorix took the throne your elf friends have done nothing but hide in this damned forest. Now you're doing the same thing." He walked after his brother. "You disgust me having our parents' blood. If you surrender now I'll let you live."

"Not a chance!" cried Eragon as he jumped out from some bushes and slashed at Murtagh with his sword. Murtagh easily blocked each swing and soon took the offensive. "Why Murtagh; why did you betray everyone to Galbatorix, you could've chosen death instead!"

Murtagh remained silent and instead forced the two swords to clash. He placed his hand on Yawë and with leverage snapped the sword in half. Eragon looked at shock as half of his sword hit the ground. He looked back at his brother and tackled him. They struggled for control over Za'roc for several minutes before Eragon managed to take the sword from Murtagh and put the tip of the blade to his brother's neck. "You will die for what you did to my sword," hissed Eragon. He took the sword back and stabbed his blood-brother in the chest. Murtagh smiled at his younger brother as he let out his last breath. Eragon removed Za'roc as Thorn hit the ground with a loud thud. He jumped on Saphira when she landed with Za'roc still in his hand.

_Are you injured_? Eragon asked as he felt the familiar sensation of taking off.

_Not at all_, answered Saphira. _What about you_?

_I'm not hurt physically_, answered Eragon distantly. _I'm just shocked that Yawë snapped in half and that—Murtagh's dead_.

_I know, little one_, said Saphira softly. _At least now Galbatorix can't control him_. She flew on to the battle. Eragon's eyes widened. Bodies everywhere; he couldn't tell which side any of them were from, but no matter who they fought for sadness gripped his heart. _Let's focus on finishing the battle_.

He nodded. _I don't fell any enemy spell casters. It's strange_. He looked around the battle field for Arya. He spotted the elf in battle with five of the Empire's soldiers. Eragon killed each one of them with a simple spell and slashed through many of the soldiers with Za'roc.

Horns blew from the south. The Varden had arrived. In the front sat Nasuada, mounted on her black steed. She signaled for the Varden to attack. They swept the battle; killing all enemies in their path.

_Eragon, where's Murtagh_? Arya asked. She ran up to him; occasionally killing soldiers that decided to stand in her way. Blood covered herself and her sword.

_He's dead_, answered Eragon. _I killed him with Za'roc after he destroyed Yawë_.

_Galbatorix and Oromis are currently fighting near the Menoa tree_, informed Arya. She jumped on the back of Saphira's saddle. _I don't know how much longer they can last and I didn't want to tell you when you were fighting Murtagh for fear of distracting you long enough to give Murtagh the opening he would need to kill you_.

Saphira took flight and arrows immediately punctured her wings.

Disclaimer: Wow that was long. Poor Murtagh I know. I planned to keep him alive, but when I wrote the fight I could see no real way out of his death. Thank you for all the reviews.


	20. Galbatorix vs Eragon

Disclaimer: This is not the final battle. Don't worry; I plan to make this story at least thirty chapters, maybe even forty if I can manage it. There are still some gaps that I need to fill in that I've noticed as I read through my previous chapters. On with the story!

Saphira landed with a loud thud. Arya and Eragon got thrown off and landed next to her. Twenty soldiers surrounded them. Arya stood first and began to fight them all single-handedly. _Heal Saphira's wounds_, she ordered. _I'll be fine fighting these soldiers on my own_. She chopped one of their head's off in a series of sword movements.

Eragon stood and quickly healed Saphira's many wounds. _Arya, if anything should happen to me in this battle; know that I love you and I'm fighting this battle for you_.

_Eragon, get a hold of yourself_! Arya cried. _We can talk about this later. Go, I will be fine_. Eragon mounted Saphira and watched Arya fight with the soldiers as he flew over her. _Don't die, Shadeslayer_.

_I don't plan to_, said Eragon.

_I see Gleadr ahead fighting who I think to be Shruikan_, said Saphira, bringing Eragon back to reality. Sure enough, Gleadr and Oromis fought Shruikan and Galbatorix in a series of aerial attacks that Eragon didn't think were possible for dragons. He gripped Za'roc tight in his hand and filled himself with the memories of all the pain Galbatorix had caused. _Hold on tight, little one_.

_I'll be fine, just focus on killing Galbatorix_, replied Eragon.

Saphira dived into the fight. Her claws interlocked with Shruikan's as the two dragons' fought for dominance. Eragon looked over at Oromis and Gleadr and could tell that both were weakened by their battle with the king. _Oromis-elda, get Arya and the rest of the resistance and flee_!

_I will do no such thing_, said Oromis with determination. _I've been hiding for far too long and I have finally come into the open with Galbatorix_.

Saphira roared with agony as Shruikan bit into her neck. Eragon slashed at the dragon's nose, making a large cut. Shruikan flew away by some feet. Eragon could feel Saphira's pain through their link, but tried to ignore it. "Judging by the fact that you hold your father's sword; Murtagh must be dead along with Thorn," said Galbatorix loudly. He grinned at the thought of forcing the two brothers' to fight and kill each other over their father's sword. "You look so much like Morzan holding that blade, son. Don't make a fooling decision by letting Oromis train you. He's not long for this world anyway. Let me complete your training."

_Never_! Saphira roared. She flew at Shruikan. Gleadr flew in her way and blocked Shruikan from her view. _Out of the way_!

_You are no match for him_! Gleadr roared. He snorted a ball of fire. It disintegrated before it could reach Galbatorix. _Rejoin the battle and let Oromis and I take care of these two_. Saphira didn't move. Eragon stared in disbelief at the pair standing up to Galbatorix to protect Saphira and himself. _That's an order, Saphira_!

_Saphira, c'mon_, pleaded Eragon. _Gleadr and Oromis are more than a match for Galbatorix and Shruikan_.

_I thought that you wanted to kill Galbatorix; to **make him suffer**_! Saphira yelled.

_I do, but it all the training we did will be worth nothing if Galbatorix kills us now_, said Eragon desperately. Against her better judgment Saphira turned around and slowly flew back to the battle. The two of them turned around and watched the battle from the distance.

The fight raged for two hours before Galbatorix delivered the final blow to Gleadr, sending the great dragon down to the forest floor. It seemed to Eragon and Saphira that Gleadr suspended in midair. Oromis had a look of pure shock as he fell to the ground with his oldest friend. Saphira rushed to their side. Eragon dismounted his dragon and stood protectively near Oromis and Gleadr. _Saphira, take Oromis, tell Arya what happened, and leave_! Eragon cried.

He flinched when Shruikan landed in front of him. "So, the young Rider has come to aid Oromis," laughed Galbatorix. He twirled his sword above his head. _Feed on his flesh, my dragon_.

_With pleasure_, replied Shruikan. Hunger glinted in the dragon's eyes. Eragon felt no fear as he faced the dragon. He could barely feel Saphira leave with Oromis. Satisfied he held Za'roc in his hands, ready to fight to the death.

"You're brave, boy," commented Galbatorix. "Not many will point a blade at me and still be able to stand like a man." He dismounted his dragon. "Let's have a fair fight, since we're the only two dragon riders' left in Alagaësia."

They circled each other for several long minutes before Eragon snapped and he finally let his anger unleash at Galbatorix. He swung Za'roc, hoping to find an opening where he could attack and kill Galbatorix. Galbatorix sneered at him and like Murtagh, he threw Eragon's sword to the side. He knocked Eragon to the ground.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Saphira landed next to Arya. _Eragon's fighting Galbatorix and Shruikan alone_!

Arya looked at the dragon with worry in her eyes. She turned when she heard the dwarves horns blow. They had won the battle. The Empire stood no chance with three armies against them. _Why are you here then_?

_Gleadr fell_, answered Oromis. _We fought against Galbatorix in Eragon's stead and for that Gleadr has died_.

_Saphira, get him to safety and go back_, ordered Arya.

_What will you be doing in the meantime_? Saphira asked.

_I'm going to help Eragon_, answered Arya, her determination flooded the minds of all those around her. She sprinted off in the direction of the battle, killing all who were stupid enough to get in her way.

Saphira took flight once again and circled around the tree her and Eragon called home before landing there. Oromis got off and watched as the blue dragon took to the air once more to save her rider and friend. _Don't fail you two, you're all that's left to stand up to Galbatorix_.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Arya stopped for a second as she heard swords clashing. _Eragon, please hold on. At least until I get there_. She continued running. The bag at her side, she began to feel was too much of a burden to carry, but her queen; her mother had asked it of her to guard the last hope of aiding Eragon in his loosing struggle. She stopped at the edge of the clearing to see Galbatorix standing over Eragon; Eragon defenseless; Gleadr dead; and Shruikan, beginning to feed on Gleadr. Arya ran at Galbatorix with all her rage. _How dare he! How dare he hurt Eragon! He'll pay for all that he's done_! Galbatorix looked up at her for a second. Eragon followed the gaze and saw Arya running to his aid. Everything went into slow motion as Galbatorix stuck his blade in Eragon's shoulder and twist it before yanking it out and a twenty degree angle. Eragon screamed in pain just as Galbatorix stood up and faced Arya. Arya glared at him. In as much fury as she felt at that moment, she remained calm and waited for him to attack first. Galbatorix leapt for her. She blocked his attack and sent him back. She frowned at how easy that attack had been. _He's playing with me_! She held her blade to her side. Taking a look at Eragon, she sprinted at Galbatorix. He barely blocked her strike. The swords shook under the pressure.

Saphira landed behind them. She spotted Eragon immediately and then turned to see Shruikan feeding on Gleadr. _I won't let you_! She bit into his neck and held on tightly. She didn't as much as flinch when Shruikan whipped her with his tail. The two dragons' took their battle to the air.

Arya looked up and blood splattered her face. "First you kill all the Riders, then you kill Gleadr, hurt Eragon, and now you plan to have your dragon kill Saphira!" she cried. "I will not forgive you!" Her sword snapped as too much pressure got pushed into it. She twirled it around and gashed his upper right arm. Pain struck her. She looked down. He had stabbed her in the left thigh. She would be dead and she knew it.

"Murtagh said that you and Eragon share feelings for each other," he whispered in her ear while twisting the blade. "And I'll be taking that dragon egg you hold." He reached down at her bag.

"You'll do no such thing, Galbatorix," growled Eragon. He staggered upright. "I'll have to die before you touch Arya svit-kona with your filthy hands. I was powerless before to protect her as I had not even known who she is, but now—now I am around to protect her. YOU WILL NOT HURT HER!" He ran to the Menoa tree, remembering Solembum's advice. He looked under the tree's roots and found to his amazement, a sword. He took it out and readied himself to once again fight Galbatorix.

_Don't fight him, little one_, cried Saphira.

_I can't forgive him_, said Eragon. _He made me have to kill my brother and now he has hurt Arya. He'll die here and now for what he has done_. He charged at his opponent, ignoring all physical pain. Their swords clashed again and again. Each time a louder _clang_ echoed through the forest. The battle went on for hours until the sun shined directly above them. Neither grew tired. While Eragon let out his fury on Galbatorix; Galbatorix only smiled.

_Shruikan, finish your battle up there. Leave Saphira alive; we need to go_, said Galbatorix.

Shruikan tore his claws through Saphira's wings, causing the sapphire dragon to plummet to the ground. Galbatorix climbed on his dragon before Eragon could stop him and fled the battle.

Eragon collapsed immediately after. His mind and body exhausted; he grew closer to the blackness. He could faintly feel two small hands around his cheek and soon a lap.

Arya crawled over to his side. She felt tears fall for him and no longer cared if she let her feelings show. He had fought to protect her. Though she had denied time and time again that she could share feelings of love for him, she doubted she could deny it ever again. Not after seeing what he was willing to risk for her. She crouched next to him and placed his head on her lap. _Oh Eragon, I'm so sorry for this_! Moments later the elves, Varden, and dwarves that had no wounds circled around and looked in horror at Eragon and Saphira; both wounded severely and battle worn. Arya looked around at them all. "Don't just stand there!" she cried. "He and his dragon are seriously hurt and I'm of no use helping either one right now!" Islanzadí moved in first. She looked at her daughter with worry filled eyes. "I'm fine, help Eragon and Saphira." Arya looked at her mother and back to Eragon. "Murtagh's dead . . .." Islanzadí placed a hand on Arya's shoulder and smiled sadly at her. She then lifted Eragon from the ground.

"Everyone is to go back to the city and begin burying the dead," Islanzadí ordered. "Arya . . . can you heal yourself?"

"What would you wish me to do after I have done so?" asked Arya, avoiding everyone's eyes.

"If you can, I would have you heal Saphira and then the both of you are to report to my hall," answered Islanzadí. She took Eragon away.

_Saphira, how badly are you hurt_? Arya asked.

_You heal yourself fist; before you lose too much blood_, said Saphira. _I will be fine for some time_.

Arya gave the dragon a small smile and healed her wound before walking over to Saphira. _I'm sorry for what you had to go through today_.

_I'm more worried about you and Eragon_, said Saphira. _You are both Eragon's strength and his weakness and I think Galbatorix sees it_.

_What do you mean by that_?

_Eragon loves you; it's obvious. He will do anything for you; he will fight and sacrifice everything he has for you. Galbatorix, I fear will start to use you against Eragon in hopes of turning Eragon over to serve him and as such will force me into that pact_. Saphira nosed the elf gently.

"Waíse heill," muttered Arya. She quickly healed Saphira's wings and climbed onto the dragon.

Disclaimer: It wasn't quite as long, but I couldn't end it in this chapter. There's more to come; a lot more. I will take a slight break from this story and update on Monday and maybe sooner if ideas come to me quicker. Hope you like it and thank you for all the reviews!


	21. Confessions

Disclaimer: I do not own Eragon.

Arya looked down at the emerald egg in her bag and then turned her attention back to her surroundings. The battle had turned Ellesméra into a mess—bodies littered the forest floor, the injured were moved so that their injuries could be healed, and the faces of those left behind to clean up; Arya could barely control herself. In the battles before control became easier, but Ellesméra is her home—she would make Galbatorix pay for the damage he caused. _Saphira, how's Eragon_?

_As far as what I'm getting from our link; he wants you at his side_, answered Saphira. _He's unconscious at the moment_.

_If you can; speed up_, ordered Arya. _I can't stand the smell of blood and dead bodies_. Saphira complied with the orders. She landed in a clearing by Arya's sleeping quarters. Arya jumped off and ran inside the halls. She looked around for any sign of Eragon. _Do you know where he is_?

_I believe your room_, answered Saphira. _Do you mind me staying inside your head so that I can see him too_?

_Not at all_, answered Arya. She ran into her room and sure enough Eragon lay unconscious on her bed. Islanzadí and Nasuada sat next to him and looked up at her. "How is he?"

"He lost a lot of blood," informed Islanzadí. "We did what we could for him and now if he's to survive; it's up to him. I'm sure he'll be fine though. Oromis is speaking to Roran and Katrina right now about what has happened."

"Arya—is it true that—Murtagh—is he really—dead?" cried Nasuada.

"He is," answered Arya hollowly. "Eragon killed him."

"Come Nasuada," said Islanzadí. She placed a comforting hand on the young ruler's shoulder. "I think it's best that we leave Arya and Eragon alone." Nasuada nodded and followed Queen Islanzadí out of the room.

Arya sighed and sat at the foot of her bed. Tears leaked out of her eyes and fell on her hands. "Eragon—please wake up soon," she cried. Her head hit his uninjured shoulder. She curled up there next to him and closed her eyes. _Saphira, is there anything you can do to make him wake up_?

_I'm powerless in that, but I am lending him some of my strength_, answered Saphira.

"Eragon, I love you," whispered Arya in hopes that the shock would cause his eyes to snap open. She looked up at him and could feel a fresh set of tears form when he did not wake.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roran looked at Katrina. Her clothes covered in blood and she received a few small cuts, but nothing Eragon or the elves couldn't fix. They waited in his cousin's room for Oromis whom they knew would talk about their stay in Ellesméra. "You fought well," commented Roran.

"It was either that or die," answered Katrina. "I wasn't going to let your rescue mission all have been for nothing."

Roran smiled at his fiancé. Before he could say anything the door opened. Oromis stood there with a solemn expression. "Where's Eragon?" Roran asked.

"Eragon was wounded in his fight against Galbatorix," answered Oromis. "He won't be able to do much for some time. I have done all I can for him. For now I have matters to discuss with you and your mate.

"The first thing I must ask is what you plan on doing now that she is awake."

"I'm going to fight in this war, but I need a safe place for Katrina," answered Roran fiercely.

"I'll fight too," said Katrina. She looked at Roran dangerously for suggesting such a thing.

"Neither of you are that well trained at fighting sword to sword," said Oromis. "You will need vigorous training and no elf here is willing to waste their time on two humans. The Varden will be leaving as soon as the dead are taken care of and Eragon might have another Rider to train in my stead."

"Another Rider?" asked Katrina. "In _your_ stead; Roran, what is he talking about?"

"I used to be a Dragon Rider," answered Oromis. "I trained Eragon when he came here with Saphira. Gleadr, my dragon partner trained Saphira during this time, but now that Gleadr is dead and I'm not long for this world either Eragon will have to train the next Dragon Rider.

"I must say that you two are lucky that you were welcomed here with open arms. It did help that Eragon knows both of you and that we elves were in a tight corner with this war. Do not expect this elsewhere in Alagaësia.

"Roran, I would like you to take your mate to Queen Islanzadí. Do not worry about teaching her how to greet the elves. They will not judge her until later when all is back to normal here." He left the couple alone.

"What now, Roran?" asked Katrina. "Can we trust him?"

"He's Eragon's mentor," said Roran. He held Katrina close to him. "C'mon, we'll meet with Queen Islanzadí and then go and see Eragon. I need to beat him to a pulp anyways for all the trouble he's put us through."

"I'm sure he didn't mean for any of this to happen," said Katrina softly.

"Eragon's changed since he left Carvahall," said Roran thickly. "I barely recognized him when I first saw him after leaving Carvahall." He led her outside and became sick when he saw the elves, dwarves, and Varden cleaning up the bodies of the dead, but it was nothing compared to Katrina who let it out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eragon could feel someone curled up next to him. He didn't dare move for fear of stirring that presence. It took him several minutes that Arya lay next to him. _Saphira, what happened_?

_After you blacked out, Arya crawled next to you and waited for help to arrive as she weakened herself too much to heal you_, answered Saphira. _She healed herself after Queen Islanzadí took you away and then she used most of her remaining energy to heal me and I took her to see you. I'm guessing by how her mind is for the most part blank that she collapsed next to you_.

_She came—to see—me_? Eragon asked to confirm it.

_That's what I said, little one_, said Saphira calmly. _It might also interest you to know that she cried for you_.

Eragon opened his eyes. He looked at Arya, who had curled up next to him and fell asleep. He smiled at her and moved a stray strand of hair away from her face. She twitched, but nothing happened. His pain of loosing Murtagh came back to him. He had suppressed it during the battle, but now—now he had nothing holding him back from missing his brother. _Murtagh, may your memory rest in peace_, Eragon thought to himself, feeling tears fall from the corners of his eyes. _I will avenge your death, brother—I promise_. He felt Arya stir. He tried wiping away his tears, but felt a small hand grasp his. He looked at Arya.

"Don't try to hide your mourning, Eragon," she said softly. Something about her voice had changed. It didn't have the usual authority or coldness to it; she sounded weak, tired, and hurt. "You lost your brother because of Galbatorix. There is no reason to hide your tears for this is a day to shed them."

"Arya—I—are you ok?" Eragon swallowed a lump growing in his throat.

"I'm fine," answered Arya in little more than a whisper. "I'm more worried about you though. Physically you were barely scratched, but mentally you're suffering from the battle. It hurts me to see you this broken."

"I've been worse Arya; trust me." He tried sitting up, but Arya held him down. She stared into his eyes and he stared back. "Don't worry about me. We need to start planning the next attack while Galbatorix and his army are still weak."

"You'll be doing nothing until you tell me what's bothering you," said Arya forcefully.

"There's nothing either of us can do about it!" His eyes widened. He could not believe he had just snapped at the woman he loved so much. "Arya—I'm sorry." He looked away and waited for her to yell back at him, when she didn't he looked back with a shamed expression.

Her face slowly came closer to his. Soon their lips touched and their tongues tangled with each other. Arya moaned while Eragon gasped as all his breath got taken away. _I forgive you if you forgive me_, she said calmly. _Don't tell anyone of this. That goes for Saphira as well_.

_At least there's a suitable woman that loves him back_, said Saphira.

Disclaimer: I am working hard to make these as good as possible. The next chapter will be long because I need to fill in some parts that I left out earlier and I left them out for a good reason.


	22. A New Rider

Disclaimer: I do not own Eragon, Christopher Paolini does. I only own the plotline of this story and some of the characters. I wish that I had the brilliance of Mr. Paolini.

Eragon smiled at Arya as they pulled apart. All his worries seemed to drift away at the kiss. His eyes slowly closed and he drifted off to sleep.

She smiled at him and wondered what would happen between them if they both survived the war. Why did this all have to happen? And to the boy

_I have fallen in love with. We're not even supposed to be this close. _

_He's young and I'm old. Even if he looks elf; he's still human. When did things get this complicated_? She felt two silent tears escape her eyes. _Saphira, you know Eragon better than I do; why did he not give up on me_?

_He loves you too much_, answered Saphira. _As for him being human; if I didn't know that he is I would think that he's an elf. I cannot give you advice on this matter. My suggestion to you would be to talk to your mother_.

I can't; not now, cried Arya. _Too much has happened in so little time. I will consult with her if Eragon and I survive the war_.

_Arya, how well did you know Gleadr_? Saphira asked.

_When I was a child I used to go to Oromis and play with Gleadr_, answered Arya. _He was always patient around children and sometimes he would let me ride him for a short time. He was the only one in the city who I felt really understood me. As I grew older my duties as your carrier got in the way and I didn't have much time to visit Gleadr. Oromis used to tell me stories about the Riders of Old. I truly cannot believe that Gleadr is dead, but I knew that he would've wanted to die in battle_.

_He died protecting Eragon and me_, said Saphira hollowly.

_You two are not ready to fight Galbatorix and Shruikan alone_, said Arya. _If they had really wanted to kill both of you today they would've had no trouble in doing it. We may have a chance yet of defeating them though_.

_Your mother and Nasuada are approaching_, warned Saphira.

Arya nodded and sat up. She pretended to be fixing the blankets that covered Eragon. The door opened.

"Has he yet woken?" asked Islanzadí.

"He was awake a few minutes ago, but he's tired and couldn't stay awake for long."

"Did he say anything?" asked Islanzadí.

"Only to check if I was ok and that we should start planning an attack on Galbatorix," answered Arya. "He cannot fight now though. He will need a couple days to regain all the strength he used during the battle and in his state of mind he will not be able to fight to his best because he just lost his brother."

"I agree that he cannot fight," said Nasuada. She looked at him sadly. "I am his liege lord. We need to wait until he recovers."

"That will not take long," said Islanzadí. "Arya, see if he will wake and if he does and he has enough strength take him to the meeting hall; Nasuada, bring with you the men you trust the most and tell Orik. We will decide what's best to do in our current situation."

Nasuada nodded and left.

"Arya I expect you there in an hour's time regardless if Eragon awakes.

Tell Saphira that she is to attend as well."

"It will be done, Queen Islanzadí," said Arya in the ancient language.

She watched as her mother disappeared. _Did you hear that Saphira_?

_Every word of it_, answered Saphira.

Arya turned to Eragon and wondered if she should wake him, but she had sworn in the ancient language that she would at least try to wake him.

She sighed and lightly shook his uninjured shoulder. He opened his eyes. "Sorry to wake you, but the Queen has summoned us for a meeting that could very well decide what our next move is and the fate of Alagaësia."

Eragon sat up slowly. He winced in pain as full feeling of his shoulder returned. "When do we have to be there?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"An hour, but I wish to..." She stopped in mid-sentence as a cracking noise came from the pouch that hung to her side. She looked down at the emerald egg, appalled by the mere fact that it was hatching. Eragon stay there, she ordered shakily. She carefully set the pouch down and opened it to reveal the egg.

Eragon stared at it, shocked by the mere presence of the dragon egg.

"Arya, how did you get it?" But she did not answer.

The shell burst open and a tiny dragon, the color of the egg replaced the spot where the egg had been. "Well, the elf warriors took it out of Galbatorix's possession and I was about to take it to the Varden for safe keeping, but now the egg has hatched, and for me of all people," said Arya.

"Were you the only one to touch it?" asked Eragon.

"Recently yes," answered Arya.

"Oh Eragon what are we going to do now?" she said starting to realize what had just happened.

"We tell the rest of the resistance your new position," answered Eragon. "Then we figure out your training. It'll be hard without Gleadr, but I'm sure Saphira can teach the dragon what she has learned." Arya nodded.

She timidly reached out for the dragon with her right hand. As soon as she touched the nose the gedwëy insignia appeared on the palm of her hand but only through those few seconds of excruciating pain that come with the mark.

She smiled at the dragon. "Should I take the dragon with us?" she asked her voice now even and calm.

"I think it would be a good idea to," answered Eragon. "We should get going now." He felt awkward in the situation of Arya now being a Dragon Rider. He couldn't help but to feel happy for her, but dangers lay ahead that he could not protect her from. They now shared destinies, but this meant that she could and would help him to fight Galbatorix. "Arya you don't have to fight alongside me."

"Don't try any of that on me, Shadeslayer," said Arya coldly. "I will not as a Shurtu'gal stand aside and watch as you alone risk your life for Alagaësia. I'm going to fight too."

"There isn't enough time to train you and your dragon," said Eragon weakly.

"I will fight regardless," said Arya firmly. "You weren't that well trained when you traveled with Murtagh! Yet you still did things that normal Dragon Riders wouldn't have been able to do. Most of the Shurtu'gal was trained in combat."

"That isn't the time or place to be trained Arya," said Eragon fiercely.

"I almost lost you to Galbatorix! I will not let that happen again!"

"You forget that I'm not one of those human women that depend on men to fight!" yelled Arya. "Get it through your thick skull that I am going to fight." She pushed him back into the bed with her finger.

"Arya I cannot bare to lose you!" cried Eragon.

"You think I can't either?" cried Arya hysterically.

_Apologize to her, Eragon_, advised Saphira.

_She's the one losing control_!

_You do not think that she isn't scared of what has just happened_?

"Arya look—I just don't want anything bad to happen to you," said Eragon softly. "I couldn't bare the thought of loosing you because I'm too weak to protect you. The loss of Murtagh is enough for me to bear and if you're killed too I couldn't live without you. You're the best friend I have and I care for you."

"Eragon, of course I forgive you," Arya said softly. "C'mon Eragon, lets start walking to that meeting." She picked up the little dragon and set it on her shoulder. "I know you care about me, but now you don't have to share the burden alone." She helped him up and walked next to him incase he should fall.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roran led Katrina into Islanzadí's hall and together they bowed before the Elvin Queen.

"I'm sure that Oromis spoke with you both soon after the battle," Islanzadí said in a formal tone.

"He has," answered Roran. "With me is my fiancé, Katrina. Eragon and I rescued her from the Ra'zac."

"Are the Ra'zac dead?" asked Islanzadí.

"Very," answered Roran.

"Are either of you familiar with decisions in warlike situations?" asked Islanzadí. She looked at both of them with a piercing gaze.

"Not really, no," answered Roran. "I came from the village of Carvahall after the Ra'zac came for me in hopes of using me as bait for Eragon and I left as soon as they took Katrina from me."

"Where is the rest of your village?" asked Islanzadí.

"Several are dead, the woman are in Surda, the men able to fight came with Lady Nasuada," informed Roran calmly. Islanzadí grimaced.

"Such is the case when there is a war to fight." She turned to Katrina.

"Are you trained to fight?"

"Not exactly," answered Katrina timidly. "When I was a child Roran, Eragon, and I would play with wooden sticks and pretend we were Dragon Riders."

"Elvira!" called Islanzadí.

Elvira walked out from behind Islanzadí. "Yes?"

"Take Katrina to the sparing field and teach her how to fight," ordered Islanzadí. "Katrina, come to me when you're done. I wish to speak to you alone. If I am not here simply wait for me."

Katrina bowed before following Elvira. "Thank you, Queen Islanzadí."

"Roran, you will come with me, said Islanzadí. "You seemed to have been through enough battles and according to Nasuada you will do anything that's necessary." She led him away.

Arya and Eragon were the fist to enter the meeting hall. "We should sit near the head of the table," said Arya. "Nasuada and whoever has been selected as the new Dwarf King will sit next to my mother and as the princess I'm required to sit on her right by Nasuada and you are supposed to sit on the left. We used to leave that spot empty, but now that you are the leader of the new generation of Riders you will sit there when there are matters that are in need of discussion. Saphira will be permitted to sit behind you."

"Quite so," answered Eragon. "Your people never fail to amaze me," he said in awe at the room.

"The ceiling looked very much like the halls in Farthen Dûr, only wood.

Are all your cities like this?"

"Some," answered Arya. "I heard my mother once tell me about how we elves had cities all over before the Fall."

"I'll make sure that they're all restored when Galbatorix is dead," promised Eragon. "If anything will be my death wish: that is for you to live your life happily and that the cities are restored."

They sat in their seats and waited as Saphira slowly entered. _At least they made this place large enough for me. Most places are too short_.

Arya giggled at Saphira's remark and scratched her own dragon on the jaw. "I wonder what I should name him," she said to herself.

"You'll know when the time is right," said Eragon. "I'm more concerned with how everyone will react about you being the next Rider. No matter what happens though; I'll be at your side."

"Thank you, Eragon," said Arya, smiling.

They turned as members of their council entered; led by Queen Islanzadí, Nasuada, and Orik. Roran followed behind the rulers.

Eragon stared wide-eyed with shock at Orik. _Could Orik have been chosen to lead the Dwarves_?

_I do not know, little one_, answered Saphira_. It may be possible that _

_Orik was sent to represent the new leader though_.

_Well find out soon enough_, said Eragon.

Roran sat next to Arya and smiled at Eragon. Eragon smiled back and sighed; glad no one had noticed the new dragon or that Arya is the one holding it.

Oromis sat on his other side. Eragon nodded and murmured, "Ebrithil."

He continued to look at Orik with shock, but decided to follow what Arya always did and kept a blank face.

Orik then approached him. "I'll explain later," whispered Orik.

When everyone was seated Islanzadí began, "Only hours ago we were attacked by Galbatorix's army." All went silent. "Thanks to our assistance with the Varden and the dwarves we were able to overthrow the army, but Galbatorix has escaped and injured our only Rider, Eragon. We must plan an attack while the army is regrouping. Without

Murtagh's help; Galbatorix will be a weaker foe to face, but our Rider still needs time to train. Eragon what news do you have?"

_Arya, do you want me to break the news_? Eragon asked.

_Go ahead_, answered Arya.

He sighed. "I have some good news to share about the situation the

Riders are in." Silent murmuring crossed the table at the word Riders. "I am no longer alone in my task to defeat Galbatorix. Before arriving here I witnessed the third egg hatch. Arya would you continue?" He nodded at her. _If anyone openly opposes you, they'll have me to answer to_.

_I'm most worried about my mother_, said Arya grudgingly.

"I have been chosen to be the next Shurtu'gal," she stated calmly and held up the baby dragon for all to see.

"When did this happen?" asked Islanzadí after a moments silence. Everyone looked at Arya.

"Like Eragon said, the dragon hatched just before he accompanied me here," answered Arya. "Our chances have now increased. Galbatorix I feel hardly stands a chance."

"Let us not forget that he was easily able to take down Gleadr," said Oromis. "Now we have to spend time training you again and then we have to wait for this dragon to be old enough for you to even ride. Saphira didn't even complete her training with Gleadr though he was very close to completing it."

"We must still stand and fight!" cried Nasuada. The council members debated within themselves. Eragon and Arya looked at each other, hoping that it would be settled and soon.

Finally Eragon stood. Everyone turned toward him. "Every minute we spend arguing is time lost that we could spend preparing for either an attack or to be attacked. I know the fact that Arya is now a Rider has put us in a tight situation, but we must focus on the opportunities this will bring us. Let us come to a decision, and quick! We need to put aside our differences if we are going to defeat Galbatorix."

"Well said Eragon," said Oromis. "He's right. We don't have the time for petty arguments. Arya's dragon will grow fast and she's already skilled with a sword and can use magic like none I've seen. Let's use the time while this dragon is growing to come up with two plans for either an attack or to be attacked.

"The rest of the dwarves are marching to Surda as we speak," said Orik calmly. "They should be able to attack at a moments notice."

"I left some of the Varden's soldiers outside of Du Weldenvarden," said Nasuada. "They currently wait for orders."

"How many soldiers altogether do we have in Du Weldenvarden?" asked Roran.

"Four thousand that are able to fight," answered Islanzadí. "Two hundred were killed and fifty wounded including Eragon and Arya, but they're both healed."

"We need more," said Nasuada.

"The problem is, we don't have that many that will fight for us," said Eragon.

"We'll have to make do with what we've got," said Arya. "How many soldiers does Surda have?"

"Ten thousand men by what King Orrin told me," said Nasuada. "That's still not enough."

"Numbers do not win a battle," said Oromis. "Elves do not die easily."

"That may be true," said Orik, "But let's not forget that Galbatorix has killed many elves since he betrayed the Riders." The dwarf looked at all the elves with doubt in his eyes.

"Yes, he has killed many since he became king," agreed Arya. "Murtagh is dead and so no one else can stand between him and Eragon and me. We will make sure that one of us kills him and Shruikan."

"It won't come easy," said Elvira from the back. "I have fought against

Galbatorix twice now and he knows the elves fighting style. There will have to be changes made in everyone's combat style."

"I thought I told you to train Katrina," said Islanzadí.

"She is talking with Rhunon to get a blade that she can call hers," said

Elvira. "As I was saying, we need to make changes in the combat style we use. If we don't, everyone sitting here today will die."

"What is it that you suggest we do?" asked Arya through gritted teeth.

"First we must come up with battle tactics that Galbatorix hasn't seen yet. Can anyone or a group do research on battle tactics and form a decent strategy?"

"Eragon, Arya, and I will," said Oromis.

Arya glared at him with loathing. _And how do you know that I will_?

_It is part of your training that I'm assigning you_, said Oromis calmly.

_Arya svit-kona, please calm yourself_, pleaded Eragon. _I don't like our situation any more than you do, but what choice do we have right now? We're pawns in this war whether we like it or not. _

_However our dragons are not so tightly bound to politics. Not in human affairs, no_, said Arya. _But elves are smarter and will bind our dragons to promises that no matter what they'll have to keep_.

"The second thing that must be done is assuring that our new rider doesn't engage in any combat until her training is complete," continued Elvira.

"You know well that that won't happen, Elvira svit-kona," said Arya. "Galbatorix will attack again before I am able to ride my dragon. He knows that I at least had the egg with me."

"You're the only hope we have if Eragon were to get killed," said Elvira.

"Is that all, Elvira?" asked Islanzadí.

"It is," answered Elvira.

"Does anyone know of anyone who is close enough to Galbatorix?" asked Nasuada. "We need to spy on him if that's possible."

"Couldn't we just scry him?" asked Roran. "That would be easier."

"He would know if we were scrying him," said Islanzadí.

"That and no one that has connections with us could even get into his castle," said Eragon. "I will try and get close to him if that's possible."

"No," said Arya with such force every one turned to her. "You will not go to him. Who knows what horrible things he will make you swear to." _How could you suggest such a thing? It's too dangerous for either one of us to go into Galbatorix's hands_.

_I'll explain my reasoning later_, replied Eragon.

"We will finish our discussion tomorrow," said Islanzadí. "It is late and

I'm sure our riders need some time to discuss the meeting. I also have some matters to attend to." She stood and the rest of the hall followed her. Eragon and Arya stayed behind with Orik. Oromis gave them both a sad smile as he walked out.

"Shadeslayer, a new dwarf king has been decided," said Orik excitedly.

Eragon looked at him. In his opinion the dwarf still looked grieved by

King Hrothgar's death, but seemed to be getting a grip on himself. He guessed that part of his paleness disappearing was due to Murtagh's death and Eragon avenging Hrothgar's death.

"Who is it?" he asked.

"Me," answered Orik. "It took weeks to decide, but the decision came that

I'm the closest thing Hrothgar had to a son and that I should be next in line to the throne."

"Any chance of me maybe visiting his gravesite soon to pay my respects?" asked Eragon sadly.

"Whenever you want to leave," answered Orik.

_We don't have the time now, little one_, said Saphira.

_Not now. Ill leave as soon as we kill Galbatorix_, said Eragon. "I won't be able to until Galbatorix is dead, but after that I'll be free to go."

Arya walked up to him and whispered in his ear. "Meet me in my room.

The Queen wishes for you to stay with me tonight in case something should happen." She said this in the ancient language.

She backed away and walked out of the meeting hall. "Strange elves," muttered Orik. "What did she say anyway?"

"I can't say," said Eragon.

_Smart choice_, said Saphira. _Who knows how he would interpret that and then Arya would give you Hell_.

_ I agree_, said Eragon. _Should we go and meet her_?

_Yes, I plan on asking her some questions myself_, answered Saphira.

"Orik—I meant King Orik, can you meet me in the sparing field tomorrow evening?" asked Eragon.

"Whatever you say, Shadeslayer," said Orik and he walked out followed by Eragon and Saphira.

Disclaimer: Damn, that's a long chappie for me. In fact it's my longest so far. Please review. Give credit to my beta that was on vacation after I posted the chapter when they rescued Katrina. My beta's name on this site is ERAGONISMYLIFE. Thank you for making this chapter better. Please review. I need some ideas on the dragon's name.


	23. Dillemma

Disclaimer: Thank you to all my faithful readers and to those of you who spend the extra thirty seconds to a minute reviewing; depending on how fast you can type; you rock. You guys are what make this fic go so far.

Eragon walked into Arya's room. He found her sitting comfortably on her bed with the new dragon hatchling, thinking. He cleared his throat, announcing his arrival. Arya looked at him calmly. She smiled and gestured for him to sit next to her. "What do you think of the meeting?" she asked.

"I think that humans, dwarves, and elves should all put aside their differences," answered Eragon. "Arguing between them will get us nowhere. A decision should be made and we should stick with it."

"A decision has been made," said Arya. "To kill Galbatorix, but the question that everyone is debating on is how to go about doing it. Chances are; countless lives will be taken on both sides. It's only natural in a war, but Nasuada doesn't want that. She seems to be devastated by something and I haven't had time to talk to her since the battle."

"I'm tired of being in the middle of it all!" cried Eragon angrily. "I'm obliged one way or another to the elves through you and Queen Islanzadí, the dwarves because King Hrothgar accepted me as one of his own kin, and the Varden through Nasuada! I'm being pulled in three directions! None of this would've happened if my uncle—my true father hadn't been killed!" He slammed his fist into Arya's mattress in his rage. His eyes widened as Arya wrapped her hands around him and pulled him into an embrace.

"Everything will be ok," she whispered soothingly. "You're not alone anymore. As soon as the war is over you won't be obliged to anyone if you don't want to be. Let it all out, Eragon." She held him tightly. The dragon sitting on one of her bedposts cocked his head.

An unexpected thing happened. Eragon's tongue begged for entrance. To her own surprise, she granted it to him, but not without fighting him in a playful manner. They fought for two minutes before Eragon pulled apart. He looked away from her and put two feet distance between them. "I'm sorry about that, Arya svit-kona. It won't happen again."

"Eragon, I know how you can't deny yourself of your feelings toward me," said Arya softly. "We cannot be together though." Even as she said it, she knew that she had lied, but she would have to deny herself those simple life pleasures for some time yet. Now that she would be a Dragon Rider along side Eragon, she could not let either of them to be distracted by each other. She didn't know how much longer she could deny him though. He had grown up so much since starting his training with Oromis that she could hardly tell that he was so much younger than she. "I know it must hurt for you to hear it Eragon, but you must understand that we cannot be distracted while there is a war to fight."

"I understand," replied Eragon sadly. "Again; I'm sorry for how I behaved toward you just now." He truly meant it; she could hear it in his voice and see it in his eyes. She embraced him like a sister would a brother.

_You're doing the right thing in denying him for now_, said Saphira.

_Yes, but I'm not sure how much longer I'll be able to deny him_, said Arya sadly. _It hurts me to, but I didn't count on the dragon egg to hatch for me_.

_It is a blessing for such a thing to happen_, said Saphira softly. _You'll do the right thing in battle. You and Eragon share more things in common than you realize_.

_Saphira—could you do me a favor_?

_What is it that you want me to do, Arya svit-kona_?

_Teach my dragon more than just combat_, answered Arya, though that isn't what she intended. She really wanted to tell Saphira to take her away from Eragon for some time to think, but didn't want to leave him alone.

They stayed like that all night, both deep in thought. Eragon fell asleep sometime late last night while Arya stayed awake. She looked down at him; his face so peaceful when he slept.

The dragon curled up beside her and sleep took over it. She looked down at the gedwëy ignasia. Everything that would happen now would be because of this one event. Galbatorix would surely try to control one of the riders; Arya knew who would be the most likely he would target; Eragon. She would not allow Eragon to go though. She had to protect him like he did her so many times.

_Nasuada is approaching_, said Saphira.

_Is she alone_? Arya asked.

_Very_, answered Saphira.

Arya sighed. She set Eragon down and opened the door to find Nasuada's hand outstretched. "Lady Nasuada," she said softly. "Is something wrong?"

"I need to talk to you and Eragon," said Nasuada in a hurried whisper. "There's something you both need to know and that I need to confirm."

Arya turned back to Eragon for a second. "Eragon's sleeping."

"Could you wake him?" Her voice had a hint of regret, but she quickly hid it.

_Eragon, can you hear me_?

_Arya—what's wrong_?

_Lady Nasuada wishes to speak with us both_, answered Arya.

Eragon grumbled something about being woken up in the middle of the night after fighting most of the day. He looked up at Nasuada. "Lady Nasuada," he said, bowing his head at his liege lord. "What can I do for you?"

Nasuada walked in and shut the door. "Can you first make sure that no one else hears this conversation?" she asked.

He nodded and whispered, "Atra nosu waíse vardo fra eld hórnya." Nasuada sat next to him on the bed, waking the emerald dragon next to him. Arya took the dragon into her arms and looked at the young ruler.

She avoided Eragon's eye and took in a deep breath before saying, "Before Murtagh died—he came to my tent and well—things happened between us—well now that he's gone I—I want to know if that night changed my life." She looked at Arya the whole time speaking.

Eragon's jaw dropped slightly at hearing this. _Arya—what is this all about_? He half yelled at her, but did not care at the moment.

The elf couldn't help but to laugh at Eragon for his stupidity in the situation. _She thinks that she might be pregnant. Don't worry—I'll check to make sure. Alert Saphira if she doesn't already know_. She walked over to Nasuada and said softly. "Exactly when did this happen?"

"Just before the battle," answered Nasuada. Tears were now coming out of her eyes. "Arya—what should I do about this?"

"You should stay calm," answered Arya. "Tell no one until we are certain that you are pregnant."

She nodded and wiped away her tears. "Why did he have to die?" She looked at Eragon. "Why did you kill him?"

"I cannot answer that," said Eragon, looking away. He walked to the door and placed his back against it. His eyes closed. _Saphira, did you_—

_I heard every bit of it, little one_, said Saphira, sounding worried. _The father cannot be known. If necessary a new leader for the Varden must be chosen. It will be difficult for Nasuada to rule over her people in the coming months if she is indeed with child_.

_Arya—are you listening to Saphira_?

_I am_, answered Arya. _We really are in a tight situation, but it really is good that Murtagh can never return to Galbatorix_.

_Why do you say this_? Eragon asked hotly. _My brother's dead and you say that it's a good thing_!

_Eragon—use your common sense_, said Arya calmly. _If Galbatorix finds out that Murtagh might have a child he'll do anything to get Nasuada before she gives birth. And once she does—he'll kill her_.

_Damn Murtagh for doing this_, muttered Eragon.

Disclaimer: Ok, should Nasuada be pregnant with Murtagh's child or not? This is a poll vote and I'll give it a week before I start typing again.


	24. Changes

Disclaimer: I do not own Eragon or anything related. I do own a copy of the first book though.

Katrina waited patiently for Islanzadi to return. She had to argue to get her sword from Rhunon. The smith now worked effortlessly to make a sword worthy to fight with. She sighed and felt sick to her stomach; the memories of the battle she had fought in crossed her mind. The faces of the few soldiers she killed filled her vision; all of them as they knew they would die by her hands, their slew forms haunted her. Sweat dripped from her forehead. She felt if anything else sick by her actions. "I thought you'd be here." Katrina jumped; startled by Islanzadi's voice. She twirled around to see the Elvin Queen.

"Queen Islanzadi," she muttered, lowering her head. It took much of her effort to not puke all over the floor.

"You look troubled," commented Islanzadi. She walked gracefully up to Katrina. "What is troubling you?"

"It's nothing," answered Katrina in a low voice. "Why have you called me before you?"

"Nonsense," said Islanzadi kindly. "I have a daughter of my own, so I know the look of one as young as you troubled. What is bothering you? I might be able to do something about it."

"So much has happened," said Katrina after a long silence. "I closed my eyes to being in the Ra'zac's presence and wake in this city with elves. Then I'm thrown into battle! The faces of those I killed—they haunt my every thought."

Islanzadi looked at her thoughtfully. She remained silent for a moment, thinking to herself. "Seeing the faces of those you kill will never pass. You will never get used to the idea of killing. If you did I would along with many others—worry. As for all that has happened. Everything will be explained in time."

"Why have you called me here?" repeated Katrina respectfully.

"It should be obvious," said Islanzadi. "I wish to know what happened while you were with the Ra'zac."

"When they got me to that awful place they began asking me questions—about Eragon and Brom," answered Katrina. "I told them that I knew nothing other than they had left after Garrow's death. Each time they had a different soldier—everything happened in a blur. Eventually King Galbatorix came himself and began questioning me about that blue stone Eragon found in the Spine. I told him what I knew and he began—torturing me in ways that I cannot describe. After a time I don't know how long it took, but I grew weak and I knew that I would be dead soon. Then I woke up with Roran at my side telling me that we are in Du Weldenvarden."

"How much did you tell Galbatorix and the Ra'zac?" asked Islanzadi coldly.

"Only where Eragon found that weird stone," answered Katrina. "Why were they so interested in it?" Tears fell from her eyes.

"Eragon is a Dragon Rider," answered Islanzadi. "I am sure that you saw his dragon Saphira in the battle."

Katrina nodded, wiping away her tears. "I did not know that the rider is Eragon though," she said softly. "He looks so different from when he left Carvahall."

"Many things change when one becomes a Dragon Rider," said Islanzadi softly. "You may go if you wish."

Katrina lowered her head into a bow. She walked out of the hall without looking back and hurried to the sleeping quarters the elves had given her and Roran. She found Roran sitting on the bed, staring outside at the stars. "Roran?" she called out softly.

"Oh, you're back," said Roran. He smiled at her warmly. He walked up to her and held her in a tight embrace.

"What's going to happen now?" asked Katrina.

"There's a new Dragon Rider," answered Roran. "I guess that while we're waiting for the dragon to become strong enough to fight we'll spend most of our time training."

They stayed like that for an hour before going to sleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eragon paced the room. He growled in frustration. "So—what do we do now?" he asked, fighting hard to keep control of his voice.

"Nasuada, what do you want done?" asked Arya. She eyed the Varden leader carefully and silently wished that none of this had happened. She waited patiently for the answer while her dragon too looked at Nasuada.

"When will you be able to find out, Arya?" Nasuada asked wearily.

"At the longest—a week," answered Arya calmly.

_I don't like this_, said Saphira. _Eragon, we won't be able to protect Nasuada if anything happens_.

_I know_, said Eragon. _Why did Murtagh do this_? He looked at Arya nervously.

"Can you find out now?" asked Nasuada, her voice remained even and calm, but Eragon could see the fear in her eyes.

"I can try," answered Arya. She looked at Eragon. _Could you step out, Shadeslayer_?

_Of course, Arya svit-kona_, answered Eragon. He opened the door and slipped out. It closed automatically. _What should we do Saphira_?

_If Nasuada really is pregnant we should keep it secret_, answered Saphira. _Even if she isn't, no one should know that Nasuada and Murtagh had contact with each other_.

_It makes me wonder_, confessed Eragon. _My trust in Nasuada has faltered_. He let out a long sigh. _We'll have to find out the truth either way_.

_Time will tell whether Nasuada is still to be trusted_, said Saphira.

_We don't have time, Saphira_! cried Eragon. _Galbatorix might be planning another attack and now that he knows where Ellesméra is the elves might have to abandon their capital. I just wish I knew what the next move is going to be_.

_It would be to bury the dead_, said Saphira. _We should give Glaedr, Murtagh, and even Thorn a decent burial_.

The door opened. Nasuada walked past him without a word. He turned to see Arya in the doorway. He had never seen the elf look more distraught since he met her so very long ago in the city of Tronjheim. Though he rescued her in Gil'ead, he always considered his meeting to be in Farthen Dûr's city. "We need to talk," she said softly. Eragon followed her into her room and closed the door.

"She's pregnant," Arya sighed. "She says that she'll resign her position as the Varden's leader."

"That would only rise suspicion," said Eragon, "but on a different level it would put her in danger of being killed by Galbatorix."

"It does indeed put everyone in a tight corner," admitted Arya. "I do believe that there is at least one traitor in our midst. How could Galbatorix have found the location of Ellesméra?"

"It could be chance that he found it," suggested Eragon weakly. He fought back his desire to sleep and forced himself to stop a yawn.

"You should get some sleep tonight, Shadeslayer," said Arya coolly.

"What about you?" asked Eragon. He finally gave into his yawn.

"I'll be fine," answered Arya. "I have some matters to think through first before resting."

Eragon nodded and crawled into the bed and there he collapsed. His dreams were muddled together, but one stuck out above the rest.

_He sat on Saphira's saddle with the sword he had found under the Menoa Tree. The sun's light accented the swords blue hue. Eragon battered away at Galbatorix's soldiers. He winced as he watched each one of them dying with the knowledge that never again would they return home all for one man's madness. Beside him, Oromis fought savagely to avenge his dragon's death. In the air, an emerald dragon flew with a slender rider. Arya sent her magic down onto the battlefield. _

_They were winning the battle. The Elvin spell casters worked from the safety of the mountain slopes. Commanding them was Trianna. _

_Eragon could not believe the sight. The elves would let a human command them; he didn't think that were possible. _

_The emerald dragon landed next to Saphira. "Galbatorix nears Eragon!" cried Arya. Her arm suffered from a deep cut and an arrow stuck out from her right shoulder. In her left arm she held a green blade._

The dream faded as Eragon sat up. Sweat drenched his face and tunic. "Arya!" he cried.

"Eragon?" Arya's face came into focus above his. Her eyes showed her worry. On her shoulder sat her dragon, looking intently at Eragon. "What happened?"

"It's nothing," panted Eragon. He looked around to confirm that it hadn't happened—yet . . .. "Just a bad dream."

"Eragon," said Arya forcefully. She looked deep into his brown pools and saw nothing but worry and fear. "What was the dream about?"

"I told you; it's nothing!" cried Eragon hotly. He looked at her with sorrowful eyes. "I don't want you to ever fight again . . .."

"How many times will we go through this, Eragon?" asked Arya through a sigh. "I am not a human girl who runs at any sign of danger. I will fight at your side."

"No!" cried Eragon. "I won't let you die due to my mistakes!"

"Then I won't die," said Arya softly. "You forget that I too am a Dragon Rider." The emerald dragon squawked. _Thornessa er pömuria wydra_.

"Atra gülai un ilian taught ono un atra ono waíse sköliro frá rauthr," whispered Eragon.

'Don't worry," he said in even a lower voice. "I did not curse you like I accidentally did to Elvira."

"I am not worried," whispered Arya. She lay at Eragon's side, resting her head on his shoulder and closing her eyes. "Nothing is between us," she said warningly.

"I never said that," chided Eragon.

The emerald dragon hatchling curled up next to their heads.

Three days passed. Meetings were held every evening and during the day everyone would help clean the mess from the battle. Nasuada could not look at either Eragon or Arya during this time; nor did she speak to them. When Eragon worked to bury Murtagh and Thorn, she watched and tears silently spilled from her eyes. Eragon too cried during the burial of his brother, but he would not show it, even as Arya came when he marked Murtagh and Thorn's name on the tomb.

"I'm sorry, Eragon," she said softly. He grunted and lowered her head as Saphira cried out her lament as tribute to the fallen dragon and rider and to all those who had died.

"Galbatorix will pay," mumbled Nasuada. Her body shook, but for rage or sorrow Eragon could not tell, or even if it was both.

"Next time him and I meet in battle; I will surely kill him," vowed Eragon. Memories of the time he had spent with Murtagh flashed through his mind as he stood there. Of meeting his brother, the escape from Gil'ead, fleeing through the Empire, Hadarac Desert, and finally arriving at the Beor Mountains, and finally Murtagh revealing that he, Eragon is the second son of Morzan of the Forsworn. He turned his back on his brother's final resting place with Saphira and Arya beside him. He felt bad for leaving Nasuada alone, but knew it would be best to give her some time alone at the grave where Murtagh was slain.

"Oromis-elda requests your presence Eragon," Arya whispered into his ear.

"Thank you for telling me, Arya," muttered Eragon. He wiped his eyes and ran through the forest with Saphira flying above him.

Disclaimer: There is still more to come. Please review and thank you for all the reviews on the last chapter. I never got so many in a short amount of time.


	25. Death of a Friend

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the original characters.

Eragon walked into Oromis's house. He looked around as a feeling of hollowness swept over him and memories of Gleadr's death played through his mind. "Ebrithil?" he called out.

"I'm here," answered Oromis in a rasp like voice.

Eragon followed the sound of his voice and found a weakened Oromis in his bed. "Ebrithil!" he cried, rushing to Oromis's side. "What's wrong?"

"My time has run out," answered Oromis in that same voice. "Eragon—you and Saphira must train Arya and her dragon. Train them and defeat Galbatorix."

"Ebrithil, I can't do it—Saphira and I haven't completed our training," said Eragon. He felt dread and sadness drown him and yet his life would not end.

"There is nothing more I can teach you," said Oromis. "There are scrolls in this house that will finish whatever training you may need."

"I want you to teach me," cried Eragon. He could feel tears starting to leak from his eyes

"You and Arya must work together now," said Oromis. "You two are now Alagaësia's only hope. Trust each other and you won't fail." 

"Ebrithil," cried Eragon. Saphira, we must help him.

Saphira stuck her head through the window. _There is nothing I can do, Eragon, she said helplessly. He will be dead before anything I do can make a difference_.

_We must let him see Galbatorix's fall_! Eragon cried angrily. _He wants to see it_ . . ..

"There is nothing you can do for him, but be at his side, Shadeslayer," said a cold, yet sad voice from behind him. Eragon turned to see who had entered without his knowledge. Arya stood there, rigid and tear-filled face. "He knew that his death shadowed him for some time now."

"What do you know?" cried Eragon, his voice rising to a yell. He faced her and without warning ran past her and out into the forest. Tears blurred his vision as he ran. He did not mean to take his anger out on Arya, but he figured that she deserved it for being so cold when Oromis lay there in his bed, dying. He continued running, oblivious to where he went. The only thing that mattered to him was getting as far as he could away from Oromis. He could not take another death of another friend: first Garrow, Brom, Hrothgar, then Murtagh, and now Oromis. Eragon tripped over a tree root and cursed himself as he fell.

"You should be more careful." Elvira stepped out from behind the tree.

Eragon looked up at her. "What do you want?" he hissed.

"Don't think that the world revolves around you, Argetlam," sneered Elvira. "We all have those we wish to avenge for."

Eragon stood and stared at her. "You know nothing of what I've gone through."

"That may be true," agreed Elvira. "But I've seen more than you could possibly ever know. Now, go back to Oromis and find out what you can about any possible weak points Galbatorix might have."

"I will not use Oromis-ebrithil like an old rag," snarled Eragon.

"Do what you will," said Elvira. She turned and left.

Eragon kicked the trunk and marched back. He stopped outside of the door and peered inside. Arya sat next to Oromis with the old elf's hand in hers. He stepped inside. "How is he?" he asked softly.

"Where did you go?" cried Arya. A single tear fell from her face.

"I needed to clear my thoughts," answered Eragon. "How is he?" he repeated, louder this time.

"He has a high fever," answered Arya sadly. "I'm doing what I can to suppress it, but he's fighting me. It's almost as if he wants to die."

"Ebrithil," whispered Eragon. He sat next to Arya. Arya looked at the doorway. Eragon followed her gaze.

"Elvira told me what happened," said Islanzadi sadly. She strode over to them and looked down at Oromis's dying form. "He indeed lived a long life."

"Is there anything that can be done for him?" cried Eragon desperately.

"I'm afraid not," answered Islanzadi. A spark of anger passed through her eyes. "I told him and Glaedr to leave Ellesméra, but they didn't listen."

"What will happen now?" choked Eragon as he realized that Oromis could no longer help him. "I haven't finished my training yet and now Arya and her dragon must be trained."

"Arya," stated Islanzadi. "Is more skilled in blade and magic than I could not possibly accomplish. As for your training: Saphira can teach the dragon hatchling what she knows and you and Arya can train each other. I never imagined that we would be in this situation." Two tears dropped to the floor. She turned. "Oromis-elda, sé mor'ranr ono finna." She walked out without another word.

Arya and Eragon sat there for the rest of the day. Occasionally elves would stop by and pay their respects to the old Shur'tugal before leaving to the other cities. Roran and Katrina walked in late that night. "How is he?" Roran asked.

"Not good," answered Eragon. "His time is limited to mere minutes now." He looked away from everyone in the room, including Arya.

"Is there anything that can be done?" asked Katrina.

"No," answered Arya hollowly. "We've done what we can to ease the pain though. That is all we can do for him other than being here." The emerald dragon on her lap squawked sadly.

"He was so kind to us," whispered Katrina. She lowered her head as tears flowed freely from her eyes. Roran took her by her shoulders and held her tightly to his chest, lending his shoulder for her to cry on.

"I'm sorry, Eragon," Roran said softly. "I know that Oromis was close to you. You have my regrets."

"Thank you, Roran," replied Eragon. He watched as Oromis took his last breath.

"He's dead," announced Arya. Eragon didn't accept it until Arya announced it, making it real. He looked over at her to see tears slowly escaping her eyes.

He took her into a tight embrace, unable to think of anything else to ease her pain. His body shook as coldness swept over him. _Saphira, this can't be—he's gone—Oromis is dead_, he cried out in pain.

_Little one_, said Saphira softly. She tried to alleviate his suffering, but found that she could do nothing. She roared out in pain and loss. Eragon had no doubt that now all of Ellesméra knew of the terrible loss.

"Stydja unin mor'ranr, Oromis-ebrithil," murmured Eragon. (Rest in peace, Oromis-ebrithil)

"Dagshelgr!" cried Arya. (Hollowed Day)

"Eragon, do you want me to tell Queen Islanzadi?" asked Roran sadly.

"No," answered Eragon. "Saphira's lament will be heard throughout the forest." He wiped away his tears, cursing while doing so.

Arya wept for the loss. She didn't care if anyone saw her tears anymore. She gripped the top of Eragon's tunic tightly. _Why did he have to die? Oromis was supposed to train me and finish Eragon's training_!

_Arya_.

Arya stopped crying. She looked around. Eragon looked down at her. "Is something wrong, Arya?" he asked, for a second he forgot his troubles.

_You didn't hear that_?

_No_, answered Eragon. _What is it_?

_Someone called my name with his or her mind_, said Arya.

_Did it sound familiar_? Eragon asked, hopeful that Oromis found a way to contact with them even though he had just died.

Arya shook his head, _No; I've never heard that voice before_.

Eragon looked around. His eyes met the eyes of the dragon hatchling. _Could it be_? He shook his head. _No, Saphira was older than this hatchling before she started really communicating with me_.

_You think that it's my dragon_?

_I'm not sure_, answered Eragon.

"We'll leave you two alone," said Roran, pulling Eragon from his thoughts.

"Ok," said Eragon. He watched as Roran led Katrina away. _Saphira, what do you think_?

_I'm not sure, little one_, answered Saphira with great sadness behind her voice.

_Arya_. Arya looked at the little dragon.

_Is it you_?

_Yes_.

_Arya, do you know the names of any of the old dragons_? Eragon asked.

_A few_, answered Arya.

_List them_, ordered Eragon softly.

_Jura, Hirador, Galzra, Braim, Vanilor_. Each one the dragon hatchling rejected. _That's all I know_, said Arya.

_That's ok_, said Eragon. He listed all the ones he learned from Brom until Galzra was put into the list.

_Yes_.

Disclaimer: Please review and tell me what you think.


	26. An Elf's Feelings

Disclaimer: I of course own nothing.

Arya helped Eragon dig the hole for Oromis's grave. Many of the elves watched with tear-filled faces. Roran and Katrina watched along with some of the Varden. Only one dwarf showed to pay their respects, Orik stood to the side. The two dragons: Saphira and Galzra thrummed sorrow filled notes. Islanzadi lowered the body when the grave was finished. Eragon pulled Arya out of the hole. _This is indeed a saddened day_, he said to Saphira.

_For this, Galbatorix will be lucky if we aren't the ones to kill him_, growled Saphira.

Eragon watched as Saphira swept the dirt over Oromis's body with her tail. His jaw tightened. He could feel his muscles tense. A small hand firmly grabbed his right shoulder. He looked over and saw Arya looking at him with a determined expression. As everyone passed the grave he stood there, wishing that he would be alone. _I won't forget anything you taught me, ebrithil_, he vowed. The crowd thinned until it was only he, Arya, Saphira, Galzra, Islanzadi, Orik, Roran, and Katrina.

"What will become of the Riders now?" asked Islanzadi.

Katrina looked at the two dragons with a fearful expression. She got closer to Roran.

"We train each other," said Eragon after a moment of thinking. "Arya is already skilled with the blade and magic. All she really needs to learn are tiny things that shouldn't take long."

_Galzra will begin his training tomorrow_, said Saphira loud enough that everyone could hear.

Katrina jumped and looked around.

"Then it's decided," said Islanzadi. She looked down at Orik. "King Orik, I expect you and Nasuada in my hall in one hour." She smiled sadly at them all and left. Orik nodded to Eragon and Arya before following after Islanzadi.

"Eragon, would you mind explaining me what's exactly going on?" asked Katrina. "I only got that you're now a dragon rider from Queen Islanzadi and Roran told me that it's best that you told me."

"Right now is not the time," said Eragon softly, a sad hint hidden behind his voice. "We must all prepare for the war at hand. Galbatorix may launch another attack soon and we all need to be ready."

_Little one_, said Saphira softly.

_I need to do what I can to ensure that we don't lose anyone else that's close to us_, said Eragon. _I just don't understand that dream I had that involved Oromis-ebrithil fighting alongside us_.

_Maybe you should tell Arya of it_, suggested Saphira.

_Later perhaps_, agreed Eragon. He turned to Roran and Katrina. "If you wish to have dinner with me, meet me in the sparing field. Arya, do you wish to spar with me?"

Green eyes met his chocolate brown ones. "If that is your will," she responded.

"Excuse us then," said Eragon to his only remaining family. He departed with Arya, whom held Galzra in her arms. Saphira flew above them.

_I'm going to hunt, little one_, she announced.

_Go ahead_, answered Eragon. _Just come back when you're done_. "Saphira's going out to hunt," he said to Arya.

"Eragon," said Arya so softly that Eragon could barely hear. "Is something troubling you?"

"I'll tell you later," answered Eragon. "For now we must focus on sparing." The rest of the walk to the sparing field was silent. Arya set Galzra in a tree at the edge of the still bloodied field. Eragon faced her and placed a hand on his new sword. He waited for Arya to unsheathe her own blade. They both blunted the swords before circling each other.

In a flash Arya charged at him. She swung her sword at his head. Eragon parried the blow and before he could strike himself, he was forced to parry blow after blow. _She's not holding back this time. She's giving it her all against me. Good_. He smiled as he ducked a swing to his neck that would've surely killed him in battle. He rolled to the side, dodging a stab that a second later would've gone though his heart. He stood and swung as hard as he could at Arya's left shoulder.

Arya quickly brought her sword up to meet his, sending sparks flying. The two of them struggled for a second before Eragon pulled back. Neither of them seemed to gain the upper hand for more than a few seconds. Their movements were nothing more than blurs.

A crowd of humans circled around them, cheering them on. Both riders ignored them, for fear of being distracted long enough to 'die'.

Eragon planted his feet across from Arya. He stared at her with calculating eyes. She came at him quickly. Her sword came at his side. He blocked it and sent the sword flying through the air. Before he could bring his sword to her throat, Arya jumped back. He charged at her, but could not seem to hit her with his blade. She kept one step ahead of him. She dived at the ground and kicked the sword out of his hand. His eyes widened in shock. He felt a hard fist hit his face, sending him to the ground. Before he could get up, he felt a point of warm metal touch his throat. He dared not move.

"Dead," whispered Arya. She panted slightly. She removed the sword from Eragon's neck and helped him to his feet. "You fought well."

"As did you, Arya svit-kona," said Eragon, ignoring the cheers from the crowd. He looked around and spotted Saphira next to Galzra and behind her, Roran and Katrina. "It's later than I thought." He took his sword from Arya and sheathed it. He waited for Arya to retrieve her sword before the two of them made their way to their dragons.

_You fought well, little one_, commented Saphira. _You are much stronger than when you and Arya first sparred_.

_She still beat me_, grunted Eragon, though he smiled at the elf.

_Only by luck_, said Saphira.

_That doesn't matter_, said Eragon. _If I were fighting for my life out there, I would've really been dead_.

_Lighten up, will you_? Arya said teasingly. _You forget that I was trained in a formal manner where you got most of your experience in battle_.

Eragon smiled and patted Saphira's side. He turned to his cousin and Katrina. "Will you two be joining me for dinner?" he asked with a sad hint in his voice. The memories of everything that had happened over the past few months seemed to play in his mind in a never-ending circle.

"We will; if you're ready to eat," answered Roran.

"There's a feast tonight in my mother's hall tonight," said Arya.

Eragon looked between Roran and Katrina. "We could talk there. I have nothing to hide from the elves that I would tell you."

"When is this feast?" asked Roran. He looked intently at Arya.

"Just as the sun is about to set," answered Arya. "I suggest we all bathe now." She turned to leave with Galzra in her hands. "Eragon, I'll meet you downstairs from your sleeping quarters."

"Until then, Arya," said Eragon softly. "See you two in a bit then." He nodded to his cousin and his fiancé and walked away with Saphira at his side. _I'll need your help tonight, Saphira_.

_Aye, little one_, agreed Saphira.

Minutes later he leaned back in his warm bath water. The steam cleared his senses. He climbed out and dried himself. A dark blue tunic lay folded at his side. He pulled that and his breeches on. He looked at his face in the mirror. A short beard had started to grow from lack of time for him to shave. He quickly shaved with magic.

_Arya and Galzra are here, little one_, informed Saphira.

_Tell them I'll be right down_, answered Eragon. He felt his face grow hot at the thought of Arya. He hurried downstairs. At the sight of Arya in her bright green tunic, he flushed more than ever. Remembering his manners, he placed his two fingers over his lips. "Atra esterní ono thelduin," he said.

"Mor'ranr lífa unin hjarta onr," replied Arya calmly.

"Un du evarínya ono varda," finished Eragon. He smiled at her. She smiled back. She waited for him to reach the bottom step before turning to the door and walking through. "It's a nice evening."

"Indeed it is," replied Arya. She looked at him, concern written over her eyes. "Are you feeling ok?"

"I'm better," answered Eragon. He patted Saphira's side. "What about you? You knew Oromis better than I."

"He lived a long life," said Arya. "Even for elves. It was a miracle that he lived as long as he did with all that has happened to him."

Eragon placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I miss him too, Arya. He was a great mentor and friend."

They made their way to the feast silently. Arya found a small-secluded table in the middle. Roran and Katrina joined them moments later. Saphira and Galzra sat behind them. The elves looked in awe at the two dragons and gave warm greetings to the two riders, which were returned.

Eragon watched as Nasuada approached him. She looked much too pale for her dark skin. The Varden leader stopped at the table. "Is there anything I can do for you, Lady Nasuada?" asked Eragon kindly.

"No, I'm fine Eragon," answered Nasuada. "I just—wanted to thank you and Arya for all you two have done for me."

"Nasuada, if you would like to, you could sit with us tonight," offered Arya warmly. "There's plenty of room and you look like you could do without other politicians at your side for a moment."

Nasuada nodded. "Thank you, Arya. Yes, that would suit me just fine. King Orrin just arrived with some of his forces and Queen Islanzadi told me that he's looking for me." She took a seat to Arya's left.

"Why did he come here?" asked Eragon. "Shouldn't he stay in Surda in case Galbatorix decides to attack there? We can't afford losing any ground."

"Yes well, he _isn't_ the best leader," said Arya coldly. "But let us not speak of any political situations tonight. I've had enough of that since returning to Ellesméra. I think that Queen Islanzadi is preparing for a speech." She looked intently at the front podium that had been set up. Everyone else followed her gaze.

Behind the podium stood Islanzadi. She looked at them all; elves, dragons, humans, and the few dwarves who had decided to show up: Orik being among them. "My fellow warriors, it is with deep regret that I should tell you that we have lost a dear friend and loyal rider to all who had the blessing to meet him. Oromis-elda died shortly after his dragon, Galbatorix and Shruikan killed Glaedr in battle while protecting Eragon-finiarel after they had fought with Murtagh and Thorn. We have then been blessed with a new dragon and rider. Arya and her dragon Galzra will begin training under Eragon-finiarel and Saphira in the morning. Sé mor'ranr ono finna; may your swords stay sharp!" She left the podium and walked to her table.

From then on through the night everyone dug into their food and drank all they could. Singing of both sorrow and happiness filled the hall that night while Eragon told of what happened in his travels to Katrina. Arya and Saphira filled in the gaps where his memory failed. They exchanged the stories and at times became serious about matters. Nasuada bade them good night some time after midnight, saying that she needed her rest. Roran and Katrina left shortly after, leaving Arya and Eragon alone with their dragons.

_You two should get some sleep as well_, said Saphira.

"Eragon, would you mind taking a walk with me?" asked Arya, ignoring Saphira.

"Sure—where to?" replied Eragon, startled. He felt his heart skip a beat.

"The Menoa tree," answered Arya casually. "Saphira, would you mind keeping Galzra company for a while? We won't be long."

_Only for a bit_, answered Saphira.

"Good; if my mother comes to ask where we've gone just tell her that we'll be back shortly," said Arya. She stood and waited for Eragon to do the same. She led him outside, sure to keep five paces ahead of him. They stopped minutes later at the trunk of the Menoa tree.

Eragon felt his stomach drop at the sight of Murtagh and Thorn's graves. He tried swallowing, but was unable to. "Why have you brought me here, Arya?" he asked finally, standing next to her.

"This is where so much has happened," answered Arya. "Good and bad they may be, but everything that you've done at this very spot may decide the future for Alagaësia."

"What are you saying?" asked Eragon, puzzled. He looked at her questioningly.

"You sought after my love even after I rejected you time and time again," began Arya. "I tried to push you away, to tell myself that I could not bring myself to love another for I feared that my love would die just like Faolin did. Eragon, I cannot deny you any longer. If you still have feelings for me, please tell me."

"Arya—I—are you sure you know what you're saying?" stuttered Eragon, deep in shock at what he was hearing. "Maybe you've had too much to drink."

Arya smiled at his idiocy and shook his head. "When will you learn, Eragon? I do not get drunk as easily as you. It would take weeks of nothing but drinking to get me as drunk as you are now."

"In that case, Arya svit-kona, I will allow my feelings for you to continue," said Eragon calmly. His eyes widened when Arya pulled him into a sitting position at the trunk of the Menoa tree. He regained his composure however and held her close to his chest.

"Just make sure to control your feelings while we're training," warned Arya coolly.

"I'll have you to control them for me," replied Eragon softly. She laughed softly at his comment. "Arya svit-kona, I can't tell you how—" He stopped as her lips met his. Their tongues locked into a battle of wills, each demanding more from the other.

Disclaimer: Lots more to come. Now click the little button at the bottom and review.


	27. Training Arya

Disclaimer: I plan to make the chapters longer now. I hope to get up to forty chapters before the final battle.

They broke apart after a minute. Arya leaned against Eragon's chest. She smiled as Eragon wrapped his arms around her waist. They stayed like that until the first light of the sun shined in the horizon.

_Eragon_! Saphira cried.

_What_? asked Eragon.

_I've been trying to contact you for two hours now_, growled Saphira. _Where are you? Queen Islanzadi is getting worried about Arya_!

_She's fine_, sighed Eragon. _We both are_.

_Well Galzra isn't able to talk to her either_, snorted Saphira. _Why aren't you two back yet_?

_I'll explain everything later_, answered Eragon. _Can you and Galzra meet me at the Menoa tree? We'll start training Arya and Galzra here_.

_We'll be there shortly_, said Saphira.

Eragon looked down at Arya. Her bright green eyes stared up at him. "Saphira and Galzra are coming. They'll be here shortly. Also, we should work on opening our minds to our dragons, even when we're together like this."

"I didn't want to be disturbed," admitted Arya. She stood and held her hand, helping Eragon to his feet. "Do our dragons know?"

"No," answered Eragon. "Why? Did you want me to tell them?" He felt his face flush.

"No, not yet anyway," answered Arya softly. "I also need to tell my mother my decision. I just hope that she accepts it."

"I'm sure she will," said Eragon, placing a warm hand on his shoulder.

"You don't know her," said Arya, shaking her head slightly. "Our dragons are approaching. Act like nothing has happened between us." Her lips quickly brushed his before the two dragons came into view. Galzra glided off of Saphira's back.

_Where should we begin with these two, Saphira_? Eragon asked in a serious tone.

_I think you should run through the basics with Arya while I teach Galzra the history of my race_, answered Saphira. _This would be the best time for me to teach him that since he still can't carry Arya_.

_That won't be long_, said Eragon. _Another two or three months are what I'm guessing. Just be careful_.

Saphira snorted. She took flight once again. Arya and Eragon watched as the two dragons disappeared. Eragon turned to Arya. He felt awkward in his situation being the tutor. _It should be Oromis and Glaedr_, he thought sadly to himself. _If only I had finished my training and then—Galbatorix might be dead by now and we could take our time with this_.

_Yes, but for now, you must concentrate on teaching Arya all that Galbatorix taught you and maybe she can teach you some things herself_, said Saphira.

_Perhaps you're right_, sighed Eragon.

_I know I'm right, little one_.

"Arya—how much magic are you capable of doing?" asked Eragon.

"Enough that I can fare in battle well enough," answered Arya.

Eragon thought for a moment. He knew that she knew more than that, he had seen her use magic that he couldn't dream of using when the Twins had tested him back in Farthen Dûr. He had changed so much since then.

Throughout that day he tested Arya on various spells that he had learned from both Brom and Oromis. To little surprise she could do them all with little difficulty. _She will indeed be a fine rider_, he thought as she turned soil into water. "That's enough for now," he said. "Do you remember the rock I used to go to for my meditations?"

"Yes," answered Arya.

"I want you to go there and meditate and then tell me everything," ordered Eragon calmly, remembering all those long sessions he spent at that rock. He knew that it would be no trouble for Arya, but he needed some time to plan what to teach her next. _Such a difficult pupil who knows more than I do_, he thought as Arya walked away.

_Oromis had trouble with you too remember_? Saphira commented.

_Yes, but not like this_, said Eragon. _I don't think he ever felt like he couldn't _teach_ me. How go your teachings with Galzra_?

_I can't say that he's an easy one myself_, replied Saphira. _But with some work and a lot of discipline I would be honored to have him flying alongside me in battle_.

_I'm glad you find him that way_, laughed Eragon. _Just wait until he's old enough to mate with_.

_That's not funny_, chided Saphira.

_I find it so_, said Eragon. He could feel Saphira pull out of his consciousness, but not completely. He looked around the forest, hoping for some idea on what to teach Arya next. His eyes closed, only to find Arya nearing him. He opened his eyes. "Arya—that didn't take long."

"I felt every presence within five miles of where I sat. The forest lives in a perfect balance as always. Even after the deaths of so many, life goes on."

"Very good, Arya," said Eragon. He paused and looked into her eyes. "I'm sorry that I have nothing to challenge you with, but it seems that you have received training that I cannot compare with. All we can do is work on this type of stuff until Galzra is ready for you to ride."

"No, you're doing a good job, Eragon," said Arya. "I'm actually impressed with how you're doing under such great pressure. Oromis-elda would be proud of you."

"Thank you," murmured Eragon. "Come, I have some scrolls for you. They're ones only Shur'tugal have read, so it should give you something to do that isn't as boring as the simple spells I've had you do." He led her through the forest to his own sleeping quarters.

She followed him up the steps and into the main room. Her eyes watched as he pulled out an armful of scrolls. She took them gratefully.

"These are ones that Oromis-elda gave me in my earlier training here," explained Eragon.

"Thank you, Eragon," whispered Arya. "For everything you've done for me. You showed me that I must live my life and not lock myself away from the world even if someone I care about dies."

"I only did what I thought was right," said Eragon softly.

_We're flying back to the Menoa tree_, informed Saphira.

Eragon relayed the message and led Arya back to the Menoa tree. There, waited Saphira and Galzra. Both dragons looked at their riders.

_Should we quiz them_? asked Eragon.

_It's the only way they're going to learn_, said Saphira.

_You ask Arya a question of Galzra's lesson first_, said Eragon.

Saphira smiled and turned to Arya. _What is the easiest material to make a dragon saddle out of_?

_Leather_, answered Arya at once.

"Galzra, why is the forest so full of life?" asked Eragon.

_How am I supposed to know_? asked Galzra. _I just hunt out of it_.

"That is where you're wrong," said Eragon. "If the balance is thrown off by even a fraction, there won't be any food here to sustain your life."

_From now on both you and Arya will work on being aware of the other_, said Saphira. _That is what makes a true Shur'tugal_.

_Well said, Saphira_, said Eragon.

_This reminds me of when we started_, said Saphira. _We have come so far since then in our power_.

_Aye_, agreed Eragon. _A lot has changed since then, but it still is not enough to kill Galbatorix_.

_No, but now we have Arya and Galzra at our side_, said Saphira.

Eragon smiled at her and turned to Arya. "We will need to get you a sword."

"I suppose we will," agreed Arya. "Have you told Saphira yet?"

He smiled even wider and felt his face flush. "No, I haven't. I was waiting for your ok."

_What is it little one_? growled Saphira. She snapped her jaws threateningly at the two riders.

_Calm yourself Saphira_, said Eragon. "We'll tell her when your mother knows."

Arya nodded and the four of them made their way to the Dröttningu hall. She smiled at the thought of so far keeping Saphira in the dark, even after the dragon's integrogation. She stopped in front of the elven guards. "The riders would like a word with Queen Islanzadi," she said calmly.

They moved to let them pass. Islanzadi sat at her throne with Elvira standing behind her. They exchanged their greetings.

"Mother, I have come to tell you that Eragon and I are mates," said Arya coolly.

Islanzadi looked between her daughter and Eragon, hoping that is was some sort of joke. When she realized it wasn't she said, "Verywell, it seems as though I can't influence your desiction any; seeing how stubborn you are." She smiled at them. "I advise that you keep this a secret from others however. Eragon, have you told Nasuada?"

"No, not yet, Queen Islanzadi," answered Eragon respectfully. "Arya and I agreed that you should be the first to know."

_We didn't agree on anything, Eragon_, hissed Arya. _But in that case, I suppose you do have a way with your words_.

"Well then, I don't think you should keep her waiting," said Islanzadi softly.

They bowed before exitting the hall. Saphira pinned Eragon to the wall with her leg. _You! Why didn't you tell me_? She growled at him angrilly.

_Saphira, get off of me_! Eragon struggled against her leg. He yelled out verbally.

Saphira snorted and removed her leg. _You could've at least told me_.

_I'm the one who told Eragon not to tell you yet_, said Arya coolly. _If anyone is to blame, it is me_.

Saphira snorted and remained silent all the way to Nasuada's room. Eragon knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" called Nasuada's voice.

"Eragon Shadeslayer and Arya Drottingu," answered Eragon.

"Come in," said Nasuada.

Eragon opened the door. He allowed Arya and the two dragons to enter first, before slipping in and shutting the door. Two guards sat on either side of her. "Lady Nasuada." He bowed before his lige lord.

"Why have the dragon riders come?" asked Nasuada in a controlled tone.

"Eragon and I have chose to be mates," informed Arya.

"I see," replied Nasuada. She leaned on her hands and thought for a moment. "When did this come about?"

"Last night," answered Eragon. "Just after you went to bed, Milady."

Nasuada glared at Eragon with such a piercing gaze that it made Eragon feel really uncomfortable. "And why didn't you come to me first thing this morning? If this information gets out, Shadeslayer, do you realize how much danger that will put you both in!" A small smile crossed her lips. "But who am I to try and control how love works." Her hand absentmindedly reached for her stomach, where her unborn child lay. "You have my support in this matter, Shadeslayer. Arya!"

"Yes, Lady Nasuada," responded Arya.

"Take good care of him," said Nasuada. "Both in the battle field—and as a woman."

"Of course," agreed Arya, making a bow-like movement.

"If that is all; you are both dismissed," said Nasuada. "I have some matters to attend to now with Queen Islanzadi, King Orin, and King Orik. Oh and Eragon."

Eragon looked at her. "Yes, Lady Nasuada," he said softly.

"Angela is looking for you," informed Nasuada. "She should be somewhere around the sparing field with Solembum."

Eragon bowed. "Thank you."

The four of them made their way out of the room. "That went rather smoothly," commented Arya.

"It did," agreed Eragon.

"Well, I guess I'll see you in the morning, Eragon-ebrithil," said Arya awkwardly.

"Yea—I guess so," replied Eragon. "At the sparring field right at dawn."

Arya said her goodbye before setting off to her room with Galzra sitting contently on her shoulder.

_Pretty soon he'll be too big to ride around like that_, said Eragon.

_Yes, but let him enjoy it while he can_, replied Saphira in a calmer tone.

Eragon smiled once they walked out of the hall. He climbed on Saphira's back and together they flew to the sparring field. Many of the Carvahall men trained there. In the middle, Angela trained Katrina on different stances. Saphira landed next to them. "Angela, Lady Nasuada told me that you were looking for me," announced Eragon.

"Yes, I was," Angela replied. "Katrina, that's enough for one night. Meet me back here at dawn tomorrow morning."

Katrina nodded and sheathing her sword, she walked away.

"How is she?" asked Eragon.

_That can be relative_. The Werecat, Solumbum sat behind Angella licking his paw.

"Overall, she's doing better than what I usually see in people who survive such encounters with Ra'zac," said Angela. "Now, about why I called you here. Rumor has it that you found a sword under the Menoa tree after Murtagh broke Yawë."

"I have," answered Eragon. "It is up in my room."

"May I see it?" asked Angela.

_What do you think, Saphira_? Eragon asked.

_I think she has every right to since Solumbum was the one who told you about it_, answered Saphira.

Eragon nodded. "Of course, Angela. Follow me."

Saphira took flight. _I'm going off to hunt, little one_, she explained.

Eragon led Angela and Solumbum to his room. He walked to his bed where he had left the sword. He took the hilt and handed it to Angela.

"This sword—" she said, her hands shaking vilently. "It belonged to Brom . . .."

_Brom_!

Disclaimer: Aren't I evil? Well, this should bring a little twist.


	28. Dinner for TwoArya's Training Continued

Disclaimer: I'm absolutely spoiling my readers this week cause school is going to start next week for me and it'll be harder for me to update if I want to graduate high school with all my friends. I'm a sophomore this year and I've heard it's hell year at my school.

_This is Brom's old sword_! Eragon cried in shock.

_Indeed it is_, said Solembum.

"Silbena garjzla, singing light," said Angela. "This sword I've heard hasn't been seen since the Fall. The color does match Saphira though."

"So it does," agreed Eragon. He stared at the blade in awe.

"What happened to Zar'roc, Shadeslayer?" asked Angela.

"I left it at the Menoa Tree where I fought Galbatorix," answered Eragon. "That sword no longer has any use to me. I would prefer to forget it."

"You should go and retrieve it and for the meantime let Arya use it until another, more suitable blade is found for her," advised Angela. She handed Silbena garjzla before turning to leave with Solembum close behind. "Until we meet again, Eragon Shadeslayer."

"Goodbye, Angela-elda," murmured Eragon before seeing her out of his room. He ran up to his study and pulled out one of Oromis' old scrolls and began to read it. Saphira swooped in moments later.

_I didn't know that it was Brom's old sword that you had found, little one_, she said.

_Nor did I_, admitted Eragon. _What do you think about retrieving Zar'roc though_?

_The choice is your own, Eragon_, answered Saphira. _Though—I think it would be wise to give it to Arya until a better fitting blade is found for her_.

_Aye_. Eragon rolled up the scroll and placed it on his desk. _Wait here while I retrieve it then. I won't be long and I'll tell you if I run into anyone who wishes to speak to me_.

_I'll still be here_, said Saphira, yawning.

Eragon smiled at her and ran down to the base of the hollowed tree. Once outside, he breathed in the fresh air. _Arya—it's a shame that we can't spend our evenings together because of your training_.

"Eragon?"

He turned around. Behind the trees stood Arya with Galzra perched on a nearby branch. "Arya is everything alright."

She nodded. "I'm fine. Galzra just doesn't like being in my room all the time. He likes it outside in the forest. As do I. I never really enjoyed my room, even as a child."

He smiled at her. "How are you on those scrolls?" he asked in a more serious tone.

"Fine," answered Arya. "I was wondering if we could eat dinner together though; in your room."

"That would be wonderful!" said Eragon. "First I would like to retrieve Zar'roc though. You could come with me if you want, or go into my room where Saphira is resting."

"I'll come with you," answered Arya. _Galzra, glide up to where Saphira is and tell her that I'm going with Eragon_.

_All right_, said Galzra. He spread his wings and flew up to Eragon's study.

"It's amazing how soon a dragon can fly," said Eragon in awe.

"It is," agreed Arya. They walked through the forest together, simply enjoying the other's company. "What did Angela want?"

"To see the sword that I acquired during my fight with Galbatorix," answered Eragon. "It used to belong to Brom. She said its name is Silbena garjzla."

"A fitting name," said Arya after a moment of thought.

They came to a stop at the Menoa tree. Eragon searched the forest floor until he found Zar'roc. He took the blade and handed it to Arya. "Only until we find you a better Rider blade," was his only explanation. Arya nodded and took Zar'roc's hilt. She examined the sword for a moment before satisfied.

They walked in silence to Eragon's room. Arya stood at the window, her back facing Eragon. "Eragon—what'll happen if one of us doesn't survive the war?" she asked in a scared tone.

Eragon wrapped his arms around Arya from behind and pulled her close to him. "Don't talk like that, Arya," he said softly. "We won't die. I promise you." He nuzzled her neck affectionately.

"How can you be sure though?" asked Arya loudly.

"I'm not," answered Eragon after a moment. "But fate is on our side; at least for now. As long as there isn't any chance that Galbatorix may have another dragon egg that has hatched, he doesn't stand a chance. You're much stronger than I and I couldn't be more proud of you as a mate and as your mentor."

Arya turned to him and gripped the top of his tunic with her hands. "Thank you, Eragon," she whispered.

They held each other for ten minutes before moving apart. "Do you want to eat?" asked Eragon, breaking the silence.

"That would be nice," replied Arya, giving him a small smile.

Eragon returned the smile and disappeared from the room. He came back five minutes later with a large bowl of fruits, lettuce, vegetables, and bread with two smaller bowls. He handed one to Arya and set the large one in-between them. They ate in silence. When finished, they set their bowls down.

"You said that you would tell me what is bothering you later and now is as good of a time as any," said Arya.

Eragon told him of the dream he had had shortly after finding out about Nasuada's pregnancy; particular about Oromis' role, Trianna leading the Elvin spell casters, and the apparent victory of the battle.

When he finished, Arya looked at him thoughtfully. "Oromis-elda is dead though," she whispered.

"I know, but I had the dream before he died," said Eragon.

"Think nothing of it then, Eragon," advised Arya. "I would tell Angela what you saw. She would know more than I do on this manner."

Eragon nodded, seeming satisfied with her answer. He leaned in closer to her and placed his hand on her own and brushed her lips with a simple kiss. He pulled back. "Arya—when you said that you would be my mate, did you really want to or was I pressuring you too much?" He looked at her with a hurt expression.

_He doubts that I truly love him_! Arya realized with shock, but did not let it show. Instead she lounged herself at him, knocking him down in the process and looked down at him with her green eyes. "Never doubt my decision to be with you, Eragon Shadeslayer," she hissed dangerously. "I had planned to wait until after the war, if we had both lived, but after seeing the last battle I realized that both of us may not have much time left."

"Arya—I," stuttered Eragon. He looked away for a second and when he looked back, he found himself battling Arya's tongue with his own. He heard her try to moan his name, but it came out muffled.

_How could you doubt that she loves you, little one_? Saphira asked accusingly. _She chose you so be happy with it_.

Eragon remained silent, as he was kept busy with Arya; the one love of his life. They stopped before they did something where there could be no turning back. Arya curled up next to him on his bed and laid her head against his bare chest. How she could've turned down this man, she did not know, but now thought that she had been being silly if anything. He wrapped his hand protectively around her waist and pulled her closer.

Eragon woke early the next morning to find Arya sleeping peacefully next to him. _Saphira, did anything happen that I should know about_?

_Nothing happened between you that hasn't already_, answered Saphira, laughing at his inability to recall the night before. _You would do well never to second-guess Arya's love for you though_.

_Did I_?

_Very_, answered Saphira. _She didn't seem very happy about it either_.

_Do you still think that she's mad at me_?

_I don't think so_, said Saphira. _After she proved how much she loved you she seemed satisfied that she got the message across_.

_Are you and Galzra ready to start the day_?

_We'll wait for you two love birds to bathe and get dressed_, answered Saphira.

_No, I don't think we'll need you two for what I plan to teach Arya today, or in this case, it might be nothing more than a review to her_, said Eragon. He opened his eyes and looked down to see Arya fully awake, looking at him. "Good morning," he said, smiling.

"Morning," replied Arya. "Were you talking to Saphira?"

"You didn't ignore anything," said Eragon. "We just finished the conversation before I opened my eyes."

Arya nodded. "And they're leaving early today." Eragon nodded. "Galzra just told me."

Two months passed quickly for the four. Galzra finally grew to riding size and Eragon and Saphira decided to give Galzra and Arya the old saddle Brom made for them as Saphira had completely outgrown it. So Eragon made a new saddle and made Arya pay close attention for when she would eventually need to make one. Each day, they would split in pairs and continue the training where they left off the previous day. During the evenings, Arya would go to her room to study the scrolls Eragon gave her while Eragon sparred with anyone he could. Each night, Arya would go to Eragon's room where they would eat dinner and simply talk about the war.

"Eragon," said Arya, one evening after finishing her meal of vegetable soup. Eragon looked up at her curiously. "How is Nasuada doing? You went to speak with her after our training session."

"She's doing better, but still as pale as ever," answered Eragon, setting down his bowl. Galzra peered at him with an interested expression. "I think that some of her advisers have suspected what is going on. She says that she plans to resign as soon as she gets back to Surda. The Varden and dwarves are leaving tomorrow as there is no more they can do to help repair Ellesméra."

_That reminds me, little one_, said Saphira, whom sat curled up behind him. _We still have to repair the star sapphire and I would like to properly pay my respects to King Hrothgar_. She made sure that her thoughts were loud enough for all of them to hear.

"We should go with the Varden," said Arya. "I think that Galzra and I are ready to see the battlefield."

Eragon looked deep into her eyes. "Very well, we'll leave first thing in the morning and continue our training on the road. There is little more I can teach you anyhow."

Arya nodded and kept a blank face, though her eyes lightened up at the thought of finally being able to do something useful. She stood and walked to the window to look at the view. Eragon walked up beside her. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" she said.

"It is, but nothing in comparison to you," said Eragon softly. He brushed a stray strand of hair out of his love's face. "You are the most beautiful sight I have ever laid eyes on, Arya," he said in the Ancient Language. She blushed slightly at his comment. "I just wanted you to know before we leave Du Weldenvarden. I do not know if we will live to see the next day, so I will leave nothing unsaid to you."

"I love you too, Eragon," whispered Arya. She turned to him only to be pulled into a tight embrace.

Eragon nosed her hair affectionately, taking in her usual pine scent.

_Oh please_, snorted Saphira. _Could you two take that somewhere else_?

_You're only jealous Saphira that you now have to share your attention with Arya_, laughed Eragon. _Just wait until Galzra is big enough for you to mate with_.

For that comment, Saphira let out a small jet of fire that landed on his legs. Eragon jumped and letting go of Arya, cursed loudly. He put the fire out with magic and glared at Saphira. The sapphire dragon glared back. "I'm going to bed," grumbled Eragon, crawling into his bed while still fuming. He felt Arya crawl in next to him and put her arms around him in an attempt to calm him. It did, and he felt himself dozing off in the usual trance like state he grew accustomed to call sleep.

Disclaimer: Sorry that Arya's training didn't go into full detail, but I would've grown bored writing it all out. I think you pretty much got the idea of everything that happened. Basically her training was similar to Eragon's, just quicker paced. Hope to see plenty of reviews since I don't think I'll be updating as soon as I usually do.


	29. Painful Memories

Disclaimer: I now have over 9,000 hits on this story. Good work to all you readers who have made it this far. I'm having so much fun dragging this on, but there are some things that I have to fill in before I end it. I wish there was some way I could repay you all, but I can think of nothing right now.

Arya woke in the middle of the night. She looked up at Eragon's peaceful face and wondered if he was the same boy she had fallen in love with.

_You would never think that he was fighting in a war by the way he sleeps so peacefully_, said Saphira.

_I feel bad for dragging him into this _war, admitted Arya sadly.

_Then you would've never met him and you might be dead by now_, said Saphira.

Arya remained silent for a moment. 'I would never willingly sacrifice another's happiness for my own gain,' she thought to herself before saying to Saphira, _Many things have indeed changed since the war begun and you and Eragon have brought us much hope_.

_Do not forget that you and Galzra have given your people that same hope_, said Saphira.

_Perhaps_, agreed Arya. _But my mother tells me that there are some who oppose Galzra and me and then there's the fact that Eragon and I are mates_.

_That will happen no matter where you go_, said Saphira.

Arya smiled, taking comfort in Saphira's words. She felt Eragon stir beside her. She turned her attention on him as he woke. "It's still plenty early," she said. "You can still sleep."

"You're awake," replied Eragon drowsily.

"That's not the point," said Arya.

"I need to bathe anyway," murmured Eragon.

"I won't disagree with that," laughed Arya. "I need one too." She sat up and looked at Galzra who slept peacefully next to Saphira. She walked over to the spare little room that Eragon had used to bathe in and undressed.

Eragon followed her and took off his shorts. He walked into the warm water and sat next to Arya.

"This will be our last opportunity to relax for a while," said Arya, breaking the heavy blanket of silence that covered them.

"Aye," agreed Eragon. "The final battle draws nearer. There's no turning back now."

"I don't want to turn back," said Arya. "I've always lived with Galbatorix in power and I want to see him dead."

"As do I," said Eragon softly. He ducked his head under and came up seconds later to find Arya scrubbing his hair. He relaxed his muscles and allowed her to continue until she finished. They ducked under together and came up simultaneously. Eragon returned the favor by washing Arya's hair.

She relaxed, knowing that for that moment nothing could happen to her. 'How did I allow myself to be wooed by this mere child? Many of my kin don't approve of us and yet I allowed it, but what if something ill-fated _does _turn out in the final battle against Galbatorix?' She let out a long sigh.

"Something wrong, Arya svit-kona?" asked Eragon

"It's nothing," answered Arya. "I was just thinking about the battle before us."

"Don't fear the future," advised Eragon, remembering a conversation he had had with Saphira a year before. 'Has it really been that long?' he asked himself.

_It has_, said Saphira. _Hurry up, will you little one? Galzra is awake_.

_We're nearly done_, answered Eragon. "Has Galzra talked to you yet?" he asked Arya.

"Yes," answered Arya. She ducked under the water and rinsed the soap from her hair. When she came up Eragon pulled her close to his warm body. His arms shook, as if scared. "Eragon—what's wrong?" she asked, alarmed. Every morning they had bathed together since she allowed them to become more than just friends and he had never behaved so.

"I'll never let anything bad happen to you Arya, I promise," whispered Eragon in her ear.

Arya tried to push him away, but found him only holding her tighter. "Eragon, I won't stand for this! Nothing bad will happen to me. You know that . . .."

"All those times I've nearly lost you and I've been powerless to help you—I won't allow that to happen again!" cried Eragon. "Arya, I love you more than anything this world has to offer and it pains me to see you this way when I know that you can laugh. I enjoy seeing you smile and laugh. I want to see that again!"

'Eragon—he's frightened that one of us may not make it out alive next time we meet Galbatorix,' thought Arya. She reached for his consciousness with her own. _I do not believe that I have a right to laugh in such dark times, Eragon. I'll explain everything when we're on our way to Surda and then the Beor Mountains, but I _will not_ stand for you thinking that I'm some saddened princess who needs the comfort of a man to survive; cause I don't. I love you, but I have to draw the line_.

_I'll listen to whatever you have to tell me, Arya svit-kona_, swore Eragon in the Ancient Language.

_And quit adding the svit-kona, we're not in any formal situation so you can leave that out_, said Arya. She pulled away from Eragon and was glad that she didn't have to fight his grip. _Now lets get ready to leave. I'm sure Nasuada is ready and so we have to hurry up. Remember, we have to put the saddles on Saphira and Galzra_.

Eragon smiled and followed Arya out of the tub. "I'm going to miss being in Ellesméra," he said softly. "I don't think I'll see it again before the final battle against Galbatorix."

"I'm sure it'll still be here when the war is over," said Arya, pulling on a green tunic and black leggings. She dried her hair with magic and pulled it into a ponytail.

Eragon slipped on a blue tunic and brown leggings. He pulled on his boots and tightened his belt. "Should we announce our departure to your mother?" he asked, looking up at Arya.

"If we must," answered Arya. "But I'm sure she'll be at the outskirts of Ellesméra to see us off."

Eragon smiled and taking her hand in his, led her into his room where Saphira and Galzra waited. The two dragons observed them closely before both snorting. _Ready to be in the air again little one_?

_As always_, answered Eragon, smiling. The two riders saddled their dragons and attached food and other provisions for the journey. They mounted their own dragon and flew through the air. The two dragons landed next to a large portion of the Varden warriors who had all woke early for their departure and awaited Nasuada. Two of them: a man and a woman made their way to Eragon and Arya. It took Eragon a moment to register them as Roran and Katrina. "You two are coming along?" he asked.

"Of course!" cried Roran as though he would rather do anything else. "I'm not letting _you_ have all the fun of bashing away at Galbatorix!"

"Katrina, shouldn't you stay here with the elves where it's safe?" asked Eragon politely.

"My answer is the same as Roran's," she answered. "I want to repay the king for what he made me go through at the hand of the Ra'zac . . .."

_I think you should let her fight_, said Arya. _She'll need some training though. Roran too. He's too loud when he fights and his movements are too slow_.

_I don't have time to teach them how to fight_! Eragon cried.

_You could teach Roran and I could Katrina_, said Arya.

_All right then_! Eragon pretended to be irritated, but Arya could tell that he was pleased with her decision on training these two. "Both of you will spar with Arya and myself every evening before we reach Aberon and then you're on your own cause Arya and I plan to fly to the Beor Mountains with Saphira and Galzra."

"Why the Beor Mountains, Eragon?" asked Roran.

"That is something I wish to keep private," answered Eragon. "I will return to Aberon however." He spotted Nasuada riding a black horse over to him. "If you two would excuse us." Roran and Katrina nodded and walked away. "Lady Nasuada, how are you?"

"Better," answered Nasuada. "We take our leave!" she cried out to her soldiers. They yelled and began filing through the forest. "Fly close," she said before steering her steed to lead her subjects.

Saphira and Galzra took flight. _She does look better_, commented Saphira. _But I fear for her safety if we should be attacked_.

_As do I_, said Eragon.

_I'm sure she'll be fine as long as she doesn't let Murtagh trouble her while she's fighting_, said Arya. _Nasuada is strong-willed. She will make it through this hardship even if she no longer leads the Varden_.

_Who else would likely lead them_? Eragon asked.

_It's possible that one of the members of the Council of Elders could take over, or I've heard that a lot of faith is put into someone by the name of Trianna could be a likely candidate if something were to ever happen to Nasuada_.

_We're all in a tight corner_, said Galzra. _Any way you turn there's enemies that bite hard_.

_We can all talk about this later_, said Arya. _Eragon, I owe you an explanation if nothing else_.

**_Flashback_**:

_Arya looked around her room, her father Evandar had promised to her that he would return from fighting Galbatorix as soon as the war was over. She turned as her door opened. Her mother, Islanzadi stood in the doorway. "Arya—I want you to walk through the forest with me," she said. Arya, though only a young child could tell that something was troubling her mother._

_"What's wrong, mother?" she asked, walking up to her._

_"Nothing of course!" cried Islanzadi, smiling down at Arya. "Just a hard day with the war and everything going on. Everyone is restless with the Wyrdfell at large." She led her daughter outside into the trees._

_"When will Father be back from the war?" asked Arya._

_"Arya—he—your father was shot in the neck by an arrow," said Islanzadi as tears came to her eyes. She watched as Arya ran through the trees and followed her at a walk._

_Arya ran and ran. She didn't care where she went, as long as it was far away from Tialdarí Hall where so many memories of her father lie. She tripped over a root from the Menoa Tree. She landed with a soft thud and felt the full pain of her tears. _

_Islanzadi rushed to her side and embraced her only child. "You mustn't be so reckless, Arya," she cried. "You are now all I have left."_

The memory faded Arya's mind, leaving her with a fresh set of tears. _That will be all for now_, she said to Eragon.

_Arya—I—I'm sorry_, replied Eragon softly. He didn't know exactly how to comfort her for he had never known his parents.

_But you knew Garrow_, said Saphira.

_Aye, but once I knew the truth it just wasn't the same_, admitted Eragon.

_Idiot_! Saphira yelled loudly. _Garrow raised you and you can't relate to him as a father_!

_It's not that; look—Arya was only a small child when her father died_, said Eragon.

_The Varden are stopping_, said Galzra.

They landed next to Nasuada on the outskirts of Du Weldenvarden. "We rest here tonight," she said.

Eragon and Arya nodded. The two of them worked to help set up a temporary camp.

_Galzra and I are going off to hunt_, announced Saphira.

_Don't be gone for too long_, said Eragon.

Disclaimer: There will be more flashbacks from Arya to come, but will Eragon be able to comfort her painful memories?


	30. Pain of Love

Disclaimer: I am working really hard to get these chapters out as soon as possible. It'll probably be sometime next weekend that you don't see another update from me.

Arya sat next to one of the many campfires alone. Eragon had gone off to work with Roran on the basics of sword fighting, Saphira and Galzra still hadn't returned from hunting and no matter how often she asked they would tell her that they would be back soon, and Katrina had been called away by Angela. She sighed and wrapped her arms around her legs. 'I wish Galbatorix would just hurry up and show himself and fight,' she thought. 'Then Eragon and I could live a somewhat normal life.' She sighed and looked over at Zar'roc. She carried the sword now wherever she went.

A shadow loomed over her, breaking her from her thoughts. She looked up. Eragon had returned with Roran. "Are you feeling ok?" he asked softly, sitting next to her and wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"I'm fine," answered Arya tiredly.

"Say it in the Ancient Language," said Eragon, smiling at her stubborness.

"I've been worse, Eragon," stated Arya in the Ancient Language.

"Where's Katrina?" asked Roran.

"With Angela," answered Arya. "She should be back soon."

Roran, by the looks of it had gotten beat pretty badly by Eragon. Bruises and cuts covered his body. Eragon had offered to heal them, but Roran had refused.

_Arya, what's troubling you_? Eragon asked. _I've known you long enough to know that you're troubled_.

_It's nothing, Eragon_, answered Arya.

_Arya_, said Eragon sternly. _You know that you're lying and so do I_.

"I'm going to go look for Katrina," announced Roran.

Eragon nodded and watched his cousin disappear through the camp. _I want to help you, but you have to allow me to. You're the most beautiful woman I've ever met and it hurts me to see you this way. So what has you so troubled_?

_It's nothing! I'm going to bed_. She got up and left without another word, leaving Eragon alone and deeply hurt from her pushing him away.

_Did I say something wrong to upset her_?

_I don't think it's you, little one_, answered Saphira. _Galzra tells me that she's been tense ever since we left Ellesméra_.

"What are you waiting for? Go follow her!" Angela looked at him accusingly.

"Why?" asked Eragon, "It's obvious that she wants to be alone!"

"And you wonder why your relationship with her is always on such thin ice!" cried Angela. "If you had any sense, you'd show her some compassion!"

"I've tried!" yelled Eragon. "She always pushes me away anytime I try and help her."

"No," said Angela, poking him hard in the chest with her finger, sending him to the ground. "You're always prying into her past when maybe she doesn't want to relive it! Now go and make sure she isn't upset with you for your lack of brains!"

Eragon grumbled as he got to his feet and followed Arya through the tents until he came up to the one that he would share with his elf mate. He paused before pulling the flap back and entering. His eyes saddened at the sight before him; Arya crying into her pillow like someone she knew had just died. He walked up to her and knelt by her side. His hands gripped her shoulders tightly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arya ran through the camp once she was out of Eragon's sight. She bolted into her tent and collapsed on her blankets that she had laid out and let the tears fall. The thing that was bothering her was her desire to have children and her time would soon be up when she wouldn't be fertile. How could the thing she wanted the most be so far out of her grasp and yet be right in front of her? 'Eragon . . ..'

She felt two hands grip tightly around each shoulder. She turned her body to only come face to face with Eragon. She hugged him tightly and sobbed into his shoulder.

Eragon's eyes widened, but he held her. "Arya—did I say something to—" His sentence was lost when Arya kissed him with as much passion and love as she could. Their fiery kiss lasted for several moments in which Arya removed the top of Eragon's tunic. They separated long enough to catch their breaths and then continued their passionate frenzy.

**_Warning: Lemon scene ahead_**

Eragon got the meaning of her message and removed her tunic before she could take off the rest of his clothing. He planted a series of kisses down her neck, breasts, and finally down, way down. She moaned with pleasure and wrapped her legs around his back.

He playfully licked her entrance and flicked his tongue, savoring her taste. _Arya, do you really want this_?

_I would've stopped you if I didn't_, answered Arya. She leaned her head back and let out a loud moan.

Eragon paused for a moment. Arya looked up at him. "Atra nosu waíse vardo fra eld hórnya," he said softly. (Let us be warded from listeners) He looked down at her. She nodded, giving him the ok to take her as his. He thrust into her, soft at first, but as he sped up, his thrusts got harder.

Arya closed her eyes tightly and bit her bottom lip hard enough where she broke the skin. Blood trickled down from the cut. Tears escaped her eyes from the pain. 'Who would know that love hurt this much?'

Eragon saw that she was in pain and knew that he could do nothing to control it so he kissed her deeply. He gently sucked on her blood.

Her hips rose to meet his and to allow him to go in deeper. Their climax neared. Eragon could no longer control his thrusts and soon Arya screamed out his name. With one last hard thrust, he slowed down and came out of her.

Slightly tired, he laid his head on Arya's right breast and took comfort at the sound of her heartbeat.

**_End of lemon_**

_Galzra and I are outside of the camp_, announced Saphira.

Eragon did not reply, but he simply sent a mental picture letting Saphira know he was busy, but not with what. He pulled Arya close to him. She rested in the heat of his body. "I hope that didn't hurt too much," he said softly.

"That pain is nothing compared to how good you just made me feel," whispered Arya. She snuggled closer to him. "Thank you, Eragon." Her eyes closed as she dozed off.

Eragon smiled and nuzzled her dark hair affectionately. He too dozed off.

Arya woke early the next morning to commotion outside. She spotted Eragon and wondered how he could sleep so soundly with all that noise. She reached for Zar'roc, wondering if they were under attack.

_Don't worry, Arya_, said Galzra. _The Varden are just packing up_.

_How long has this been going on_? Arya asked.

_Only ten minutes_, answered Galzra.

_Are you and Saphira ready to take flight today_?

_Naturally_, snorted Galzra.

_Ok, well wait for Eragon and myself to get dressed_, said Arya.

_Yes, please do_, laughed Galzra.

Arya couldn't help but smile at her dragon's comment. 'Is this what Eragon has to put up with from Saphira?' she wondered. She gently shook her mate's shoulder. "Eragon, wake up," she said.

Eragon grumbled something about it being too early, but sat up anyway. "What's up with all the ruckus?"

_So, you're finally awake, little one_.

_Good morning to you too, Saphira_, replied Eragon.

_Hurry up, the Varden are almost finished getting ready to leave and Nasuada is waiting for you_, said Saphira. _I think she wishes to speak with you_.

_I'll be right out as soon as I'm properly dressed_, said Eragon. He looked around for his tunic and put it on. When he was finished dressing himself, Arya was already waiting for him at the flap of the tent. They walked out together. Two soldiers worked on taking down their tent. Eragon nodded politely at them before leading Arya to Nasuada.

"You two will stay on the ground today," said Nasuada. "Tell Saphira and Galzra that they are to stay out of sight today. I will not risk the only two dragons fighting against Galbatorix be spotted and then be shot down."

"With all do respect Lady Nasuada, it will be safer if Arya and I continue to ride on Saphira and Galzra," said Eragon. "We will be able to spot any soldiers that may be on the trail we are taking and thus avoid a skirmish."

_Eragon, its ok_, said Saphira. _I see what she's planning_.

_What is it then_? Eragon asked.

_For Galzra and I to tell you and Arya if there are any soldiers and then for you two to warn the Varden_, answered Saphira.

"We'll stay on the ground then," he said finally.

Nasuada nodded, understanding how it felt to be pulled away from something you loved dearly. "If you two will excuse me, I have some matters to attend to before leaving." She nodded to them and walked away.

"She's frightened," commented Arya.

"Aye; everyone is," said Eragon softly. "I can't pretend that I'm not scared myself. The thought of facing Galbatorix again with the possibility of him killing me is indeed a frightening idea, but I know that I'll have to face him again anyway. In order to protect everything I hold close." He looked at Arya as he spoke his last sentence.

Arya smiled sadly. "There's no way to stop you from trying to protect me, is there?"

"No, there isn't," answered Eragon. "I've tried to control those feelings myself, but each time I try it gets worse. I'm not sure how much you need me, but the thought of living my life without you kills me."

Arya suddenly became tight in the face. 'He really is similar to you, Faolin. Oh, how I miss you, but I have found a new reason to live.'

"Arya?" asked Eragon, a worried look on his face.

"It's nothing," said Arya. "I'll explain once we get moving." Eragon nodded and helped her saddle Galzra and Saphira.

An hour later they set out. Once outside of Du Weldenvarden, the soldiers became tense. Nasuada had mentioned that the dwarves, led by Orik were only a quarter league behind them should they run into Galbatorix's army and have to fight. Saphira and Galzra soared overhead and were unnoticed by many except those who already knew where they were. Arya walked beside Eragon with Nasuada and her guards in front of them. Katrina and Roran followed directly behind. Angela and Solembum walked to the side by some yards.

_Do you really want to know why I behaved the way I did back there_? Arya asked Eragon.

_Only if it doesn't cause you any pain_, answered Eragon.

_You reminded me of Faolin_, said Arya stiffly.

**_Flashback_**:

_"Arya, have you told your mother about _us_ yet?"_

_"No Faolin," answered Arya. "My mother has already banished me from _Tialdarí_ Hall, so its not like I can tell her. After all, I'm the egg courier."_

_"Arya, give that job to someone else!" cried Faolin. "If you're ever ambushed, I won't be able to protect you!"_

_"I don't need you to," said Arya softly._

_Faolin grabbed her shoulders roughly and pulled her to him. "I don't—I don't want to ever—lose you," he cried. His arms shook and his grip tightened. "You're more than just a princess or a warrior to me—I'm in love with you."_

_Arya's eyes widened. She had her suspicions about how he felt for her since she met him at her father's burial, but he had never been this strait forward. She felt her face grow hot and her heart beat increase. 'What is this feeling?' she wondered to herself. Had she fallen in love with him? Sure she found him attractive, but love? _

_"Do you not love me as well, Arya?"_

_"I—yes," answered Arya._

_Several months past, until the time to take the last hope for overthrowing Galbatorix grew nearer. Arya and Faolin grew closer in this time and soon the time would come when they would give each other a matching sign to show their love; the Yawë. Arya had her's done first. She leaned back into Faolin's chest the night before they would set off to the Varden._

_"The stars are beautiful here in Du Weldenvarden," commented Arya softly._

_"Aye," agreed Faolin. "But they are in no comparison to you."_

_Arya felt her face flush._

**_End of flashback_**

_I'm sure I told you that he died on that last voyage_, said Arya sadly. _You remind me of Faolin, but you're different than he was_.

Eragon nodded, not trusting words incase he hurt Arya from them.

Disclaimer: Ok, school starts tomorrow for me, so it's back to Hellma High School for me. Its what all my friends call it, so yea. Hope to see some reviews!


	31. Ambush!

Disclaimer: Well, I'm absolutely exhausted after my first week of school and luckily I have no "mental" teachers like what I had last year. My English teacher last year was actually beyond that. You would have to meet her before you know what I mean. .

They rest of the day was filled with silence from both Arya and Eragon. Occasionally Nasuada would issue orders to her various guards, but she also remained silent as unease took her. _Nasuada is more frightened than ever_, commented Arya.

_Aye_, agreed Eragon. _Do you think it has something to do with her being pregnant with Murtagh's child_?

_Perhaps_, answered Arya. _You should spend time comforting her tonight while I work with Roran and Katrina on battle tactics_.

_Why me_? Eragon cried. _You understand more about that kind of stuff than I do_!

_Think of it as practice in case I ever become pregnant_, said Arya calmly.

_That's completely different! Arya—is there something you're hiding from me_? He looked worried.

_No_, answered Arya. _Look—Nasuada needs someone as compassionate as you. I'm only a simple warrior_.

_No you're not_! Eragon protested.

_Not to you, but in truth I am very cold and blunt_.

_You can't argue with her there, little one_, said Saphira so that only Eragon could hear her.

_Saphira_! Eragon cried.

_Hordes of Urgals still supporting Galbatorix are only two leagues away_! Galzra cried._ There's no way we can avoid them. They extend for miles_.

_You're outnumbered twenty to one_! Saphira cried.

"Lady Nasuada, Urgals ahead!" cried Eragon. Many soldiers panicked. "Stay where you are!" he ordered in the Ancient Language. They naturally did not know what he had just said, but everyone remained still with their swords drawn. "What will my liege lord have me do?"

"You and Arya fly on Saphira and Galzra," ordered Nasuada calmly. "We fight till the last soldier!"

Eragon nodded and gave Saphira her cue. The two dragons landed next to their riders and waited to be mounted. _Stay safe, Arya_, he said.

_You too, ebrithil_, replied Arya.

Eragon was stunned by her response. Clearly, he knew he had done or said something wrong, but what. He only had enough time to nod before both dragons' lifted them from the ground. _Did I say or do something to upset her_?

_Not now, little one_, replied Saphira. _Galzra, do you think that you could sneak up on them from behind_?

_Do I have a choice in the matter_? Galzra asked sarcastically.

_No, not really_, answered Saphira. _Sneak up on the rear flanks and wait for my instructions_.

_Saphira, what exactly are you planning_? Eragon asked.

_You'll see in a moment_, answered Saphira. _Be ready to combine your magic with my flame_.

_If you say so, Saphira_, responded Eragon.

_Ebrithil, those Urgal are Kull_, cried Arya.

_Nángoröth_! Eragon cried. (Blasted) _Arya, do you know how to combust the air_?

_Why_? Arya asked.

_If we must, we may have to combust the air as much as possible and have Saphira and Galzra breathe fire_, answered Eragon.

_Galzra can't breathe fire yet, Ebrithil_, cried Arya.

_Then it'll be just Saphira_, said Eragon. _Either way, it'll work_.

_I trust you then_, said Arya.

_Don't worry; Saphira and I have done this before_, said Eragon confidently.

_Eragon, arrows are flying this way_! Saphira cried.

"Letta orya thorna!" cried Eragon loudly, as did Arya. The arrows stopped in mid air and flew back to the Urgals, only killing two because of hitting their skulls. The rest that were hit were just angry and bashed through the Varden warriors. _Arya, help me hold them in place; otherwise they're going to wipe out the Varden_!

Arya nodded. Together the two riders raised their glowing palms and pointed them at the battle bellow. "Malthinae!" they cried. Only twenty Urgals remained unable to move while the rest thinned out the army.

_We have to land and fight_! Arya cried desperately.

The dragons plummeted to the ground and landed in the middle of the battle. Saphira tore threw an Urgal as Eragon repeatedly stabbed another. Out of the corner of his eye, Eragon could see Arya struggling against three of the Kull to ward off their spears from Galzra. The green dragon snapped his jaws and killed two of the Kull at once.

_There's too many of them_! Eragon cried. _Arya, see if you could get to Lady Nasuada and tell her to retreat_!

_What about you_? Arya asked. _I won't leave you to fight on your own_.

_I'm not alone_, said Eragon calmly as he could. _Look—we can't fight all these Urgals and hope for the Varden to survive! I promised Ajihad that I would not let the Varden fall and I mean to keep it! Arya—as your tutor I am requesting you do this_.

Arya nodded and Galzra took flight. Eragon and Saphira slew the Urgal archers before they could string their bow. _We can't keep this up, little one_, cried Saphira.

_I know_, replied Eragon. He pulled his bloodied sword out of an Urgals chest and stabbed it into another that was about to stab Saphira through the heart. _That's why I had Arya ask Nasuada and the others to retreat_.

They watched as the Varden warriors ran from the battle. Eragon hadn't heard the horn, nor heard the order to retreat, but knew it had been done. _I'm flying above you, ebrithil_, informed Arya. _I'll keep the advancing Kull away from the Varden as best I can_.

_Thank you, Arya_, murmured Eragon.

_You can thank me when the battle is over_, said Arya.

Once the Varden were far enough away, Saphira took flight with Galzra. _Ready_?

_Naturally_, retorted Saphira.

_Arya, the words we'll use are thrysta vindr_, informed Eragon. _It will compress the air and from there—I'll just have you watch the effects_.

They yelled it together and Saphira added a jet of hot red flame. The air bellow exploded, sending the Urgals to their doom. The flame reached the two dragons and they quickly flew after the Varden. Eragon felt his vision blur. His head hit Saphira's scaly neck and knew no more.

Disclaimer: Once again I am sorry for the delay, but I told you that I had school starting and homework was given out on the first day of class. I'll try and update again tomorrow before I have yet more homework.


	32. Eragon!

Disclaimer: I'm sorry for how short the last chapter was, but I have my reasons.

"Eragon!" cried Arya. Galzra and Saphira landed next to each other a few yards from the blaze. Arya jumped off of her dragon and ran to Saphira. She unstrapped Eragon from the saddle and laid him on the ground. "Eragon! Wake up! Eragon!" She shook his shoulder, but could not wake him.

_He used too much energy_, said Saphira. _His mind is blank_.

_Tell Nasuada what has happened and that we will join her soon_, ordered Arya. _I'll take care of Eragon_.

Saphira nodded and took flight.

Arya took Silbena garjzla from his hand, wiped the blood, and placed it in Eragon's sheath.

_Arya—I'm sure that he will be fine_, said Galzra soothingly.

_I know—it's just that he is very special to me and it pains me to see him do things like this just so that he can protect me_, cried Arya. Tears started to escape her eyes. _I keep on telling him that I don't need him to protect me, so _why does_ he! I can defend myself and he knows that_!

_He does this so that he has someone to protect_, said Galzra. _I don't know too much about humans or their feelings, but this is what I have learned from Saphira_.

_So that he has someone to protect_? Arya questioned. _What is that supposed to mean_?

_I don't know myself_, answered Galzra truthfully. _But I do know that he'll do anything to see you happy_.

Arya sighed and wiped her tears; there would be more time to cry for her love later, but now he needed a safe place to recover. _Will you be able to carry him_?

_It seems that that's our only option_, said Galzra.

Arya nodded and lifted Eragon's limp form from the ground. She carried him to Galzra and secured him in the saddle that he and Saphira had once used. _Keep him safe, Galzra_, she said.

_Don't worry_, replied Galzra. _No harm will come to him_.

Arya smiled sadly and stepped back while Galzra took flight, sending dust all around. She ran under him. Within ten minutes she spotted Nasuada and the rest of the Varden, or at least what was left of it. The Urgals had taken out over half of the soldiers. Roran and Katrina were huddled together in the front of the group. She stopped in front of Nasuada.

"Saphira told me what happened!" cried the Vardens' leader. "Where's Eragon?"

Arya answered her by looking at Galzra who had just landed beside her. "We'll need to stop here for the night and hope that he wakes before morning," she said as she took him from Galzra's saddle and laid him on her lap. "Where are Saphira and Angela?"

"They went to gather supplies along with Solembum," answered Nasuada. "This is all that's left of the Varden . . .."

"All hope is not lost, Nasuada," said Arya softly. "You still have supportive allies who will fight along side you to the end. The Varden have given us elves the time we needed and now the Shur'tugal of Alagaësia have returned. As long as Eragon and I remain with Saphira and Galzra, Galbatorix will not be able to destroy all resistance."

_This is the first time I've heard you speak of things as though there is hope left_, commented Galzra.

_Think nothing of it, Galzra_, said Arya coolly. _I am merely trying to keep Nasuada strong cause she'll need it for the battles to come in life_.

_Whatever you say_, retorted Galzra.

Arya looked down at Eragon. 'He pushed himself so much because he loves me and he wants to rid Alagaësia of Galbatorix so that we aren't restricted by our duties, but will he be able to survive next time?' She could feel her body grow suddenly cold. 'What is this feeling? I haven't felt it since Faolin was still alive!'

_You fear loosing him_, said Galzra. _I can tell that you don't want him to meet Faolin's same fate_.

_He won't die like Faolin_! Arya cried angrily. _I'll make sure of it_!

_The boy is strong_, said Galzra calmly. _I can see it in his eyes_.

_He's been through so much_, said Arya. _I couldn't even compare with his sacrifices_.

_That's part of what happens in times as dark as these_, said Galzra. _But we must kill Galbatorix_.

_Yes_. Arya looked up at Nasuada. "Is there any safe places nearby?" she asked.

"Roran!" called Nasuada.

Roran walked up to her with Katrina at his side. "Yes, Lady Nasuada," he said a little shakily.

"Can you and Katrina scout out the area?" asked Nasuada.

"Wait!" cried Arya. She noticed a deep gash on Katrina's right leg that was bleeding. "Katrina, could you come here?"

Katrina limped to the elf. "Is something wrong?" she asked, hiding the pain from her voice.

"Let me heal that cut before you go," said Arya softly. She placed her gedwëy ignasia over the cut and murmured, "waíse heill." The cut disappeared. "There, you should be able to walk now without so much pain."

Katrina nodded. "Thank you." She walked off with Roran.

"She's learned how to fight really well," commented Nasuada. "Roran's better too."

"They still need training," said Arya. "It's a shame that their experience is coming from actual battle instead of training though."

"How is Eragon?" asked Nasuada.

"I'm sure he'll be fine once he recovers from the overuse of magic," answered Arya. "He just needs some rest."

Several of the remaining soldiers set up a perimeter around Nasuada, Arya, Eragon, and Galzra. The others left to hunt.

Saphira, with Angela and Solembum on her back landed next to Galzra. _How is he_? Saphira asked.

_He hasn't moved at all_, answered Arya sadly.

"There's a cave nearby," informed Angela. "We can all rest there until Eragon recovers."

"By that time we might be attacked again!" cried Nasuada.

"It's our only option," said Angela. "We'll be surrounded by trees too."

"Roran and Katrina still haven't returned yet," said Arya.

_I'll go and get them_, said Solembum and he ran off.

Arya watched as the werecat disappeared. "Shall we leave now?"

Nasuada and Angela nodded. "Fly with Eragon to make sure he doesn't fall and fly close by," ordered Nasuada calmly.

_Saphira_?

_I will carry both of you_, said Saphira.

_And I'll fly next to you_, said Galzra.

Arya smiled sadly and taking in one last look at her love, she hoisted him onto Saphira and strapped him in tightly. She climbed onto the sapphire dragon and held him at his waist. Saphira and Galzra flew only ten feet above the Varden, occasionally circling them so that the soldiers wouldn't fall behind. It took an hour before they landed in a clearing with thick trees surrounding them. Arya quickly took Eragon into the cave, not waiting for the Varden to weave their way through the trees. Saphira and Galzra curled up outside.

Nasuada and the rest of the soldiers showed up and started making camp. "You and Eragon will be the only ones sleeping in the cave," said Nasuada.

"Thank you, Nasuada," murmured Arya as Roran and Katrina came into the camp and Solembum walking up to Angela.

The night was long for Arya. She stayed up, watching over Eragon, her eyes never leaving his face. Occasionally Angela would enter the cave to give Eragon some herbs before leaving. Eragon twitched every so often, making Arya jump slightly. _Eragon, if only I had been strong enough to prevent you from using that much magic_, she thought sadly. She shook the thought from her head.

Dawn neared and she knew that the Varden would be setting off again. She was torn between her two most important loyalties. Eragon would not be able to travel until he wakes and she would not leave him, but she could not just abandon the Varden.

_Just strap him into my saddle_, said Saphira who had just woken from a short nap. _I will travel by land_.

_That won't work, Saphira_, cried Arya desperately. _The Empire will be able to track your footprints_.

_It's the only way that you won't have to abandon anyone_, said Saphira. _You decide though. Most think that us dragons are nothing more than ruthless animals anyway_.

_You know full well that I don't think that_! Arya cried angrily. _I will speak with Nasuada_.

_Well, Angela and Katrina are walking your way_, informed Saphira.

Arya turned and saw Angela at the mouth of the cave with Katrina standing timidly behind. "I have decided to teach her about herbs," explained Angela kindly. She walked over to Eragon. "Has he waked at all?"

Arya shook her head. "He's twitched from time to time, but other than that everything has been the same," she said softly. "You don't think he got poisoned somehow, do you?"

"It's hard to tell," answered Angela. "Different poisons work different ways and I'm afraid that I left all my books back in Ellesméra. I'm doing what I can for him though. Katrina, go and fetch some clean water in the stream we found last night."

Katrina nodded and hurried off.

"He's starting to get a fever," informed Angela. "Can you contact him through a mind link?"

"I've tried and he's unresponsive," answered Arya. _Eragon . . .please be ok_, she pleaded.

"We have to get him to Aberon as soon as possible," said Angela. "How strong is your dragon, Galzra?"

"He is able to carry one rider and some supplies before he is slowed too much," answered Arya.

"Will it be ok if I ride him?" asked Angela. "I can then treat Eragon with whatever has fallen him."

Arya nodded. 'I'll do anything for him,' she thought.

Katrina hurried in with a bucket of water. "Dab his face with a clean cloth," ordered Angela. "I am going to see Nasuada." Katrina nodded and watched the witch leave the cave before dabbing Eragon's face with a wet cloth.

Disclaimer: Please send me plenty of reviews this week. I do not plan on updating until next Saturday sometime. I don't know when exactly though.


	33. Confusion

Disclaimer: I'm sorry for not updating as fast as I did this summer, but now everyone has a bit more time to catch up. On with the story! BTW, the Inheritance Trilogy belongs to Christopher Paolini and I'm just doing this for my own enjoyment.

Eragon could feel someone, a lap under his head; his head spinned uncontrollably. "I've tried and he's unresponsive." He recognized that voice, but for some reason couldn't think of the name of whom it belonged to.

"We have to get him to Aberon as soon as possible," said another woman's voice. Who or what is Aberon, wondered Eragon. He felt that he should remember, but what. "How strong is your dragon, Galzra?"

"He is able to carry one rider and some supplies before he is slowed too much," answered the first woman.

"Will it be ok if I ride him?" asked the second. "I can then treat Eragon with whatever has fallen him." A few moments passed that was filled with silence. "Dab his face with a clean cloth. I am going to see Nasuada."

He felt a wet cloth dab his face. He groaned, oblivious to the two-worried woman beside him.

"Eragon?" asked the woman whom he heard speak first. "Eragon, you must wake up now." She sounded so kind and inviting that Eragon could almost feel himself float.

His eyes fluttered open. He could now feel pain engulf his body. "Where am I?" he grumbled.

"He's awake!" cried Arya. "Eragon, you passed out after using that spell against the Kull."

Arya's face swam into view. "A—Arya?"

Her body tensed. She had never heard Eragon talk in such a way before and now that he had, she didn't like it. "Yes, I'm here," she said soothingly. "Are you in pain?"

"No," answered Eragon. "How many of the Varden survived?"

"Not many," answered Arya sadly. "Don't worry about that though. You're starting to run a fever. It may be mild now, but if you push yourself too hard you could end up sleeping for a week or more. You need to stay laying down."

"You gave Roran quite a scare, Eragon," said Katrina.

Eragon turned his head toward his cousin's fiancé. "I seemed to have scared a few others as well."

_Including me, little one_, said Saphira.

_I'm sorry, Saphira_, replied Eragon tiredly. _What exactly happened_?

_I'm unsure myself_, answered Saphira. _Word has spread around the camp that Trianna is on her way here from Surda_.

_Why is she coming here_? Eragon asked.

_I don't know, but hopefully we'll be going ahead of the Varden with Galzra, Arya, Angela, and Solembum_, said Saphira. _Something really bad happened to you yesterday and we have to get you to Aberon_.

Eragon could feel Saphira pull out of his consciousness. "So Trianna is coming, huh."  
"You learned this from Saphira?" stated Arya, venom in her voice.

"I did," answered Eragon. _Arya, you're the only woman I love in that way_.

_I know, but I don't trust Trianna_, said Arya in an annoyed tone.

_Nor do I_, admitted Eragon. _She's tried to seduce me when I first met her_.

Arya looked down at him stonily. _You will do well to stay away from her. I'm not jealous in any way, but I don't want her to use you in any way_.

Eragon laughed softly through their mental connection. _You have no need to worry, Arya svit-kona. I have room in my heart only for you_. Saphira snorted. _I love you too Saphira. Just not in the same way_.

_What other woman do you feel close to_? Arya asked mainly to keep her mind off of the fact that Eragon could die at any moment.

_Nasuada, but she's more like a sister and a leader to me than anything_, answered Eragon. _Katrina is my cousin's fiancée and I've known her all my life. Angela is kind of like an aunt with how she looks out for me. Your mother is simply nice to me_.

_You'll see a different side of my mother when we return to Ellesméra; I'm sure of it_, said Arya. _You know that we're going to Aberon, right_?

_How long_? Eragon asked.

_Until you recover_, answered Arya. _We're going to Farthen Dûr alone and I won't have you going in bad health. As a woman and a warrior I won't allow it_.

Eragon smiled as the cloth came off of his face. Angela sat next to him in Katrina's place. "Your services are no longer needed, Katrina," she said kindly. "You are dismissed now and I expect you to spar with one of the soldiers every night. Tell Roran that he is to as well."

"Yes ma'am," murmured Katrina and she scurried out of the cave.

"Arya, can you get you and Eragon ready?" asked Angela. "I'm going to take Galzra to my tent if that is ok with you and grab some provisions that I'll need for the journey."

"That's fine," answered Arya hollowly. _Galzra, listen to everything that Angela tells you_.

_If I must_, sighed Galzra.

_Galzra, we'll have our journey to Farthen Dûr together_, said Arya coolly.

_I'm just teasing you, Arya_, laughed Galzra. He walked behind Angela.

"He's learned a lot from Saphira," sighed Arya.

"So it would seem," laughed Eragon. "Dragons are fascinating no matter how you look at them though."

Arya smiled and supported Eragon to his feet and to Saphira. She helped him struggle into the saddle. "At least we'll have more time to bond on our journey," she said.

"Yes, but we must pay close attention to our surroundings," said Eragon.

"I never said we wouldn't!" yelled Arya in a teasing sort of way. _Men_, she thought. She strapped him in extra tight. "Your sword is in its sheath."

"I've noticed," replied Eragon coldly. He kept an emotionless mask on.

_He acts so strong around me, yet I can see his pain deep in his eyes_, thought Arya. _Why does he hide it from me_?

_Because you hid it from him for so long_, said Galzra.

_How did you know_? Arya asked angrily.

_I've been able to see your memories, Arya_, answered Galzra.

_You had no right_!

_We are Shur'tugal_.

_Hmph_.

"Arya? Is something wrong?" asked Eragon softly.

She turned to him. He looked so worried. "It's nothing," she answered shortly.

"Having a conversation with Galzra?" he guessed.

"Yes," answered Arya, sighing. "He's got the same personality as Saphira sometimes."

"I think all dragons are that way," said Eragon softly. His eyes started to flutter shut.

"You should rest, Eragon," advised Arya. She climbed on Saphira and held onto him.

_I'm circling above_, announced Galzra.

_We'll be right up_, replied Saphira.

"Shadeslayer!" cried Nasuada. The young ruler ran up to him. "I'm glad I caught up to you. When Katrina said that you were leaving now—well, just take care."

"I'll—be fine," said Eragon weakly. He could feel his energy quickly draining from his body.

"Slytha Eragon," murmured Arya. Eragon instantly fell asleep and his head hit Arya's shoulder. "He'll be fine. He just needs some proper rest."

Nasuada nodded. "Take care, all of you." She smiled sadly as she watched Saphira take the two into the air.

They stopped late that night in the mountains of the Hadarac Desert. Once the two dragons were relinquished of the supplies, they set off to hunt and for Galzra to continue his education. Eragon, now awake, but lying on his back reluctantly allowed Arya to feed him the vegetable soup Angela had made.

"Do you wish to spar tonight and leave Eragon in Solembum's care?" asked Angela when she was finished eating.

Solembum sat away from the group, observing the trio with eyes sculpted over with wisdom. The elf looked at the werecat. "I suppose," she said. "But I will not force him."

_I'll watch the Shur'tugal_, said Solembum.

Angela smiled, pleased. "I will meet you in a nearby glade that I saw as Galzra landed." She grabbed a short sword that she had brought.

_I'd advise that you be careful against her_, said Solembum, yawning. He walked up to Eragon and sat down.

"Take good care of him for me," ordered Arya coldly. She looked at the werecat with an evil glint in her eyes. "If you don't; I will eat some meat for a couple nights." Naturally she was only joking, but she wanted to press her point. Eragon meant everything to her and she would not allow another loved one be taken from her, not Eragon nor her mother. She grabbed Zar'roc and walked off after Angela.

She reached the glade, but saw no sign of Angela. 'She's hiding,' she thought. 'Interesting.' A smile crossed her face. Somewhere in the shadows, she knew that the herbologist was watching and waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike. Arya silently unsheathed Zar'roc incase the human couldn't see well in the darkness and shielded the blade with magic.

A blade touched the back of her neck. The cold metal sent shivers down her spine. Before Angela could get the one word that would make her the victor of their little sword duel out of her mouth, Arya jumped forward and turned to face her opponent in one flowing move.

She ran at Angela with Zar'roc's red blade at her side and ready for anything. Angela kept her ground and attacked. The blades clashed and metal on metal rang through the air, sending out a haunting note. Some sparks flew from the impact. Both women pushed on the other, neither one seeming to get the upper ground.

'She's strong for a human, I'll admit that,' thought Arya. 'But she's still no match for an elf.' She jumped back into the shadows.

"I see that you don't fight as fairly as Eragon does!" called Angela. "That's a good thing! It means that you're well prepared for fighting against Galbatorix."

Arya swung at her back. Angela barely blocked the assault. The two backed up two paces and came together again to attack. Arya smiled as the witch started to loose stamina. She brought Zar'roc up and swung down at her shoulder. Angela parried the blow and sent it back.

"You're not using everything you've got against me," observed Angela. "Why I wonder."

"You'll see," replied Arya.

She swung under Angela's arm and struck her ribs, though softening the blow enough where she would be able to ride the next day, but made sure it hurt enough to make Angela understand why elves stood over all other races in combat. "Dead," she murmured quietly.

Angela smiled and sheathed her sword. "You fight well, Arya," she said.

"As do you," said Arya, sheathing Zar'roc. "Do not think that just because you lost that you are a horrible fighter."

"You don't need to say that to me," whispered Angela. "I know that I'm an excellent fighter. You are an elf and I am human. An unfair match, which is why I hid in the shadows as hope that I might catch you off guard."

They walked back in silence. Eragon had fallen asleep in that time and Solembum laid curled up beside the rider.

_You fought well, Arya_, commented Galzra.

_Thank you_, replied Arya. She sighed and sat next to the man she loved. He looked much too peaceful and yet there was pain etched into his face.

_You're worried about him, are you not_? Galzra asked softly.

_I can't say that I'm not_, admitted Arya in the Ancient Language. _He and I are mates. Though I can't love him as a woman would normally, he and I are bound to the same fate_.

_Fate has not bound you two yet_, said Galzra.

_No, but we'll have to face Galbatorix sooner or later and then our fate_ will_ be sealed_, said Arya.

_You _don't have_ to do anything_, said Galzra. _You choose to face Galbatorix because of all the pain he's cause everyone. You could just turn your back and run from him, but I as a dragon _will not_ allow that_.

_I guess you're right_, said Arya uncertainly.

_I know I am, now get some sleep. Saphira and I are flying back now_.

Arya smiled contently and laid her head on Eragon's chest where she went into her trance like state. All that mattered to her at that moment was the man sleeping next to her. 'Eragon, I'll protect you as you have me. It is not a paid debt, it is my choice as your mate.' From then on, Arya Dröttningu knew no more that night.

She woke early the next morning before the sun even started its accent through the sky. Galzra and Saphira slept off to the side. Both dragons made her smile. 'I'll make sure that your race is restored,' she swore to herself. She looked at Eragon to see him sleeping. Tears escaped her eyes. 'Why am I crying?' she asked herself. 'He's going to live, so why do these tears fall?' She wiped them away.

_He's getting worse_, said Solembum.

Arya turned to the werecat. _What_?

_We have to get to Aberon soon_, said Solembum. _Angela is out searching for any herbs that will reduce his fever_.

She placed her hand on his forehead. She could feel his heat before her hand even reached his skin. _Eragon . . .. _Further tears escaped her eyes, this time flowing more freely.

"Crying won't make him get better," said a stern voice from behind her. Two comforting hands placed on her shoulders. "Eragon Shadeslayer is strong. We'll have to pick up our pace though."

"Are you ready to leave?" asked Arya, wiping away the tears.

"Galzra and Saphira are still asleep," answered Angela. "I'll care for Eragon until then."

Arya nodded and stood up. "I'm going to bathe before we leave then," she answered the unasked question.

The cool water felt soothing to her tightened muscles. Memories of her happier times with Eragon flashed through her mind. 'Why is it that no matter how hard I try I can't seem to get him off of my mind?' she asked herself. 'Before I told him how much I loved him I always got distracted from thinking of him and now it's the same, if not more frequent. I can't stop thinking about him.' She sighed. 'I didn't even think of Faolin this much.' Two silent tears fell at the thought of the last man who had loved her. She shook the thoughts from her head and cleaned herself.

Two sets of heavy footsteps entered her range of hearing. "Urgals," she hissed. _Galzra, alert Saphira and Angela that there are Urgals nearby_.

_I'll be right there_, said Galzra urgently. _Where are you_?

_I can take care of myself_, said Arya calmly. _Your main objective is to protect Eragon. Remember, he is defenseless in his current condition_.

_What will you have me do_? Galzra asked.

_Prepare to take flight_, answered Arya. _I'll make my way to you after verifying that we aren't being pursued_.

_I don't like running_, growled Galzra.

_Neither do I, but we have no choice in our current situation_, replied Arya. She felt her dragon pull out of her head, but they maintained the awareness of the other that Eragon and Saphira had taught them to do. She pulled herself out of the water and quickly dressed herself. 'Too bad I left Zar'roc at the camp,' she thought, feeling stupid. She vowed to herself that she would never go unarmed again.

Behind the trees, she heard the Urgals position themselves to attack her. She grimaced, knowing that a fight was inevitable. Urgals could keep pace with an elf and their archery skills rivaled that of her people.

Disclaimer: I got ahead of schedule due to the fact that not so much homework and I virtually got out of doing most of my chores during the week while my stepmother is gone cause she got moved to graveyard. YAY! Anyways, thank you for everyone who has been reading the whole summer and now the school year. I have more readers than I can put into words how grateful I am. This chapter is for the readers and particularly the people who have reviewed to give me their input. I might have another chapter up this weekend; it depends on how many reviews I get. The more reviews, the more likely I'll get off my lazy ass and type.


	34. Fate's Desision

Disclaimer: Thank you once again!

Arya looked around her surroundings in some hope that she could use some sort of weapon. The Urgals came out with two and a half long swords. They charged at her. She smiled and took hold of one of the two Urgals swords and fought to gain control of it. The Urgal wrestled it out of her grasp and swung it at her neck. Arya quickly ducked away and jumped three paces back.

The other Urgal advanced on her. She worked hard to dodge each attack as it came at her. She could occasionally feel wind whip across her face, moving her many strands of ravening hair.

She tripped on a root while running back. The Urgals took this as an opportunity to strike. One blade caught her on her arm while the other stabbed into her thigh. She screamed out in pain.

"Brisingr!" Arya cried loudly.

The Urgals retreated as their bodies caught fire. The smell of burning flesh filled the air. Pain seared through her stabbed flesh as it did the dying Urgals.

_Galzra, I am unable to move_, she said stubbornly.

_You see, you can't do anything without me there to help you_, Galzra chided.

_Fine, you win this time_, grumbled Arya. _Just get Angela down here_.

_Alright, don't get impatient with me_, scolded Galzra.

_I'm not_, replied Arya. _I just don't want to tear any flesh because unfortunately I don't think that I have the energy to do such magic_.

_So elves do have a limit on their energy_, cried Galzra.

_Whatever, just make sure to keep Eragon safe_, ordered Arya. She truly was in no mood for her dragon's smart remarks and her patience over the last few days had worn thin.

_He's sleeping right now_, informed Galzra. _His fever has gone down slightly according to Angela_.

Arya's sharp hearing picked up the sound of Angela's footsteps nearing her. "What kind of mess have you gotten into now?" asked the witch.

"Never mind that," answered Arya snappishly. "Just get these cursed swords off of me so that I can try and heal myself."

_Why don't you get them off yourself, I wonder_, chided Solembum. The werecat walked at Angela's heels. _You're more than capable, so why do you need help_?

Angela approached the elf. "This wouldn't happen if you wouldn't have forgotten Zar'roc," she scolded, but not unkindly. "I'm actually impressed that you didn't suffer greater injuries than this. Even if it was only two Urgals you were fighting."

"I tripped," admitted Arya, looking away. She gasped in pain as the sword in her arm was pulled out.

"That would pose as a threat indeed," agreed Angela. She pulled out the second sword, a little more careful this time.

Arya sat up, finally free from the blades pinning her to the ground. "Galzra told me that Eragon's fever is down," she said in an unemotional tone.

"It has," replied Angela.

"Anything else?"

"Other than that; no change," answered Angela. She watched as Arya healed her wounds. The magic left the elf barely able to stand. "I could've healed you."

"I'm fine," replied Arya. Silently, the two women walked back to the camp with Solembum at their heals.

Galzra and Saphira looked at them with vacant expressions. _How are you, Arya_? Galzra asked. _You look weakened from something_.

_Just a little tired, that's all_, answered Arya. _Taking down Urgals with magic is not an easy task. No matter what race you belong to_.

_That may be, but at least you came out alive_, said Galzra.

_How many more days until we reach Surda, Saphira_? Arya asked, for Galzra didn't know life outside of Du Weldenvarden and more specifically Ellesméra.

_Three days_, answered Saphira. _And that's if we keep this pace up_.

_Is there any possibility that you and Galzra will be able to go nonstop_?

_That would be suicide_! Galzra cried.

_Maybe, but we don't have that much time left if Eragon is to survive_, said Arya. _I swore to Oromis-elda that I would keep Eragon safe_.

_And safe he will remain_, said Galzra. _But Saphira and I will die of exhaustion if we keep this up_.

_We'll only stop when necessary then_, said Arya. _But I will not let my mate die_.

_Arya—if you let me carry Eragon and Angela alone I could make it to Aberon in no more than two days_, said Saphira. _But I don't like the idea of being separated. It's risking too much_.

_I'll let Angela know the plan then_, said Arya, her voice straining more than normal. "Angela, would you ride ahead with Eragon and Saphira?"

"What about you, Solembum, and Galzra?" asked Angela.

"We'll fly from behind," answered Arya. "If you go on Saphira nearly nonstop it'll increase Eragon's chances of surviving. I don't like the idea much myself, but what choice do I have but to save his life. I've lost too much in this war and I'm not about to let Eragon go into the abyss." Her last sentence was spoken in a whisper.

"We'll do that then," said Angela. She helped Arya strap Eragon into the saddle. Angela climbed on behind the young rider.

_Take care, Saphira_, whispered Arya. _Report everything to Galzra or me_.

_I plan on it_, replied Saphira. She lifted them into the air.

Arya watched as Saphira took the man she loved away from her. 'I'll see you again, Eragon Shadeslayer,' she vowed.

_Are you ready_? Galzra asked impatiently.

_Yes, lets follow them_, sighed Arya. She turned to see Solembum already sitting on Galzra's scaly hide. She climbed into the saddle and belted Zar'roc.

Galzra lifted them up effortlessly and flew after his dragon tutor.

Disclaimer: I'm sorry it is so short. I didn't have much time to work on this chapter and the next one I plan to have a lot of details that were left out earlier. Please review cause I don't think I'll be able to update again until next weekend.


	35. Vault of Souls

Disclaimer: Thank you for all your support on this fan fiction. I have over 12,000 hits so far.

Two days past since Arya arrived in the castle in Aberon. Angela had already done everything she could for Eragon, but he was losing his battle. The elf never left his side, not even to eat or bathe. His hand in hers, she prayed to whatever forces out there that could help her mate to survive.

**_Flashback_ **

_Arya ran through the castle courtyard. The guards stared at her. She burst into the room she had heard Eragon was in. It pained her to see him lying there in his bed, unconscious. Angela stood over his bed, feeding him herbs. "I've done what I can for the poison, but I'm afraid that he may not live much longer," said the witch sadly._

_"Poison?" questioned Arya worriedly. _

_Angela nodded. "In the ambush, he must have inhaled a toxin that entered his bloodstream. I know naught what it is that ails him, but the rest of it is really up to his own strength and willingness to survive."_

_Arya nodded sadly, knowing that Angela spoke the truth._

_**End of flashback**_

Two tears silently streamed down her face. "Eragon, please live," she pleaded in the Ancient Language. She eyed him carefully.

_Arya—can you hear me_?

_Eragon? Is that you_?

_It is_, answered Eragon. _Listen carefully—what I'm about to tell you could very well decide the fate of the elves, Varden, and dwarves. Go to the Vault of Souls and speak your true name_.

_Eragon, not all hope is lost for you_! Arya cried. _You'll live through this_!

_One's fate is truly a cruel thing_, said Eragon. _Yes, I'll live, but do what you can to find the Vault of Souls. Look in all the scrolls you can_.

Arya felt her eyes tear up. _I refuse to leave you until I know that you'll get better_!

_My consciousness will be with you_, said Eragon. He opened his eyes and looked at Arya with a weakened expression. "Do this—for me," he whispered. He caressed her cheek. Her hand covered his. "You are too beautiful to cry like this, Arya. I'll be fine. Another couple days of rest and then we can visit Hrothgar's tomb before searching for the Vault of Souls."

Arya nodded, unsure of what to say. "Until we meet again, Shadeslayer," she whispered before tearing herself away from his side and exiting the room.

"How is he?" asked Angela.

"He is awake for now," answered Arya coolly after hiding her sadness. "Eragon and myself make for the Beor Mountains in two days time." She marched down the corridor without another word.

"The Lord approaches!" cried a young man running down the hall past Arya. "King Orin and Lady Nasuada approach."

She sighed in relief. _Good, they have made it_, she thought.

_There are less of them then when we left_, said Galzra sadly.

_They could have been attacked_, replied Arya. _How many are there Varden_?

_Just over five hundred_, answered Galzra.

_It could be worse_, said Arya. _How many Surdan warriors are there_?

_Double the Varden at least_, said Galzra. _It looks as though the dwarves have caught up with them as well_.

_Dwarves are hardier than humans_, explained Arya. _They can go longer without sleep. It's a wonder how humans have lasted so long here in Alagaësia_.

_Indeed it is_, said Galzra.

Arya hurried to the castle's library and searched for any scrolls that could relate to the Vault of Souls. She heard two sets of footsteps come toward her.

"Eragon said that we'd find you here, Arya," said Nasuada kindly.

Arya turned to the young leader. "Hello yourself, Nasuada," she said, smiling. "Why have so few of your soldiers made it?"

"We were attacked after you and Angela left with Eragon," answered Nasuada gravely. "Eragon is doing much better though. He is sitting up and eating this castle out of food."

"Is he now?" mused Arya. She smiled to herself at the thought.

_He is_, said Saphira. _I've never seen him eat so much. He could rival my eating habits_.

"Arya, Queen Islanzadi sent us a letter before entering the Hadarac Desert," said King Orin. "She requests that you and Eragon Shadeslayer wait here for her."

"She's coming _here_!" cried Arya in shock.

"Yes," answered King Orin. "Along with several of her best warriors. Now, if you ladies would excuse me, I have some very important work to take care of."

"He is annoying sometimes," said Nasuada once he was out of earshot. "What is it that you're here for? Shouldn't you be at Eragon's side?"

"I am doing only as Eragon asked me," answered Arya. "The business, I am sorry to say is between him and myself."

"I see," murmured Nasuada. "Best of luck to you then and I request you in my quarters when you are done. I wish to speak to you of private matters."

"I will be there, Lady Nasuada," replied Arya softly. She watched as Nasuada disappeared. Her thoughts drifted off once again to Eragon. 'Why is it that I can't keep him out of my mind?' she thought. 'I know that he's stubborn enough to live through this, but—how will this affect his future—_our_ future?' She sighed and shook the thought from her mind and searched once again for any scroll that might lead them to the Vault of Souls. 'I know that I've heard of it before, but from _where_.' She grabbed an armful of scrolls and took them to the room that had been set aside for her uses.

_Arya—is something troubling you_? Galzra asked softly.

_Everything troubles me Galzra_, answered Arya.

_Do you want to get rid of your troubles for a couple hours_?

_If you want to fly, just say so_, said Arya. _I would be delighted to feel the air across my face. This may be our last moment of peace, so why not try and enjoy it_. She set the scrolls on her bed and walked out into the hall.

_I'm in the courtyard_, informed Galzra.

Arya smiled and walked outside of the castle and her eyes brightened at the sight of her dragon. She climbed into his saddle and screamed joyously as she felt the wind wiping across her face and dancing with her hair.

_I'm sorry I haven't been able to spend much time with you like this lately_, admitted Arya.

_You are busy; it can't be helped_, replied Galzra. He accented in the sky and looped in the air, sending Arya for a ride he would be sure that she never forgot. _I've heard rumors that King Orin is putting a party together for you and Eragon when Queen Islanzadi arrives_.

_And where did you hear this, Galzra_? Arya asked annoyingly.

_Saphira overheard some of the guards conversing together while she ate_, answered Galzra. _I imagine that she's telling Eragon now_.

Arya reached out for her mate with her mind. Finding it, she asked him, _Did you hear of this, Eragon_?

_The party? Yea_, answered Eragon in a monotone. _Saphira just told me. What do _you_ think of it_?

_I think that King Orin is wasting valuable time_, answered Arya. _We should be focused on our battle with Galbatorix_ then_ we can party all we want_.

_Enjoy life while it's still there, Arya_, teased Eragon. _We may not live to see tomorrow, but we don't know that_.

_Eragon—don't speak that way_, said Arya sternly.

_I'm sorry if I have offended you, Arya svit-kona_, murmured Eragon in the Ancient Language.

Arya smiled and laughed at how a single tone of voice could control a man. She wondered how most men thought that they could control women with their _power_ and _strength_. She found the thought amusing and allowed it to pass through to Galzra.

The dragon flipped in midair, sending Arya gripping for one of his many spikes on his neck. _Don't do that_!

_Sorry, I just found that funny_, said Galzra, leveling out. _You elves and humans are truly interesting. Elves more so however, humans just don't understand the concepts that you've known long ago and even laid out for the human race. Yet they're still ignorant_.

_The ones who aren't are viewed as outcasts though_, replied Arya. _Look at Eragon. Ever since he trained with Oromis-elda, his true birth kin haven't treated him the same_.

_That happens with great power_, said Galzra. _He holds with him, along with you, the responsibility of my race_.

_Galzra, could we land now_? Arya asked softly. _There's something I wish to confirm_.

_What is it_?

_Its nothing of real importance, but it may help us in the future_, answered Arya. _I just need to know before we go to the Beor Mountains_.

_Very well_, sighed Galzra. He descended and landed in the courtyard.

Arya jumped off and hugged him around the neck. _I'm sorry about this Galzra_, she said.

_Go do what you must_, said Galzra softly. He thrummed as his elf rider ran into the castle.

_They are both really worried_, commented Saphira who had been watching from the side. _Eragon I fear more so than Arya though_.

_I wouldn't be too sure of that, Saphira_, replied Galzra. _Even though she may not show it, Arya is just as frightened as Eragon shows. She thinks that if she keeps it hidden that it doesn't exist_.

_That will be her demise in the end_, said Saphira sadly.

_I'm afraid that you're right_, agreed Galzra. He took flight with Saphira behind him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arya stormed into her private room. She couldn't believe that she hadn't seen it before. Galbatorix _himself_ wrote one of the scrolls that she had picked up in his youth. She recognized the title. Years spent of researching the names of the works of Old and she didn't recognize Galbatorix's scroll from after Urgals slaughtered his first dragon. 'Why would it be _here_ in Aberon though? My father long ago told me that it was destroyed. And _why did I_ pick it up without realizing it?' She sighed after picking up the scroll titled _Where the Winds of Fate Blow_. It read:

_It has been seven long months since the Urgals of this land took my beloved Asoroth brutally from me. I went before the Shur'tugal council yesterday and the cursed fools denied me a new dragon. I have just learned a spell from a Shade in my travels that will increase my strength and in doing so I can destroy the false hope the Shur'tugal have given the people of Alagaësia. I see through their lies. They have the supreme power over both elves and humans. Morzan has already agreed to help me. The spell I plan on doing requires the Vault of Souls located in the Beor Mountains and requires my true name. I write this down so that I may pass this down to future Riders who follow in my path of power._

Arya could not believe what she was reading. After all this time part of the truth was written down, but the rest of the scroll was smudged and impossible to read. _Eragon_!

_What is it Arya_? Eragon asked alertly. _Is everything ok_?

_The Vault of Souls—it's located in the Beor Mountains_! Arya cried.

Disclaimer: You will have to remember this chapter, as many of the events are significant. I hope you enjoyed it and will review.


	36. Trapped at a Corner

Disclaimer: I am so sorry for the extremely long delay. My computer crashed and wiped out all my files so I had to retype this entire chapter and I lost five years worth of really hard work on that harddrive. I hope the length makes up for some of my debt.

**_The location of the vault of souls, it's in the Beor Mountains_, said Arya shakily. **

Eragon sat there, shocked. He had just about fallen asleep when Arya contacted him, but with this newly found information, sleep was now at the back of his mind. He blinked several times. _Arya--are you sure about this_? Eragon asked shakily. _Where did you find this out_?

_I--I--found a scroll written by Galbatorix--the only thing is--_

_WHAT! Report to my sleeping quarters NOW_!

_I'll be right there_, replied Arya calmly. She rolled up the scroll written by Galbatorix and walked out of her room.

_Was this what you wished to confirm_? asked Galzra.

_I'm afraid so_, answered Arya. _What do you think? Should I have told him_?

_It was a wise thing to do, no matter how much you might have disliked it_, admitted Galzra. _These things can no longer be undone I'm afraid_.

_Yes, but to think that **Galbatorix** wrote that scroll_! cried Arya. _Now things are going to be much more dangerous. If Galbatorix already knows the location of the Vault of Souls, chances are we'll have to fight him_.

_We'll have to fight him nonetheless_, said Galzra. _I'm ready_.

Arya could here her dragon thrump in the back of her mind. The sound of him sounding so confident made her feel calm and secure. _Thank you Galzra_.

_For what_? asked Galzra.

Arya smiled. _Never mind. I'm going into Eragon's room now_. She stopped in front of her mate's door.

_I'll be right there beside you_, growled Galzra.

_I'll probably need it with the way Eragon overreacts to some information_, laughed Arya.

_I will tell Saphira to make him think through the situation carefully then_, promised Galzra.

Arya nodded to herself and opened Eragon's door and walked in with a blank expression. Eragon however, was brick red and looked as if he were about to kill someone. "Eragon--I know you must be upset that the scroll I found is written by Galbatorix, but--well--I think we should train in the Beor Mountains because I think that is where Galbatorix will go next." She said this as calmly as possible, but knew that it was a hopeless act. Eragon, she knew, could see through her fear; in a way Faolin never could.

"We leave first thing tomorrow," said Eragon in a strained voice. "If you will tonight, gather the provisions we will need." He looked away from her. "I would also wish to see the scroll."

Arya strode over to his bed and sat next to him. Without a second's delay, she forced herself into his chest and began sobbing softly. Eragon embraced her carefully. He held her close to him. _Arya--what's wrong_? he ventured to ask.

"I'm scared," murmured Arya softly. Her body shook uncontrolaby. "I just know that something terrible is going to happen before this is all over."

"Arya--to be afraid is to be normal," whispered Eragon. "I--Arya, you've been put through things that I couldn't dream of and you _survived _it all. The horrors you've seen, I couldn't imagine, but I am here for you. I believe that is my role as your mate."

_Be careful what you say, little one_, warned Saphira.

_I am_, replied Eragon. _I'm not on thin ice yet_.

_Ah, but the key word is yet_, said Saphira.

"Eragon, if I die will you promise me something?" asked Arya.

"I don't think you'll die, but I promise," answered Eragon smoothly. He swallowed a hard lump in his throat and looked down at his love. Suddenly, he felt weak. He fought to remain awake; at least until Arya left.

"Live a long and happy life," murmured Arya. "Don't make the same mistake as I have by closing your heart off to those who only wish to heal your wounds. Also, take care of Galzra."

"You have my word," whispered Eragon. He repeated this in the ancient language. His eyes fluttered shut.

"You're tired, are you not?" asked Arya. She looked up at him with soft eyes.

"Only a bit," answered Eragon before knowing no more.

Arya gently set him down and pulled the blankets over his sleeping form. "Sleep well, Eragon Shadeslayer." _The dragon spirit only knows how much you need it_. She kissed him on the forehead and placed the scroll on his nightstand before walking out of the room. She walked down the darkened cooridor to Nasuada's room.

"State your name and rank," ordered an Urgal guard.

"My name is Arya and my rank is of a Shurt'ugal," replied Arya coolly. "I wish to speak with Lady Nasuada if she isn't too busy."

"You may enter," grunted the Urgal.

Arya nodded and walked in to find Nasuada reading a scroll. "Lady Nasuada," she murmured. "I hope I am not interrupting you on anything or disturbing your peace."

"Not to worry Arya!" cried Nasuada in surprise. She rolled up the scroll and put it away. "So what can I help you with?"

"Have you ever heard of the Vault of Souls?" asked Arya seriously.

"By the way you ask this, you must have some information on this such subject," said Nasuada observantly. In response Arya nodded curtly. "Verywell, I'll tell you what I know, which isn't much. I heard my father and Angela talking when I was little. They said that it was found it in the Beor Mountains and had moved somewhere in Farthen Dur. Do you know what it does?"

"Not exactly," admitted Arya. "But that's why Eragon and I are going to set off with the dragons and find out. This may just mean the difference between winning and losing the war."

"Is that all?" asked Nasuada.

"With respect--no," answered Arya. "What do you plan on doing after this war is over?"

"Tomorrow I will resign my position as Varden leader and hand it down to someone who will do a better job than me," answered Nasuada sadly. "I believe it is the best choice out of my options."

"Who will then take the job?" asked Arya.

"It is likely Eragon will be selected," answered Nasuada.

_Saphira, are you hearing this_? asked Arya.

_No, what's happening_? asked Saphira.

_Well, to sum it all up, Nasuada's resigning tomorrow and she says that it is likely Eragon will be selected to lead the Varden in her stead_, explained Arya.

_Do what you can for time_! cried Saphira.

Arya sighed. "Are you sure that this is a wise choice Nasuada?" she asked. "Think about the Varden people and your father."

"I've already decided, Arya," murmured Nasuada.

"Before you really give up your position, think about the consequences," pressed Arya. "It may be true that you're pregnant, but should that really matter? Think this through and wait until Eragon and I have returned."

"I will, but you owe me," said Nasuada.

"Stay strong," said Arya. She placed a hand on Nasuada's shoulder. "You have those who are loyal to you till the end. Remember that."

Nasuada nodded, understanding the full responsibility of her situation. "Go; you have a journey to prepare for and a war to win." She smiled up at her elf friend.

"I will have Angela look after you until Eragon and I can return," said Arya before sweeping out of the room. She walked down the hall to the courtyard where Galzra and Saphira waited. _I'm sorry, but you two will have to deal with saddles tonight_.

Saphira hummed softly. _No need to worry_, she said softly. _I'm only glad that I can finally feel the air again_.

Arya laughed to herself at how predictable dragons were. _Have you two eaten recently_?

_Only last night_, answered Galzra proudly.

_What about you Arya_? asked Saphira. _You look as though you haven't ate since the raid_.

_I'm fine_, replied Arya. She called one of the soldier's over. He looked at the pair of dragon's, terrified. "Fetch me enough vegetables and bread for a week," she ordered. "I also want sleeping pallets for two people."

"Anything else, Shur'tugal?" he asked shakily.

_Tell him to pack a small amount of meat_, said Galzra.

"Enough meat for Galzra and Saphira for two days," replied Arya. "Tell no one what you're doing or who ordered you."

"Yes ma'am!" he cried and scurried off as fast as possible.

_Is it me or did he seem frightened_? asked Galzra.

_Many are afraid of dragon's_, said Arya sadly. _Ever since the Fall many thought dragons to be evil creatures_.

_That's outrageous_! cried Galzra, outraged.

_It is, but now hopefully we can change peoples' ideals once Galbatorix is dead_, said Arya. _This war has brought many misunderstandings that I hope to see changed_.

_Eragon and I will see to that_, promised Saphira.

Arya shook her head. _Not if it costs your lives_, she said firmly. _I won't have it_.

_Live and let live; fairly take and fairly give_, said Saphira.

_Where did that come from_? asked Arya.

_I don't know_, admitted Saphira.

The man came back with three packs full of food and two pallets. He left them by Arya's feet and hurried off to his post. Arya looked down at them, dumbfounded by the man's strange behavior. _Could he have lost a family member due to either Shruikan and Galbatorix or Thorn and Murtagh_?

_It is possible; probable actually_, replied Saphira.

_Huh, ah well_, sighed Arya. _Saphira, could you go to the dragonroost and bring the saddles_?

Saphira, instead of speaking, immediately took flight. She quickly gained altitude, leaving Galzra and Arya behind.

_What are we going to do about water_? asked Galzra.

_I heard Eragon once tell how when he rescued me that he used magic to get access to water_, answered Arya. _We'll only bring what we need and leave the rest behind_.

_Arya--there's been something that I've been meaning to ask you for some time now_, said Galzra.

_What is it_? asked Arya.

_Are you disapointed that you're now a dragon rider_? asked Galzra. _I mean--now you have no real say in your destiny_.

_Galzra--you have brought me closer to Eragon and it's an honor for me to have you alongside me in battle_, answered Arya, half-laughing. _I wouldn't have it any other way_.

Galzra nuzzled her gently. Arya patted his scaly nose and looked into his dark green eyes. Saphira came into veiw moments later with two saddles in her front legs. She set them down before landing. Arya saddled the two dragons and attatched the bags they would be carrying. _How's that_? she asked.

_I'll be fine_, relplied Saphira.

_You worry too much, Arya_, said Galzra. He smiled slyly before he took off with Saphira. _We're going off to sleep now_.

_Be here at first light tomorrow_, ordered Arya. She walked back to her room and grabbed Zar'roc. The sword's red hue glowed in the moonlight. She belted the old blade and walked into Eragon's room and sat at the foot of the bed.

She woke early the next morning to find that she had laid next to Eragon. The sky was still dark, meaning that she had time to bathe before setting off to Hrothgar's tomb. The very thought of visiting the grave made her feel somber and saddened. 'How will Eragon react though?' she wondered. She looked over at his sleeping form. 'Afterall, Eragon _was_ close to Hrothgar.'

Eragon stirred in his sleep. He opened his eyes and looked up at Arya. "Good morning," he said, yawning.

"You still have some time to sleep yet, Eragon," said Arya.

"No--I need to move around before mounting Saphira," said Eragon stubbornly. "Did you ready the dragons?"

"Yes, I did everything you asked," answered Arya. "Are you sure you'll be fine to travel today?"

"We have to get to the Vault of Souls before Galbatorix does," replied Eragon. "This is bigger than you or I. Finding the Vault of Souls could decide the war. We must find it and discover how to use it to defeat Galbatorix."

Arya nodded, understanding. "You're growing up. You aren't the same boy I met two years ago."

"Has it really been that long?" asked Eragon. He looked dumbfounded.

"It has," replied Arya, laughing.

"It doesn't seem so," admitted Eragon. "Living in Ellesmera all that time has made me ablivious to time. I still wish to go back. I liked it there."

"As soon as the war is over you may come and go as you please," said Arya. "Come, you need to bathe before we depart. I will not have you smelling the entire journey."

Eragon chuckled at her comment. _Saphira, never allow me to forget my love for this woman_, he told his friend.

_You have naught to worry little one_, replied Saphira. _Arya has my blessings as far as being your mate_.

_Thank you, skullblaka frieka_, murmured Eragon. He allowed Arya to help him walk to the tub they would bathe in. Arya heated the water with only two words of the ancient language and turned to face the young rider.

"The water is heated," she said softly. "Will you not join me?" She began to undress. Eragon nodded dumbly and watched her for a few moments before following her into the tub. "Eragon--what are we going to do after Galbatorix is dead--that is if we both survive?" she asked shyly.

"Live our lives how they're met to be lived," answered Eragon simply. 'But how is that? I was born and raised with Galbatorix in power. How am I supposed to live then with him gone? It's likely that I'll be chosen to take Galbatorix's place with those of the Varden behind me making all the desitions.' He sighed helplessly. "To be honest; I don't know," he admitted. "I never lived a day without Galbatorix in power. Grant he hasn't ruled over me since Saphira came to me, but I can't pretend that it'll be wierd once he's dead." Arya laughed to herself. "What?" he asked.

She shook her head. "Nothing; just you really think things through now. I like it. It brings out more of your character."

"Women," snorted Eragon. _Saphira, you're supposed to be helping me_! he cried out mentally.

_It's fun watching you struggle with her though_, laughed Saphira. _Actually, you're doing quite good in not saying anything that could upset her. Just now you even made her laugh_.

"Eragon, never forget that I have my ways of punishing you," teased Arya. She loved having fun with this man. She learned early that she could never stay mad at him or blame him for his atroceties.

"And what do you mean by that?" asked Eragon sarcastically. He sometimes hated how this woman sitting next to him, nude could play with his feelings like this. At first, it truly hurt him, but now he knew that she would toy with his emotions no matter what just to feel some control.

"You know perfectly well what I mean," laughed Arya. She smiled at him.

_Could you two save the arguement and hurry up and get ready_? asked Galzra, vexed at the pairs' disscussion.

_We'll be in the courtyard in an hour_, replied Arya. She turned to Eragon with a more serious expression. "We must hurry," she said. "Galzra has a point that the sooner we get to the Beor Mountains the quicker we find the secrets to the Vault of Souls." Eragon nodded and the two of them washed in silence.

Ten minutes later they climbed out and dried the water from their bodies. Eragon dressed in a tan tunic with brown leggings while Arya wore a green tunic with red leggings. They walked back to Eragon's room and pulled on boots.

"How has Zar'roc suited you?" asked Eragon seriously.

"Good enough that I can fight fairly," answered Arya. "But I wish to get a new sword when possible."

Eragon nodded, understanding her reasons. "I'm sure we'll find one with a green hue to it," he said softly.

"How has Silbena mor'ranr suited you?" asked Arya.

"I like my sword," replied Eragon. He took up that very sword and belted it to his side. The familiar weight of the sword made him feel comfortable. "Shall we leave now?" Arya nodded and supported him to the courtyard.

Disclaimer: I think this is the longest chapter I've put out so far. I hope you're happy. I spent three sleepless nights working on this one chapter.


	37. Going to the Beor Mountains

Disclaimer: I don't own the Inheritance Trillagy, Eragon, or any of the characters.

Eragon rested his head on Saphira's scally neck. _Saphira, wake me when we land will you_? he asked.

_Go ahead and rest little one_, said Saphira soothingly. Eragon smiled and did so, knowing no more of his surroundings.

_How is he_? asked Arya.

_Exhausted, I'm afraid_, answered Saphira.

_We shouldn't go too far then_, said Arya. _At least until he recovers fully from that poison_.

_We should still go three or four leagues each day_, said Galzra.

_That would put us in the Beor Mountains in a little less than a month_, said Arya. _We mustn't take quite that long_.

_What else would you have us do_? asked Saphira. _I won't have Eragon too exhausted to fight if we meet Galbatorix and Shruikan_.

_I know_, replied Arya. She gripped Zar'roc unconciously. Never, she vowed would she ever let Galbatorix harm Eragon. 'Father--Faolin--I was unable to protect either of you from your deaths, but I swear that I won't let the same fate befall Eragon.' Two tears silently fell.

_Arya--you have naught to worry_, growled Galzra. _Galbatorix may be strong, but he has two Shur'tugal to fight against with no ally rider. He would be foolish to come out of his castle alone_.

_Galzra--its--thank you_. No way could she bring herself to tell him the truth of what she thought.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Eragon sat proudly on Saphira. Together, they flew over the battle. By the looks of it, Eragon could tell that it was within the empire. He looked around to find Arya slashing her way through the enemy soldiers. A ally horn blew. He turned his attention to Galbatorix's castle. Shruikan and Galbatorix were flying directly at them, releasing flame wherever possible, burning everything and everyone in their path._

_Galzra and Arya flew up next to them. Arya had three arrows in her right shoulder._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eragon groaned in his sleep. He twisted himself out of the saddle. All he heard was Arya's scream and a dragon's roar. He opened his eyes and screamed. He was falling rapidly toward the ground. Saphira was diving after him, racing to save his life.

Galzra flew closely behind. Arya laid against Galzra's body to permit him to dive faster. Tears flew past her face.

Saphira caught him just before he would've landed. She landed and waited two seconds for Galzra to land beside her. Arya hopped off Galzra and ran to Eragon who had slipped off of Saphira. She slapped him across the face. The sound echoed through the air. They stared at each other for a few moments before Eragon said softly, "I'm sorry, Arya svit-kona."

"You'd better be more than that!" cried Arya angrilly. "If Saphira hadn't been as quick as she is, you'd be dead!"

_What happened, little one_? asked Saphira. _You were moaning in your sleep and then you slipped out of the saddle_.

_It was only a dream_, murmured Eragon. _Nothing more_.

_I don't believe you_, said Saphira.

Arya closed her eyes and turned away. She then ran into his chest and began sobbing uncontrolably. Eragon embraced her and looked up at Saphira. He asked somberly, _Have I really upset her_?

_She has a right to be upset_, replied Saphira softly. _Will you two be alright while Galzra and I check out the area to make sure it's a safe place to camp_?

_Go ahead_, answered Arya. _And Saphira--thank you for saving him_.

Saphira nosed the elf gently before taking off with Galzra behind her. They dissapeared as two dots in the sky.

"Eragon--what was troubling you so horribly in your sleep?" asked Arya softly, finally calming down. She looked up at him with puffy red eyes.

"It was only a dream," he answered stubbornly. "Nothing more." He felt guilty for lying to her, but what more could he do. He couldn't tell her the truth, for he was afraid if he said it, it would be true. His arms shook as he took her into a sitting position.

"Eragon--why do you lie like this to me?" cried Arya.

"I don't want you to fight in the final battle against Galbatorix," murmured Eragon. "After we leave the Beor Mountains you're going back to Ellesmera with the other elves and waiting there for my return. I _will_ go back for you once I kill Galbatorix."

"Is that what your dream was about?" cried Arya. "Eragon--as a woman and as a warrior, I cannot leave you to fight alone. How many more times must I tell you? I will fight until Galbatorix is dead."

Eragon pulled her closer to him. "And how many times do I have to tell you that it's too dangerous to fight the way you do? I can't always protect you. What happens if you're captured and taken to Galbatorix?"

"I would die before going to that bastard," hissed Arya.

"Arya--I couldn't live with myself if something were to happen to you," whispered Eragon slowly. "I need you to live." He moved in to kiss her, begging for entrance. She granted it to him, moaning slightly.

_Eragon, how do you think I'd feel if you either die or get taken to Galbatorix_? she asked.

_I know that you'd be driven mad from misery and go out to kill Galbatorix--though I may not like it_, answered Eragon. He explored her mouth and slowly they pulled apart. Eragon laid kisses up and down her neck, gently bitting down in her senditive areas. She moaned loudly now. _I missed this_.

_Yes, but lets wait to do anything too far until we at least get a private room_, pleaded Arya.

_I know_, laughed Eragon. He bit down at the base of Arya's neck, leaving a massive hicky. He pulled apart and looked at her with such compassion that Arya pulled him into a laying position. "Saphira and Galzra should be reporting back to us any minute now."

_It's safe_, said Saphira as if on que.

"Speak of the devil," laughed Eragon. _Ok, when will you be back_?

_Soon_, replied Saphira. _Be patient little one_.

_I love you too Saphira_.

_I wouldn't say that while you're arround Arya_, teased Saphira.

_You think that I'm the type to get jealous when Eragon simply tells you he loves you dragon_, Arya implied. _If that's what you think; you'd better get your facts strait_.

_See what I mean little one_, Saphira continued to tease. _She's a jealous one; Arya_.

_Yea, you remember when all I did was mutter Trianna's name_, said Eragon, catching the hint.

_Keep talking, Eragon Shadeslayer_, dared Arya coolly. _I have blackmail too_.

_Try me_, snorted Eragon.

_The way you tried to woe me, you were a complete idiot_, laughed Arya. She grinned at him. _Though most men are total idiots when it comes to seeking women. I remember my mother and father used to tell me how it was when they were simply courting. My mother told me that my father once tried to blackmail her to try and win her heart. It backfired on him and all the other elves laughed at him for his stupidity_.

_You know that I would never have resorted to blackmail_! cried Eragon, offended that she would say or imply something like that.

"I never said anything like that," said Arya quite coldly. "I chose to be with you; not because I was giving into your desires, but because I truly wanted to be with you and I wouldn't have our relationship now be any other way; except for the war, everything is perfect." She leaned against his chest. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better," he answered. He wrapped his hands around her waist. _Can we stay like this? At least until morning_?

_We're going to have to eat and I wish to spar with you if you're feeling up to it, but once that is all done we can continue where we left off_, answered Arya. _You must remember that I must love you as both a woman and a warrior_.

_No matter what--know that I will always love you_, said Eragon. He looked up as both dragons landed. Kissing Arya gently, he got up and helped her prepare a soup dinner.

"Now that you're feeling better, we should be in the Beor Mountains in two days if we travel through Surda, which is probably the safer route," Arya infromed.

"How far out of Aberon are we now?" asked Eragon. He looked in the direction of King Orrin's castle sadly. He liked it there, not as much as Du Weldenvarden, but it was one of the few places he felt safe.

"I think we made two or three leagues today," answered Arya. "Tomorrow we should be ten to fifteen leagues south of a city called Lithgow. I'm not too sure; I haven't traveled within Surda as much as the Beor Mountains. At least our route has no settlements along the way. While you were ill I looked at a map of all of Surda's settlements and we're clear."

Eragon nodded. He stirred the soup carefully. "I think its done," he said. Arya nodded. They served themselves their dinner and ate in silence.

"I forgot to pack bread," said Arya sadly.

"Its ok," said Eragon. "We all make mistakes. I'm sure the dwarves will replenish our supplies. Orik is the king now, so we should be welcomed greatly."

"Sure, Orik will welcome us, but what about the other clans who ressent us Shur'tugal," said Arya as she finished her soup. "You must remember that many are probably still enraged at Hrothgar's death."

Eragon grunted and stood. He unsheathed Silbena mor'ranr and used magic to protect the blade. Arya followed suit with Zar'roc. They circled each other, waiting for the other to make the first move.

Arya, with great spead and ferocity came at him. Their swords clashed and echoed throughout the air. Eragon parried the blow and pushed her away. He attacked next. The two circled with their swords shaking at the force both of them were putting into their fight. They jumped apart.

Saphira and Galzra watched with mild interest. They had each watched these two spar many times and it didn't surprise either to see the two have their sparing matches last for hours.

Eragon ran to the right. Arya followed. Their swords occationally clashed before moving apart again. "Thrysta deloi!" cried Eragon.

"Malthinae!" cried Arya.

The earth compressed, forming small mounds. Eragon found that he couldn't move his feet while Arya was free to move as she pleased. He opened his mouth to speak, but Arya quickly cried, "hljodr!"

Nothing came out. He couldn't use magic now. He paniced. _You can still think the words, but you must concentrate_, informed Saphira.

_I thought you enjoyed to see me struggle_, growled Eragon.

_If the ancient language has come into your sparing matches with Arya, I feel now is a good time to help_, replied Saphira. _She hasn't ordered you to be silent with your mind and that will be her downfall in this fight_.

Eragon smiled, realizing the full error in Arya's magic. With all his concentration he thought, 'Moi iet malthinae eom sem vanyali koma.' (Basically he's implying that he wants Arya's hold to backfire so that she can't move.) Arya stood still. Eragon could tell that she tried to move, but couldn't. Still though, he couldn't move.

"What have you done now Eragon?!" cried Arya angrilly. "I can't move." Eragon looked at her, dumbfounded because he couldn't speak.

_I tried to make it so that only you couldn't move_, he explained with his mind. _Should we call it a draw_?

Arya murmured a few words in the ancient language and broke free of the spell. She ran at him and attacked savagely. Eragon barely had time to block Zar'roc with his own sword. He continueously blocked her blows and sent them back before having to block again.

Saphira leaped over to the fight and smashed her tail where Arya was moments before. She growled ferrilly at Arya.

Arya jumped back, unsurprised by the dragon's sudden attack. She whistled for Galzra to join the fight.

_Saphira, what are you doing_?! cried Eragon.

_If this were a real fight, this is how it will be_, growled Saphira. _You and Arya both need to realize what a real battle will consist of. Its time that you two quit acting as if dragons won't be a part of the final battle_.

_You don't have to be so hard on her_! Eragon protested.

"Shut up, Shadeslayer!" cried Arya savagely. "I wanted Saphira to join in!"

_Why_? asked Eragon.

"If something happens and I end up having to fight Galbatorix and Shruikan alone, I want to be ready; the same goes for you," answered Arya. She held Zar'roc to the side and charged forward.

Saphira opened her jaws and released a jet of fire, only to be blocked by flame from Galzra. Arya swung at Eragon's shoulder. Already exhausted, Eragon closed his eyes, allowing to be defeated, but Saphira blocked the sword with her tail and ripped it out of Arya's arms.

_Never give up little one_, she growled. _Think if Galbatorix were controlling Arya or if you were fighting Galbatorix himself_.

With newly found vigour, Eragon struck Arya's side; not hard, but hard enough that she wouldn't ever underestimate him. _Dead_.

Arya smiled and released a sigh. _Galzra, we lost_.

_I know_, he said softly, walking up next to her. _But it was a great fight nonetheless. We're all ready to fight Galbatorix and Shruikan_.

_Not yet_, said Arya. _Galbatorix wouldn't have lost his sword that easilly_. With a few words from the ancient language Arya released Eragon from both spells.

"You fought well," he said softly.

"You too," replied Arya.

_Galzra, when did you learn how to breath fire_? asked Eragon.

_That was my first time_, replied Galzra proudly.

Disclaimer: Ok, I want some votes now to know how you readers want this all to turn out on who lives and dies, what happens to the Varden, and anything else you felt that I left out. Oh, for those of you who left me names, they will be used later on in the story. The underlined words are ones that I couldn't get the symbols for. I'm using an older version of Microsoft Word for now, but I will go back and edit.


	38. Truth of the Vault of Souls

Disclaimer: I hope you guys are liking the more frequent updates. My grades are much better this year so hopefully I won't be kept from writting. Yes, I've been "grounded" from writting except for school business.

Over the next week, the four traveling companions reached the Beor Mountains. They were low on food and only ate when really necissary. Food was even hard to come by for the dragons as they found that hunting wasn't as good as it used to. _I hope the dwarves have enough food to sustain themselves_, said Eragon as they flew between the mountains. He could see the valley ahead, meaning Farthen Dur wasn't too far off.

_I'm sure they're fine_, said Arya. _They keep much of their food stored away incase of an attack from the empire_.

_Yea, but all they have is meat_, complained Eragon.

_Queen Islanzadi told me that she'll suply them with vegatables while we're there_, replied Arya. _Though we must eat sparringly_.

Eragon groaned. He had become quite irritable over the past couple days, having not eaten during that period of time. The frequent dreams of them fighting Galbatorix and Arya sacrificing herself didn't help either. Naturally he only told Arya that it was only a dream of him fighting Galbatorix, but without Arya involved. Saphira however, knew the truth, but kept her promise in saying nothing of it to Arya or Galzra.

_I see the valley_, announced Arya. _We could land there for tonight_.

_Yes, but do we have to spar tonight_? groaned Eragon.

_No_, answered Arya. _I'm too tired to do much of anything as well_.

_Galzra and I will keep watch tonight_, said Saphira. _By the looks of the two of you, you need to get some decent sleep_.

_No; we need you two to be well rested for the flight tomorrow_, said Arya. _I'll be fine tonight. I don't sleep often anyway_.

_Arya--Eragon may need your comfort tonight_, said Galzra smoothly. _He's still only a boy in many terms. He still has the innocence of a child_.

_What does that got to do with anything_? asked Arya.

_Trust me_, was all that Galzra said.

They were all silent the rest of the night. Eragon held Arya against his chest and laid his head against Saphira's stomach while Galzra curled himself around them. The two Shur'tugal fell asleep shortly after laying down.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Arya ran through the forest. An Urgal had found her and she was only a child. She forgot she still had this memory. _

_She tripped on a root. Surely she would be killed and eaten by Urgals. No--she wouldn't die that way. She slowly got to her feet and faced the giant beast standing in front of her, sword ready to kill her._

_Arya tightened her jaw and looked around her. Her only chance of survival would be to outsmart the Urgal. She heard of their moderate intelligance. Each week, she heard stories from Oromis and Glaedr about the different creatures of Allegaesia. _

_The Urgal slashed his sword in a downward stroke. Arya rolled out of the way. She grimaced. The blade had been able to gash her right arm pretty bad. The Urgal smiled and charged at the young elf. She prepared herself for death and simply stood there._

_Just as she closed her eyes, she heard a savage yell. She opened her eyes. A young man with a brilliantly blue sword leapt from the trees. With a single swipe, he fell the Urgal. He looked at Arya with a sad expression. "Queen Islanzadi is worried about you, Princess Arya," he said kindly._

_"Who are you?" Arya asked wearilly. She could tell by looking at his ears that he was human. After hearing stories of Galbatorix's hideous deeds, she vowed to never trust a human._

_Instead of answering, he touched his fingers to his lips. Arya's eyes widened in shock, but she followed suit. "Atra esterni ono thelduin," he said softly._

_"Mor'ranr lifa unin hjarta onr," Arya replied._

_"Un du evarinya ono varda," said the man. "My name as you asked is Brom. I'm a friend and ally of the elves." He spoke this all in the ancient language._

_"How do you come to speak the tongue so fluently?" asked Arya._

_"I used to live here in Du Weldenvarden amongst the elves," answered Brom. _

_"Are you--the Shur'tugal Brom?" asked Arya wearilly._

_"Vel einradhin iet ai Shur'tugal," said Brom. "Now come, we should get you back to your mother. --I heard of your recent tradety . . .you have my deepest regrets. Your father was a good friend of mine."_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Arya, you remember that time; don't you_? said an old gruff voice.

_Brom-elda_?

_Aye; now I don't have much time so I'll get strait to the point. You seek the Vault of Souls, do you not_?

_Yea_, answered Arya.

_Take my advice and quit your search for it_, said Brom.

_What else are we to do_? cried Arya. _Galbatorix is much too strong for Eragon and myself_.

_You are both Shur'tugal, right_?

_We are, but Galzra has only now just begun to breath fire_, said Arya quickly.

_If Saphira has learned anything from Glaedr, she'll work with Galzra every opportunity she gets_, said Brom. _The Vault of Souls; you still don't know what it does do you_?

_No_, admitted Arya.

_To put it simply; you'd feed off of the souls Galbatorix has killed_, explained Brom. _You'd be as possessed as that wicked man. He's not much different than a Shade, but nonetheless he's worse_.

_What should I tell Eragon_? asked Arya.

_I have no say in that_, replied Brom weakly. His voice died away.

Arya lay there, mulling over her conversation with Brom. _I knew you were alive somewhere old friend_, she said.

_What happened_? growled Galzra. _It seemed as though you weren't even here yet I saw that you were still safely in Eragon's arms_!

_Just an old friend of mine came to give me some advice_, answered Arya calmly. _I'll tell you tomorrow when I have made sense of it_.

_Maybe I could be of some help to you_, offered Galzra.

_I want to try and figure it out on my own first_, Arya said hollowly.

_Did you forget what it means to be Shur'tugal_? asked Galzra.

_No, I just want to--Brom spoke to me_.

_What did he say_?

_To quit our search for the Vault of Souls_, answered Arya.

_You can tell me more tomorrow_, said Galzra.

Arya felt the dragon slowly pull out of her mind, but not completely. She remained awake, but kept her eyes shut. 'Was that really Brom?'

Eragon woke early the next morning, still exhausted. He looked down at Arya. His eyes softened, seeing her face so peaceful without a worry in the world. He shook her gently. "Time to get up," he said.

Arya opened her eyes. "Eragon--before we set out I have to talk to you," she said, uncertain of his reactions.

"What's wrong?" asked Eragon. He had a concerned look on his face. "Is something bothering you?"

"Well--you see--I had a dream last night--it was actually more of a memory from my childhood from when I first met Brom," murmured Arya. "You see--as a child he saved me from an Urgal some distance from my home after I had run off because my father's body had arrived for his burial." She spoke so sadly that Eragon instictively held her tighter. "After my dream Brom spoke to me. He told me to stop our search for the Vault of Souls."

_This seems peculiar_, commented Saphira.

Eragon sighed in agreement. _What should we do_?

_Ask Arya if Brom said his reasons for this_, answered Saphira.

"Why does he want us to not find the Vault of Souls?" asked Eragon as calmly as he could manage.

"He said that when Galbatorix used it--he became something like a Shade, but much worse," answered Arya. "Apparently the souls possess the user. Also--all these souls are from those who died during the war."

"I think we should still find it, but not use it," answered Arya. "If it has helped Galbatorix gain so much power, then we as Shur'tugal should guard it _from_ him."

Eragon nodded. "I agree. --Did Brom say anymore?"

Arya shook her head. "He didn't have time," she said. "Look--I can't explain why he chose to talk to me instead of you, but I'm sure he had his reasons. Brom is always one to keep things from others; especially those he cares about. He isn't like that only to you, it's everyone he meets."

"Arya--could you tell me something?" asked Eragon.

"What is it?" replied Arya.

"Could you tell me my true name?" Eragon looked down at her seriously.

_Little one, are you sure you want to know_? asked Saphira. _Remember what Brom said about the subject. Many go mad once they know_.

_I'm different than most people though_, said Eragon. He repeated his question to Arya.

"I can't Eragon," she replied sullenly. "Your true name is something that shouldn't be known; not even to you. I'm the only one who knows mine. It may be true that I instictively know it, but sometimes I wish that I didn't. You may not understand my reasons now, but later you will."

"How do I know when I've found it though?" asked Eragon.

"I don't really know because I've always known mine," answered Arya.

_Saphira, do you know_? Eragon asked.

_No I don't_, answered Saphira. _But we should be moving now so that we may reach Tronjihiem before nightfall_.

Eragon nodded. _Arya, do you have the scroll with you_?

_No, but once we get to Farthen Dur, I'll search the library to see if there's another scroll left by Galbatorix_, answered Arya. _Or some other clue as to the secret of the Vault of Souls. Nasuada told me that her father knew something about it's location, but only he knew and now that he's dead--we can't exactly ask him_.

_No, but now at least I think what our next move will be_, said Eragon. _As long as no one is searching for the same thing_.

_Eragon--I think that we may have a group of traitors_, murmured Arya. _I don't know who, but it seems that the Empire is constantly aware of where we are. Galbatorix didn't know the location of Ellesmera. The elders never let him have such information. Don't you think that it's odd_?

_Aye, it is strange, but right now we can't do anything about it_, said Eragon. _Tell no one your true intensions and you'll be fine. Think as if everyone is a traitor_.

_Even you_? Arya asked wearilly.

_On some matters; yes_, answered Eragon. _I cannot pretend that there isn't a chance where I won't have a choice but to bow down to Galbatorix's will and tell him yours and the Varden's plans. We just can't be too careful. I'm doing this to protect you from myself_.

"Never give into Galbatorix if for some reason you're captured and taken to him," hissed Arya vehnamly.

"I won't, willingly, but I'm just being cautious," said Eragon. "We should leave now. If we don't stop all day we should reach Tronjiheim by nightfall. Then we can eat."

Arya nodded. "There's still enough food for a small breakfast in one of Galzra's pack," she informed.

"You eat it then," said Eragon. He kissed her passionately on the lips before mounting Saphira.

Arya had no time to return it, so she mounted Galzra._ When we get there, remind me to knock some sense into him_, she sighed sarcastically.

_With pleasure_, snorted Galzra. He took flight, followed closely by Saphira.

The entire day flying, no one said anything except for commands on where to fly. All four of them were tense at the thought of visiting Hrothgar's tomb and weary from the long journey. The sun began it's quick descent behind the mountains, covering them with darkness. In the distance, Farthen Dur could be spotted.

_We may have to wait until morning_, said Arya.

_No_! cried both Saphira and Galzra simultaneously.

_I don't think Saphira and Galzra can take another day of traveling without some rest_, said Eragon. _I can't either_.

Arya nodded, not trusting herself to say more.

Later that night they slowly walked through the city of Tronjiheim. They made their way to Orik to announce their arrival to the king. Eragon once again found himself marveling at the dwarves' ability to mine and craft.

They found Orik sitting upon his newly found throne with his ax close at hand. The dwarf looked so much older and wiser now that Eragon almost didn't recognize him. He didn't have the cheeryness he usually had. Infact, Eragon noticed that all the dwarves gave him and his companions sour looks. "Hail the mighty King Orik!" said Eragon loud and clearly.

"Eragon!" cried Orik brightly. "It's wonderful to see you back amongst us! You too Arya, Saphira, and--"

"This is Galzra," said Arya, indicating the emerald dragon. "When you last saw him, he had just hatched."

"My--dragons really do grow in a short amount of time!" cried Orik. "Galzra, huh? Well the name certainly fits. May you bring good fortune to all races of Allegaesia."

_I plan to_, said Galzra, showing his teeth in a polite, but powerful way.

"We have come to pay our respects to King Hrothgar and to fix what we broke so long ago, also as tribute to our late king," announced Eragon, bowing to one knee.

Arya, dismayed, followed. This was one dwarf that she would actually bow down to willingly. It is true that she respected Hrothgar, but she didn't know him on a personal level. "We would also like a place to stay until we recouperate from our long and periless journey," she added.

"You may sleep wherever you want," said Orik. "Stay as long as you please. We have plenty of food for all four of you. Just be warned--Trianna is here."

Disclaimer: Yay! Another long chapter!

_**Summary of next chapter: Now that the group is in Farthen Dur, what chaos will disrupt their lives? Trianna is there, so this can't be good. How will Arya react?**_

God this sounds like a Soap Opera preview! Yes, I'm back to doing the summaries!


	39. Plots Hidden in the Plot

Disclaimer: I just got my grades in the mail. I have no risk for five weeks of updating. In fact, my homework has lightened up a bit. However, I am looking for a job, possibly working at HotTopic or someplace like that.

Eragon sat in the dragon roost late that night alone. Galzra and Saphira had gone off to get food and Arya said that she wanted to walk alone. So Eragon decided to remain alone. He needed that time anyway to meditate and hopefully learn which dwarves held grudges for him for the death of Hrothgar. He found a pressence that he was not pleased to find; the sorcerous, Trianna. Memories of their first meeting caused him to shudder uncomfortably. He knew that she had stayed with the elves because of his meeting with Orik, but he was still distasteful toward the sorcerous. He wondered how Arya would react if Trianna managed to corner him during their stay.

He shook the thought out of his mind. He sensed another pressence he wasn't too happy about either. Elvira, he found was on the training field. _Why is Elvira here_? he wondered.

_She is an elf_, said Saphira. _She could be here to provide you and Arya with protection_.

_Like we don't have enough of it_, growled Eragon. _You and Galzra are more than a match for anyone who decides to be stupid enough and try and kill Arya or myself_.

_Yes, but I'm sure that Islanzadi has her reasons for sending Elvira here_, said Saphira. _Do you want me to inform Arya_?

_No, she's got enough to worry about right now_, answered Eragon. _I will confront Elvira myself and try to avoid Trianna as well_.

_Don't take too long and best of luck little one_, said Saphira.

_Thanks_, murmured Eragon. He stood and ran down the staircase. Last time he was here, this task would've been impossible, but now that he had been transformed by the Elves ceremony, he could do many things that he wasn't able to do before. 'I haven't thanked them enough for this gift,' he thought. He promised to himself that he would thank the elves properly when Galbatorix was dead.

He reached the bottom without feeling the slightest bit tired. Many of the nearby dwarves glared at him angrilly. Those who didn't simply nodded curtly and went about their business. 'Orik is risking a lot to provide hospitality for Arya and myself,' he thought. 'Most of the dwarves dislike me; I know that, but I'm one of them because of Hrothgar.' A lone tear made it's journey down his cheek. He wiped it before any could see.

His legs carried him to the training field. There, he found Elvira sparing against ten men. He touched her conciousness with his own. _Elvira, why exactly are you here in Farthen Dur_? he asked politely.

_Funny we should run into each other here_, said Elvira, amused. She ended her fight with the humans and made her way to Eragon. "I came because Queen Islanzadi requested so," she said when she was only feet away from Eragon. "Scouts report that the empire is gathering all their troops in one place."

"Where at?" asked Eragon.

"They didn't say," answered Elvira. "You and Arya had better stay on your guard though. Many here wish to see your deaths. Orik is working hard to find out who though. Trust no one here and never wander alone. Where is Arya svit-kona?"

"She went to take a walk," answered Eragon. "She wished to be alone for a while."

"Did you do anything to anger her?" asked Elvira.

"No," replied Eragon. "Not that I can remember. What's the status of the elvin army?"

"They're gathering in Ellesmera before moving out," answered Elvira. "Queen Islanzadi orders that you and Arya stay here at all costs. She's sending messengers to Lady Nasuada and King Orin about the plans to gather a united force here in the mountains."

"Wouldn't the country folk notice a large number of elf soldiers though?" asked Eragon. "If it were me; I would."

"The queen is sending them in small groups," replied Elvira.

Eragon nodded, glad that Islanzadi would take his fears into consideration. "Anything else Elvira-elda?"

"No; go back to the dragon roost though," answered Elvira. "Trianna is looking for you. She knows of your return."

"Thanks," murmured Eragon. He bowed and ran back to the dragon roost where he found Arya leaning against the back wall casually.

She looked up at him. "What did Elvira say?" she asked.

It did not surprise Eragon that she knew about his conversation with Elvira. More than likely Saphira told Galzra and through Arya's mental link to Galzra, she heard about it. "Only that the empire is preparing for another battle and that yo--Queen Islanzadi is sending her own soldiers here and the Varden and Surdan warriors will join them here. We are to stay here in the mountains."

"I figured as much," murmured Arya, disapointed. "I have a new lead on the Vault of Souls. You're not going to like it, but Galbatorix has full possetion of it. I read it in a note Ajihad left behind some time before his death. While I was in Du Weldenvarden with Saphira's egg, a skirmish between the Varden and the empire broke out. Ajihad and his men lost--during the battle I guess that Durza stole the Vault of Souls. It was described to be a black rock with an onimous feeling around it. Around the circumfrance is a crack."

"Well--that narrows it down a bit," said Eragon. "Did you find anything else?"

"No," answered Arya. "It seems that we'll be able to spend more time together though. At least until the soldiers arrive. Do you want to spar after dinner tonight?"

"A short one; yes," answered Eragon. "I don't want to use up most of my energy fighting you and then find out that we're under attack."

"It's a shame that war should do something like this to someone," murmured Arya. "It shadows the innocence from a person's mind and forces them to think cold and dark. Do not allow that to happen to yourself. If you do; you'll be no different than Galbatorix."

"I'll never be like him," growled Eragon angrilly.

"Swear it in the ancient language," ordered Arya.

"Vel einradhin iet ai Shur'tugal," said Eragon loudly.

Arya walked up to him and took his hands into hers. "I cannot change your past expieriemces in battle, but I can change your future. It tears me apart to see you as cold as I try to be on the outside. Wiol pomnuria, ilian blothr thornessa." (For my happiness, stop this)

"Arya svit-kona--"

Arya took part of his top into her hands and shook it. "Stop _this_!" she cried.

Eragon looked down at her helplessly. "Arya--I have to act this way so that none of the political leaders think that they can control me."

"Yes, but you speak that way now when it's just the two of us--_alone_!" cried Arya. "You don't have to be formal with me anymore unless their are others whitinessing our meetings. How many times must I tell you that? I just want to be an ordinary elf woman, but I _can't_. Fate has other plans for you and I."

"I don't really like how my fate will turn out," muttered Eragon softly. He held his mate close to him to reasure himself that she was really there and wouldn't dissapear.

"What do you mean?" asked Arya, confused by his actions. "Our destination is not determined until we reach it."

"Three years ago when I first came across Angela, she told my fortune using dragon claw," explained Eragon slowly at first. "She told me that a death of someone close would come very soon, that was Brom for he died shortly after. An epic romance would come of a woman of beauty beyond comparison with nobil herritage, I'm guessing that it's you. Incase you're wondering, that's not why I fell in love with you. At first I told myself that even if I did have feelings, there would be the chance that you would reject me and not even be my friend, but those feelings grew quickly. She also told me that I would live a very long life and that's because of my connection with Saphira. Then there's the part that a family member would betray me; Murtagh did when I found him to be a dragon rider. The last part of the fortune is that I will leave Allegaesia forever and not return."

"Eragon, do you really believe all that?" asked Arya. "Many things could've changed all of it that has happened. I don't know exactly what happened that night you and Brom were ambushed, but many things could've changed his own fate. If Murtagh hadn't been captured in the tunnels, he couldn't have betrayed you and therefore would probably still be alive. As for this 'epic romance', the only thing keeping you and I together is by our bond."

_She has a point, little one_, said Saphira.

_When will you be back_? asked Eragon.

_I'm about to fly in, so you two lovebirds had best move out of the way_, answered Saphira.

Arya pushed Eragon against the wall. She didn't relax until both Saphira and Galzra had folded their wings to their sides. "You'd best get some rest. We won't spar tonight. I'll wake you when our dinner has come up."

Eragon grunted and laid next to Saphira and closed his eyes.

_He's really tired, but he didn't say anything or complain_, said Arya sadly. She sat next to Galzra. _Why must he drive himself so hard_?

_Alfr ach thornessa wiol ono_, replied Saphira. (He does this for you)

_Why though_? asked Arya.

_He just cares that much for you_, said Saphira. _He doesn't want you to be bothered by his own troubles. Eragon wants you to focus on what you need to do to stay alive. I think that he also thinks that he can outdo you on anything because he's a man_.

_He should know better though_, said Arya. _I'm not one of those human women_.

_He does know that, but I think it's got to do more with instict on that part_, said Saphira. _He didn't want to fall for you, it just happened out of his control. He's been hurt so much with loosing loved ones that he probably wanted to just iscolate himself. In that, once he did fall in love with you, he decided that he would do anything in his power to protect you. He doesn't want anything more to hurt you. That's why he goes through most of his pain to ensure that you have a better future_.

_Men are truly stupid_, laughed Arya.

_Did I say that they were smart_? asked Saphira slyly. She smiled a toothy grin.

Galzra snapped his jaws in annoyance. _Thanks for the insult, Saphira_, he growled.

_Your welcome_, laughed Saphira.

_You need to quit taking everything so offensive Galzra, otherwise you'll be deeply hurt_, said Arya. _Saphira, you know Eragon better than I do. What does he like to do to have fun_?

_Fly_, answered Saphira. _But if you're thinking of something for the two of you to be alone that wouldn't work. Before he became involved with the war he enjoyed to simply explore his surroundings_.

_That seems like him_, mused Arya. She closed her eyes and cleared her mind.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trianna walked up to Elvira. "Are the final preperations ready?" she asked the elf coolly.

"As ready as they'll ever be, Trianna," answered Elvira, her voice hollow. The elf's eyes were glazed over with no emotion locked in them. "Eragon and Arya are as close as they'll get. Arya it seems, dislikes you above all others. It will break her when Eragon instead falls for you. Are there any other orders from our king?"

"Lay low," answered Trianna. "We don't want to be suspected for treason."

Disclaimer: Aren't I just evil ending it like this?

_**Summary of next chapter: Trianna finally confronts Eragon, only Arya watches the whole thing happen. What will Eragon do when she becomes upset and dissapears?**_


	40. Betrayal

Disclaimer: Don't worry, this will all end very shortly. I just want to have a little more fun with the characters' emotions.

Eragon walked through Tronjihiem the next day alone. Saphira had taken Galzra for training and Arya decided to have a private word with Elvira. He sighed. So much had happened since last time he had been with the dwarves and it seemed to go by so quickly. He walked to Hrothgar's tomb. Now that he stood before it, he trembled uncontrolably; not of fear for what might happen, but of rage. Garrow, Brom, Ajihad, Hrothgar, Murtagh, Oromis; all dead because of one man, Galbatorix. Those were only a few names. Also, both Arya and Katrina; what they had gone through was unforgivable. He felt a sudden chill and shuddered. 'What will happen to everyone if I die?' he asked himself. 'Who will watch over Arya? Who will see to every promise I've made? It could be me next to die. No--I must be the one to kill Galbatorix. For those who have died and those who still live on because they believe in the hope I have given them. They're all depending on me.'

He jumped. He could feel Trianna's pressence right behind him. He turned to face the young sorcerous. "It's a shame that he had to die the way he did," she said softly. She had lost all previous self-possession and become humble. Her skin had turned pale and she looked malnutritioned. "King Hrothgar adopted you into his clan, did he not?"

"He did," answered Eragon softly. He felt unmessurable disgust with her, but couldn't help but to pitty her. "I did my job and avenged his death though." 'No--it wasn't Murtagh who killed him, it was Galbatorix.'

"I see," murmured Trianna. "Wasn't it your friend Murtagh?"

"In a way, yes, but he only did it because of Galbatorix," replied Eragon.

"Where is your elf friend then?" asked Trianna. She smiled slyly and an evil glint gleamed in her eyes.

Eragon saw this and answered, "I don't know, but I must look for her." He started to walk away, but soon found that he couldn't move his legs, nor speak his disaproval. Trianna wrapped her arms around his chest. _Saphira_! he cried out.

_What is it_? asked Saphira, worried.

Eragon tried replying, but couldn't. All he could do was watch as Trianna's mouth moved closer to his.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arya walked toward Hrothgar's tomb with a small bundle of flowers to offer. She knew that Eragon would be there. What would she say? Surely he wouldn't want to talk much about anything at the pressent moment. She stopped dead.

Trianna was about to kiss Eragon, and Eragon wasn't protesting against the intrusion. 'No! It can't be! Eragon wouldn't do something like this!' Tears caught in her eyes. It hurt; it hurt so much to see the one who had again and again confessed his love for her, and when she finally returned that love, he was with another woman. She tried to turn away, but found that her legs were glued to the ground. What was more, she could not speak, nor contact Galzra.

Trianna began to remove Eragon's tunic. She grinned at Arya. _He has chosen me instead_, she said.

Before she could turn back to Eragon, a blue mass of bulk and rage slammed onto the ground. Saphira roared out in anger. She snapped her jaws at Trianna, nicking her arm. The sorcerous glared at the dragon and ran the opposite direction. _Eragon, what is the meaning of this?! Arya is right there! And why was Trianna here_?!

Eragon turned his head slowly. His eyes widened at the sight of Arya standing there behind him, with a hurt look in her eyes. "Arya--I--it isn't what it seems," he said as his voice weakly came back. He took a step forward.

"Don't come near me!" cried Arya. She lowered her head to the ground. "It's clear to me that you love Trianna, so stay away from me." She ran the other way, dropping the flowers she was going to offer to Hrothgar. Glazra flew after her.

_What happened exactly_? asked Saphira sternly.

_I was about to walk away from Trianna and then all of a sudden my legs just wouldn't move_, explained Eragon angrilly. _When I tried to contact you, she somehow stopped that too. Then she forced herself on me. It isn't even my fault_!

Saphira forced Eragon under her foot and pressed down, glaring at him with fury. _It is your fault Eragon. You let your gaurd down. Haven't I warned you about that woman? Now who knows what Arya might do! Start thinking about the concequences of your actions! What if I hadn't been able to get here in time? Go and find Arya and tell her what happened_!

_She's the one who overreacted_! cried Eragon angrilly. _Now let me up_!

_What would you have done if you saw her with another man, no matter what the circumstances were for it_? asked Saphira angrilly. _Go find her and mend your wrongdoing_.

_Fine! Let me up_! ordered Eragon. He glared up at his dragon friend, unable to believe her actions. Saphira removed her foot and took flight immedietly. _You're not going to take me_?!

_You need time to think about this_, replied Saphira.

Eragon kicked up some rocks, sending them flying a few feet in front of him. His blood boiled with rage. 'I didn't even do anything! I couldn't push Trianna away! That sorcerous is going to pay if Arya never speaks to me again!' He walked into the dragon roost to find Galzra quite alone. _Where's Arya_? he asked calmly as by this point he didn't feel like yelling.

_I should be asking you that_, growled Galzra ferrily. _I've never seen her so angry_.

_Neither have I_, admitted Eragon. _She usually hides her emotions behind a mask_.

_She's on the training feild talking to Elvira_, said Galzra. _Go and talk to her. Even if she pushes you away, make her listen. She won't allow me to explain that you loathe that wentch_.

_Thank you, Galzra_, murmured Eragon. He walked to the training field and saw Arya and Elvira sparing in a blur of sword and dance. The two elves were presice in their battle.

_What did you do this time boy_? asked Elvira. _Her movements are slower than usual_.

_They look normal to me_, replied Eragon from the sidelines.

_Maybe to you, but when she loathes someone as much as she does me, her movements are uncomparable_, said Elvira. _There's also a hurt expression in her eyes_.

_What happened is between me and her_, said Eragon. _And for her pain, Trianna will pay_.

_So she had something to do with it then_, murmured Elvira. _What did she do_?

_Why are you so interested_? asked Eragon.

_Because I loathe the sorcerous, but for my own reasons_, answered Elvira. _I may not agree with Arya on some matters, but I owe her my life_.

_Why would that be_? asked Eragon.

_Her father sacrificed his life to save mine_, answered Elvira somberly. _For that I owe the debt to his only child_.

_Allow me to spar Arya_, ordered Eragon.

_She'll rip you to pieces_! cried Elvira.

_That may be, but this may be my only chance to mend our relationship_, said Eragon. He unsheathed his blade and used magic to dull the blade. Elvira ran from the battle. Eragon faced Arya with a calm expression. _Arya--I'm sorry for what happened, but you must know that I was unable to fight Trianna_. He parried an attack.

_Why didn't you tell me you were being sudeced by that bitch_?! cried Arya. She twisted her blade in a complex combination that Eragon barely blocked.

_I couldn't, otherwise I would've_, answered Eragon truthfully. _I didn't even have time to warn Saphira. As soon as I find Trianna, I'll kill her for the pain she's caused you. I'm sorry. I let my guard down and she took advantage of that. You must hate me right now_.

Arya didn't answer. She only focused on the sparing match. Eragon asumed that she partly forgiven him for his carelessness. He too focused on his sparing.

The two danced in an impressive demonstration of battle. Eragon pushed Arya back. He could still see the pain in her eyes and tears steadilly dropping from her face. He pushed the thought to the back of his mind, or at least he tried to. He blinked and when he opened his eyes, he felt a warm metal point against his neck. Arya looked furious. "Dead," she whispered. They sheathed their blades after that. "Eragon, I thought you learned your lesson about not letting your guard down by now."

"I--Arya--it won't happen again, Arya svit-kona," promised Eragon.

_Arya, are you going to forgive him_? asked Galzra.

_Of course I am_! cried Arya, insulted. _But I'm still angry for his lack of understanding. He will suffer an adequet punishment_.

_You are definately your mother's child_, said Elvira.

_What would you know_? Arya hissed.

_You were too young at the time_, replied Elvira. The older elf strode away.

"Eragon--I understand why things happened the way they did today," said Arya softly. "But it still hurt me to see it. You are not to leave my sight while that wentch is around."

"Understood," murmured Eragon, lowering his head to show his submission. _I won't ever hurt you again. I wish that there was some way we can be bound by more than our word so that this won't happen again_.

_There is a way, but I want to wait_, replied Arya calmly. 'But if I do and die--no, I mustn't think of those thoughts!'

_What do you have in mind_? asked Eragon.

_An ancient ceremony used in only the most dire situations_, answered Arya. _It's known as the Mating Ceremony_.

_What exactly happens_? asked Eragon.

_It is really self explanitory, but part of it is we tatoo our partner with the family marking_, replied Arya calmly. _Since you weren't born elf, I'd have to be the one to put the marking on you. The ceremony should only be used if the pair know that they will never dislike each other_.

_Yes, but do you want to do that_? asked Eragon. He looked at her with a blank expression. _It will be you who gets pregnant_.

_I want to do the ceremony--but--if I do end up pregnant that could create complications while fighting_, said Arya.

_Haven't you realized that you don't have to fight in order to serve your people or the Varden_? asked Eragon, amused. _You could help make weapons or nurse the wounded. There are many more ways to help with a war other than fighting_.

_I see your point, but my place right now is at your side_, said Arya. _I don't like to think about not being with you and not knowing if you'll be ok. It doesn't seem right_.

_This is your choice and yours alone_, said Eragon.

Disclaimer: What should Arya decide? I won't include a summary because this is a vote that will decide everything that happens.


	41. Mating Ceremony

Disclaimer: Will someone be willing to beta my last chapters? I would gladly appreciate it because homework is a drag and I may not add as much detail as I want to and rush the ending. I plan to only make three or four chapters after this.

"Will you come back alive after fighting Galbatorix?" asked Arya.

"You have my word," murmured Eragon in the ancient language.

"Then we will go ahead with it," whispered Arya as though she were sealing her fate. 'Now I know that he will not allow me back on the battlefield,' she thought sadly. 'I hope I'm making the right choice.'

_Are you sure that you want to do this_? asked Galzra.

_Not really, but it was bound to happen at some point_, answered Arya. _There's also the chance that I **won't** end up pregnant_.

_The odds are against you_, growled Galzra.

_I know_, agreed Arya. _But I won't know for at least a month and by then Galbatorix might be dead_.

_Do you wish for Saphira and myself to leave the dragonroost tonight then_? asked Galzra.

_No, Eragon and I will request a room from Orik_, answered Arya. She took Eragon's hand into hers and led him away.

Eragon followed, though stunned. He would be bound to Arya and they couldn't go back on it. True, he loved Arya more than anything, but if she chose to leave him, she wouldn't be able to. _Saphira, what are your oppinions on this matter_? he asked.

_The question is, how do **you** feel about this_, replied Saphira. _I cannot control what you and Arya do_.

_You know that is not true_! chided Eragon. _I just don't know if this will help my relationship with her. It's really hard to explain. I just don't want to cause more trouble_.

_Yes, but Arya is willing to give much for you_, said Saphira softly. _Go and do what must be done_.

Eragon came out of his trance just as they knelt in front of Orik. He looked up at the dwarf. "We would like to both request a private room," said Arya calmly.

"Oh, I see you two are getting quite serious," laughed Orik. He smiled brightly at Eragon. "Good man, Shadeslayer."

"This room will simply be used to store our research material since I have just recieved orders to remain in the mountains," replied Arya coolly. "We wish to look into some of your scrolls for the time being."

"So long as you return them," answered Orik. "It will be just one room then?"

Arya nodded. "With respect; yes. There is also a matter I wish to discuss with you privately." _Eragon, wait for me outside_, she ordered kindly.

_Don't take too long_, said Eragon. He stood and walked out of the large chamber.

"What is it?" asked Orik.

"I want you to spy on Trianna," answered Arya. "I want to know what she's up to and why she's so interested in Eragon. Can you do this for me Orik?" She looked up at him intently.

"It will be done, Arya," replied Orik.

"Thank you, King Orik," murmured Arya. She lowered her head and turned to leave.

"Your moth--I mean Queen Islanzadi will be ariving in a couple days give or take; the empire has scouts all around these days making it difficult to transport goods," announced Orik.

"And I am sure that she will bring us good news," reasured Arya shakily.

_You don't think so either_, observed Galzra.

_No_, admitted Arya. _In these times it is rare for good news to come about and if it is it generally means that the enemy has surrendered and I know for a fact that Galbatorix won't surrender to us. He's spent too much time holding his precious empire together. The very same empire we must take down_.

_And take it down, we will do_, growled Galzra. _I spent too much time in Galbatorix's grasp to make it all for nothing_!

_I hope that we're doing the right thing though_, said Arya.

_What do you mean_? asked Galzra.

_Never mind_, answered Arya. She slipped through the door and came face to face with Eragon. "Another battle is brewing," she said formally.

"Yes," agreed Eragon sadly. He didn't and never had enjoyed killing, but knew that it must be done for the sake of overthrowing Galbatorix. He hoped that if he killed enough soldiers that the rest of the empire would see the power they would support the Varden. But he knew deep down that that would never happen. "Such is the case in our position. We are the keys for this to all end."

_Eragon look deep down_, said Arya. She leaned against the wall and looked at him. _Don't you think it unwise to choose one side over the other? Let us say that Galbatorix **does**__die. Where would that land us. The people would put us in power, but control us as puppets and once we do something to anger them that they'll assassinate us. I am sided with the Varden, but I will do what's necissary for us to stay alive_.

_I hear what you're saying_, said Eragon. _But the Varden and dwarves fear us, and with good reason_.

_Eragon, chances are Nasuada won't be able to lead the Varden for long if word gets out about her bearing Murtagh's child_, said Arya sadly. _What do you think will happen if a new leader comes that does not support us_?

_We will prevent that from happening then_, said Eragon. _Through your power as Shur'tugal, the elves can have their say in a new leader. Also in these matters, I will follow you no matter what_. He pulled her to him. _You are much wiser than I. I only supported Nasuada because she's the heir to Ajihad_.

_That's not true, Eragon_, murmured Arya. _You love her like you would a sister_.

Eragon blushed. _She's been very good to me since I met her and she supported our desicion to be together. I owe her much. Alas, she is like a sister to me_.

_We should send word to her tomorrow_, said Arya. _She worries for you. Though she may not say it aloud, I can see it in her eyes. She fears what might happen when we finally fight Galbatorix_.

_I think everyone is worried_, said Eragon. _Let us stop this sorrow talk and go to our room. I am growing antsy_.

Arya nodded and led him away. _Galzra, you and Saphira take turns keeping watch tonight_, ordered Arya.

_Why tonight_? asked Galzra.

_Eragon and I won't be able to help right away if this city is attacked_, answered Arya coolly. She opened the door to thier room. "I used this room in our last stay," she explained. Eragon nodded and walked in. Arya shut the door after him. "I wish that I would've spent more time trying to get to know you before."

"You were still recovering from your pain in Gill'ead," replied Eragon. "And we _were_ so far apart. I used to be the only Shur'tugal besides Galbatorix and Oromis-elda and you are a princess. We went through so much together though. Love is uncontrolable. Politics cannot control it; as we have found out personally and another who is in a position of power."

_Nasuada_, murmured Arya. Eragon nodded. "So much has happened in the past two years since we met. Technically it was here where we first met. I will do what I can to aid you against Galbatorix. You must remember that I have personal hatered towards him. He caused the deaths of so many of my loved ones that _I_ cannot allow him to live."

Eragon placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Aye, much pain has been caused by this single man. However I fear that the bloodshed won't end with him. I am sure the elves will fear me if I am to survive this war. It is true that I look elf, but nonetheless, I am human and they have much to fear from human riders. You have nothing to worry about however."

"You're wrong, Eragon," murmured Arya. "The elves fear me too. I hold great power in my position. I am both heir to my mother's throne _and_ Shur'tugal. No other has held such power."

"And that power belongs to you alone," said Eragon. "I don't want a position of any greater power than I already possess. I have heavy enough of a burden."

"Yet you wish to be my mate," mused Arya. "You will take that power the same time I do. However, I can take the throne and you sit in the shadows of the rule. Or, we can take the throne together."

"I will think on it," replied Eragon. "You must remember that I was raised as a farmboy and I have no expierience in these matters."

Arya giggled. "I will teach you then." She slowly removed the top of her tunic, revealing pale breasts.

_**Warning: Lemon Scene**_

Eragon swallowed the hard lump growing in his throat. He felt sweat drip down his face. He helped Arya remove the rest of her tunic and allowed Arya to remove his own.

In the ancient language, she sang:

_"Mate_

_Oh, mate of mine_

_We are bonded_

_Yet not completely_

_You are of dragon_

_And I of forest_

_Let us bond as it should be_

_Between forest and dragon_

_Neither can live without the other_

_So it is with us_

_If you truly wish to be with me_

_Prove it tonight_

_We are one in the same_

_Let it be that you _

_will never betray me_

_Or suffer you will"_

As her voice died away, Eragon found himself already ontop of Arya in the bed. They looked at each other. Finally, Arya smiled satisfyingly. "You have passed the test, Eragon Shadeslayer," she said softly, gasping for breath at the pure anticipation she was feeling.

Eragon did not reply. He couldn't. He opened his mouth, but nothing came out. He felt numb after listening to Arya singing. He planted a row of kisses from her neck down to her right breast, where he found her nipple and began teasing it with his tongue. She moaned in pleasure. Her hips rose to meet his. He positioned himself above her and thrust his penus into her. She felt the burning inside. Her fingernails clawed into his back. She felt like she would go insane if this continued. "Faster . . .." she moaned loudly. "Eragon . . .go faster . . .."

He complied and gave her what she wanted; his rhythm picking up the pace.

Arya pulled herself away from Eragon, panting very hard. She smiled slightly at him. "Turn and face the wall," she ordered kindly.

"What's going on?" asked Eragon softly, panting and looking at her with a hurt expression.

"Before we continue, there is something I must do," answered Arya. "Before this makes me too weak. Now turn to face the wall and relax. This is going to sting a bit."

Eragon looked at her, concerned, but he complied.

Arya pressed her body against his back. She touched his shoulder. Slowly she whispered in the ancient language, "I bind him to myself as is needed to keep us true to our love. When our love is no more. Erase these markings I bestow upon him."

Eragon felt a stinging sensation in his right shoulder where Arya's hand rested. He winced and twitched slightly. The pain subsided after what seemed like an eternity. He looked at where the pain had been. The same markings as Arya were embedded in his skin; the sign on the yewe. Now they were bonded and no one could say or do anything about it until their love died away and Eragon would do everything he could to ensure that it remained. "Arya, I--" He stopped when Arya caught him in a heated kiss. They fell into the bed.

Eragon resumed his thrustings. His member felt wet from her fluids. He lustfully explored her mouth.

Arya rose her hips to meet his as her climax neared. She played inside his mouth, enjoying his taste. Her heart had healed from her loss and now she found someone who understood her and would stay with her no matter how hard things got. 'I won't ever let Galbatorix take you from me like he has done to so many of my other loved ones. I will die before I see you kneel down to him.'

Eragon slowly pulled out of her. He collapsed on her shoulder and looked up into her bright green eyes. He smiled when he felt her finger through his brown hair. He closed his eyes and rested there.

_**End of Lemon Scene**_

Arya woke the next morning. She looked down at Eragon. Her eyes softened at his sleeping form. _Galzra, what's your status_? she asked.

_The city is dead quiet_, answered Galzra. _Many of the soldiers are gathering_.

_Why didn't you tell me_? asked Arya dangerously.

_No one has come up to the dragon roost to put armor on Saphira and myself yet, so they are probably just on a simple drill_, answered Galzra.

Arya shook Eragon's shoulder. He immediately awoke. "I know," he whispered. "I was just talking to Saphira." They quickly dressed into their tunics and belted their swords before walking out into the city. It was dead quiet except for the occational movement of the dwarf soldiers and the Varden who were left behind. No one acknowledged their arrival and passed by without explaining what was happening.

Orik aproached them hurriedly. "I finally found you two," he panted. He held his axe in his right hand. He wore full body armor.

"What's going on?" asked Arya.

"Galbatorix's army has been spotted marching this way," answered Orik, shuddering. "At their current pace, they'll reach us by nightfall."

"Let us prepare for battle then, Eragon," said Arya, looking at her mate.

Eragon nodded. _Saphira, get down here_!

Disclaimer: Oh yes, another cliffhanger. I will continue for another twenty or so chapters. Sorry, I can't end it just yet. I need ideas for this battle.


	42. Arya Captured

Disclaimer: I can't wait for the movie to come out. At least three official trailors are out now.

Eragon stood at the edge of the army, rigid and composed. His hand subconciously reached for his sword. Saphira stood next to him, fully armored. _You should see how Arya is doing, little one_, said the dragon softly. She nosed her rider.

_She's putting on her own armor as we speak, Saphira_, replied Eragon. _I will not allow her to go into battle without being properly protected. I still have half a mind to order her to flee from this place. If I should die, then she is the only one left to kill Galbatorix_.

Saphira brought him down with her tail and pressed her claw against his chest, pushing him into the ground. _Never talk like that again, Eragon_, she growled ferrilly. _If Glabatorix was capable of killing us, he would've done it by now. No--he is weak compared to us. He and Shruikan don't have the bond we or Arya and Galzra have. The rein of Galbatorix ends now. A new era will come and cover the old_.

_Saphira! Let me up_! cried Eragon angrilly.

_Swear to me that you'll never talk so negitively_, growled Saphira, pushing Eragon further into the ground.

_Alright! I won't_! growled Eragon.

Saphira grunted and removed her clawed paw. She looked up into the sky. _It's going to be a bloody night_, she said softly. _More than our usual battle. I wouldn't be surprised if Arya and you are the only ones to come out of it alive. Of course Galzra and I will live, but this battle could very well be the final one and skirmishes to follow_.

_If we kill Galbatorix tonight, the skirmishes won't happen_, corrected Eragon.

_I don't think so_, argued Saphira. _Many remain who are loyal to Galbatorix and will retaliate once he is gone_.

Eragon grunted and looked longingly at the army. He wished he could join them, but he felt he could no longer be a part of any society. He would always be an outcast, never able to find his place. He had felt allianated from the time Saphira hatched for him and he found out that he would be a dragon rider till death took him.

Arya neared in her full body armor with Galzra gliding overhead. He landed next to Saphira. "The army is quiet," said the elf. "More than normal. I see fear in their eyes. We cannot let the city fall no matter what."

"Then guard it we will," replied Eragon. "How are you feeling?"

"I have much to fight for, Eragon," answered Arya. "Tonight, the soldiers who come will know the true meaning of wrath." She pulled him to her and forced him into a sitting position where they held each other tightly. _It is likely that I'm pregnant, but I won't be able to tell for sure for at least a week_, she said softly.

"Arya--I'm sorry," whispered Eragon. "If I hadn't allowed Trianna to succum me, this wouldn't have happened."

Arya pulled Eragon in a fiery kiss. "Never think that it is something I do not want," she hissed threateningly. "I am only worried about how our child would grow up if we're constantly fighting this war."

"I'll kill Galbatorix before our child is born then," swore Eragon. "I will not allow any child of ours to come into the rule of Galbatorix."

Arya nodded, unable to reply. She rested her head on his shoulder, taking in that moment of comfort, for she didn't know when she would recieve it again. A chill ran down her spine. She shivered. _Galzra, what are your views of this matter_?

_Trust Eragon to protect you, but remind him that you can also take care of yourself if the need arises_, replied Galzra. _He is willing to do anything to ease the pain in your heart. That much is obvious. He also needs protection from you. I don't think he realizes this, Arya. If the time comes, you must hold him back from killing. He is human still and quick to judge_.

_He has Saphira to hold him back though_, said Arya.

_Saphira isn't enough_, said Galzra. _Eragon is slowly wanting to kill more. Saphira fears this and won't get in his way_.

_I'll do what I can then_, replied Arya. She closed her eyes and relaxed. She would not confront Eragon now, she would watch him in battle and stop him if she had to.

_The army is getting into position_, warned Saphira.

They both stirred and looked over at the soldiers who moved into their flanks with Orik shouting orders. The two walked to the dwarf. "Is something going on?" asked Eragon.

"A scout came back from the tunnels," explained Orik. "Galbatorix's army is quicker than we thought."

"Are you sure that it's not the elves comming?" asked Arya. "Or the Varden and Surda?"

"They bore Galbatorix's flag," answered Orik. "We're outnumbered; thrity to one."

"Arya and I can handle that," said Eragon. _We'll attack them before they reach the mountain and before they attack or even realize we're there, then we flee back here and wait_.

"Use the latest formation I practiced with your army," advised Arya. "Stay alert while Eragon and I are gone." _Galzra, you stay here. If soldiers sneak past us, they'll need you_.

_I'm comming_, said Saphira.

_Will you mind carrying both of us then_? asked Eragon.

_You're both light_, replied Saphira.

"Good luck, Shadeslayer," murmured Orik.

"Thank you, King Orik," replied Eragon softly, bowing his head before turning his heel and marching to Saphira with Arya behind him. He groped the hilt of Brom's sword. _Arya, I wish to attack from bellow with you on Saphira_.

_That's suicide_! cried Arya. _I won't allow it_!

_I know what I'm doing_, replied Eragon calmly. _This is a war. People of both sides will die. I have something those petty soldiers don't; a relationship with a dragon and through that, magic_.

_Eragon, she has a point_, said Saphira softly. _While our bond is stronger than any, there are flaws in it. If you die, then so will I. Remember what Brom said about using too much magic, it can kill you if a soldier doesn't, or in your weakened state a blade could take you_.

_I will flee if I must_, replied Eragon.

Arya climbed onto Saphira's saddle. Eragon climbed behind her and held onto her waist protectively. He felt the familiar sensation of taking flight. Arya's hair gently whipped across his face. The flight out of Tronjihiem was silent.

_Arya, if anything goes wrong, I'm comming to help_, said Galzra.

_I know_, replied Arya. _I just don't know how I'm ever going to hold Eragon back from becomming a killer like Galbatorix or Morzan_. Shivers ran down as she thought of the two men who scared her worst. _I swore to protect him from becomming like his father when I found out, but it seems that he's going down that path more and more. He isn't who he used to be from three years ago_.

_You have naught to fear, Arya_, growled Galzra.

Arya looked ahead instead of replying to Galzra. She could vaguely see Galbatorix's soldiers. She could feel Eragon tense up behind her and guessed that he too saw them. He stood in the saddle and jumped down. She nearly screamed in fright, but bit her tongue for fear of being found out be the enemy. Saphira glided to the right. _Have Zar'roc ready_, she said.

Arya nodded and removed the red blade from it's sheath. She looked down and saw Eragon swiftly sneaking upon the soldiers. She felt tears fall from her face. _Eragon, be careful down there_, she said.

_I will_, replied Eragon softly. _Saphira, guard her well_.

_No harm will come to her_, swore Saphira. _Just come out of this alive_.

Eragon smirked and made contact with the front flank, killing several before the army knew they were under attack. Saphira burned a good portion of them while Arya comined her magic. An arrow peirced her armor in her left shoulder. She cried out in pain. _Arya_! cried Eragon.

Saphira growled and accended in the sky. _Are you able to remove the arrow_?

Arya ripped it out and healed the wound with magic. _I'll be fine, just focus on making this easier for the soldiers waiting in Tronjihiem_.

_Arya, what's wrong_? cried Galzra, sounding worried.

_I'm fine, Galzra_, murmured Arya. _Just an arrow_.

_Time to retreat_, said Eragon. Saphira dipped down low next to Eragon. The young rider climbed onto his dragon. A wave of arrows were fired. Two hit Arya in the side, four pierced Saphira's legs, and one hit Eragon in the shoulder. Saphira quickly flapped her wings to avoid putting the two riders in more danger.

_Eragon, are you alright_? asked Arya with a pain-filled voice.

_I'll be fine_, answered Eragon. _I can remove this arrow when we double back to the city. What about you_?

_The pain is minor_, replied Arya. She gripped Zar'roc's hilt tighter. Before she realized it, Eragon was helping her out of the saddle. She ripped out each of the arrows, wincing every time, before healing the wounds. She turned to Eragon to find him tending to Saphira before himself. Sadly, she smiled.

"They will be here within the hour," he announced. "Prepare yourselves."

A murmur spread throughout the crowd. "Was Galbatorix amongst them?" asked one human, a bulky one weilding a large war axe.

"We did not see him, but that means nothing," answered Eragon. "He could be waiting in the shadows for Arya and myself to be worn enough for him to battle. He has used that tactic before, so be prepared for the worse."

_Smart way to encourage those who will follow you to death_, chided Arya coolly. _Now they fear battle more than they did_.

_What would you do instead of lie to them_? asked Eragon.

_Make it sound better than it really is_, answered Arya. _You should've told them that you felt confident that Galbatorix would fall if he shows in this battle because he's against two strong Shur'tugal. I should have Saphira take you and flee this very moment_.

_I would only come back_, said Eragon.

_I can take care of myself in battle, Shadeslayer_, murmured Arya coldly. _It's you who needs my help_. She looked over toward Galzra. The emerald dragon walked up to his rider and allowed her to pat him on the nose. _Besides, I have Galzra with me and you Saphira_, she added. _We are both well guarded at all times_.

_Galzra, guard her well_, said Eragon softly.

_Nothing shall go wrong_, replied Galzra. He raised his neck to the dark sky. _They near_.

Eragon and Arya silently nodded to each other. Arya mounted Galzra and watched as Eragon ran to tell Orik. She saw the dwarf look grave and nod before sending Eragon back. He mounted Saphira and tightened his leg straps. _Atra esterní ono thelduin_, he said to his love. (May good fortune rule over you)

_Sé onr sverdar sitja hvass_, said Saphira. (May your swords stay sharp)

_Sé mor'ranr ono finna_, replied Arya. (May you find peace) The two dragons took flight together and circled high above the army. _Be careful, Eragon_, pleaded Arya.

_You too_, replied Eragon.

She smiled, memories of all their battles together flashing before her. They all ended sadly, but they had brought them closer. She removed Zar'roc from it's sheath and twirled it over her head as the first of the soldiers broke through the tunnels. The two armies clashed. Glazra dived and killed two soldiers by landing on them. He tore through several soldiers with his teeth, claws, and tail. Arya fought sword on sword from her mount. She saw Eragon and Saphira doing the same thing a few feet away, only Eragon was quicker than she from all the expierience he had gained. She focused more on her own battle from that point, killing all who were stupid enough to try and fight her.

The battle went on for hours. The empire had the upper hand and were slaughtering the dwarves. Horns sounded throughout the city. More of Galbatorix's soldiers followed. They circled around the dwarves and continued to kill many of them off. Arya battered away at them as much as she could, but she grew tired. Galzra sensed this and took flight, avoiding arrows. _What are you doing_? cried Arya in protest.

_You're getting battle worn and if Galbatorix decides to show up for this battle I will not allow him to kill you just because you're too tired to fight_, answered Galzra. _Consider this advise I've gained from Saphira from her stories of battles_.

_At least tortch them_, murmured Arya.

_That would risk destroying what dwarves we have left_, said Galzra. _I'm not willing to take that risk_.

_Eragon, get the dwarves to retreat_! cried Arya. _I have an idea_.

_I hope it's quick then_, said Eragon, sounding desperate. "Retreat!" he yelled. Saphira turned to the flank of soldiers behind them. The allied soldiers scuried out of her way. With an impressive desplay of flame and magic, the two Shur'tugal were able to clear the way for a successful retreat. They ran ahead of Saphira, while the dragon killed any soldier who followed them. Satisfied that the dwarves could retreat, she took flight with Galzra, getting hit only twice by arrows. _What do you have in mind_? asked Eragon.

_Saphira, use your flame again and combine it with Galzra's_, said Arya.

The two dragons edjected their fire and killed all remaining soldiers. This left Galzra diving to the ground below. Arya screamed in fright. Saphira saw the danger and took Galzra into her claws and landed him safely.

A black dragon came in through the tunnels carrying a rider in all black. Saphira charged the dragon and bit into his neck. "Malthinae," murmured the rider. Niether Eragon nor Saphira could move. The black dragon released himself from Saphira's grip. "Did you think, Eragon Shadeslayer that you could ever possibly defeat me?" He removed his helm to reveal Galbatorix.

Arya watched everything in horror. She held tears filled with rage back in her eyes and charged, not carrying if she was alone against the most powerful man in Alagaësia, she could not forgive him. Red and black blades clashed as Galbatorix jumped from Shruikan. "Do not think I would forget the newest rider of Alagaësia, princess," sneared Galbatorix. He twisted his sword and sent Zar'roc flying out of Arya's hands. Shocked, she remained petrified. Galzra charged with one last effort to protect his rider. He met Shruikan in combat and battled fiercely.

"Arya, run!" cried Eragon desperately. "Brakka du vanyalí sem huildar Saphira un eka!" (Reduce the magic that holds Saphira and me!) He moved slowly from his mount and charged at Galbatorix while Saphira went to aid Galzra.

"Foolish boy," laughed Galbatorix. "You're just as foolish as Murtagh." He easilly battered Eragon down to his knees and turned to Arya who a second later tackled him and was wrestling for control of his sword. "Slytha." She instantly fell asleep and landed on Galbatorix's chest.

"Galbatorix!" screamed another from where the dwarves had just fled, a female voice. Elvira stood enraged and unsheathed her sword.

"So, Trianna failed," murmured Galbatorix. He pushed Arya off of him and faced the elf hybrid. She charged him and a shower of sparks met her as their swords clashed. "Skulblaka skölir, bring Trianna to me." Elvira stopped and sheathed her sword and ran back.

Galbatorix turned to Eragon. "If you wish to see your precious elf friend and her dragon again, come to my castle and swear loyalty to me." He sneered as Eragon looked at him in disbelief. "I will be waiting and each hour Arya will be forced upon." He took Arya and mounted Shruikan who had injured Saphira greatly enough for the sapphire dragon to collapse on the ground. Shruikan took the unconcious Galzra into his claws and flew away.

Horror, disbelief, shock, and grief all took Eragon's heart at once. He knew he must save Arya, but he couldn't just hand himself to Galbatorix. He screamed in loss at the full moon overhead. Tears streamed down his face.

Disclaimer: I know I'm evil with the plot. Now Eragon has a huge choice to make. Tell me what you think should happen next.


	43. Battle on the Doorstep

Disclaimer: This chapter will go back and forth between Eragon and Saphira and Arya and Galzra. Thank you for all of you who have read from the beggining.

Arya felt a hard, cold stone floor. She groaned and opened her eyes. She found that she was in a prison cell. Memories of the last time she was captured flashed before her. Tears dropped from her eyes. She felt afraid and lost. She tried to reach out for Galzra, but found nothing. At this, she panicked. She shook the thought out of her and calmed herself. She found a plate set out for her. However, she ignored it and curled up in a corner where she waited for her long and vigorous torture to begin. Surely Eragon was much too wounded to come for her anytime soon. 'Eragon . . .please hurry,' she pleaded. 'I don't know if I can hold up as good this time.' She placed a hand over her stomach and pleaded that she was indeed pregnant. That way at least, she knew it would be Eragon's child and not someone else's.

Her keen ears picked up the sound of footsteps nearing her. She looked up. Galbatorix stood on the other side of the bars. "Eat up, my dear princess," he sneared. "I wouldn't want you to die of starvation. Eragon would never join me if you die."

"He would never join you anyway!" yelled Arya angrilly. "He's bound by the ancient language! Or have you been so blind in your self-pitty for the dragon you lost to remember the rules of magic?"

"_Silence_!" hissed Galbatorix. His face twisted in rage. "Guards, take our guest to my room. I will meet her there. Do not let her speak." He spun around and marched away.

Arya waited as several guards forced her into the floor and bound her hands and gag her mouth. 'He really has forgotten everything the old Shur'tugal tought him,' she thought. She allowed them to lead her away. She glared at them all with her green eyes. 'How to get away from these bastards though?' she asked herself. She grunted as she was forced to walk faster. She became unaware of where she was. She soon found herself in a massive room with a king sized bed in the middle. Paintings covered the walls. Urgal horns hung on the far wall above the fireplace.

Shruikan lay curled up and wide-eyed in the corner. _Leave her there_, he ordered the guards. _Galbatorix will be here shortly_.

_Shruikan_, murmured Arya vehenomously. She glared at him with all her hatered. Shruikan had as much as a part to her father's death as Galbatorix, yet she pittied him. He had no choice in what happened to him, but she wished he would have died along with his orriginal rider.

_I advise you show respect, elf_, said Shruikan lazilly. He stared at her. _My rider doesn't appreciate women who choose to fight him_.

_Where's Galzra_? she asked.

_Your dragon is safe, but for how long will depend upon yourself_, answered Shruikan.

Arya looked at him in disbelief. Surely Galbatorix would torture her in ways where she would eventually snap or go mad. She survived last time, but that was only because Eragon had been captured too and found a way to rescue her from certain death. She accepted that he wouldn't be able to do that again. He wasn't strong enough to fight the king.

The door opened and Galbatorix swept in. He looked at Shruikan first and then to Arya. _Shruikan, there are peasants in the lower dungeans. Feast upon their flesh if you wish_.

Shruikan yawned and stood up. He moved his massive form out of the room. _Be strong, princess_.

Arya kept a blank face, but thought on his words. Was it possible that he would help her escape or at least keep her alive long enough for Eragon to reach her. She glared up at Galbatorix. She bit into the cloth in her mouth.

"Now, for you to know what happens to those who escape my prisons," chuckled Galbatorix. He stepped forward.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Eragon continued to howl at the sky for his loss. He could only watch as Arya was taken from him, unable to stop Galbatorix take the woman he loved. He feared most what Arya would be put through.

Saphira inched toward her rider. Her wounds were grave, but she knew they were nothing compared to Eragon's. She nosed him gently, letting him know that he wasn't alone, for she had lost Galzra. She let out an agonizing roar, allowing all to know that this would be a sorrowful day. She mourned for both of their losses for a long moment. _Galbatorix will pay for this_, she vowed.

_Did you not hear him_? asked Eragon helplessly. _In order to save them, we'll have to join them_! He punched the ground. _I was right there too! I let this happen! If I had taken up Silbena mor'rana and fought back, Arya and Galzra would still be here. Injured yes, but definately alive_!

Orik walked up to them. He looked around. "Where's Arya, Shadeslayer?" he asked.

"Galbatorix--took her," answered Eragon, swallowing hard. He stood and staggered off. "When Queen Islanzadi comes, send her to the dragon roost." Saphira followed him, but moved slowly. _Do you need healed_? he asked.

_That would help a lot_, replied Saphira softly. She lost her normal smugness at obvious matters such as healing wounds. She waited patiently as he took care of her wounds before flying him up to the roost. _What are we going to do, little one? We can't let Arya and Galzra to die, but we can't just join Galbatorix. Arya would never forgive you and Galzra wouldn't know what to do_.

_I know_, said Eragon, exasperated. He sat with his head in his hands. _I wish I knew the answer to this, Saphira. The only thing I can do is to consult with Islanzadi. She is afterall Arya's mother. She might know what to do, though she may unleash her wrath upon me for not dying to try and save her daughter. There's nothing really we can do at this moment. It would be foolish to march against Galbatorix right now. If we die before rescuing Arya and Galzra, hope for their survival. We're trapped_.

Saphira nosed him gently. _That we are, but we must find a way out of this, for Arya and Galzra's sake_. She looked at him sadly. _You could try scrying them_, she offered.

Eragon looked up, a river of tears that originated from his eyes ran down his cheeks. He felt stupid for not thinking of this. He looked around for a mirror or water. A pool of water sat in the back of the roost. He crawled over to it. "Draumr kópa," he said, thinking of only Arya. He saw her facing Galbatorix, but the scenery was only white. He saw Galbatorix step foward after saying something that he could not hear, nor make out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arya scurried back. She shook her head, silently begging for Galbatorix to stop. She watched in horror as he neared her. "Now, Arya, get into my bed," chuckled Galbatorix. At that moment, Arya felt herself being scried. She felt hope that it was Eragon, checking to make sure that she was still alive. Galbatorix grabbed her by the arm and threw her into his bed. "Asoroth!" he called out with authority and a slight grin.

The door opened to reveal a pale skinned man in red armor. His red hair and eyes matched his breast plate. He looked at Arya with lust hidden in his shadowed eyes. "Yes, Lord Galbatorix," he said, clipping off each word.

"Have some fun with this new rider," said Galbatorix. "Do whatever you wish with her except kill her."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eragon couldn't watch anymore. He rubbed his temples with his fingers. _I want her back in my arms Saphira_, he said helplessly. _I want to feel her next to me. She shouldn't have to go through whatever it is Galbatorix is forcing her through_.

Saphira nosed him affectionately. She felt his sadness. _I know little one_, she said, trying what she could to comfort him. _I want Galzra back too_.

_We'll get them back_, vowed Eragon. _I just don't know what I'm going to tell Islanzadi_.

"Tell me what?" said a familiar voice from the edge of the roost.

Eragon turned around and faced Islanzadi. He cleared his throat. "You'd best sit down for this Queen Islanzadi," he said, choking on his words. He wiped away his tears and looked her in the eye. She had the same eyes as Arya. He couldn't bare to look in them for long.

"What has got you crying, Shadeslayer?" asked Islanzadi in what almost sounded like panic in her voice. "Orik told me that you wished to speak with me before anything else. Where's Arya? Where's my daughter?"

"I did what I could to protect Arya svit-kona," said Eragon. He closed his eyes tightly. The memory was still very fresh in his mind. "She's alive. I just verified that, but for how long I know naught. Galbatorix--he's taken her prisoner. Along with Galzra." He ran over and caught Islanzadi before she fell and set her down. "I swear, upon my word as Shur'tugal and your daughter's mate that I will find a way to get her back and make Galbatorix suffer for what he has done."

"He--he's taken her?" asked Islanzadi, shocked. _No, it can't be_! she cried. _Arya--my only daughter has been taken from me for a third time_! She cursed Galbatorix with all her will. Now he took everyone who had deep meaning in her life. She took Eragon into an embrace and cried in his shoulder. Eragon patted her gently on the back, unable to think of anything else. He found someone besides Saphira who understood his pain and loss for that moment.

_Arya is strong, Queen Islanzadi_, said Saphira confidently. _She will make it through this. I only hope that she finds a way to kill Galbatorix while she's held captive_.

_Thank you, Saphira_, murmured Islanzadi.

_What will our plan of action be then_? asked Saphira. _Time is of the essense_.

Islanzadi sighed and pulled herself away from Eragon. She sat next to him and looked at both. "Do you have water or a mirror of which I can use to scry them with?" she asked.

Eragon pointed to the basin of water behind him. "You may not like what you see," he warned softly. "I didn't and that's why I stopped."

"I'm not scrying Arya," said Islanzadi. Eragon opened his mouth, but closed it. "I'm searching for Galzra." She stood and walked over to the water and knelt down. "Draumr kópa," she whispered.

Galzra appeared in the stone basin, as well as Shruikan.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Galzra growled as he opened his eyes. He glared at Shruikan. _Why did you bring me here_? he growled dangerously. He rattled the chains binding him.

_You are the bait to bring Saphira and Shadeslayer here_, answered Shruikan. _Murtagh gave us some useful information about Shadeslayer's weakness. He will come for his love and then bow down to Galbatorix_.

_Saphira would never allow him_! cried Galzra.

_Ah, but your life as well as your rider's depends on him swearing loyalty to Galbatorix_, laughed Shruikan. _He will become like his father Morzan_.

Galzra glared at the black dragon in front of him with all his hatered. _You're a disgrace to our race, Shruikan_, he growled.

_I simply do what my rider wishes of me_, said Shruikan. _It is part of the ancient magic that binds us. It is true that I didn't choose him as my rider, but he used powerful magic to bind us. I am simply trying to stay alive_.

_I would choose death over serving a tyrant_! rumbled Galzra.

_You remind me so much of Thorn_, said Shruikan. He smiled evilly. _He really is better off dead. He continued to ask me why I was loyal to Galbatorix even though he isn't my true rider. When he found out, he went mad with rage; desiring to kill all but Murtagh and those who bowed down to him_.

_Is that why you don't try and kill Galbatorix_? asked Galzra.

_No_, answered Shruikan. He turned to walk away. _Your rider is indeed strong-willed_. With that, he walked away, swaying his tail as he went.

Galzra watched as he left the room. He laid his head on the cold cement floor and looked up at the darkened ceiling. _Eragon_.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arya looked at the new man in horror. She could tell just by looking at him that he was a Shade. At least Galbatorix ordered him to keep her alive, but she had never heard of a Shade to willingly leave his victims live. She eyed him suspitiously as he neared her and Galbatorix shut the door. He placed a hand on her forehead. She jumped back, memories of Durza flashing before her. Her heart raced. _Eragon, please help me_, she pleaded, hoping desperately that he would hear her.

Asoroth removed the cloth gagging her and smiled. "Hello, my dear elf," he said coolly. "What is your _name_?"

"That is information that doesn't concern you," spat Arya. She glared at him angrilly.

"Oh, but it does," said Asoroth. "I wish to call you by it. Unless you wish for me to just call you elf."

"That would suit me just fine," replied Arya coldly.

"What is your name? Answer me truthfully!" said Asoroth in the ancient language. He looked furious.

Arya turned away. She had to keep her mouth shut, but she could feel the ancient magic working on her. "It's--Vanyali."

Asoroth smiled, satisfied that he knew her true name. "Guards!" he called loudly. Three armored guards marched in. They looked at him for orders. "Take her away to the dungeons. I have no more use for her. And tell Lord Galbatorix that I have some useful information for him." He looked back at Arya as the three men forced her into submission. "Rape her if you wish," he said, wrentching his nose at the elf.

They dragged her out after gaging her. Asoroth watched, glad to see such disgrace be removed from his sight. He would indeed make Eragon Shadeslayer pay the price for slaying one of his kin.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eragon looked uncertainly at Islanzadi. He felt uncomfortable in her pressense without Arya next to him because she spoke more often than he and Islanzadi had just lost her daughter _again_. _Saphira, we need to leave right away_, he said impatiently. _The sooner we get Arya and Galzra, the better_.

Saphira nosed him gently. _I know, little one_, she said soothingly. _Queen Islanzadi, is it possible that we could march with a combined army and draw Galbatorix and his forces away from Uru'bean_?

_Why_? asked Islanzadi.

_Draw his forces out long enough for Eragon and I to sneak in there and rescue Arya and Galzra_, answered Saphira. _Then we could join you and fight for the last time_.

_He would never fall for it_, said Islanzadi helplessly. "Evandar tried that tactic before he was slain," she whispered sadly. "My daughter has already lost one mate; I will not see her lose another." She looked at Eragon as though trying to depict where she's seen him before he came to Ellesméra. He had changed, he grew up somehow. Now she saw why Arya finally gave into him. "We would have to attack Galbatorix's castle with all the men we have who can fight. The chances are against us, but I'm ready to risk it all. It's the only way we can possibly win against Galbatorix."

Eragon nodded, understanding her fully. He looked at Saphira, a fire now blazing through his eyes. _So, we march against Galbatorix_, he said determidly. _This single battle will decide the fate for all_.

_I'm prepared_, said Saphira. She thrumped softly and looked down at Islanzadi. She nosed the queen affectionately and snorted as Islanzadi patted her on the nose. _Our fate will be the same. If it is death, we will fall together_.

Islanzadi and Eragon nodded.

Disclaimer: I know it's short, but it sets up the next chapter/chapters.

_**Summary of Next Chapter: The final battle is on the doorstep. Arya finds out the true meaning of pain as she remembers those long months she spent in Gil'ead. Betrayal lies in the shadows on both sides. Eragon learns the truth of Murtagh's betrayal.**_


	44. I am trully evil at writting

Disclaimer: I know how evil I am. You'll all hate me after you read this chapter.

"Eragon Shadeslayer, Queen Islanzadi, Saphira, you are all wanted in Orik's chambers." The three of them turned to face Elvira. "Lady Nasuada has arrived with King Orin. They are holding a meeting to discuss recent events of the war." She lowered her head to Eragon. "I am sorry for what has happened. If you need anything, please tell me."

Eragon nodded, but didn't answer. He walked with Islanzadi down to the lower levels of the city with Saphira gliding above them. Elvira turned to help move the wounded. "What ideas do you think they'll propose?" he asked softly.

"I do not know," answered Islanzadi. "It had better be good though whatever they may be. I will not lose my daughter because those in power are slow to move."

"Nor will I," said Eragon. He looked up at the still dark sky. _It's a cold night, Saphira_, he said.

_Indeed it is, little one_, agreed Saphira. _A coldness that not even fire can supress. Don't worry, we'll get them back without swearing fealty to Galbatorix_.

_Yes, but I can't stand it without Arya next to me_, said Eragon. _I never realized how much I loved her until now_.

_I will try and talk with her during the meeting_, said Saphira. _I only hope that a plan is formulated tonight so that we can move out within the next couple days_.

Eragon remained silent. He remained deep in thought until he bowed down to Orik and Nasuada. He acknowledged Orin, but kept it at that. "Elvira told us that you wanted Queen Islanzadi and myself," he said as Saphira forced her way to sit behind him.

"That we did, Shadeslayer," answered Orik. "We have a job for you and only hope that the elves will aid you as it was one of their own that was taken from them."

"What do you have in mind, King Orik?" asked Eragon.

"Tomorrow at dusk, you and some elves that you feel are most trustworthy go out and march to Galbatorix's castle," answered Orik. "My men along with the Varden and Surdans will march shortly after and create a diversion for Galbatorix to at least lower the security for you to enter. As soon as you get Arya and Galzra, you and your compainions will come in from behind and circle Galbatorix's men."

_What do you think of this, Queen Islanzadi_? asked Eragon.

"I will inform my warriors," said Islanzadi. "Is there anything else?"

"I will also send some of my top soldiers to accompany Eragon," said Nasuada. "I will not feel any guilt of loosing either riders."

"Humans will only slow us," protested Islanzadi. "We need to move quickly."

"They can be a rear flank to kill all who dare pursue us," said Eragon. "Let us use the strengths of all races."

"Many will die in this battle," said Orin.

"That is what happens," said Eragon. "People from all sides die. It is unfortunate, but we are killing only to overthrow a tyrant."

"And what will you do once he is dead assuming that you survive?!" cried Orin hysterically. "Will you take the throne yourself and create another tyrant government?"

"I have no intention of becoming king," answered Eragon calmly. "I only want to make Galbatorix pay for all the suffering he has caused. After he is gone I will do what I can to uphold the peace."

"Lies!" cried Orin. "They're all _lies_!"

"King Orin, you do not know what this boy's future is." Angela appeared from the shadows.

"And _you_ know it?!" Orin's face grew red with anger.

"I know only what I read three years ago," answered Angela. "For the most part, it has all taken place. There is only one part of my prophecy that has yet to come and I am now confident that it will come to pass, though it saddens me."

"Now isn't the time to be fighting," said Nasuada. "Right now, we must focus on the safe return of Arya and her dragon, Galzra."

Eragon looked at his liege lord. She had grown fuller since he last saw her. Her face regained some of it's color. He felt saddened at her fate, but forced himself to focus on rescuing Arya. _Nasuada--your father would be proud of you_, he said in an attempt to project his thoughts to her.

_I'm bearing the child of a traitor_, replied Nasuada coldly. _Return safely from rescuing Arya, Shadeslayer_, she urged.

_I will_, swore Eragon. "If the leaders of the alliance will excuse me, I must get some rest before leaving. I will be in the dragon roost if anyone needs me." He bowed and held his fingers to his sternum before walking away with Saphira beside him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arya curled up in the corner of her cell. She felt so relieved that the soldiers hadn't tried to rape her. She felt exhausted beyond anything she had ever felt before. Her thoughts went to Eragon. She hoped that he was ok. If she knew him the way she did, he would be going mad with grief and not think things through. 'Eragon--please, for both of our sakes, don't rush over here.'

She feared most being used by Asoroth to fight Eragon. That would shatter her love's mind more than anything and it would do the same to her too. She reached out for Galzra. She found him without much difficulty. _Galzra . . .are you alone_? she asked softly.

_And in the dark_, added Galzra. _Are you unhurt_?

_I'll be fine as long as someone comes for us_, replied Arya. _What about you_?

_Besides being chained down and unable to move--I'm happy to be able to speak with you_, answered Galzra. _Can you use magic_?

_Right now I'm too weak_, answered Arya. She closed her eyes. _Just let me rest_. She went into one of her trances.

_Arya, are you there_?

_Who are you_? asked Arya.

_Saphira_.

_How's Eragon_?

_He's in a meeting right now discussing the best stradegies to get you back_, answered Saphira gently. _He feels lost without you next to him. His mind is all but shattered right now_.

_Keep him away from here_, ordered Arya weakly.

_You know as well as I do that he won't listen_, said Saphira. _Besides, I need Galzra right now_.

_You mustn't come_, repeated Arya. _Asoroth knows my true name_.

_Who's Asoroth_? asked Saphira, worry in her voice. She knew all to well what happened when someone who worked for Galbatorix or Galbatorix himself knew the true name of someone and Murtagh was a good example.

_A Shade who works close to Galbatorix_, answered Arya. _So don't let Eragon come near this place_.

_Stay strong, Arya_, said Saphira soothingly. _We'll find a way to release you from this. Make sure that Galzra still has a will of his own_.

_I will_, said Arya. _Take care of Eragon for me_.

_You needn't worry_, replied Saphira. _Save your strength for when you really need it_.

Arya then felt herself free to rest. She slept peacefully.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eragon turned to Saphira as they made their way through the city. _Is Arya ok_? he asked.

_She's worried about you_, answered Saphira softly. She failed to hide the sadness in her voice. _We must be three times more careful when we go to rescue her and Galzra_.

_Is she hurt in any way_? asked Eragon earnestly. He didn't care how dangerous this rescue mission would be, he just wanted to know if his love would be alright until he held her safe in his arms.

_I don't think so_, answered Saphira. _She sounded exhausted though. There's another Shade with Galbatorix. Eragon--he knows Arya's true name_.

Eragon stopped dead in his tracks. His eyes widened in horror. He felt the last bit of his mind shatter. Rage took hold of him. He shouted at the sky, wondering why bad things always happened to the people he cared most for. He cursed Galbatorix with all his being. The king had now crossed the line with him.

Saphira nosed him on the shoulder. _Oh, little one_. Her tail twitched, ready to fight any who came near. _Get on my back. I'll take you to the roost_.

Eragon slowly climbed into the saddle. Saphira took flight, but neither felt the rush of joy they usually felt for the air. Now it was just another element they could use to kill Galbatorix and Shruikan. Saphira landed with a thud. Eragon jumped off and looked around to make sure no traps had been set out for them. He walked over to the bed Hrothgar had set out for him during his first visit. _So much has happened since then_, said Eragon, reflecting on everything that had happened to him since he found Saphira's egg. _All because of that one night too. I still can't believe that it all happened because Arya got captured by Durza and her compainions fell. It just goes to show that everything that happens could affect anywhere at any time_.

_We'll get them back_, promised Saphira.

Eragon nodded and curled up next to her and fell into a trance-like sleep. To his surprise, he wasn't bothered by any disturbing nightmares. His dreams were mere blurs, going from his time in Carvahall as a boy, swearing he saw an elf of which no beauty could compare fighting a group of Urgals, slaying them all; to fighting Durza for the first time and rescuing Arya; going to the Varden and fighting alongside his brother; finding out that Murtagh had been taken, presumably dead; Murtagh as the second rider and finding that the two of them were brothers; fighting and killing Murtagh in Du Weldenvarden; Arya becoming the next rider; and Arya getting taken from him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elvira walked up to Islanzadi after the meeting ended. "I am sorry for this," she said softly. "Eragon ordered for us to all retreat. I'm guessing that he and Arya planned that part out. After I left with the dwarves and what few humans remained, I only know that your daughter and her dragon were taken away. How is Eragon taking this?"

"He's doing better than expected, however that doesn't mean that he _isn't_ sattered in his mind," answered Islanzadi. "Will you be prepared to leave with him tomorrow?"

"Are you going as well, Queen Islanzadi?" asked Elvira seriously.

"I will not allow Arya to befall the same fate as Evandor," hissed Islanzadi.

"Evandar-elda died with his head held high, Queen Islanzadi," said Elvira. "I am sure Arya is just, if not more stubborn than he was. I watched in horror as he took the blade that would have killed me. Tell me, is this why Arya hates me so?"

"She does not yet know how her father died," answered Islanzadi sadly. She wiped away the tears building up in her eyes. "She only knows that he took a blade to the heart and even then fought on until he lost all life in him."

"I will tell her then," said Elvira. "She has the right to know after all these years anyway. I am still sorry for his death . . .." She lowered her head.

Islanzadi patted her on the shoulder lightly. "It happened as you said; a long time ago. It's true, I still don't go a day without thinking of Evandar, but I turn to him for the strength I need to hold my own as queen. The only way _you_ can repay the dead is by making their loss worth it. I hope that Eragon realizes this by now. You should let those you care about who died fuel your desire to win this war."

"I will go with Eragon then," announced Elvira. She walked away, leaving Islanzadi alone to wonder the city.

'Evandar, if there is any way for the dead to watch over the living, please keep our daughter safe,' thought Islanzadi.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Arya walked through the mountains commonly known as the Spine. She had been hunting a band of Urgals for ten nights now and they had led her far across the plains. According to Brom they were Kull. She treaded quickly, careful to not make a sound. She stopped. Ahead was a young boy with a bow and an arrow strung. She watched him. He had short dirty blonde hair. He released his arrow and ran foward. She kept her distance and followed._

_He yelled in fright and Arya was quick to her feet and came in between him and one of the Kull she had been hunting. The boy fainted and fell to the ground. Arya paid no attention and slashed her blade through the beast's head, killing it in that single blow._

_Arya stabbed her blade through the soft earth and ran to the boy. She checked to make sure he was alive and looked around. Seeing that no one had watched her, she lifted the boy into her arms and carried him to a cave in the side of a mountain._

_She started a fire using magic, the flame had the color of the forest. She spotted a bird chirping in a nearby tree. Smiling, she wrote a message in the ancient language:_

_Brom, I found the boy as I was hunting the Kull. I will watch over him until you arrive. Look for my fire signals in the mountains. I believe he is from your town._

_Arya Dröttningu_

_She reached out her hand. "Fethrblaka, eka weohnata néiat haina ono. Blaka eom let lam." The bird flapped to her hand and she tied the note. "Bring this to Brom of Carvahall," she said in the ancient language before watching the bird fly away._

_Hours passed until nightfall and then dawn. Arya stayed up the entire time, caring for the boy. She smiled as she saw Brom climb up to her. "I was begining to wonder if you ever got that note I sent down to you," she said impatiently. "Is this boy one from your village?"_

_"He is," answered Brom. "His name is Eragon."_

_Arya's eyes widened. Eragon was the name of the first rider. Could there be a coincidence? She shook the thought away. "Well, I have to hurry up with my hunt and then report back to the queen," she said, walking away._

Arya woke with a start. She wiped the sweat from her brow. She couldn't believe the dream she had just had; she had met Eragon once before he rescued her. The shock made her cold. Her destiny with Eragon went far back and she didn't even realize it. 'He's changed so much,' she thought. 'I hope he's doing ok.' She felt the tears come and allowed them to do their work. They stung, making it that much more painful.

She heard the metal footsteps of soldiers come close to her cell. She slowly looked up and saw them dragging a very protestant young girl with cuts and bruises all over.

"Let the fuck go of me!" she cried, trying to fight them away.

They dragged her past Arya's cell. She pittied the girl. That was how she first reacted to being held captive until she lost most of her strength to fight back. She swore to herself that when Eragon did find a way to take her back that she would take the girl back with her. After that she fell back into a deep slumber.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eragon woke early the next morning. He looked up and saw Saphira already awake. _Why didn't you wake me_? he asked. He felt dread as he recalled the previous day's events.

_You need as much sleep as you can right now, little one_, answered Saphira sadly. _This trip will be filled with many sleepless nights and then we will be forced to fight for our lives. I want you to feel rested_.

_I'm going to visit Islanzadi_, announced Eragon. _She needs someone to comfort her as much as I do right now_.

_I will fly you to her_, said Saphira.

_You know where she is_? asked Eragon, raising an eyebrow.

_If I know how elves behaive I do_, replied Saphira.

Eragon nodded and climbed into the saddle. Saphira took flight and glided through the city. They flew on for a couple minutes before landing in the training field. Eragon remembered this place well; the Twins "tested" him and Arya came down, furious by their actions and then the two of them sparred. Back then, Eragon lost, but now they were evenly matched.

Islanzadi stood in the middle of the field with an elvin made sword in her hands. She looked at Eragon before launching for him. Eragon dived away before the blade could make contact. He unsheathed Silbena garjzla and parried another blow. He attacked himself, but found no oppening in Islanzadi's defense. The two danced in a blur of swordslashing and moving.

Saphira watched with mild interest. She had seen enough sparing matches to know that this one could take as short as a few moments to as long as all day.

Eragon jumped back, avoiding a blow to the side and twirled Islanzadi's sword out of her grasp and swung at her shoulder to find a second later that he had hit nothing but air. He turned around and saw a small dagger point to his throat. "Dead," murmured Islanzadi. She sheathed the dagger and put it inside a pocket in her sleeve. Eragon sheathed his own sword.

"You fight well, Queen Islanzadi," he commented softly.

"You hessitated in that sparing match," replied Islanzadi coldly. "Why?"

"I only came to consult in you," answered Eragon truthfully. "You are older than I and much wiser."

Islanzadi smirked at his comment. "You are definately not like most of your kind, Eragon Shadeslayer. Most are ignorant of those who are older than them, no matter how young they may look. You however, are not like that."

"I have learned much patience through Brom-elda and Oromis-elda," replied Eragon.

"Ask away," urged Islanzadi.

"What was Faolin like to Arya?" asked Eragon. He flushed at bringing up this subject, but he felt the need to know. "How did he treat her?"

"He was her childhood friend," answered Islanzadi. "Other than that everything was kept from me."

"I see," murmured Eragon. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Only to make sure that you can survive this," answered Islanzadi.

Eragon nodded, understanding how she felt about wanting to be left alone. "You know where to find me, Queen Islanzadi." He bowed and walked away with Saphira at her side.

_Are you sure it's wise to leave her alone_? asked Saphira.

_I can tell that she wishes to be left alone_, answered Eragon. _And I can relate to that feeling_. He picked up speed and walked into the feast hall. He ate his breakfast in silence.

Roran and Katrina walked up to him. "I heard what happened, Eragon," murmured Roran. "I'm sorry and I will help you get her back; just as you did for me when Katrina was taken from me."

"It's too dangerous for you," grumbled Eragon. "Galbatorix will crush you if you come. I have enough companions for this journey."

Roran slammed his fists down on the table. Saphira growled dangerously at him. Katrina held him back. "Listen Eragon, I didn't come all this way for you to just tell me that I'm not fit to make a difference in the world!" he yelled. Several dwarves looked at him, surprised by his actions.

"Get back to whatever you were doing," ordered Eragon loudly. He turned to his cousin. "You will go with Nasuada and Orik. Humans are not capable of keeping pace with elves and Saphira won't be able to carry two."

"I'm comming with!" cried Roran.

"Roran, please!" cried Katrina desperately. "Maybe Eragon's right that it's too dangerous for us to come. He doesn't want to see you dead!"

"When will you learn, Shadeslayer, that humans are more stubborn than most elves." Elvira walked up to him in full body armor and her sword hung to her side. "If he wishes to die so bad, why not let him? Isn't that what being mortal is all about? The freedom to die young? Heh, my mother was like that to until she died trying to protect the ones she loved most. This is a war Eragon, people of both sides and those who have no part in the war die. That is the way things are in the world. Humans live, desperately try and work their way up to benifit future generations, and most die in deep poverty."

"What do you want, Elvira?" growled Eragon.

"Trianna wishes to speak with you," answered Elvira.

"Tell her that I am currently busy preparing to rescue the one I love," said Eragon. He stood and walked away.

_Eragon, why won't you explain to your cousin why he shouldn't come_? asked Saphira. _He only wants to help_.

_This is the only way to at least somewhat protect him_, answered Eragon. _I'm tired of people dying because they're protecting **me**_!

_That only means that you have many who care for you and will go that far to see you live on_, said Saphira.

_But I don't want that_! cried Eragon angrilly. _Out of no one! Even you_ . . ..

_Where are we going_? asked Saphira after a long moment's silence.

_I wish to speak with Nasuada_, Eragon answered. He walked on.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arya woke late the next morning. The dream she had kept replaying in her head. She saw Eragon spar against her mother, Eragon and Roran get into an arguement, Elvira bluntly telling them the laws of wars, and Eragon and Saphira walking away. She had heard of scrying in someone's sleep as Eragon had scried her regularly last time she was held against her own will. She wondered what kind of torture she would be put through now. It could never be quite as bad as last time, or so she thought. Her thoughts then traveled to the girl she saw last night trying desperately to fight off the guards holding her.

She heard the sound of metal footsteps coming into the dungeon. Two guards stopped in front of her cell. She looked up at them, looking directly into their eyes. They meant her no harm, that much she could tell. They were simply following orders to stay alive. "King Galbatorix wishes to speak with you," said one. His voice shook and his eyes searched for anything to look at but the elf in front of him. "He wishes to nagotiate with you your freedom."

"There is nothing to nagotiate," hissed Arya.

"I am sure that you will change your mind," said the other. "King Galbatorix is quite generous." He opened the door.

Arya saw this as an opportunity to escape. She ran past them only to be tackled by both. She struggled against them.

Another set of footsteps entered. Asoroth stood before her, shaking his finger. "I wouldn't advise trying to escape, Vanyali," he said coolly. He knelt down before her and looked into her angry green eyes.

"Eragon will make you regret this," she hissed.

"Eragon Shadeslayer will be no more," said Asoroth. "He will beg for mercy for the day he slain Durza."

"And I helped him do it!" cried Arya. "I distracted Durza long enough for Eragon to deliver the final blow!"

"That may be so," said Asoroth, standing to his full heighth. "But you will soon learn that the only way to slay Shades is through pure luck. He won't have you to help him again. No, we can't allow that. Take her away! When you are done, bring the new prisoner to me! I wish to speak with her."

Arya walked away with her two guards. She felt limp. Her body cold as ice and her vision blurred by the realization that there would be no way for Eragon to get lucky a second time, but he had grown so much stronger since that time. Arya also felt lost unable to help him. She had always, in the past, found ways to help him through battles and he somehow always returned the favor for being with her at the times she needed him most.

They led her into Galbatorix's chambers. Galbatorix looked down on her. He smiled then looked back at the two guards. "You are dismissed," he said curtly. They saluted him and marched away as fast as they could. "So, Asoroth tells me that he knows your true name," he snided.

"You'll never be able to control me!" hissed Arya.

"That may not be the case," agreed Galbatorix. "I was thinking more along the lines of you serving under me and once this pety war is over, you can be my queen."

"I would never help you!" cried Arya.

"You don't seem to have much choice in this," sneered Galbatorix. "You see, I have your dragon and one simple order to Shruikan will end the life of this dragon of yours. Not many riders survive long after their dragon has been killed. Most are driven insane with madness--"

"And you are a good example of that!" cried Arya. "You're nothing but a traitor!"

"It was the riders who betrayed me!" yelled Galbatorix. "It was they who denied me a dragon when I so desperately needed one. It was they who are at fault!"

"Yet you left behind the loved ones of all you had slain," sneared Arya. "That--Galbatorix, will be your downfall."

Disclaimer: Aren't I just evil? Three chapters in a row and I leave them as hanging little cliffhangers. My update times will be a little slower because I have a job now working at the middle school after I get out and I don't get off until 5 in the evening, sometimes later. And on top of that I have homework that if I don't do--no updates for a month. Thank you for your reviews.


	45. Gathering Forces

Disclaimer: I'm speachless by the way everyone seemed to go to the next chapter within the first twenty-four hours of posting it. Thank you to everyone who has helped me so far.

"Yet you left behind the loved ones of all you had slain," sneared Arya. "That--Galbatorix, will be your downfall."

"The Varden will fall, along with all those who have chosen to help those filthy rebels," said Galbatorix. "Soon, there will be none to defy me." He chuckled.

"The Varden and elves have two strong riders," cried Arya. "Eragon will crush you in battle!"

"Eragon Shadeslayer is weak--especially against those he loves," sneared Galbatorix.

"He killed his own _brother_!" cried Arya. "What makes you think that he wouldn't kill me as well?" She glared at him angrilly. She didn't want Eragon to be forced to kill her, but knew that it might come to that.

"He became angry at Murtagh," said Galbatorix. "That won't be the case for you. No--you'll bring him to his knees."

Arya glared at him. She wouldn't allow herself to be his puppet, it would only complicate things. _Galzra, are you there_? she asked.

"And you will _not_ communicate with your dragon," chided Galbatorix, shaking his finger. He revieled a vial. "I am sure you remember what this is and what it does." He smiled as he saw Arya's horror. He took hold of her jaw and forced it open. Arya struggled against his grip, but could not help the poison from entering her body through her mouth. She felt drained and weakened. She fell to the floor and writhed as pain surged through her. This had to be worse than last time, there could be no way that she survived the same poison last time. She gasped in pain, unwilling to give Galbatorix much more satisfaction than he already had. "Now, will you learn to obey me? I wonder." He stood over her and looked down, his shadow looming over her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eragon stopped in front of Nasuada's room. He stood up strait before knocking on the door. "Who is it?" she called.

"Eragon," he answered, choking on his name. "May I speak with you, Lady Nasuada?"

"Come in," replied Nasuada.

Eragon opened the door and left it open so that Saphira could stick her head through. "I hope I'm not bothering you," he said.

"Not at all," said Nasuada. She relaxed in her chair. "Have a seat," she offered.

Eragon nodded and sat across the table from her. "Have you been well my liege?" he asked softly.

"I've seen better days," answered Nasuada quietly. "I'm really sorry for what has befallen yourself and Arya." She lowered her head. "You two are so close that I'm really surprised at your shared relationship."

"Not to worry, Lady Nasuada," said Eragon. "I _will_ get her back, no matter what. Galbatorix will fall."

Nasuada nodded. "He has much to answer to," she said solemnly. "He's taken so much from me . . .. Please Eragon, come back safely. This war is not worth your life as well. I'm sure that we can hold his forces off long enough for you to get strong enough to defeat him."

"Thank you, Lady Nasuada," murmured Eragon. "How strong are your forces?"

"They will hold," answered Nasuada. "You quit worrying about that and focus on making it through this war alive. Your life is worth too much to a certain elf and she would kill me if I let you die."

"She knows well that I don't die easilly," replied Eragon, smiling at the thought of how much Arya cared for him.

"This is no time for jokes," hissed Nasuada. She looked away and stood from her seat. "I am sure that this isn't what you came here for."

"No," agreed Eragon. "I'm worried that Galbatorix will find a way to control Arya and use her against me. If that should happen, what do you advise I do?"

"Hold her down and kill Galbatorix," answered Nasuada. "That's the only way for both of you to get out of that situation alive, but I know that Arya is stronger than that. She will wait for you no matter how long it takes."

_If she's pregnant, we have to hurry unless Galbatorix finds out_, said Saphira.

_Arya is capable at hiding those sort of memories from others who may probe into her mind_, said Eragon. _I on the other hand must work on it_.

_I mean if her stomach starts to grow_, said Saphira. _We cannot stop him from finding out then and that could be dangerous knowledge we're giving him_.

_I know_, said Eragon. He clentched his fists. "You're staying here then?" He looked up at Nasuada.

"No, I will fight," answered Nasuada.

"But the child you're pregnant with!" cried Eragon. "You couldn't possibly hope to fight right now!"

"Right now I am doing everything in my power to ensure that my people don't find out about my relationship with Murtagh," said Nasuada sadly. "If they do, they will riot and thus our cause will be lost."

"Then I suggest you find another whom you can spend the rest of your life with and do so fast," advised Eragon. "He'll have to be human too, in order to minimize accusations. I know that your heart still belongs to Murtagh, but you must understand that Murtagh probably wants his child to have a father to care for that child and mother. That is what I would want if I were in that situation."

"Arya is right in saying that you have matured," commented Nasuada. "You are not the same boy who swore his fealty to a young leader, yet your loyalty remains the same to me. Tell me, how is it that you can find yourself risking everything for me?"

"A promise I made to Murtagh after he died," answered Eragon. "And you have given me no reason to not trust you anymore. Whether you're the leader of the Varden or not, I will stand by you; as will Arya. You have many allies, Nasuada. Trust them with fighting the war."

"I will resign then," said Nasuada.

"Why?" asked Eragon.

"It is my duty to fight along side everyone else," answered Nasuada. "If I can no longer fight, then I will pass my leadership off to someone more capable. Will you take it?"

"My Lady, I don't want a position of power," replied Eragon, rather quickly. "All I want is to fight for the peoples' freedom from a certain tyrant and in that avenge all who have died because of this war."

"You are still the same boy then," said Nasuada, amused. "A true adult would take responsibility for the dead and lead the living to a new time. That is part of my job. I admit my contribution to the dead and continue to live for those who are still there."

"I am simply a warrior, Lady Nasuada," replied Eragon.

_But none will oppose you, little one_, said Saphira.

_I'm doing this for Arya_, replied Eragon.

"Who do you appoint to this position then, Eragon Shadeslayer?" asked Nasuada. She took her seat again and looked at him carefully keeping eyecontact.

_What do you think Saphira_? asked Eragon.

_It'll have to be someone who gets along well with Islanzadi and Orik_, said Saphira as a side note. _We don't want to make enemies with either of them. How about Roran_?

_Roran_? questioned Eragon. He thought it over. He weighed the chances, putting into consideration of his cousin's expierience. "My cousin Roran," he said finally.

"I will call him to me then and speak with him," said Nasuada. "You'd better get yourself ready to leave now."

"Do you wish for me to look for him?" asked Eragon. "I wish to correct something between him and I."

Nasuada nodded. "Take care of him, Saphira," she said, looking at the dragon behind them.

_I won't let anything happen to him_, promised Saphira.

Eragon stood and bowed before leaving Nasuada's room with Saphira beside him. He looked at his hand with the gedwëy ignasia and thought about the day he recieved that mark and his destiny took a twist. _Nasuada's right_, he said to Saphira. _I--we--have come a long way since then. Physically and mentally, we have grown faster than most of the riders_.

_We are more powerful than Galbatorix_, said Saphira. _And we have Arya and Galzra as soon as we free them_.

_C'mon, let's find Roran_, said Eragon. _And I'm sure that Katrina will want some say in this_.

_It is only wise to let her have some input_, agreed Saphira.

Eragon nodded. He remained silent. His thoughts drifted off to Arya. He shook them away, telling himself that he would for sure rescue her and have her back in his arms in due time and that he would kill Galbatorix for taking her away from him. He climbed onto Saphira's saddle and gripped his sword. _I'm sure that they're in the training field right now_.

_How do you know this_? asked Saphira.

_Call it instinct_, answered Eragon. _I've known Roran all my life, so I don't even have to locate him mentally_.

Saphira smiled, glad to have her rider back to normal and took flight. They moved as one, enjoying for that moment the wind blowing against them. Saphira landed next to Roran.

Roran stopped in the middle of a stance that he took against Islanzadi. The elf stopped briefly before taking the opportunity to press her blade against his neck. "Dead," she whispered.

Roran looked at her with disbelief. "That's cheating!" he yelled. "I wasn't looking."

"Never let the arrival of a dragon and their rider distract you," replied Islanzadi coolly.

Eragon smiled and jumped from his mount. He greeted Islanzadi before turning to his cousin. "You couldn't have defeated an elf in battle anyways, Roran," he said. "The weakest elf could kill the strongest man easily. There is much more to battles than swords and arrows; magic is your most dangerous enemy and yet it can save your life all at the same time."

"Oh, and lets see you spar against her!" cried Roran.

"I already did and I lost myself," replied Eragon. "It is pointless to spar right now."

"Eragon-vor, are you and Saphira ready?" asked Islanzadi.

"As always, Queen Islanzadi," murmured Eragon. He turned to Roran. "Cousin, I am sorry for my behavior earlier. Lady Nasuada wishes to see you and Katrina."

Roran nodded. "Eragon--make sure you come back alive."

"I will," replied Eragon confidently.

"And Saphira--make sure to tear Galbatorix limb from limb," added Roran, turning to Saphira.

_With pleasure_, growled Saphira.

They watched Roran dissapear.

"You're a great leader, Eragon Shadeslayer," commented Islanzadi.

"Queen Islanzadi, beg my pardon--but why do you say that? I am only a dragon rider." Eragon raised his eyebrows.

"Only a dragon rider," laughed Islanzadi. "Eragon, you are a Shur'tugal. Be one with your dragon. I'm sure that Oromis-elda pushed this on you, but I must tell you that the relationship you share with Saphira is more than you could ever share with Arya and same will go with Arya and Galzra. You and Saphira will be together for the rest of your lives. Be proud of that."

Eragon nodded. "Thank you, Queen Islanzadi," he murmured.

"I will go and gather our forces now," said Islanzadi softly. "Where do you wish to meet?"

"By the gate," answered Eragon.

Islanzadi nodded and hurried off.

_So, we ride off to battle_, said Saphira.

_Yes, and this will hopefully be the last of them_, said Eragon.

_For better or for worse, I will stay by your side_, promised Saphira. She nosed him gently.

Eragon smiled and scratched under her chin. _Thank you, Saphira_.

Disclaimer: I know that I'm evil, but I ran out of ideas for this chapter. How should the next battle turn out? I have my own ideas, but I need more to make it interesting.


	46. Edge of Battle

Disclaimer: I am back again with yet another chapter. There is still a lot more to come and I will do my best to update as soon as possible.

Eragon sat on top of Saphira. They waited silently for Islanzadi and her companions to show themselves. Eragon felt uneasy waiting for them. He gripped his sword unconciously. Saphira shifted uncomfortably underneath him. _What's wrong, little one_? she asked.

_I just don't like waiting like this_, replied Eragon. _It makes me feel uneasy_.

_Just be glad that we're not sitting here waiting to be ambushed_, said Saphira.

_That's exactly how I feel though_, admitted Eragon. _I want to just leave and take Arya back into my arms. I wonder what's taking Islanzadi so long_.

_She has to gather her companions_, answered Saphira. _We can't go without them. I know how much you miss Arya, but you must remember everything we're risking by doing this. We can't go into Galbatorix's castle alone! That would be suicide_!

_I know_! said Eragon with anxiety. He growled as Islanzadi walked toward them with a party of fifty elves. He bowed to her and greeted her properly.

"Eragon--we are prepared to move out," announced Islanzadi firmly. She kept a tight and controlled face; her voice remained calm and cool, but deep in her eyes, her true fear hid.

"As are we, Queen Islanzadi," replied Eragon.

_Do you mind if Elvira rides with you_? asked Islanzadi, forcing herself into his mind.

Eragon looked skeptical. _What for_? he asked politely.

_She won't keep asking me_, replied Islanzadi, seeming irritated. _If she gives you any trouble, you can land and force her off_.

_Saphira_? questioned Eragon.

Saphira thought about it for a moment. _I suppose_, she said. Eragon nodded his approval. Elvira walked up and climbed behind him. She gripped firmly on his shoulders.

"Remain alert," he said to all the elves. He knew that they didn't need to be told, but he just felt better that he did. They all nodded. "If you fall behind, alert Elvira, Saphira, or myself and we will slow down. We don't want to get sepparated. Remember, we're doing this for Princess Arya and to avenge all those who suffered and died because of Galbatorix."

All the elves before him, including Islanzadi pounded their left fist over their right breast, signalling their call to battle. Saphira roared her battle call, making it audible throughout the entire mountain. It echoed around them. She arched her back and with a rush of air, she took flight. The army below them ran beneath them. _That was an inspirational speach back there, little one_, commented Saphira proudly.

_Hardly_, snorted Eragon. _All I did was remind them why we were marching off to battle_.

_But by doing that, you gave them the motivation they needed to keep strong_, said Saphira. _You have indeed grown up since we left with Brom_.

_I'm hardly the rider he was though_, said Eragon sadly. He blinked away the tears in his eyes.

_Would you stop talking negatively rider_? asked Elvira, her tone showed her irritation. _Few could ever compare to Brom's skills and tallents_.

_You knew him_? asked Eragon.

_I did_, answered Elvira. _I met him shortly after my father was killed. He came to see my father buried, but after that--he never stayed in Du Weldenvarden long. He only came for short visits. I only saw glimpses of him and talked to him a few times. He was fond of Arya though_ . . ..

_She liked Brom_, said Saphira, only to Eragon though.

_What makes you think that_? asked Eragon curiously.

_The way she said that Brom was fond of Arya_, answered Saphira. _I wonder if Brom chased after Arya as well_.

_I doubt it_, murmured Eragon.

He remained silent for the rest of the day. Elvira and Saphira conversed about battle strageties used by Shur'tugal. They landed late that night. Eragon sat alone next to one of the many small fires spread around the camp. He leaned against Saphira and rested his eyes. A shadow loomed over him, causing him to open his eyes. Islanzadi stood before him. "Mind if I sit with you, Eragon?" she asked softly.

"Go right on ahead," answered Eragon quickly. He sat up and faced her. "Is there anything I can do for you, Queen Islanzadi?"

She shook her head. "I am old, Eragon," she said. "I may not look it, but I'm begining to feel it. It will be soon that Arya will take the throne and you next to her."

"I don't think that Arya wants the throne," said Eragon. He looked at his feet. "She's a Shur'tugal now . . .. She will need someone to stuart the throne while she's out keeping the peace. That is the duty of a Shur'tugal, is it not?"

"Indeed it is," replied Islanzadi in a defeated tone.

"I am sorry for this," murmured Eragon. He lowered his head. "But fate may have a different role to play in Arya's life."

Islanzadi shook her head. "I always knew it would," she said softly. "Arya never took interest in the throne or any political things. She always spent time with either Oromis or Faolin. I just never imagined that she would end up being a Shur'tugal . . .."

"Well she is," said Eragon. "And right now, she needs all the support she can get from you and everyone else. Becoming a Shur'tugal means that you are alone in holding the weight. When Galzra hatched for her, I felt some of that weight lift, but Arya has taken on more than I could ever possibly carry. She still has feelings for Faolin; I can see that and it saddens me."

"I doubt that she could ever forget about Faolin," said Islanzadi. "Those two were childhood friends. His death must've crushed her. Arya is strong, Eragon. She's just like her father."

"What was he like?" asked Eragon curiously.

"Evandar?"

"Yes," replied Eragon, nodding. "I never really hear Arya speak of him, so if it isn't too much for you; I wish to know what kind of person he was."

"He was very nobal and humbled around everyone," said Islanzadi, her eyes shadowed over as the memories of her lost love flashed before her. "Evandar cared nothing for himself, but for the happiness of everyone around him. He played with the children and told them stories of the dragons and their riders. His smile made every dark day lighten up. One day, he went away to battle; never did he return. He was killed by Galbatorix while defending Elvira."

Eragon lowered his head. "He sounded like he was a nice man," he murmured.

_I feel bad for Arya_, said Saphira. _Having a father like Evandar to find that he would die prematurly_.

"He was," agreed Islanzadi.

_Now I want to kill Galbatorix even more_, said Eragon. _He's made one woman suffer so much at his own hands! Its too much! No one should go through what Arya has_!

Saphira nosed him gently. _Galbatorix will suffer for his evil deeds_, she said soothingly.

Eragon nodded and patted her nose. "When will we move out, Queen Islanzadi?" he asked.

"Right at dawn," answered Islanzadi. "I will come and wake you in the morning." She stood and walked away, leaving Eragon alone with Saphira.

_We'd better get some sleep, Saphira_, said Eragon.

_But you haven't ate_, said Saphira.

_I don't feel hungry_, replied Eragon.

_Ok, but you must eat before we leave in the morning_, said Saphira.

Eragon grunted in reply and curled up next to her. He put the fire out with magic and closed his eyes. Saphira placed a wing over him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arya opened her eyes. She felt pain beyond comparison, but made no sound. She thought of Eragon and their time spent together. She wished that she would've confessed her love to him sooner. She feared that she would die there. 'Yes, this would be better than being forced to meet him in combat,' she thought sadly. Tears flowed out of her eyes. 'I could never kill him and I know that he doesn't have the heart to kill me. So what does Galbatorix think he's playing at?' She wiped away her tears and sighed. The movement hurt her, but every bit of it was worth seeing Eragon one last time just to tell him how much she loved him and then to turn a blade onto herself. She couldn't live on like this.

She felt sick to her stomach. She puked off to the side. Fear flowed through her. She had never been sick enough to puke. That night--she had concieved. She knew it would be true. She was pregnant. Now she knew that she had to hide her feelings for Eragon from Galbatorix. It would only protect him.

Metal footsteps neared her cell. She turned her head toward the sound. Asoroth stood outside the cell and smirked at her. "So, how is this dear elf doing today?" he asked. He looked down at the remenants of her puke. "Not feeling to well, are we?"

Arya caughed before answering, "It wouldn't be so bad if you weren't around. Why are you here anyhow?"

"I came to take our newest prisoner to Galbatorix, but I had to check on you to make sure you didn't kill yourself overnight," replied Asoroth. "I need you healthy enough to fight in the upcoming battle." He smiled and left.

Arya saw him carrying the struggling girl she witnessed being brought in. She pittied the girl, but couldn't bother trying to free her. The simplest magic was impossible for her now.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Asoroth threw her down once they reached Galbatorix's chambers. She looked up at the king and his black dragon sitting behind him. "What?" she spat. Asoroth became angered that she would show such disrespect to his king and kicked her in the side. She grunted in pain and rolled onto her side.

Galbatorix chuckled. "Tell me, Tasha, did you ever expect that you could ever fully escape me? I know that you stole that dragon egg and handed it off to the elves. It has hatched."

This was Tasha's turn to chuckle. "Figures . . .. Them elves are smart creatures. Now they have the opportunity to kill you at your own sick little game. Give it up Galby. You're no match for three races combined. Nasuada and Islanzadi have you cornered. You shoulda given up when your red rider was killed by the blue rider."

Asoroth grabbed her by the hair. "_You_!" he hissed. "_You shall pay_!"

"Enough, Asoroth," ordered Galbatorix. He looked down at Tasha. "Is this how one should repay me? I raised you after your father died in the war. That blue rider killed him. What a poor way to repay your father who lost his life because of the Varden and their rider."

"You killed my father," spat Tasha.

"Is that what the Varden told you?" asked Galbatorix. "Asoroth, bring it to me. I must know something."

"Yes, sir," grunted Asoroth. He marched out of the kings chambers.

Tasha glared up at Galbatorix. Her blood boiled at the mere thought of Galbatorix and his war. If it weren't for him, her father would still be alive and so many other lives would've been saved as well. She wanted so much to just kill him where he stood, but knew that it wouldn't work. He was so much more powerful than she could ever hope to be, and Shruikan would tear her to shreads. The Varden--Nasuada depended on her to return. She would not disapoint the leader of the Varden--as repayment for Ajihad's death she would serve Nasuada.

Galbatorix smiled the entire time Asoroth was gone. When the Shade returned with a violet dragon egg. He handed it to Galbatorix who thrust it into Tasha's hands. "Don't let go of it!" he ordered in the ancient language.

"Lord Galbatorix, what do you plan on doing if that egg hatches for this girl?" asked Asoroth. He looked confused when Galbatorix smiled.

"This girl will be my heir," replied Galbatorix. "See to it that she is properly trained."

Asoroth bowed and took Tasha away.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eragon woke early the next morning. A silver blade was pressed against his neck. Angela, he found was sitting on a rock next to him and she sheathed her dagger. He jumped. "Angela!" he cried out in surprise. "I didn't know that you followed!"

"Well, obviously I did," replied Angela calmly. "You should be more aware of your surroundings while you sleep. There's a chance that you could be killed in your sleep."

"Saphira could warn me," said Eragon.

_I swore not to tell you that Angela was sitting there_, said Saphira.

"You shouldn't always rely on your dragon, Shur'tugal," sneered Angela. "On another topic, Elva is doing well."

He sat up and faced the witch. "Is that so? I'm glad to hear that." He wiped away the crust from his eyes and felt his slowly growing beard.

"Yes, you need to shave, but right now isn't the time for that," said Angela. "The elves are preparing to leave."

Islanzadi approached them with Yume and Elvira behind her. All three of them wore all their body armor. They greated Eragon and stood at attention behind their queen. "Are you prepared to move out, Eragon Shadeslayer?" asked Islanzadi. Eragon nodded. "Angela will fly with you today. We will stop in Buragh this afternoon for supplies and horses so that we may travel quicker. I expect that we will meet Galbatorix's army in five days if we have to march all the way to his lair."

"Understood," said Eragon. _And we can rescue Arya_, he thought.

_And Galzra_, added Saphira.

"I will leave you then," said Islanzadi. She left with the other two elves.

_Does she not trust us_? asked Eragon to Saphira.

_Why do you ask that_?

_Making us ride with different people_!

_Little one, I'm sure Queen Islanzadi knows what she is doing_, said Saphira. _She's worried about you. As am I. You haven't been yourself ever since the last battle and I don't blame you for it because you lost Arya, but I also lost Galzra. This gives us something to fight for_.

He sighed and helped Angela into the saddle and climbed in behind her. Saphira took flight.

Five days later, Eragon sat ontop of Saphira. He held his sword ready in his hand. Soon, he would march with a force of elves and raid Galbatorix's castle. Everyone looked tense as they anticipated the upcoming battle. Dark clouds and birds surrounded them.

Disclaimer: The next battle will be in the next chapter. A lot of tragety will occure and characters will be lost.


	47. Elvira's Betrayal

Disclaimer: I am back with yet another chapter. I do not plan on ending this anytime soon. I have just added a completely new plotline before it is said that Eragon leaves Alagaësia.

Arya forced herself into a self induced coma. She knew that it would be the only way to survive past the great battle that was about to take place. She searched out Eragon's conciousness, feeling that he would be preparing for battle with Saphira. She found his light beacon and she touched it lightly. _Eragon, can you hear me_? she asked timidly.

_Arya?!_ cried Eragon in surprise. _Is that you?_

_Aye_, replied Arya softly. _I don't have much strength left, so I have to tell you before the battle that will decide our fate starts. There's a young girl in a cell near where I am. If you can't save me--at least ensure that she has some sort of future. If I am to die before you reach me, please, if you can love another as you have loved me. I want you to live a happy and full life. Tell my mother that I'm sorry and that I love her dearly_.

_Arya, why are you saying such untrue things_? asked Eragon.

_I don't want to have any regrets_, answered Arya. _Just please, be careful. You have another Shade in which to face on top of Galbatorix and Shruikan_.

_I will find you Arya_, promised Eragon. _So wait for me_.

_As soon as you do, get me to the Varden_, said Arya weakly.

_Arya_--

_Stay strong, Eragon. I will not have any mate of mine get distracted_.

_As you wish_, murmured Eragon softly. He felt torn from the inside-out at hearing this news that Arya had for him, but he felt relieved to find out that she still lived. That also meant that Galzra was alive.

She pulled out of his mind and lost all conciousness.

Eragon looked up at the dark clouds. _At least the atmosphere fits my mood_, he said to Saphira. _We need to hurry as soon as Galbatorix and his forces come out_.

_Eragon, we should retreat as soon as we get Arya, Galzra, and that girl_, said Saphira. She felt uneasy, but didn't want to voice it out.

_Saphira, the elves have waited a long time for this day_, replied Eragon. _And I have too. The only reason the elves didn't march against Galbatorix before was because they didn't have a strong Shur'tugal_.

_We should retreat and wait until Arya and Galzra have recovered though_, urged Saphira. _If there is another Shade, I can't garantee that I'll be able to save you again. I say that it would only be smart to rescue them and then retreat_.

_Galbatorix will only pursue us_, said Eragon stubbornly. _Besides, you know how stubborn the elves are. It would be suicide to try to convince them to run away from this battle. I can see it in their faces. They're tired of hiding. This is their home too and they feel that they should fight for it and for all the loved ones they lost_.

_I know how they feel, Eragon_, snapped Saphira. _Remember--I spent a century in Galbatorix's control_!

_Saphira, the sooner we end Galbatorix's rein, the more lives we will save_, said Eragon, struggling to keep calm. _I only desire to end this pointless war so that you, Arya, Galzra, and myself can live a peaceful life. I'm tired of watching children growing up and knowing only war and death. That should not be in a child's memories to haunt them for the rest of their lives. Galbatorix has killed so many! Faolin! Garrow! Brom! Ajihad! Hrothgar! Murtagh! Gleadr! And Oromis!_ He rested his head on Saphira's scales. _If it weren't for Galbatorix, they might still be alive_!

Saphira thrumped loudly. She snorted a puff of smoke from her nostrils to show her vexed state. _We will make sure that their deaths are avenged_, she said, stressing the idea as much as possible. _I'm just saying that it isn't a good idea to remain in battle for long. Arya and Galzra may be within an inch of death right now and it would be unwise to not tend to them before battle_.

_I'll go in there alone then_, said Eragon.

_WHAT_!? cried Saphira. _You can't be serious, little one! That is above all the most suicidal suggestion I've heard you made in all the time we've been bound! You are sure to get killed, or even worse; be brought up before the king himself!!! I will not let you_!

_What choice do we have, Saphira_? asked Eragon. _We're cornered in this war_.

_I know, but that isn't an excuse to be rash_! cried Saphira. _At least think the situation through before you talk to Islanzadi_.

_There isn't any time to think about it_! cried Eragon angrilly. _Our time is up_!

_Bring Elvria with you then_, growled Saphira irritably.

Eragon nodded. He jumped from his mount and patted her neck. _I'll pay you back, Saphira, I promise_, he swore in the ancient language.

_I'm not worried about that at the pressent moment_, replied Saphira softly. Eragon saw a deep sadness in his dragon's eyes and regretted being driven by his love for Arya. She nosed her rider. _Now go talk with Islanzadi_. He nodded and marched off.

He stopped in front of the queen and greeted her in the formal way of the elves. "Queen Islanzadi, I ask this of you as a Shur'tugal of the elves, the dwarves, and the Varden, as well as Princess Arya's mate. I just conversed with Saphira and we--or rather I realized that we are in a tight corner. If we battle Galbatorix for the fate of this land now, it could and probably--more than likely though endanger Arya and her dragon, Galzra. I do not wish to see either harmed--as both a fellow Shur'tugal, Saphira's rider, and Arya's mate. I ask you permission to sneak into Galbatorix's castle and rescue Arya and Galzra before any battle can take place."

Islanzadi did not answer right away. She remained silent for a long moment, deep in thought. She sighed and said softly, "You remind me so much of Evendar. You have the same determined look he used to always get. Knowing that, I know that even if I did forbid you to go that you would. Your love for my daughter is strong. I hope it remains so in later years."

Eragon bowed. "And may I request a companion?" he asked softly.

"Who do you have in mind, Eragon Shadeslayer?" asked Islanzadi.

"Elvira, if I may your majesty," answered Eragon politely.

Islanzadi nodded and closed her eyes. Moments later, Elvrira appeared at her side. "Elvira svit-kona, go with Eragon Shadeslayer and help him to rescue Arya and Galzra," she ordered firmly.

Elvira looked into her queen's eyes. "Anything else, Queen Islanzadi?" she asked. Her voice remained cool and calm.

"No," answered Islanzadi. "Just come back safe; both of you . . .."

"We will," Eragon and Elvira said in unison. They marched off together.

_I will be your eyes and ears out here, little one_, said Saphira softly.

_Thank you, Saphira_, replied Eragon. _I will let you know of our position as well_. He walked along side Elvria.

"Move quickly, rider," she ordered coldly. "Time may be running out for your little love quest."

"Why is it that you and Arya hate each other?" asked Eragon.

"We have very different views on how this war should be fought," answered Elvira. "Also, half-breeds such as myself are looked down apon in our society. I'm an outcast of both humans and elves. My father, Vreal was shunned because he took my human mother in for a mate. Many talk ill of your relationship with Arya and of Queen Islanzadi's approval of the courtship."

"What views do you have?" Eragon dared himself furthur.

"Be quick and brutal in your attacks and you'll be successful," answered Elvira coolly. "Surprise your enemy. Those are the tactics that Galbatorix used and that is the only reason my father fell."

"There are still those who will remain loyal to Galbatorix though," said Eragon. "What do we do about them? They'll want to tear us down and go back to what they're used to."

"We excecute them," replied Elvira harshly. "That is the only way to keep the peace."

"But then we wouldn't be any better than Galbatorix and we would lose more loyalty in the people," said Eragon.

"It has been long since I have heard the wise words of a rider," said Elvira. She sighed. "But words like those were their ultimate downfall. My father shoud've killed Galbatorix when he had the chance!"

"But he didn't and we are left behind to help a new and better generation grow," said Eragon.

"Keep silent now," ordered Elvira. "The guards _are_--though thick, capable of hearing us and I preffer we enter and exit as quietly as possible." _If you must speak, use your mind_.

Eragon nodded and followed her through and underground tunnel. _How did you know about this tunnel_? he asked curriously.

_I helped Brom and Joed rescue Saphira's egg_, she answered. _This is the route we used_.

_I wonder why Brom never mentioned you then_, said Eragon.

_He and I weren't that close_, replied Elvira. _He preffered to keep things formal with me--as does everyone else_.

Eragon felt pitty for her. She was never, and probably never will be accepted by neither elves nor humans and she had survived the toughest part of the war; the Fall of the Shur'tugal. He ignored the feeling and decided to focus his energies on saving Arya. They walked on for what seemed like an eternity for Eragon, but was actually only a few minutes. He stopped before running into Elvira. _What is it_? he asked.

_The enterance to the castle is just ahead_, answered Elvira patiently. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes. _You'd better inform your dragon of this_.

Eragon nodded. He reached out for Saphira and found her without much trouble. _Saphira, we're about to enter the castle_, he said quickly.

_I will inform Islanzadi_, replied Saphira.

Eragon relayed the message to Elvira. He followed her into the corridors of Galbatorix's fortress. The entire time, he kept his hand on the hilt of his sword while Elvira had hers drawn. He searched for Arya's pressense. He felt that they had passed it. _Where are we going_? he asked.

_If you want to save your precious elf, we're going to have to rescue her dragon first_, answered Elvira. _And it so happens that Galzra is this way_. She rolled her eyes and continued cautiously. Eragon followed her carefully. They stopped infront of a massive oak door. _Shruikan is inside as well_.

_How do you propose we go about this then_? asked Eragon.

_Have you ever fought against your dragon, rider_? replied Elvira. She looked back at him. Her eyes shown determination beyond anything Eragon has seen from any elf so far.

_No_, answered Eragon truthfully. _I've always been taught that it is impossible to draw a sword against a dragon and challenge it_.

_Then I'll fight Shruikan while you rescue Galzra and Arya_, said Elvira.

_That's suicide_! cried Eragon.

_Its our only choice right now_, said Elvira calmly. _I might be able to kill Shruikan in the process_.

Eragon felt that all he could do was nod. Elvira kicked the door open. The two found Shruikan towering over them, his evil eyes glaring down at them. Galzra struggled against the chains holding him down, making them rattle. _Eragon_! cried Galzra. _Leave now--before Galbatorix comes_!

Elvira charged at Shruikan. She dodged the dragon's tail and cut a deep gash on the tip of the tail. "Eragon, what are you waiting for?!" she yelled.

Eragon ran to Galzra's aid. "C'mon, we have to rescue Arya!" he cried, using magic to unlock the chains. Galzra jumped up and tackled Shruikan. He bit the older dragon's neck and tore a chunk out.

_Help Arya_! cried Galzra. He roared loudly. _Go Shadeslayer! I'll be fine_!

_Galzra, go with Eragon_! cried Elvira. She dodged out of the way of the two fighting dragons. _Shadeslayer, its hopeless! We'll have to rescue Arya on our own--before Galbatorix gets here_!

_He probably has already found out that we're here_! cried Eragon. _Galzra, be careful_!

_Go_! cried Galzra urgently. He whipped Shruikan with the end of hs tail. Shruikan roared in rage. He bit down on the base of Galzra's neck. The two dragons struggled against each other.

_Eragon, lets go_! cried Elvira. She grabbed Eragon by the arm and led him away. "Tell Saphira that we've been found!"

Eragon drew Brom's old sword from its sheath. _Saphira, Shruikan and Galzra are fighting_! he cried loudly.

_I'll be right there, little one_! cried Saphira.

_Eragon, where are you_? asked Islanzadi worriedly.

_I have Queen Islanzadi with me_, explained Saphira quickly.

Eragon sent Saphira a mental image of his current location. _And be careful; both of you_, he said softly.

_Worry not about us, Shadeslayer_, replied Islanzadi coldly. _But thank you for your concern_, she added with a warmer tone.

Eragon nodded to Elvira. The two of them ran uncaringly toward Arya's cell, killing all in their path. A group of fifty soldiers, accompanied with Galbatorix stood by the door. "Galbatorix!" yelled Eragon loudly. "Your madness ends here!"

"Seize them!" ordered Galbatorix.

All fifty soldiers charged at Eragon and Elvira. The two of them slew each of the soldiers. Neither of them showed any sign of fatigue. Eragon glared at Galbatorix. He smiled. "Is that all you've got, Galbatorix?" he laughed. "I've already told you; it ends here. You're going to die and with you, Shruikan will fall."

Galbatorix took his turn to laugh. "Elvira, kill him," he ordered softly.

Eragon barely had time to blink before Elvira's blade came down on him. He parried the blow and sent her back a couple paces. _Saphira, get Galzra and fly_! he cried desperately. He ducked another blow that would've hit him in the head. He kicked Elvira in the legs and tripped her. The tip of his sword pressed down on her neck. "Why Elvira?!" he cried. "Why have you betrayed us to _him_?! To the same Galbatorix who slew your father!!!" He pulled his sword back and stabbed it into the hard stone floor.

Elvira rolled out of the way and stood before him. "You're right in saying that I have betrayed my father," she said coldly. "Therefore, I deserve death more than anything." She took her sword to her neck and slit it. Death instantly took her. She soon fell to the floor.

"Oh dear, it seems that she wasn't as strong as she said," said Galbatorix. "I remember her saying that she would kill the son of Morzan, the son of the man who betrayed her father." He laughed.

"Enough of your games, Galbatorix!" cried Eragon. He turned to face the king. "This is all your doing!"

"Arya, you may come out now."

The door behind Galbatorix opened to reveal a pale Arya. She kept her eyes hidden. _Eragon, run_! she cried. _Leave this foul place_!

_I can't_, replied Eragon. "What is the meaning of this, Galbatorix?" demanded Eragon.

"Your loyalty for her life," replied Galbatorix. "That is what I am willing to trade."

The wall to the right shattered. Saphira, Galzra, and Islanzadi ran through the debris. "Arya!" cried Islanzadi. She reached for her daughter.

"Do you promise to return Arya, Galzra, and Queen Islanzadi safely?" asked Eragon.

_Eragon, what are you doing_?! cried Saphira. She growled at Galbatorix.

_The only thing I can to save Arya_, answered Eragon calmly.

"I swear it upon my word as king of this land," said Galbatorix in the ancient language.

_Arya, run_! cried Eragon.

Arya collapsed on her hands and knees. "Eragon--how could you--?" She fell unconcious.

Eragon was torn to peaces inside his heart. He charged at Galbatorix and before he could give the king time to react, he stabbed him in the gut. He lifted Arya's frail form and put her on Galzra's saddle. "We're leaving!" he cried, ignoring Galbatorix's cries for assistance. "Queen Islanzadi, could you ride with Arya?"

Islanzadi nodded.

The two dragons flew away from the castle.

Disclaimer: I'm sorry it took so long. Happy Midwinter/Yule and Merry X-mas to you all. This story is not over yet. There is still much more to come. . How could I be evil enough to end it here?


	48. A Dragon's Will

Disclaimer: Thank you so much for the reviews. You guys all rock! Now, on with this pointless plot that I created.

The battlefield was in tourmoil. The empirial army clashed with the elves. Dead bodies lay everywhere. Soldiers on both sides burned alive. Eragon could hear screaming everywhere. _Is this the price that must be payed for just one man's madness_? he asked.

_Unfortunately so, little one_, answered Saphira.

_Queen Islanzadi, Galzra, take Arya away from here_, ordered Eragon. _I'll take care of this_.

_Where do you propose we go, Shadeslayer_? asked Islanzadi. _Galzra can't carry two for very long yet_.

Galzra snorted a ball of fire. _Do not underestimate me, Queen Islanzadi_, he hissed.

_We'll switch dragons then_, said Eragon. _Saphira can carry you to safety. Can you order the surviving elves to retreat_?

Islanzadi nodded. The elves ordered for the retreat. Saphira flew up to Galzra. Eragon helped Islanzadi move Arya to Saphira. The two leapt to the other dragon. Galzra immediately flew off to battle.

_Take care of them, Saphira_, ordered Eragon.

_I will_, replied Saphira. _You and Galzra had better come back in one piece_.

_We will_, they said in unison.

Eragon held Silbena garjzla high above his head. _Focus your flame on the soldiers_, he ordered Galzra. _Be careful not to overdo yourself_. Galzra released a jet of flame onto the soldiers below, killing them instantly. He rocketed toward the clouds and spun around for a second assualt. This time the sodiers were ready for them. Archers shot arrows at the two. Many of them hit their mark on Galzra's wings. The emerald dragon crashed away from the battle.

_Eragon--I'm sorry_, he grunted.

Eragon jumped out of the saddle. _It's not your fault_, he said softly. _Can you let me get to your wounds_?

A shadow loomed over them. Eragon looked up to see Shruikan diving at them with Galbatorix in the saddle. Shruikan landed next to them. He lowered his neck and growled threateningly at them. Galbatorix dismounted and faced Eragon squarely. Galzra stood and faced Shruikan.

"You seem to forget, boy--that all those who oppose me will be punished with death," said Galbatorix. "Shruikan, feed upon that dragon's flesh . . .."

Eragon stood in Shruikan's way. He raised his sword against the black dragon. "You'll stay away from him," he hissed.

Galbatorix unsheathed his own sword and swung at Eragon's left shoulder.

Eragon parried the blow. He sent Galbatorix back several paces and took the opportunity to push the king back even further.

Galbatorix twirled his sword around Eragon's blade and threw it out of the young rider's reach. He pressed the tip of his blade against Eragon's throat.

Meanwhile, the two dragons took their battle to the skies above. Both were evenly matched. Their claws interlocked and their tails tangled, making it impossible for either one to escape. Shruikan took Galzra down into a dive and pinned the young dragon to the ground.

_Give it up, or be killed like the rest of our kin_, growled Shruikan.

_You were the one who killed them_! growled Galzra. _Saphira told me what happened during that bloody battle you and your pethetic rider started_!!!

Shruikan pressed his foot into Galzra's jaw and pressed down. _Neither of you were there_, he hissed. _The Shur'tugal deserved what they got and those who served under King Galbatorix were rewarded_.

_Only with death_! cried Galzra. _Dragon killers_!

_Silence_, hissed Shruikan.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arya opened her eyes. She found herself laying on the grass with Saphira curled protectively around her. She vaguely remembered waking up and seeing Eragon facing Galbatorix. She bolted into an upright position. Her eyes darted around for Zar'roc. She found the sword in it's sheath.

_Arya--what are you doing_? asked Saphira.

"Where's Eragon?" Arya asked impulsively. She took hold of the ruby sword and looked up at Saphira. "And where's Galzra?"

_They are fighting in the battle that's taking place near Galbatorix's fortress_, answered Saphira. _Your mother ordered me to keep you here--and Eragon made me swear to keep you safe_.

Arya stood and began climbing into Saphira's saddle before the dragon shook her off. "What are you doing?!" cried the elf angrilly.

_Exactly what I've been told to do_, answered Saphira. _We're staying here_.

"Saphira, we're Shur'tugal!" cried Arya. "I will not be remembered as a coward if I'm to die! Your own rider is out there fighting without you--as is my dragon! I will not let them fight Galbatorix alone!"

_Galbatorix is dead_, said Saphira calmly. _Eragon killed him_.

_He's not cause Galzra is fighting Shruikan_! yelled Arya. "And I'm sure that you sense Eragon fighting Galbatorix right now! There are also those who are still imprisoned in the king's castle. I will not leave them there."

Saphira sighed. _You're just as stubborn as Eragon_, she said impatiently. She allowed Arya to climb onto her back. _I really hope that you know what you're doing here_.

_So do I_, thought Arya to herself. "First--we'll help Eragon and Galzra," she said.

Saphira took flight with a single flap of her wings. Arya tightened her grip on Zar'roc. She would have to replace the sword after this battle if she survived. She felt uneasy using the same sword as Morzan and after him, Murtagh. _Eragon must be feeling tourmoil in his heart_, she thought. _I hope that he isn't thinking of Murtagh. That's the last thing he needs right now_. She gipped tightly to one of Saphira's spikes. _Saphira, fly above the clouds so that we're not detected_, she ordered smoothly. The dragon complied.

_What do you have in mind to do, Arya svit-kona_? asked Saphira.

_As soon as we find Eragon and Galzra distracting Galbatorix and Shruikan, we sneak on them and use that opportunity to kill them both_, answered Arya.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You have one last chance to swear allegience to me, boy," sneared Galbatorix. His twisted face formed a mad smile. "If you join me, I'll spare your life, as well as your dragon's. Deny my offer and you'll die with that beast of yours."

_Eragon, don't_! cried Saphira in his mind. _I'm on my way_!

_Stay out of this, Saphira_! replied Eragon angrilly.

_Eragon, avoid his sword_! cried Arya. _I'll be at your side shortly_.

_Arya--you're alright_! cried Eragon happilly.

_Yes, but focus on saving your own ass right now_, said Arya impatiently.

Eragon glared up at Galbatorix. "Well, boy?" said the king.

"You can burn in whatever Hell there is for all I care," said Eragon. He rolled out of the way of the sword's wrath and stood a few paces to the right. "Saphira and I will _never_ join you!" He took up his sword and pointed it at Galbatorix, ready for whatever the king was about to do to him for his rudeness. "We would rather die then join you, and--I have an elf who would skin my hide if I ever so much as thought of joining a bastard such as yourself. You killed my father, my uncle, Brom, Gleadr, Oromis, and my brother--not to mention, you hurt Arya. For that, I cannot forgive you. For that--you will die!"

The blades clashed. Sparks flew. Neither rider gained the upperhand in their battle. Both dropped blood on the ground.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Galzra kicked Shruikan off of him and rolled over. He snapped his jaw threateningly at the older dragon. Both dragons battled with their flame. _This ends now, Shruikan_! cried Galzra.

_You will die with your rider_! roared Shruikan loudly.

_He isn't my rider_, snarled Galzra. _No--my rider will remain long after I have died_.

Shruikan laughed. _You have a lot of confidence in that elf. Asoroth will change that for you_.

_You seem to forget that my rider and Eragon killed your last Shade_, laughed Galzra.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saphira dived down below the clouds. _Be careful, Arya_, she said.

_Help Galzra first_, ordered Arya. _I'm going to make Galbatorix bleed_. She jumped from the saddle and swung her blade down at Galbatorix's head. The king blocked it and sent her flying back. _Damn, he's fast_, she thought as she landed behind Eragon.

Eragon took the opportunity to cut off Galbatorix's left hand. He battered away at the old man. With each swing, he cried out the names of everyone Galbatorix killed or tourtured in his reign.

Asoroth stood on a hill and watched. He unsheathed his sword and charged into battle. Arya blocked his enterance and fought him viciously. She felt bitter and hate toward the Shade. They circled each other, occationally, their swords would send down a shower of sparks.

Islanzadi ran ontop of a nearby hill. She watched in horror at the battles taking place before her. Eragon, battering away at the weakened Galbatorix; Arya fighting for her life against a Shade the queen did not recognize; and Galzra and Saphira slaughtering Shruikan. She gripped her sword tighter. Her heart was torn, watching the fighting and blood, destroying those who meant most to her.

Asoroth twirled his blade past Zar'roc and cut across Arya's side. The elf cried out in pain. He grabbed her arm and pulled her close, pressing his sword to her neck and watching the blade drink her blood. "You should never have challenged me, Shur'tugal," he sneared.

Eragon turned to the sound of Arya's scream. His eyes widened in horror. Galbatorix took this opportunity to stab him in the back. Eragon looked down and saw with faint horror at the blade sticking out from his gut. _Saphira, help Arya_! he cried desperately.

Saphira ran to Arya's aid obediantly. She didn't have much time left. She stopped and watched Islanzadi run to her daughter's aid.

The elf didn't stand a chance. Asoroth threw Arya to the side. Saphira protectively wrapped around the elf. With two quick strikes of Asoroth's sword, Islanzadi lost her head and fell to her death. The Shade turned to Saphira and Arya. He smiled.

Shruikan broke free of his battle with Galzra. The emerald dragon fell to the ground, unable to move. The black dragon tackled Galbatorix. He pressed the king into the dirt. _Stop this foolish act_, he growled.

Eragon watched as Shruikan turned against his rider. He removed Galbatorix's sword and threw it into Asoroth's heart, killing the Shade instantly. _Saphira, how is Arya_? he asked. His vision began to blur.

_She needs to be healed soon--or I fear that she won't last_, answered Saphira. _How are your wounds_?

Eragon slowly walked up to his dragon where Arya lay unconcious. _I'll be fine_, he grunted. He kneeled down next to Arya. His eyes followed Saphira's gaze and he spotted Islanzadi; dead. Tears streamed down his face and mixed with the blood. He murmured the healing words and knew no more of the world, only hoping that he saved Arya's life.

"Get off of me," growled Galbatorix.

Shuikan stabbed his throat with his claw and died shortly after, only saying, _Take care of the Shur'tugal, Saphira . . .thank you . . ._.

Saphira fell into an unconcious state.

Disclaimer: Think I'm done yet? Absolutely not! I still have events to cover.


	49. Islanzadi's Funeral

Dislcaimer: I hope you guys all enjoyed the twist of my last chapter. I planned it that way from the beggining and that chapter was why I started writting this. T.T I know, so sad that Islanzadi died.

_"Eragon, Galbatorix is dead_!"

_Brom stood before him with Gleadr, Murtagh, Garrow, Thorn, and Oromis. They all smiled at him. "The great Shadeslayer is victorious!" cried Murtagh enthustiastically._

_"But how?" asked Eragon. "The last thing I remember was healing Arya."_

_"You don't remember, do you?" said Brom. Eragon shook his head. "You said your true name and opened the Vault of Souls, allowing us to help you by making Shruikan realize that Galbatorix wasn't his true rider. You see--your love for Arya saved you."_

_Islanzadi walked up to him from behind. She embraced him tightly. "Take care of Arya," she whispered._

_"Care for Nasuada," said Murtagh._

_"Guard your dragon," added Brom. He smiled._

_Eragon turned to Oromis. "Oromis-elda--" he said._

_"Yes, Eragon," replied Oromis._

_"What is your will for me?" asked Eragon after a moment's pause._

_"To live a happy life," answered Oromis. "Now, you have a young elf who worries for you."_

_Eragon watched as everyone disapeared. He feintly heard Garrow tell him to look after Roran._

Eragon opened his eyes and found himself in his room in Ellesméra. He looked around. Arya stood at the window with her back to him. He smiled, glad to see that she had lived. His thoughts then turned to the battle. Tears flooded his vision. Islanzadi had died; Arya's mother died trying to defend the single most important elf to him.

Arya turned to him. "Good, you're awake," she said softly. Eragon could hear a hint of sadness in her voice. She sat at the foot of his bed. When he tried to sit up, she forced him back down. "You were very recklase," she added coldly. "Never do anything like that again."

"You were about to die though!" cried Eragon.

"Death would've suited me just fine," replied Arya. She wiped away the tears before they even his the floor. "Queen Islan--my mother is dead now." Her body shook in rage and grief.

Eragon could think of nothing else but to pull her to him and embrace her, so he did. He gently rubbed her back. "Oh, Arya--" He didn't know what to say.

_Just comfort her, little one_, said Saphira.

_Where are you_? asked Eragon.

_With Roran and Katrina_, answered Saphira. _They wanted to see you, but Nasuada told them to wait until you're ready for them_.

_That may be some time yet_, said Eragon. _Arya went through horrors that few expierience_.

_I think that you should at least allow Katrina to come to you_, said Saphira. _She might do Arya some good_.

_In a while, perhaps_, replied Eragon slowly.

Arya leaned into him. "I'm now the queen over Du Weldenvarden," she said hollowly. "And I have a possible heir to take my place after I am gone."

Eragon looked at her, shocked. "Are you pregnant?" he asked, his voice raising a couple notes. She nodded. Eragon took a moment to maul this over. He smiled brightly. "Is this what you wanted?" His voice softened.

Arya smiled slightly, enjoying the moment of his stupidity. "It is an honor for me to bear the child of Eragon Shadeslayer," she said. He kissed her pationately. _Never think otherwise either_.

_When will we announce it_? he asked.

_At my mother's funeral_, her voice became stony at the mention of the horrible event yet to come.

They sepparated. Eragon told Arya of his dream and how Islanzadi told him to care for Arya and how he meant to do just that. He slowly got out of bed and dressed in a black tunic that matched the mood of the city and it's people. "Do you wish to travel the city?" he asked.

Arya smiled sadly. "It seems that I have no other choice. Roran and Katrina wish to speak with you, and I'm sure that Lady Nasuada and King Orik would like a word with both of us as well."

Together, the couple walked into the city. They found Saphira and Galzra with Roran and Katrina. They exchanged their greetings.

"Arya, I heard what happened--to your mother--I'm so sorry!" cried Katrina. The two women embraced each other.

"Galbatorix is dead then?" questioned Roran.

"Very much so," answered Eragon. He smiled grimly. "How many casualties in your battle?"

"About half of the soldiers," answered Roran gravely. "What about your battle?"

"I'm not sure," said Eragon. "But we won. That's enough for me. The price was payed many times over. That's the way wars work. Now we can start over and form a new society without cruelty and fear."

"I heard that there's been riots all over the empire," said Roran.

Arya and Katrina turned to them. "What are you two talking about?" asked Arya.

"Man business," answered Roran.

_Roran, you idiot_! growled Eragon. "He means that you two can join in." He sighed and pulled Arya close to him. _I'm sorry for my cousin's behavior, Arya_, he said softly.

_He doesn't know any better_, said Arya softly.

Nasuada walked up to them. Eragon hurried to bow to her. "Enough, Eragon," she said softly. "I hope that I'm not interupting anything."

"Not at all, Lady Nasauda," replied Eragon. He resumed his former upright position.

"Eragon, if you and Arya could join me in my room," said Nasuada.

Eragon turned to his cousin. "Katrina and I will be with Horst," said Roran. He walked away with Katrina. Eragon and Arya walked with Nasuada with Saphira and Galzra flying overhead. They entered Nasuada's room.

"Arya, you have my deepest regrets for Queen Islanzadi," murmured Nasuada. "She was a great ruler and your mother." She spoke softer than normal. Her stomach nearly doubled in size from what Eragon remembered it being.

"She will always be remembered," replied Arya. "As will everyone else who died in the war. But Galbatorix is dead and the horror is gone."

Nasuada nodded. "Eragon--many will want you to take the throne now," she said.

"But I don't want it!" cried Eragon. "I just want a peaceful life."

"I realize this," replied Nasuada. "Is there anyone you wish to nominate to take your place?"

"My cousin Roran," answered Eragon after a pause. "He can do a much better job than I at ruling over people. I would only become another tyrant being a Shur'tugal."

"Now we must find a way for Roran to have stable ground," said Nasuada. "There are many who still remain loyal to Galbatorix. It would be suicide to install a new government now. A group of malitia march against us as we speak."

"So there is to be another battle?" questioned Eragon.

"I'm afraid so," replied Nasuada.

Eragon sighed and began pacing. He became quite irritable.

_Little one, we could make them fear us and avoid the battle and bloodshed_, suggested Saphira.

_No--they'll only think that we're no different than Galbatorix_, said Eragon.

"Couldn't we retreat away from Ellesméra and let them formulate their own government?" asked Arya. "And then anomynously check back here every few years to make sure that they don't have a powerful tyrant."

Eragon and Nasuada turned to her. "It sounds like a good plan, Arya, but we have too many people we'd have to evacuate," said Nasuada.

"We'd also be remembered as cowards," added Eragon. "First we rage war on the empire, kill thier king, and leave them in a tourmoil. No--we have to do something more effective."

"You've learned well, Eragon," commented Arya. She sighed and looked outside at the grieving elves. _What would my mother do_? she thought.

_Stand firm in what she believes, I'm sure_, said Galzra. _You're just as strong as your mother, if not stronger because of your bond with me_.

Arya smiled inwardly. _I wish it were that simple, Galzra_.

_Maybe you're just making it more difficult_, said Galzra. _Put everything you know together_.

"How many march against us?" asked Arya, looking at Nasuada. Her gaze didn't once waver.

"Six hundred strong," answered Nasuada.

"Not that many," commented Eragon.

"Is there a way to stop them without any casualties?" asked Arya, ignoring Eragon's comment.

"I doubt it," said Nasuada. "The sooner we show some authority and make allies with the people, the better off we'll be as a whole. The Varden are gone now; their purpose is served. Now we're just all ordinary people with no ruler."

"Couldn't the elves take rule for a time?" asked Eragon. Arya looked at him with disbelief. _Trust me on this, Arya_, he said calmly. "At least until things calm down and then a human can take the throne."

"It is almost unheard of," said Nasuada. She sat on her bed and rubbed her temples. "This is all very tiring. We should hold a council tonight--after the funeral and by that time the elves should have a new ruler. You two may leave now."

_Get some rest_, said Eragon, lightly touching her mind. He turned to leave with Arya.

Arya turned and slapped him across the face. She glared at him angrilly. His cheek stung from the sudden hit. He looked confused and hurt. _Why did you suggest that without my say_?! she cried. _You don't know how hard it is to grow up knowing that one day you're going to take the throne and then one day all the responsibilities of ruling are thrust upon you without any regard to your feelings_!!!

_Arya, I--please forgive me for my ignorance_, said Eragon softly. _But you must understand how constricting it feels to constantly be trapped in a corner with no way out without having to kill others. I was only doing what I believed was right for the given situation and our shortage of time. I only want to protect the only family I have left_.

_There are some you can't protect, Eragon Shadeslayer_, said Arya. _I am sure that even you realized that by now. Death is a part of life. If I die fighting for my people, I am happiest_.

Eragon grabbed Arya's arms and pulled her into a tight embrace. _When will you allow me to protect you_?! he cried.

_Eragon­_-- She kissed him with as much passion as her soul had to offer. _You've saved my life already_, she said. She pulled away and looked into his golden eyes. His features looked so elf-like, she couldn't bring herself to believe that the rider standing before her could possibly be the same farmboy hero who chased after her for so long. Her green eyes softened, for the first time showing real emotion.

"I think that we should visit King Orik now," said Eragon softly. Arya nodded. Her face resumed its hardened expression. The couple walked through the forest city to the training grounds where they found Orik sparing against one of the Varden warriors. "All hail King Orik!" called Eragon in a joking tone. "For his victorious return from battling Galbatorix's troops!"

"And hail Eragon Shadeslayer and Arya Dröttningu!" cried Orik. He stopped his sparing match. The young soldier ran to the far corner. "Where is Saphira and Galzra."

As if on que, the two dragons landed behind their riders. _Right here_, said Galzra.

_Hello, King Orik_, said Saphira.

"Hello to you too, Saphira Brightscales," replied Orik.

"Lady Nasuada wishes to hold council tonight after--Queen Islanzadi's funeral," said Eragon. He swallowed a hard lump in his throat.

Orik nodded grimly. "When I heard about her death three days ago, I couldn't believe it," he said softly.

Eragon turned to Arya. _How long was I out_? he asked quickly.

_A total of five days_, answered Arya softly. _Everyone was beggining to wonder if you would wake up in time for the funeral_.

"There's a group of malitia marching for Ellesméra," informed Eragon.

"Is that why Nasuada wishes to hold council?" asked Orik. Eragon and Arya both nodded. "I see," murmured the dwarf.

_Little one, I wish to visit Gleadr's grave, as well as Oromis'_, said Saphira.

_Aye_, agreed Eragon. _I also wish to visit my brother's gravesite_.

"I can see that you're thinking of going somewhere important now," said Orik, cutting into Eragon's thoughts. "I will see the two of you in a couple hours then." Orik walked away, leaving the two pair of Shur'tugal alone.

_Couple hours_? questioned Eragon.

_That is when my mother's funeral is to take place_, explained Arya.

"I should bathe then," announced Eragon. _We'll have to wait to visit their graves, Saphira_, he said sadly.

_I know, little one_, Saphira replied softly. She nosed her rider affectionately.

Eragon patted her jaw and looked at the scenery. He noticed that much of the city had been rebuilt from the previous battle; the battle that took his brother from him. Tears flooded his vision. He wiped them away before Arya could notice.

Arya watched him rub his eyes from the corner of her vision. _He's thinking of Murtagh, isn't he_? she thought, knowing well that Galzra could hear her.

_I imagine so_, replied Galzra.

_After that battle, you hatched for me and we became Shur'tugal_, said Arya softly. _My mother also gave us her blessing_. She wrapped her arms around Galzra's neck. _I miss her, Galzra. I never thought that she would die in the war. She wasn't much of a warrior either, so why did she fight_?

_Probably to protect you_, said Galzra. _Saphira told me how she traveled with the rest of the elves when Eragon went to take you back from Galbatorix. Galbatorix and that Shade, Asoroth should be killed for eternity for what they have done to you_. He lowered himself to the ground. _Get on_. Arya climbed up on her dragon obediently. Galzra cried out to the sky. His lament filled the air for all those around to hear. _Saphira, let us take our riders for a ride_, he said.

Eragon swiftly climbed into Saphira's saddle. The two dragons took flight.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tasha opened her eyes. She found herself back in her dungeon cell. The violet dragon egg that Galbatorix ordered Asoroth to give her lay only feet away from her. It had yet to hatch. She smiled at that thought, comforted with the fact of never becoming a dragon rider. She curled up in a tight ball, waiting for Galbatorix to return.

She heard soldiers running outside the dungeon, yelling orders. She heard something about Galbatorix being killed before they were out of earshot from her. "So, Eragon Shadeslayer succeeded in killing that bastard," she murmured to herself. She smiled even wider.

The dragon egg began moving. Tasha groaned and sat up. She looked around for a weapon to use to kill the beast that would soon hatch. Finding none, she turned back to the egg. A dark purple dragon broke the egg shell. It looked at her with brilliant violet eyes. It squaked at her.

"Don't look at me," said Tasha. She glared at the dragon with loathing. "I'm not going to be your rider. You'll have to take care of yourself." The dragon touched her hand with it's snout. With a blinding light the gedwëy ignasia appeared on her palm. She looked at it with disgust. "Now look at what you've done!" she cried angrilly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saphira and Galzra landed outside Tialdari Hall where Eragon and Arya solemnly entered. "Eragon--we must talk in my room," said Arya calmly. Eragon nodded. He followed her into the room they would soon share. Arya turned to face him. Her body shook. "Eragon, the council that my--mother held will most likely ask me to be the next ruler," she said, trying hard to keep a steady voice. "I will not accept until I know what your views are on this matter. Our relationship is being frowned upon by all the other elves and--if they find that I'm bearing your child--they may try to kill both you and our child."

"Arya--they would be foolish to challenge us," said Eragon. "However, I do not wish in any way to take any throne. We may flee here if you wish. I have many oaths I have to fullfill anyway. Remember I still have to fix Aiedail, I also wish to visit Brom's grave, and rebuild everything that was destroyed in the war."

Arya smiled. "Verywell, I will deny their request and pass the throne onto another family," she said.

"Is that what you really want?" asked Eragon softly. He held her close to him. "Don't choose this lifestyle if it isn't what _you_ want. If you choose to take the throne, I will stand by your side until death takes me."

"I don't know," whispered Arya. _Galzra, what should I do_? she asked.

_The desicion is yours alone to make_, replied Galzra. _I can do nothing to influence that. I don't care either way. Whatever makes you happy. Seek out your hearts desire_.

"You don't have to choose until tonight, Arya svit-kona," whispered Eragon softly. "Wait until then if you're not sure now." He kissed her passionately. _I will follow you wherever you go_.

Arya returned the kiss with as much love as she had to offer him. They sat on the bed the rest of the day. Niether spoke. Arya rested her head on Eragon's shoulder, glad that she could finally seek some comfort from him.

A knock echoed from the door. Arya walked over and opened it to reveal Angela. The herbologist bustled in with Solembum at her heals. "I was beggining to wonder where the two of you ran off to," she said in a hurry.

"Hello to you too, Angela," said Eragon. _And you, Solembum_.

_I see that you followed my advise and recieved your weapon from the Meona Tree_, said Solembum. He began licking his paw.

"Is it true then?!" cried Angela.

"Is what true?" asked Arya.

"That you're pregnant ofcourse!"

"Who told you?" asked Eragon in a serious tone.

"It doesn't matter who," said Angela. "It's been spreading throughout the whole city all day. And Arya does look like she's put on a few extra pounds since last time I saw the two of you. Also it is now known that Nasuada is pregnant with Murtagh's welp."

Eragon cursed under his breath. "What do you suppose we do?" he asked.

"I would leave, but Arya--you want to pay tribute to your mother, do you not," answered Angela.

Arya nodded. "I would," she said softly.

"Where would we go?" asked Eragon.

"Fly north tonight," answered Angela. "I will send Solembum to you when it is safe to live your lives wherever you want." She turned to leave. "Hide well. I am going to report to Nasuada now."

Eragon and Arya nodded and watched her leave with Solembum. "This puts a change into things," commented Eragon.

Arya bit her bottom lip. "This isn't what I wanted," she whispered.

Eragon pulled the woman he loved into his embrace. "I'm sorry, Arya," he said softly. "I did this to you and because of me, we both have to leave."

"Never think like that, Eragon," murmured Arya. "I love you and nothing can change that." She gripped tightly around the fabric of Eragon's tunic.

He smiled sadly. "C'mon--we should go to your mother's funeral," he said softly. She nodded and together they walked to their dragons and mounted.

_My mother's funeral is by the Meona Tree_, informed Arya.

Galzra and Saphira took flight. They landed moments later at their set destination. The tree was surrounded by mourners. Most of them were elves from all over Du Weldenvarden. Some dwarves came, amongst them stood a very solemn Orik with his battle axe held out in front of him. In the back stood Nasuada with a group of five urgals guarding her. Roran and Katrina stood close by; both looked saddened by the loss everyone else felt. Angela and Solembum stood in the shaddows of the surrounding trees. Everyone acknowledged the arival of the Shur'tugal. They moved apart so that they could make their way to the front. A wave of murmuring followed them. Eragon growled at them irritably.

_Remain calm, Eragon_, ordered Arya coolly. _They only want you to react so that they have a reason to not trust you_.

_Right_, murmured Eragon.

The two stood at the front. A flute sounded through the forest. Eragon didn't know why, but tears streamed down his face. He looked at Arya, who also showed signs of weakness. He pulled her close and rubbed her back. A group of six elf nobles marched forth in two lines, carrying Islanzadi's body. Saphira and Galzra added their lamenant that harmonized with the flute.

The nobles set the body down by the Meona Tree. They stepped away and joined the crowd. Arya stepped forth first. She stood behind her mother's body. The crowd became silent. "People of Alagaësia, we are here today to mourn for a heavy loss," she began loudly. "Queen Islanzadi was a great leader of the elves since King Evandar's death. She was friend to all who came to Ellesméra. She was also my mother--and a great one. I only wish that I could've been a better daughter. It is allas my fault that she was killed by the Shade, Asoroth, who served Galbatorix. She died defending me!" She closed her eyes and took a single calming breath. "May her wisdom live on in these lands." She blessed her mother in the ancient language and resumed her position next to Eragon. _You will be expected to go up after Orik_, she said to him.

Eragon nodded. He felt sorrow for her. She had lost so much more compared to him in the war and gained little. _What should I say though_? he asked.

_I will guide you, little one_, offered Saphira.

_Thank you, Saphira_, replied Eragon.

Nasuada stepped forth. The five urgals joined her. They stood behind her; all of them glared at the audience. "Queen Islanzadi kept the Varden alive since it was formed by Brom. She supplied us with the much needed food and weapons. Her guidence helped us to evade Galbatorix. She also gave us the hope we needed to slay Galbatorix by providing us with our two Shur'tugal; Eragon Shadeslayer and Arya Dröttningu. I only wish that the Varden could repay her somehow for all the contributions that she gave us." She quickly resumed her former location.

Orik stepped foward. He said very little, but did mention how well he was treated while Eragon recieved his training from Oromis and that he would forever remember Queen Islanzadi.

Eragon took his turn to speak to the crowd. He sighed before saying, "Queen Islanzadi welcomed me with open arms when I arrived here with Saphira to begin our training. She always held coucil with me whenever I wished to talk with her and she did everything in her power to offer me added protection. When Arya became a Shur'tugal at my side, she trusted me to train her daughter for the challenges that lay ahead; though their was little that I could teach her. I think that she was overjoyed to see the rise of the Shur'tugal once again and could be no more prouder that Galbatorix has finally been slain, but I think that you should know how Galbatorix has come to die as well because neither of your Shur'tugal killed him. He died because Shruikan turned on him at the last moment. If it weren't for that dragon alone, Queen Islanzadi's sacrifice would've been in vain." He paused for a moment and took out a blank fairth from inside his tunic. He muttered the words to create a picture. It took Islanzadi's face as he saw her. "May our great ruler be forever remembered!" he cried in the ancient language first, and then the common tongue.

The crowd hailed their approval.

Disclaimer: Thank you for all the reviews! Nearly 200. I want to reach 210 before my next chapter.


	50. A New Queen

Disclaimer: Ok, I plan to end this in the next chapter. I will have a sequel up approximately two weeks after the last chapter for time to celebrate and to think out my plotline. Thank you so much for all your support; this wouldn't have happened without so many reviews and advice from all of you. This chapter is for all of you who stayed with me the whole way through. I am really sorry to delay this update. My computer was being a pain in the ass and crashed on me yet again.

Eragon and Arya watched as the elf nobles burried Islanzadi and poored the dirt onto her dead body. Arya stood with her back to the crowd and to Eragon. Her rigid form never once wavered. She held back her tears, not wanting to show any sign of weakness. _After everyone leaves, let us pack_, she said. _We will hold Nasuada's council and then leave. I cannot bear to remain here any longer than I have to_.

Eragon nodded. He understood her fully; for he didn't want to linger in a place where so many lost memories were held. _Where do you want to go_? he asked.

_Like Angela said--north of here_, answered Arya. _We can build a home worth living in and raise our child there. And there the race of the dragons can come back_.

_Well said, Arya_, growled Galzra.

_I still want to visit the old one's grave, little ones_, said Saphira.

_We will_, replied Arya. _And then we will leave this land and never look back_.

The crowd thinned until only the Shur'tugal remained. Galzra approached Islanzadi's grave. He sniffed the fairth before creating a diamond tomb for the proud queen that is nearly identical to the tomb Saphira made Brom. Arya stared at it, amazed. She hugged Galzra's neck tightly. _Thank you, Galzra_.

_I love you too, Arya_, replied Galzra softly. _Now let us go back and prepare for our journey_. The two riders nodded and mounted their dragons. The two magnificant beasts took flight high over the city of Ellesméra.

They landed moments later outside of Tialdari Hall. Eragon and Arya jumped off of their mounts. They walked into Arya's room. "Pack lightly," said Arya. "Only pack what is needed." Eragon nodded. He checked his supply of arrows. "We'll buy some more before leaving. Once we reach a suitable place to settle, I'll make them." She grabbed five tunics and placed them neatly into a saddle bag. She looked up at Eragon. He stood by her bed and stared outside her window at the forest. "Is something wrong?" she asked softly in the ancient language. She walked over to him.

Eragon turned his attention to his love. "It's nothing," he answered, shaking his head. "I just will miss this place. I spent so much time here while training with Oromis and Gleadr. When I found out that no meat is consumed by the elves, all I wanted was to return to the dwarves. Then I decided to never eat meat again. After I killed Murtagh and watching Oromis die, I dreaded this place. Now that I'm forced to leave this city behind, I'm saddened by the thought. Arya--this place is our home!"

Arya smiled sadly. She sat on her bed and pulled Eragon in next to her. "All through my youth--especially after my father died, I wanted to get away from this place. I've lost everything in this war; my father, Oromis, Gleadr, and my mother. Yet I gained you and Galzra. It may not be enough to make up for all my losses, but I'm glad that I've found the two of you." She smiled sadly. "I never felt complete until I became a Shur'tugal and your mate," she said to answer the confused look on Eragon's face.

"When Angela read my fortune so long ago, I never imagined that it would all happen as she said it," said Eragon. "I never imagined that I would be blessed enough to have you in my arms, even if it took a long time to get there. You are mine and I am yours." He shook his head. "Lets just focus on preparing for our journey."

_Is something bothering you, Arya_? asked Galzra.

_It's nothing of importance_, answered Arya. 'He's changed so much since I first met him,' she thought to herself. 'He used to be so kind, but now he is weary of everyone who passes him. He trusts no one, apart from Saphira, Galzra, and myself.' She looked down at Zar'roc. The sheathed blade sat on her bed. She took it and belted it. 'I'm gonna have to get a new blade to match Galzra's scales.' She threw the filled bag to the floor. "I think that we've got all that we need," she said. "Saphira and Galzra can hunt for themselves and there's plenty of clean streams to drink from."

"What about food for ourselves?" asked Eragon. "Especially you."

"We can ask others to gather that for us," replied Arya. "For now, let us rest. You are weary from battle and deserve much rest."

_It's almost like she's a different person_, said Eragon. _She's kinder than before_.

_That could have to do with the previous war, little one_, said Saphira. _She doesn't have to fight anymore. You should try to know her as she really is_.

"It'll be different not having to fight anymore," he said to her softly.

"And a nice change," added Arya, smiling.

"Aye," agreed Eragon. He smiled too.

_Little one, there's a boy who will not leave_, said Saphira.

_Let him pass_, ordered Eragon. He relayed the message to Arya.

"There was no need to tell me, Eragon," said Arya coolly. "Galzra already told me."

Eragon nodded. "Right," he said.

A knock echoed from the door. Arya walked over and opened it. A young boy of the age of ten looked up at her, wide-eyed. His face flushed. He shuffled his feet. "Lady Nasuada and King Orik would like to see Arya and Eragon in the feasting hall right away. They also require formal dress."

"Thank you," said Arya. "What is your name?"

"Kert," he answered, blushing.

"You carry messages well, Kert," said Arya. "You may leave now." Kert hurried off. Arya turned to face Eragon. "Did you know of this?" she asked.

"No," answered Eragon. He looked puzzled. "Why do we have to wear formal dress? I don't have anything of that attire!"

Arya smiled. "Calm yourself, Shadeslayer," she said. "I have a tunic for you to wear. It was my father's when he was alive, and my mother gave it to me for when I found a suitable man." She dug in her wardrobe and pulled out a dark red, long sleeved tunic. The black leggings went well with it. "You can keep it."

Eragon nodded and smiling, he took it. "Thank you, Arya," he said softly. He dressed in it while Arya pulled on an emerald green tunic of the same style. She also wore earth-brown leggings with it. "Shall we go and find out what this is all about?" She nodded and took his arm. They walked together.

The feasting hall changed from what Eragon remembered it as. Two throned chairs sat in the back. Candled lights illuminated the dark room. It was decorated with plants and berries. Birds flew in and out. Many couples stood around, all in their niced clothing. Nasuada quickly approached them in a light green dress.

"There you two are!" she cried. "C'mon, everyone's been waiting for you!" She grabbed Eragon's hand and led him away. Arya calmly followed. She stopped next to Roran, Katrina, Orik, Angela, and Solembum.

"What's going on?!" cried Eragon angrilly. "Why is everyone so formal all of a sudden?"

"To celebrate a new ruler over Du Weldenvarden," answered Nasuada. "Arya, you've been selected!"

"I don't want it," murmured Arya. "Give it to someone else. Eragon and I are leaving tonight."

Roran looked between them, shocked. "But you two have enough power to take over Galbatorix's land!" he cried.

"Neither of us want that power, cousin," said Eragon. "We only want to live simple, peaceful lives and raise our child."

"You must at least stay for the dance," said Katrina.

_It seems that the people here have changed their minds about you courting Arya_, said Solembum.

_But we already made up our minds to leave_, replied Eragon. _Besides, it would be fullfilling Angela's profecy_.

"Did you honestly think that profecies are the real thing, Shadeslayer?" asked Angela, poking him in the chest. "The truth is, you're too important to just leave. Without any Shur'tugal, these lands will fall."

"But look at what happened with Galbatorix!" cried Eragon.

"True, the riders made a mistake at the height of their power, but if they've truly learned from those mistakes and have seen the damage that it has caused us all, then it shouldn't happen again," said Angela calmly. "Stay Shadeslayer, at least for a while longer. We need peace keepers here. And you and Arya will do perfectly while ruling the elves."

"If that is how it will be," sighed Arya. She looked at Eragon intently. _It is obvious that they want us to stay_, she said to him.

"What of the group of malitia?" asked Eragon.

"Tomorrow morning, we will begin preparing for their attack," answered Nasuada solemnly. "I doubt that they will be able to enter the forest as Galbatorix's forces did. King Orin just sent me word by falcon that his soldiers are preparing for battle and will march to meet them immediately."

"That is how it stands then," murmured Eragon hollowly.

_I'll be ready if needed_, growled Saphira.

_But you've fought so much already_! cried Eragon.

_What is one more battle_? asked Saphira.

_The crowning ceremony is about to begin_, warned Solembum. He began licking his paw, seeming unconcerned with what was going on.

"So, will you stay then?" asked Roran.

Eragon looked at him intently for a moment. He sighed, defeated. "I suppose," he said. "But only for a while. I dislike any form of politics and I've tried to stay away from it all."

_As Shur'tugal, you know that we can't_, growled Saphira.

_What's got you in such an ill mood, Saphira_? asked Eragon curiously.

_I have a feeling that we should leave, but there is so much that is left undone here that we must complete_, answered Saphira. _I feel that we are needed elsewhere_.

_You must be imagining things, Saphira_, replied Eragon. _I feel nothing but hunger_.

Arya rolled her eyes playfully. "Is that all you men think about, Eragon?" she asked teasingly. "Honestly, there's plenty of food to feed everyone ten times over!"

"Arya, let us not forget that he is a man," laughed Nasuada. "He will eat whether or not he's hungry. I personally think that he deserves it."

Eragon smiled widely. His eyes turned into a greedy lust to be glutonous.

"You'd better not let it get to his head," warned Roran. "I've known him all my life and he always ate my father out of the house."

"I hunted for the three of us!" cried Eragon defensively.

Roran laughed happily. "Relax cousin," he chuckled. He patted Eragon on the shoulder and grinned at him. "You did well to provide meat every year. I couldn't be more proud to have you as a family member. And you were the one who killed Galbatorix."

Eragon didn't have the heart to tell Roran the truth, that it was Shruikan who turned on and killed Galbatorix and not he who slain the king. _Why did Shruikan do that anyway_? he wondered.

_We may never know, little one_, replied Saphira, thinking it over.

Eragon could sense that the very same question was on her mind as well. He looked at Arya in the eye. _Arya, what happened to you when you were held captive_? he asked.

_I will tell you later_, answered Arya coldly. _This isn't the place, nor time_.

An older elf stood in front of the throne where Isanzadi used to sit. In his hands, he held a small crown. "My dear companions and allies!" he called out loudly. The hall became silent and everyone turned to face him. "Tonight, we come to see a new ruler take the throne and lead us into a new era. Long has Islanzadi ruled over us and provided for us, but she fell in battle defending our next in line to rule. Arya, come up with your young mate."

Arya sighed and led Eragon up to the elf. They touched their first two fingers to their lips and exchanged the usual greeting. _I can't believe that I'm even doing this_, thought Arya.

_You'll do fine_, said Galzra. He walked in with Saphira right behind him.

_Thanks for the confidence_, snorted Arya.

_I'm glad to see that you've relaxed_, commented Galzra.

The elf turned to Arya. "Arya, do you accept your dear mother's place at the throne?" he asked softly.

_What do you want, Eragon_? she asked.

_The choice is yours alone to make, Arya_, answered Eragon. He gripped her shoulder reasuringly. _But I will stand by your side no matter what you choose_.

Arya smiled inside. She felt calm with Eragon next to her. "I accept," she said.

Most cheered, only a few--twenty booed as the crown was placed on Arya's head. The silver band was welded smoothly and held two bright, golden leaves in the center. Simple; but Eragon liked it. He thought that it fit Arya's personality perfectly.

_It looks beautiful, Arya_, commented Eragon in the ancient language.

Arya turned to him and smiled slightly. She blushed. Eragon moved closer to her. He looked deep into her emerald eyes for a moment. Arya couldn't help but to be caught in his gaze. Then the most unexpected thing happened as Eragon pulled her into a firey kiss. She felt like everything had been pulled into a full circle--she became aware of how much he really loved her. She returned the kiss fully.

That night was full of dancing and merry making. The elves played music and told stories. Saphira and Galzra stayed by the mead, drinking the whole time. Roran and Katrina took their vows. Katrina and Solembum left with Nasuada. Orik congradulated Arya before going to bed.

Eragon and Arya were the last to go to bed that night. They saw Saphira and Galzra collapsed by the mead and decided to leave them. They sat on Arya's bed in an ackward silence.

"Do you know why Shruikan turned on Galbatorix?" asked Eragon to eliminate the thick air.

"I know naught, Eragon," answered Arya softly. She looked down at the floor. "The only reason that I can think of is that Shruikan realized that he never had to obey the king. But why then didn't he kill Galbatorix earlier?"

"Galbatorix used dark magic though, didn't he?" said Eragon.

"Either way, Galbatorix is dead now," sighed Arya. "And his rule should've been shorter."

Eragon pulled her into a tight embrace. He rubbed her stomach gently and nuzzled her neck. "At least our child doesn't have to know first hand what it was like to live under his rule," he said softly. "Our child will know peace instead of war. I will do everything in my power to ensure that."

Arya smiled sadly. "Now that I'm with child and am faced with the task of raising this child, I know how my mother must've felt when I went to help the Varden." She spoke softly and with great sadness. "I can't believe that I didn't realize any of this until now--when it's all too late."

"Arya, your mother loved you," said Eragon. He firmed his grip, reasuring himself that she was really there. "That is why she did everything she could to protect her. I never knew my mother. My aunt who helped raise me died while I was still a child. I grew up, thinking that she was my real mother. As she lay on her death bed, she told me the truth of how my mother, Selene went to live with her while pregnant with me. Then, shortly after she gave birth to me, she left."

"I'm sorry," whispered Arya softly.

Eragon shook his head. "The fault is not your own," he said. "My mother did it to protect me from my father--Morzan, first of the Forsworn. If she hadn't done that, I probably would've been bent to the king's will and never came into contact with Saphira. Not to mention, I would've had to fight you in battle."

Arya leaned against his shoulder. "Eragon, what'll happen to the Shur'tugal?" she asked after a pause.

"I don't know," answered Eragon truthfully. "First, we need more dragon eggs." He smiled at the idea of rebuilding the Shur'tugal.

_You two had better get some sleep_, said Saphira.

_I didn't know that you were awake_, teased Eragon.

_I always have a connection to your mind, little one_, replied Saphira, growling annoyingly.

_Good night, Saphira_, whispered Eragon.

_Good night, little one_, growled Saphira.

Eragon and Arya curled up in the bed and fell asleep peacefully.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tasha grinned as two of the soldiers released her from her cell. "Lord Galbatorix left in his will that you are to lead us once he were dead," said one in a gruff voice. "You and your dragon command us now."

She turned to her purple dragon, who slept peacefully. "Give me reports," she ordered coldly, in a voice unlike her own.

"After Lord Galbatorix's death, a band of malitia from the city of Gil'ead began marching for Du Weldenvarden, home of those wretched elves," replied the one who told her of her new position. "They mean to avenge the king's death."

"Stop them!" cried Tasha angrilly. "They are no match for the Shur'tugal! If the elements don't kill them, then the elves shall!" She took up her dragon and marched with it to Galbatorix's old throne.

The two soldiers left her alone. She sat in the high throne and stroked her dragon hatchling like a cat.

"_Very good, Tasha_," laughed a dark voice in her head. "_You will make a fine queen yet to my old lands. Eragon Shadeslayer shall pay_."

"Do not think that I am following your orders, Galbatorix," said Tasha with such ice that the room suddenly got colder. "The Varden betrayed me and left me in your grasp. I cannot forgive them."

The dragon looked up at her with it's voilet eyes, so unlike it's age with a thousand year's wisdom.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arya woke early the next morning. She looked up at Eragon, who still slept in his trance-like state. She smiled at the thought of him finally getting some well earned rest without much to worry about.

_Good morning, Arya_, greeted Galzra in the low sun of the morning.

_Good morning to you too, Galzra_, replied Arya cheerfully. _Are you hungover_?

_Not at all_, answered Galzra. _Saphira and I are out hunting_.

_Don't wander too far_, chided Arya, like a mother telling her child.

_You worry too much, Arya_, laughed Galzra. He thrumped lowly in his throat and Arya heard him clearly.

_Tell me when you get back_, said Arya.

Eragon opened his eyes. "They're out hunting, huh," he said lazily.

"Yea," replied Arya softly. She kissed him on the lips before quickly pulling away. "You must've been talking to Saphira then."

"She told me that you were awake, so I decided to open my eyes," said Eragon.

"How long were you awake?" asked Arya.

"A while," answered Eragon. "I was mainly mulling over some thoughts about why Shruikan would've killed Galbatorix."

"Did you come up with anything?" asked Arya curiously.

"No," answered Eragon in a defeated tone. "None of it makes sense. A Shur'tugal's bond is the stronger there is. If Shruikan knew that he would die without Galbatorix, why did he kill the king and thus commit suicide?" He scratched his head, annoyed.

"Galbatorix wasn't Shruikan's true rider," said Arya softly. "We may never know, but tyrany is dead. We can live peaceful lives now. Don't stress yourself over trying to figure this out. It will only drive you mad." She kissed him passionately. _We should find Nasuada_, she said.

Eragon nodded. They walked out of the room and marched to Nasuada's room. Ten minutes later they stood before the young leader. She smiled grimly at them. "Isn't it a little early for the queen od Du Weldenvarden to be up, don't you think?" commented Nasuada.

"We came first to discuss what to do about the advancing malitia," replied Arya in an even tone.

"I have just recieved word that they have begun to retreat back to the old capital," said Nasuada. "I believe that a new leader has been established. However, there is no real way to confirm this yet. Queen Arya, what do you think of this?" She leaned forward and looked Arya in the eye.

"Based on your information, Lady Nasuada, I too believe that a new leader has already taken the throne," answered Arya. "Eragon and I will fly to confirm this right away."

"Only I will go," said Eragon. He looked between the two women. "Arya, you are pregnant and so it will be best if you stay here; you also need to gain some ground in your ruling. I am sure that you are needed here."

"Eragon, it may be too dangerous for you to go alone!" cried Nasuada. "Many who still are loyal to Galbatorix believe that you've killed their king!"

"I will not be going alone, My Lady," murmured Eragon. He smiled slightly. "Do you have a low standing soldier whom none will recognize?"

"Eragon, this is maddness!" cried Arya. "I will go too!"

Eragon turned to Arya. He placed both hands on her shoulders. "No Arya, you must stay and lead your people. I will come back safely with news." _I have a child now with my blood and that will satisfy me if I am to die. If I do not return, find happiness in this world and raise our child well_. He kissed her passionately and left before she could stop him.

Arya wept for his leaving her side. Nasuada embraced her as she would a sister.

Eragon marched out into the forest. He stopped at his old training spot. _Saphira, come now_, he called. _There is work to be done_.

_What about Arya and Galzra_? asked Saphira.

_They will stay here_, answered Eragon. _If for some reason this expedition should go ill, they are the last hope for restoring peace into the world we live in_.

_Stay where you are, little one_, said Saphira heavily.

A soldier walked up to Eragon. He knelt down. "Lord Shadeslayer, Lady Nasuada bid that I go with you to Galbatorix's old castle," he said.

"Aye," replied Eragon. "What is your name, soldier?"

"Gloned, sir. Son of Gilied."

"A strong name," commented Eragon. "Will you ride my dragon, Saphira?"

"It would be an honor, Shadeslayer," answered Gloned.

Eragon nodded. He placed his hand on the hilt of his sword. "Then ride we will."

Saphira landed in front of them. She waited for the two to mount her before taking flight.

Disclaimer: Angela's profecy will eventually be completed, but I decided to add a completely different plot before that happens. The next chapter will basically cover Eragon, Saphira, and Gloned traveling and then the sequel will take place. Thank you to all of those who have made it this far and reviewed the whole way.


	51. Returning to the Empire

Disclaimer: Ok, here it is, the last chapter of this fan fic.

Eragon enjoyed the feeling of the wind breaking against his face. He looked behind him at Gloned, he saw the soldier grow white. _It looks like he isn't meant for the air_, he said to Saphira, chuckling to himself.

_It seems so, little one_, agreed Saphira. _Are you sure about doing this_?

_What do you mean_? asked Eragon.

_Leaving Arya behind_, answered Saphira softly. _I know that she's strong, but she also loves you like no other. I just think that you were a little harsh on her_.

_Saphira, Arya knows that I have duties that I must fulfill_, said Eragon softly. _It saddens me that we must leave her behind, but it is for the best. She is the queen now and must rule over her people_.

_She is also a Shur'tugal_, said Saphira. _She is a warrior Eragon_.

_Her place is with her people_, said Eragon. _Nasuada will comfort her while we're away. She also has Galzra to keep her company_.

Saphira snorted. _You don't get it, do you? If we die before we see them again, Arya will feel bitter toward your soul because she'd bear the child, birth it, and raise it alone. You belong at her side_.

_If there is a new ruler over the empire, we must ensure that he or she won't become a tyrant_, said Eragon. _We pledged ourselves to do Nasuada's will long before I pledged myself to Arya_.

Saphira dived and landed on the edge of the forest. _Eragon, how do you think that'll make Arya feel_? she growled angrilly. _To know that she comes second to Nasuada. She has finally given herself to you, at least show her that she means everything to you. When we return, I want you to take Arya away from her duties for a day and spend some natural time with her_.

_Why did you land here_? asked Eragon angrilly. _The sun is still new! We should continue until nightfall at least_!

_Use your common sense, Eragon_, growled Saphira. _We are probably going to be hunted on our journey. The logic thing to do would be to wait until nightfall before traveling. The skies are clear to give us no cover. We will stay here until cover of dark_.

_Fine_, grumbled Eragon.

"Erm . . .Lord Shadeslayer, why have we landed so suddenly?" asked Gloned in a very timid voice.

"Because Saphira believes that it is best that we wait for the cover of dark before continuing," answered Eragon calmly. He became silent, listening for any unnatural sounds. He dismounted and helped Gloned down.

_What troubles you, little one_? asked Saphira.

_Do you smell anything--unnatural_? questioned Eragon suspiciously.

_No--why_?

_Something doesn't feel right_, answered Eragon. He narrowed his eyes. _I want to leave here as soon as posible_.

_Hmm, perhaps you should spar and remove your thoughts from these things_, suggested Saphira. _This human seems too cowardly to be a good soldier of the Varden. Perhaps you could change that before we return. He'll need to know what it's like to fight an enemy such as yourself before we reach Galbatorix's lands_.

Eragon looked deep into Saphira's blue eyes. He smiled, glad to at least have his most trusted companion with him. _Thank you, Saphira, I will do what I can to strengthen him_.

_I love you too, Eragon_, replied Saphira softly.

_You get as much rest as you can then_, said Eragon. He turned to Gloned. "Do you fight well, Gloned?" he asked.

"I fought in the last major battle when you slew Galbatorix," replied Gloned. "I am young yet and barely old enough to join the army."

"Do you wish to spar with me while we wait for the day to pass?"

"It would be an honor, Lord Shadeslayer." Gloned unsheathed his sword.

Eragon smiled and unsheathed his blue sword. He dulled the blade with magic. The two warriors circled each other. Eragon delivered the first blow, aiming for the right shoulder. Gloned parried the blow. The moment that the two swords clashed, sparks flew. Eragon smiled, satisfied that his opponet knew that he would lose but would fight bravely nonetheless. He jumped back and to the far left. He swung his sword to the back. Gloned turned and blocked the assualt. The young soldier raised his own blade and swung it left, toward Eragon's neck.

Eragon jumped into the trees, hiding in the branches. He watched from above as Gloned searched for him. Two drops of blood dropped to the forest floor. Eragon looked down at his side. A small gash oozed blood. He chuckled lowly to himself. This soldier was fine already, but if he really wanted to--he could kill him where he stood. This worried Eragon. If ever there were a time when someone with Galbatorix's evil and power came to the throne of men, very little could be done.

He jumped down and landed soundlessly. He pressed the point of his blade to the back of Gloned's neck. "Dead," he whispered. He sheathed his sword before Gloned turned around. "You fought well," he said calmly.

"I didn't defeat you though," murmured Gloned. He held his head low in defeat.

Eragon chuckled softly. "I didn't expect you to," he laughed. "Ever since my training took place, very few have even matched my abilities in swordplay. And if it were a true battle to the death, you would have Saphira to deal with as well and she would tear you to pieces before you even knew what happened."

_And you'd do well to remember that_, snorted Saphira.

_I do_, replied Eragon, chuckling. "We will rest for the rest of the day." He sat down next to Saphira and healed his wound using magic before leaning back and closing his eyes.

Midday they ate lunch in silence. Eragon watched the clear, summer sky. He realized then how much he missed his home in Carvahall. After he got done working in the fields with Garrow and Roran, he would run to the river and swim for the rest of the hot afternoon. _I'll be sure to bring those good times back--with Arya at my side_, he vowed. Then he sensed a pressence that he frowned about. He stood and silently walked deeper into the wood.

He walked only ten minutes before he spotted a small figure in a hooded cloak. His hand rested on the hilt of his sword. "Show your face!" he ordered loudly.

"Do you not realize whose lands you are within, Shadeslayer?" asked a familiar female voice. She removed her hood to reveal Arya's pale face.

"I thought that I told you to stay in the city!" cried Eragon angrilly. "You shouldn't have come."

"Eragon, I will not sit at the throne as my mother had done and do nothing," replied Arya coldly. "Also, you are my mate and the only other Shur'tugal besides myself." She smiled slightly. "I could not leave you to travel alone, especially in such an anarchist state."

Eragon sighed heavilly. He wished that she had not come; that she would for once listen to him. "Arya, I would be lying to you by saying that a part of me didn't want you to come with me, but my better judgement has told me that you are much too vulnerable for me to feel comfortable with you coming because of the fact that you are pregnant. I cannot bear to put you into such danger."

"There is no greater danger for me than being apart from you," replied Arya coldly. She looked into Eragon's amber eyes. _What would you do if I were attacked and you were away, my love_? she asked harshly.

Eragon, dumbfounded, stared at her fore a moment. _I would make sure that you were unhurt and then bring about my rage upon your attackers_, he replied.

Arya smiled and shook her head helplessly. _You are really predictable, Eragon_, she said. _It's settled then, I'm comming with you_.

Eragon looked deep into Arya's bright green eyes, silently pleading her to change her mind.

"Do you know nothing of the stubborness of elves, Shadeslayer?" called a hoarse sounding voice. Orik stood in the thickness of the trees with his battle axe in his hands. "We're comming with you. If a Varden escort is allowed, we must see to it that this little mission is carried out."

"King Orik--" blurted Eragon.

"Please Eragon, just Orik." The dwarf held up his hand, ordering silence. "Where is your camp located?"

Eragon sighed in defeat. "It's in a glade south of here," he answered. He turned to Arya. "Where is Galzra? Surely the two of you couldn't have cought up to me so soon."

"He is circling above," answered Arya. _We should get moving, there are many spies against us_.

Eragon nodded and led them back to the camp that he had set up earlier. He introduced Glonned to Arya and Orik and took his spot next to Saphira with Arya tucked in his muscular arms. Orik sat between the two riders and Gloned. Galzra landed behind Saphira moments later. He grinned at Gloned. Gloned jumped and landed on his back. The soldier cursed as he got up. "And this is Galzra, dragon of Arya," said Eragon brightly when Gloned took his former seat.

"Pleasure to meet you, dragon," he said curtly.

Galzra growled ferrilly. _I believe, human, that Shadeslayer had just told you my name_, he roared threateningly. _I expect that you remember it_.

_Calm yourself, Galzra_, ordered Arya calmly. She glared coolly at Gloned. "Take this as a lesson to never disrespect a dragon in the future, Sir Gloned," she said with as much ice as her eyes held. "If you disrespect a dragon, you are also insulting the rider and I do not take such things lightly."

They spent much of the rest of the afternoon exchanging news of the world outside of the forest and of rumors of another great evil rising to power. That evening, as the sun lay low in the horrizon, they made ready to leave. Eragon and Gloned climbed on Saphira, while Arya and Orik were to ride Galzra.

_You should let me carry the human, Shadeslayer_, said Galzra. _I could teach him to not disrespect me again_.

_No, Galzra_, replied Eragon. _I think that he has learned his lesson. You must remember that as a human, he knows nothing of dragons since this is the first day that he has seen one. No--I don't think that he'll insult you again, and if he does, you can tear him to shreads_.

_Oh, I'll enjoy that if he does_, growled Galzra.

The two dragons took flight and flew till dawn when they rested in the mountains of the Hadarac Desert. Two days later, the six of them reached the capitol of the empire. They stood on a hill top and scouted the fortress that Galbatorix once held. "I never thought that I would be staring at this sight again," admitted Eragon. He sighed and his blood boiled at the thought of the dead king and all his hideous deeds.

"We should stay here for some time yet and watch what happens," said Arya. "Gloned, you should walk in there daily and report back to us of anything odd. The empire doesn't seem to be in the tourmoil that it should be. If someone has come to the throne, I wish to seek council with them."

Disclaimer: Ok, sorry this chapter is so short. I will take a two week break before I start typing again. Sorry, but I have other things that I have to attend to now that this is done. I had fun writting this story and I hope that the sequel is just as good.


	52. Authoress Note

Authoress Note: Ok people, I have the sequel up if you don't know yet. It's called With A Whisper. Thank you so much for reading A Dragon's Will. The movie comes out on March 20th. If you haven't seen it yet, don't expect anything, but I'm buying it to see the deleted scenes.


End file.
